Rubi La Joya mas Hermosa
by Eriol Harlaown
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL: Tras 4 años, 10 meses y 14 dias desde la creación del primer episodio de esta historia, aqui les hago entrega del episodio final. Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta historia asi como de compartirla. Saludos :::ErIoL
1. La Fiesta

**RUBÍ. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA FIESTA**

**            Resulta cierto que detrás de cada amanecer hay siempre una nueva esperanza, en donde cada uno pone fe en el día que empieza a nacer. Y resulta cierto, ningún día era igual a otro. Un día 15 de diciembre de 2003, no es igual al 15 de diciembre de 2002.**

         También resulta cierto, que el día es una ruleta que no termina de girar, a veces nos trae suerte, y otras infortunio, pero la suerte, dicen que nace de uno mismo, de lo suficiente que uno este preparado para enfrentar a la vida. En pocas palabras, un nuevo amanecer, es también el inicio de una jornada llena de desafíos, y el desafío principal para cada ser humano, es el de enfrentarse al destino.

         Así sintió la mañana un joven de 14 años que miraba en la ventana de su dormitorio. Se levanto como todo día habitual en su vida, sobre todo en una cuidad hermosa y llena de actividad como lo es Londres. Su casa era una mansión hermosa, llena de luces, alegría y diversión, detrás de este tierno y elegante ambiente habían 4 personajes, uno de ellos era el joven que despertó ante el imponente amanecer. Otra era una mujer, de unos 27 años (N.A. Solo es una aproximación) que trabajaba como profesora de Calculo y Álgebra de la Universidad de Londres, se había graduado del Doctorado como la mejor alumna del programa y a la vez en su título mostraba una palabra que muchos profesionales ansiaban tener "Graduada Con Distinción". Otra era una joven de rasgos muy tiernos, simpáticos y muy hermosos, esta joven se desempeñaba como la ama de llaves del lugar, pero dentro del ambiente, era una integrante mas de esta singular familia, esta muchacha tenía características muy singulares, no era una chica cualquiera. Y por ultimo, estaba un extraño gato negro cuya singularidad era por cierto muy característica, tenía alitas.

         Todos formaban una asamblea en torno a una mesa gigantesca, ese muchacho tomó la palabra en medio del desayuno sobre lo que harían en estos tiempos estivales, ese muchacho dio una idea que pareció ser muy estupenda frente a todos los presentes.

         -Quiero viajar a Japón.-dijo Eriol Hiiragizawa, un niño que era la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso que vivió en una época saturada de grandes descubrimientos y orígenes de diversos adelantos tecnológicos.

         -Así que quieres volverte a encontrar con Sakura y todos tus demas amigos, ¿verdad?-Dijo la mujer de nombre Kaho Mizuki, quien conocía muy bien a esas personas, por el hecho de haber sido su profesora, en la primaria de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

         -Si, han pasado ya dos años desde que Sakura reunió todas las Cartas Clow, pera después, transformarlas en lo que todos conocemos como Las Sakura Cards.-Respondió el joven Eriol, quien siempre mostraba su característica sonrisa de todas las mañanas en el comedor, el quien estaba en ese momento junto con la profesora Mizuki conversando, continuó explicando sobre su planeada fiesta.- Además quiero hacer una visita todos los que me conocieron allá en Japón, como Rika, Naoko, Chijharu, Yamazaki, a quien estimo mucho como amigo, y por supuesto a quien voy a dedicar esta fiesta, la pequeña Sakura.

         -O sea que quieres dar un homenaje, a la pequeña Sakura, Es por su triunfo frente a Gemini, o no?

         -Tambien, pero esto va a ir mas dedicado a la persona misma de Sakura ademas, hay que aprovechar estros días de vacaciones, además, hace mucho tiempo que no me divierto.

         -Si, en verdad, esto de hacer clases de Matemáticas en la Universidad, es en realidad muy agotador tomar exámenes a personas jóvenes, además de las excusas que me dan, muchas veces porque no les alcanzó la nota para aprobar la asignatura.- En eso, Kaho dio una pequeña risita, en la Universidad era una profesora exigente, pero a la vez muy comprensiva, además, era la profesora favorita del Instituto de Matemáticas de aquella universidad.-Bueno pero hay que aprovechar estas vacaciones, y de que mejor manera que reencontrándome con la pequeña Sakura, ella no me ha dejado de escribir cartas, contándome no solo como le va en el colegio, sino también como esta su relación a distancia con el joven Shaoran.

         -eso es cierto, tarde o temprano, ella comprendería los sentimientos de mi descendiente, sobre todo cuando capturo a la Carta Sellada.

         Así continuaba una muy fluida conversación que entretenía a ambas personas, pero los que se entretenían peleando todo el día en la cocina, uno se peleaba por lo tonto que era el otro y viceversa (además no vale la pena especificar por que peleaban) Nakuru, tenía que dejar la cocina limpia antes de ir a la universidad para ver un  tramite que resultaba muy desagradable para todo estudiante universitario. Los Exámenes.

         -Vaya, a si que la odiosa niña es incapaz de aprobar sin dar los exámenes.-decía Spinel, acabando aun mas con la paciencia de una muy agotada Nakuru.

         -¡¡¡QUIERES QUEDARTE CALLADO. BOLA DE PELOS INUTIL!!!-Dijo Nakuru lanzando un sartenazo al gato alado de la casa.

         -Te va a ir mal, Te va a ir mal.-cantaba Spinel quien haciendo torpes gestos en el aire, se burlaba de Nakuru, quien estaba sin ganas de bromear y con un mal humor cada vez mas latente. Hasta que ella atrapo a Spinel, apretándolo y poniéndole condiciones.

         -Vas a quedarte callado, o quieres que siga estirando esas cositas que le llamas pies.- El pobre Spi, que estaba sufriendo de la tortura de su amiguita, tuvo que resignarse, suplicando perdón.

         -Si, Si, perdón Nakuru linda preciosa…-Y con ello, Nakuru soltó al pequeño Gato alado quien se fue directamente donde estaba el joven Eriol. No precisamente para saludarlo sino para acusar a Nakuru por amenazarlo, estaba tan picado ya que siempre se llevaba peleando con ella, y ella siempre salía ganando de aquellas disputas.

         Eriol llamo a Nakuru, no para reprimirla, sino para dar aviso de su idea para las vacaciones (para que decirles como estaba Spi de picado -_-U y Nakuru sonriente ^_^), les hablo de su viaje a Japón y de la fiesta que iba a realizar en honor a sus amigos, por que al fin y al cabo, Hace mucho tiempo que Eriol no se divertía, además, creía que esta era la hora donde podía divertirse con aquellos que mas quería como amigos.

         -Amo Eriol, eso suena fantástico.-Dijo Nakuru entusiasmada.

         -Si, para ello, voy a llamar por teléfono a Sakura sobre lo que vamos a hacer.

         -Pero, en donde la va a realizar, si la casa donde habitaba usted en Japón fue destruida.-Dijo Spinel preocupado

         -No te preocupes, también tengo una sorpresa tanto para ustedes como para los invitados, ya verán de que se trata.

         De este modo la conversación término, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, Eriol se dirigió a una prestigiosa escuela en una calle cercana en donde se encontraba su casa, Nakuru y la Profesora Mizuki se dirigieron a la Universidad y Spi se quedo en la casa leyendo libros muy antiguos.

         En la Ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón, una niña junto con su amiga salían contentas del colegio, luego de haber rendido de manera sobresaliente los exámenes, Una de ellas, Sakura Kinomoto, una niña muy entusiasta y muy ágil de 14 años salía contenta de clases junto con su inseparable amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, por el fin de las clases. Ambas se dirigían hacia la tienda de la Señorita Makki, Sakura se refirió a una conversación telefónica que tuvo anoche con Eriol desde Inglaterra.

         -Sabes Tomoyo, Eriol piensa pasar sus vacaciones aquí en Japon, ademas va a realizar una fiesta en mi honor.

         -En serio.-Tomoyo repentinamente puso unos ojitos de estrella *^_^*.-OH Sakura, es que en realidad eres tan maravillosa que mereces todo tipo de homenajes… Eres maravillosa…

         -ô_ô Tomoyo, no seas tan… Extraña.

         Ya dentro de la tienda de la Srta. Makki saludó muy cordialmente a ambas amigas, recordemos que fue gentileza de ella que Sakura ganara el premio de un viaje para cuatro personas a Hong Kong, 

         -Como están, Sakura y Tomoyo.-saludó con su bella sonrisa. La Srta. Makki era una persona muy hermosa y a la vez muy tierna, en realidad era como imagen adulta que tendría Tomoyo en el Futuro.-Miren, tengo un montón de novedades que mostrarles.

         Sakura, ya a sus 14 años se mostraba feliz y contenta viendo los ositos y demas cosas que traía la Srta. Makki en su tienda, Tomoyo seguía con el viejo ofició se seguir admirando a su querida amiga, grabandola o tomandole fotografías a cada momento, se sentía maravillada al verla tan feliz. Al salir de la tienda, continuaron con el tema de la fiesta de Eriol.

         -Me pregunto en donde la realizara? Sabemos que su casa en Japon fue demolida y el terreno se convirtió en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad.-Dijo Tomoyo.

         -No te preocupes, dice que arrendó un lugar para realizarla ademas van a venir tambien Nakuru, Spi y la Profesora Mizuki.- al nombra a esta ultima, Sakura se puso tan feliz, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a su profesora favorita de la primaria. 

         -Eso va a ser maravilloso.

         Paso una semana, Eriol llegó a Japón junto con su grupo familiar, y preparó todo para la fiesta, arrendó un departamento muy lujoso y a la vez lejos de personas, para evitar molestarlas con los ruidos que harían, Nakuru y Spi se encargarón de realizar los preparativos mientras que Kaho y Eriol se preocuparon de la comida y todo lo necesario para que esa noche fuera una noche inolvidable, todo estaba muy bien decorado y muy hermosamente preparado, esa noche sería maravillosa.

         Mientras tanto, Sakura se preparaba para ir a la dirección que Eriol les dio a ella para ir, tambien estaban invitados Touya y Kero quien se las pasaba jugando video y comiendo dulces, ademas, para evitar que fueran descubiertos por las amigas de Sakura, iba a estar en un lugar en donde compartiría con Spi, idea que a Kero no le pareció muy buena.

         -Bueno, aunque no me guste mucho estar con ese gato desnutrido, me divertire un poco con el.

         -Recuerda que te vamos a dejar un plato lleno de Takoyaki (albóndigas de pulpo), porque sabes muy bien que a Spi no le gustan las cosas dulces.-A Kero se le hizo buena la idea, mientras Sakura se ponía un muy hermoso traje confeccionado por su amiguita de toda el alma, Tomoyo quería que sakura se viera lo "mas divina" de toda la fiesta. Touya y Yukito ya estaban listos, por lo que saldrían muy pronto. 

         -Sakura, en verdad te ves muy hermosa.-Decía Yukito quien iba vestido con traje y corbata. Sakura había quedado sonrojada, 

         -MMMMM? A mi me parece que es mas monstruo de lo que era antes.-Decía Touya quien causa una reacción de ira por parte de Sakura,

         -Vaya, se ve que se han llevado muy bien.-argumentaba Yukito, ante una Sakura con unos ojos muy furiosos, Kero mientras tanto estaba dentro de la cartera que llevaba Sakura.

         Al llegar al departamento, Sakura se encontró con Tomoyo al momento de llegar, ella estaba maravillada al ver a Sakura con el traje que ella confeccionó especialmente para la ocasión, por ello se puso inmediatamente a grabarla

         -SAKURA, ¡¡¡EN VERDAD TE VES DIVINA!!! *^_^*

         -UYYYYYYY, ES QUE ME DA PENA ^_^U

         Luego todos ingresaron al departamento, menos Touya, quien se quedo afuera.

         -Entra Auki, yo me quedaré un rato aca.

         -No me digas que…

         -Si.

         Algo tenía guardado Touya antes de entrar al departamento, Yukí lo sabía, sin embargo, no podía pensar que sucedería si entraba después Touya, tenía acaso una gran sorpresa que dar? Mientras tanto Sakura ingresó al departamento junto con Tomoyo y Yukito, al momento de ingresar, quedo absolutamente maravillada por el decorado, pero mas que nada Sakura quedo mas encantada con la presencia de…

         -SHAORAN…

         -SAKURA…

         Ambos corrieron y se abrazaron al instante, Tomoyo miraba sonriente y grabando aquel hermoso encuentro mientras que Yukito no hacía mas que sonreír a ver esta escena, si hubiera estado Touya en ese momento, estaría verdaderamente enfadado _

         -espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, pequeña Sakura.

         -Eriol, no me digas que tenías todo esto preparado no es así.

         -Así es, como no se veían en más de un año, decidí invitar a Shaoran, además esta fiesta va dedicada a ti, y a nuestro reencuentro.-Un poco mas lejos, Sakura divisó a Rika quien conversaba con Naoko, y Chijharu quien hablaba fluidamente con Yamazakí, además hay que agregar que esta ultima pareja estaba oficialmente comprometida. 

         -Sakura, ya viste el compromiso que hice con Yamazaki.- Chijharu mostraba una pulsera muy hermosa que simbolizaba el compromiso de ambos, Yamazaki a su vez, mostró otra pulsera igual.

         -en verdad te felicito Yamazaki.-Dijo Shaoran, quien estaba de la mano con Sakura.-Siempre te has llevado bien con Chijharu por lo siempre hacían bonita pareja.

         -Así es, siempre me lleve bien con Chijharu, hasta que ella me hizo la propuesta de que fuéramos pareja y de este modo acepte. A proposito de compromisos…

         -¡¡¡YAMAZAKI!!!,-dijo Chijharu al instante evitando que su pareja seduciera a todos con una de sus grandes mentiras.

         Luego, sakura se dedico a conversar con Naoko y Rika quienes hablaban sobre algunas cosas referentes a la secundaria, entre ellas, estaba la tematica de Rika y el profesor Terada, pero esto fue interrumpido por una aparición que hizo a Sakura tan feliz, la aparición de la Profesora Mizuki, de inmediato, ella corrio a abrazarla, en realidad la fiesta estaba resultando todo bien, según lo que Eriol se había propuesto.

         Nakuru, mientras tanto, estaba dirigiendo hacía el recibidor, lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta luego de haberle dejado a Kero y Spi una bandeja repleta con Takoyaki, para que comieran y se divirtieran entre ambos. Al llegar vió el ambiente que había, y al ver que todo estaba saliendo bien, pregunto a su amo.

         -Amo Eriol, falta una persona…

         -Ya se a quien te refieres, no se donde puede estar, pero Sakura me dijo que llegaría, por mientras ve a conversar con el resto del grupo, la fiesta esta entretenida.

         Nakuru se asoció de inmediato con Yukito quien estaba junto a Tomoyo quien grababa cada movimiento que hacía Sakura con el vestido que ella misma había confeccionado. Sin embargo, llego la persona que estaba faltando, Touya, Nakuru entonces se dirigía hacía el para abrazarlo, pero… Se encontro con una gran sorpresa *_* Touya no estaba solo, sinó con una muchacha muy bonita. Sakura la conocía muy bien, era una muchacha de cabellos claros de un rostro igualmente pálido como el de Tomoyo y estaba vestida con un traje muy elegante. Sakura el ver de quien se trataba, no podía creerlo

         -No puede ser que sea… -Sin embargo, Sakura trato de percibir su aura, no era la Carta del Espejo como ella presentía, era una persona completamente humana.

         -Vaya así que la trajo acá después de todo.-dijo Yukito con toda naturalidad, como si la conociera. Sakura de inmediato le pregunto a Yukito.

         -Yukito, ¿sabes quien es esa mujer?

         -Si Sakura, ella es una compañera de nosotros de la Universidad, se llama Crystal, la conoció en una ayudantía que el realizaba junto conmigo es de primer año de la carrera.-Sakura miró extrañada a esa persona, se parecía mucho a la imagen de la carta espejo.-Llevan siete meses comprometidos.

         Sakura estaba sorprendida, luego Touya se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yukito, Sakura y Tomoyo, Touya le presento a Sakura su nueva pareja, Crystal era una muchacha muy hermosa, creyo que no existía una persona mas hermosa que ella en el mundo.

         A pesar de esta sorpresiva aparición, la fiesta siguió con toda normalidad, todas las personas presentes disfrutaban con alegremente de ella, todos, menos una.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N.A****. No es una ilusión, soy yo quien ha vuelto con una nueva historia basada en la Serie CCS, esta historia será un poco más sentimental que la anterior, sin embargo, va a tener cosas muy sorprendentes que se irán desenredando durante el transcurso de ella, El título quizás no diga mucho de quien se trate pero, esta va a ser una aventura, que va a tener un componente importante, esta historia va a ser además de aventura un verdadero **drama humano, **aquí van a haber sentimientos de una persona que va a tomar una decisión importante, si quieren saberla, esperen el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos ^_^**


	2. Akizuki

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**AKIZUKI**

         La fiesta prosiguió, como Eriol lo tenía presupuestado. Todos estaban alegres y el baile estuvo muy entretenido, Sakura estuvo bailando muy entusiasmada con Shaoran, a pesar de las malas caras que ponía su hermano Touya; pero Sakura vio que el no estaba tan enfadado como en otros momentos cuando lo veía con el "mocoso" como lo consideraba su hermano, el por su parte estaba muy entusiasmado conversando con aquella muchacha enormemente parecida a la Carta Espejo, en verdad, esa muchacha era muy hermosa con un rostro muy sonriente y muy alegre, además conversaba con mucha confianza con Yukito ya que se conocían de antes. Sin embargo, Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida, Touya tenía una novia muy bonita, a quien Sakura consideraba como una persona muy simpática.

         Sin embargo, aunque las cosas eran muy alegres solo una persona no lo estaba. De repente, Nakuru abandonó el lugar de la fiesta, nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Eriol, quien estaba hablando con Yamazaki y Chijharu sobre su compromiso. Nakuru se fue a un balcón ubicado a unos pocos pasos de la habitación donde conversaban alegremente Kero y Spinel. Nakuru, miro al cielo, y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus tiernos y adorables ojos. Esos ojos que miraban incesantemente a un Touya durante la secundaria. Sin embargo todavía por que no podía comprender una cosa. Por qué lloraba. ¿Acaso sería por Touya? Quizás, pero esa no era la razón de fondo.

         Nakuru Akizuki, estudiaba en hace tres años en la Universidad de Londres, lugar donde vivía junto su amo, Eriol, la profesora Mizuki y Spinel Sun. Ella era una estudiante de Ciencias por lo que estaba habituada al estudio profundo, a base de hipótesis y estadísticas, en realidad ella estudiaba esa área porque no tenía otra manera de cómo divertirse, además, el amo Eriol le ordeno seguir sus estudios, aunque fuera un poco a la fuerza.

         Ella se destacaba siempre por ser la "mandona", siempre le gustaba dar órdenes a los demás. Incluso durante su primer año, siempre se caracterizó por ser una muchacha obsesionada con dar órdenes, así lo demostró en vario trabajos que ella había hecho en grupo. Siempre su cooperación en cada investigación fue siempre la de mandar a otros, y eso le hizo tener mala reputación entre todos sus compañeros, y eso hizo que las personas se alejaran de ella.

         -No importa, yo me valgo sola, no necesito de ustedes.-Decía siempre cuando un grupo de compañeros dudaba en tenerla como integrante de su grupo.

         En fin, la vida de Nakuru siempre fue solitaria a excepción de unas cuantas "amigas" que ella tenía ahí, sin embargo, las amistades que a veces tenía en la universidad no eran muchas, por lo que no congeniaba mucho con los estudiantes, que mas encima, eran de corte Ingles elevado.

         Otra característica que tenía Nakuru en la universidad, es que era una muy buena deportista. Se destacaba mucho entre deportistas de todo tipo: Atletas, Basquetbolistas, etc. Siempre era una muchacha, muy ágil y atrevida, otras muchachas la admiraban por esta gran cualidad que tenía; sin embargo, no podía dejar de causar antipatía entre otras chicas por su carácter tan autoritario.

         -Pero que se le va a hacer. Si ella es muy "mandona".- decían las muchachas de la universidad que criticaban la actitud de Nakuru. Pero generalmente ella no hacía caso.- Es una niña Terca.

         Así era la vida universitaria de esta chica, en la casa, su mundo era completamente distinto. En el interior de la lujosa residencia de su amo, Eriol Hiiragizawa, ella era como la ama de llaves de la residencia, ella realizaba el aseo de un modo extraordinario, no había una muchacha mejor para el aseo como ella, en la cocina la cosa era un poco diferente, pero realizaba las cosas bien, gracias a la ayuda de su amo Eriol, quien cooperaba en las labores culinarias además de Nakuru. En general, ella era la encargada del mantenimiento de la casa de su amo, además, cuidaba de que Spinel Sun no comiera dulces ya que este siempre se embriagaba, después de realizar la mantención, hasta tarde, se hacía un tiempo para realizar sus labores universitarias, y después divertirse saliendo por ahí, ¿Con quien? Sola, siempre Sola. Esto no la entristecía, era otra cosa.

         Nakuru no era un ser humano, era una especie de criatura mágica, creada para servir a Eriol, además detrás de Nakuru Akizuki, se escondía la verdadera identidad de esta, cuyo nombre era Ruby Moon. Y en verdad era tan hermosa como un Rubí, la joya más hermosa, y la luna, por su resplandor romántico. 

         Dentro de la universidad ella era la muchacha más atractiva de todas, por lo que lo que se constituía en un objeto de deseo para los hombres; diariamente, en su casillero recibía una gran cantidad de flores y cartas románticas de varios admiradores que tenía. Este concepto la hacía popular entre los chicos, ya que su hermoso cuerpo, tan esbelto y más aún, sus piernas tan bien formadas, la hacían una chica deseada por todos los hombres. Esto por supuesto la enorgullecían, ya que esto la agrandaban (N.A. En Chile, _agrandarse significa creerse el cuento). Dentro de ese ambiente, resultaba la envidia de muchas chicas inglesas, e incluso, aquellos considerados, "galanes" por las chicas de la universidad, sin embargo, ella para sorpresa de muchos, rechazaba a aquellos muchachos, y ni siquiera los llegaba a considerar como una posible pareja para iniciar un romance. ¿Por qué? Había un sentimiento que vivía a la distancia._

         Quizás dentro del corazón de Nakuru, había una sola persona… ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién es el que vive al interior de los pensamientos y los sueños de la chica Rubí y Luna? Nadie lo sabe, pero al parecer, solamente Eriol, Sabía quien era.

         Desde que llego a Japón, en el tiempo en donde Sakura transformaba las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura, siempre se aferraba al cuello de un solo hombre, Durante la secundaría, siempre se destaco en los deportes y causo una profunda admiración entre sus compañeras de clase. Su belleza y su talento la hicieron grande durante su paso en la escuela. Además, el capricho de aferrarse a la espalda de Touya, era algo que no solo iba dirigido a Yukito con el objeto de sacarle envidia, había otra cosa, que solo se dio cuenta cuando volvió a Inglaterra, algo que cautivó su corazón de un modo retardado. Lamentablemente fue muy retardada, la reacción para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese entonces… ¿era a lo mejor el llamado intenso del amor? Son cosas que traicionan, y peor aún. Duelen…

         Oh. Dolor, sobre todo cuando es de Amor, ¿por que te internas en nuestro corazón y lo aprietas con una cadena de rosas y espinas?

         Mientras estaba contemplando las estrellas desde el balcón del departamento de Eriol, Nakuru recordaba algunos momentos vividos durante su paso por la secundaria "Seiyou". Disfrutó durante un breve lapso de la alegría de ser admirada físicamente y ser calificada de modo ejemplar por sus compañeros de entonces. Ahora en la universidad, todo fue mucho más crudo, más frío y muy poco sentimental. Esas eran algunas de las causas por las que Nakuru sentía un enorme espacio vacío en su vida. De pronto, vio una estrella fugaz surcar por el cielo, por un momento ella se sintió maravillada por el evento, una gran cantidad de deseos, cruzaban por la mente de ella, y hubo uno que se coloco en el umbral de su mente.

         -_Estrellita, como desearía convertirme en un ser humano común y corriente, ya que este impedimento de ser solo una "criatura" sin sexo y sin forma, me afecta muchísimo. Pero ese es mi destino, el destino que me impuso la vida, y a el debo aferrarme para siempre._

         El ser una criatura sin sexo y sin forma, dejaba inválida la posibilidad de Nakuru para amar a alguien. En especial, a aquella persona, pero las cartas que conforman la baraja que juega la vida, ya estaban echadas. Touya, ya estaba comprometido, aquella persona en quien siempre pensó, tenía su corazón absolutamente entregado a esa muchacha de nombre Crystal, con una belleza superior a la de ella, pero de un corte mas humilde. Y esto era lo que mas le hacía falta a Nakuru para imitarla. Tener humildad.

         Eran las 3 de la madrugada y la fiesta proseguía, El grupo de amigas que nació de la primaria Tomoeda, hablaban de cómo han ido las cosas en la secundaria, no han sido fáciles, sobre todo para el corazón de Rika, quien luego de graduarse de primaria, no logro divisar mas la figura de aquella persona especial para ella; ya que la vida cotidiana sin la figura del profesor Terada no iba a ser igual para ella. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que ese sentimiento era de mas admiración, por el enorme comparativo que tenía el junto a su padre, fue como una especie de panacea que curó en parte esa herida; y eso es algo cierto, un tiempo sin divisar a la persona amada puede ser una cura muy dolorosa, pero a veces es muy efectiva. En tanto, la situación de Yamazaki y Chijharu era muy diferente, luego de haber ingresado a la secundaria, Yamazaki entendió en definitiva que no todo puede ser diversión, como por ejemplo la principal suya, que era decir mentiras. Tras la graduación, Chijharu tomo la iniciativa de confesarle sus sentimientos a él, adjuntando a esa confesión un sobre que contenía un regalo muy especial, pero al ver que Yamazaki no tomo muy en serió la confesión, esta se largó a llorar hacia el parque pingüino. A Yamazaki, eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero al abrir ese sobre que contenía un par de pulseras, con los nombre de ambos, este comprendió que desde que había sido un estudiante de primaria, siempre había sido un tonto; hasta que se decidió a correr hacia el parque, no solo para entregarle las pulseras, sino también, darle a entender a Chijharu, cuanto el la quería. Desde ese entonces, la relación se extendió durante más de dos años, partiendo de ser unos simples niños, hasta lo que ahora son, un par de adolescentes. Naoko en tanto, aún no ha encontrado ese amor que ha esperado, pero ella siempre fue una persona paciente, por lo que dedico a lo que mejor hacía, escribir novelas, principalmente de misterio; muchos la llegaban a comparar con Agatha Christi, y tenía un futuro muy prometedor. Lo de Sakura y Skaoran es una historia ya muy conocida.

         A las 4 de la madrugada la fiesta terminaba en el departamento de Eriol, En la habitación estaban la pareja de guardianes que estaban satisfechos de comer cuatro bandejas con Takoyaki, estaban en realidad cansados y satisfechos, sakura regaño a Kero por comer demasiado. En realidad estaba indigestado.

         -Kero, eso te pasa por comer mucho, ahora mismo te iras directo a dormir y mañana comenzaras un estricto régimen. 

         De este modo, Sakura se llevó a Kero del departamento escondiéndolo en su cartera para que nadie de sus amigas supiera de su existencia, luego de salir, Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hacía su casa para luego irse a la casa de Tomoyo, donde se quedaría hasta mañana, porque en la tarde el debía volver a Hong Kong. Esto afecto, un poco a Sakura, pero luego de darse cuenta de que todo era una sorpresa preparada por Eriol, bastó para ella sonriera durante toda la celebración.

         -Shaoran, espero que las clases en Hong Kong, no hayan sido tan duras, ya que aun así, sigo teniendo problemas sobre todo con las matemáticas.- decía con un poco de vergüenza.- es que a veces soy muy tonta…

         -No digas eso.- respondió Shaoran.- No eres tonta, es porque tienes desventaja en esa área, pero eso no quiere decir que una persona es tonta. Si quieres ser capaz de lograr ser la mejor debes serlo en el área que mas te gusta. Todos tenemos defectos, pero aun así, con tus defectos, yo te quiero.- esto remeció el corazón de Sakura, agradecida por las palabras de Shaoran, luego, ambos se abrazaron a la entrada de la casa de los Kinomoto, para luego, separarse, Sakura no volvería a encontrarse con su amor tras un largo periodo, pero ella siempre se sintió esperanzada por su pronto regreso. Al verlo alejarse, tomo el pendiente que tenía grabada la inscripción _"S&S" _para luego decir a la distancia:

         -Te espero, mi querido Shaoran.

         En el departamento, el desorden que quedó fue enorme, Nakuru se encargó de poner todo en orden para volver descansar, ya que Eriol tenía planeado quedarse por lo menos, dos semanas en Japón, mientras Nakuru arreglaba todo para irse a dormir, Eriol apareció súbitamente en el hall principal del departamento, Eriol, mientras Nakuru, realizaba el aseo pertinente. Eriol sacó una pregunta que dejo helada a la joven que yacía cansada arreglando todo.

         -estas triste porque tu amor, al fin es imposible.

         Akizuki, se quedo petrificada ante la sospecha de Eriol, como si el leyera sus pensamientos, como si su mente fuera un libro abierto para ella, sin embargo, Nakuru permaneció sin contestar; silenciosa como la noche mas tranquila. Eriol, continúo con su particular interrogatorio.

         -No te preocupes Nakuru, la soledad es una estado de la naturaleza humana que habita en todos, pero no te preocupes, se lo que estas pensando, pero te digo que eso es algo muy peligroso. No quiero que te arriesgues.

         Nakuru quedo asombrada, Eriol había leído perfectamente sus pensamientos y a la vez algunas de las intenciones y deseos que ella tenía, algunos de ellos hicieron que Eriol no pudiera acostarse tranquilo luego de la fiesta. ¿En que cosas pensaba Nakuru en ese instante? ¿Por qué Eriol estaba preocupado de lo que ella iba a hacer? 

         Al día siguiente, todos en el departamento habían despertado; sin embargo, el desayuno fue un poco mas tenso de lo normal. Kaho, presenció con una mirada extraña sobre el extraño comportamiento que tenían Eriol, y mucho más aún, el comportamiento de Nakuru; a la mañana cuando ella despertó, vio como Nakuru estaba llorando mientras preparaba el desayuno. ¿En que estaba pensando? Durante el desayuno, las cosas parecían ir mal. Eriol estaba preocupado. Luego Kaho, solicito a Spinel sun que se fuera por un momento del comedor, y que ni siquiera tuviera la idea de espiar de que se trataba el problema.

         -Nakuru, en realidad te ves muy extraña, ¿que te sucede?-Nakuru trato de negar que se sentía mal, pero Kaho descubrió de inmediato la verdad.-Nakuru ¿es verdad que estas triste por lo de Touya?

         Nakuru no sabía que contestar, parece que todos lo que estaban en la fiesta se habían dado cuenta sobre como se sentía luego de que Touya apareciera con esa hermosa muchacha. Nakuru lo negó nuevamente.

         -De que me hablas Kaho.-respondió dando una falsa sonrisa,- Estoy absolutamente bien… no tengo ningún problema, ¿de que cosa podría sentirme triste?

         Kaho, al ver que Nakuru no se sentía mal en ese momento, prefirió no insistir, y decidió irse a su habitación. Eriol y Akizuki estaban solos. Hasta que Eriol, con una seriedad que nunca antes se había visto en el, se atrevió a hablar:

         -Nakuru, en verdad quieres hacerlo,

         Nakuru bajo la mirada pensando que sería imposible ocultarle el plan que ella tenía, hasta que se atrevió a decir.

         -Amo Eriol… mi deseo en estos momentos es…-luego de una corta pero muy tétrica pausa, Nakuru prosiguió.- Renunciar a ser Ruby Moon.-Eriol sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.- Amo Eriol, quiero convertirme en un ser humano.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**N.A. ¿renunciar a ser Ruby Moon? ¿Es acaso tanta la desesperación que siente Nakuru por amar a alguien? Sea lo que sea, lo que viene va a ser un poco más dramático. Quiero dar un saludo a la escritora de Fics Tiffany Dincht, autora del fic "La sombra de Tomoyo", en quien me inspiré en hacer una historia tan dramática como esta. Lo que viene a futuro va a ser secreto hasta que aparezca el momento en que me decida inspirarme y escribirle al dolor, al amor y a otros sentimientos que afloran a cada instante el corazón del ser humano. **


	3. Condiciones de una transformación

**RUBI. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR. ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 3**

**CONDICIONES DE UNA TRANSFORMACION**

Las relaciones entre la familia de Eriol siempre han sido buenas; dentro de aquel grato ambiente las cosas siempre habían marchado bien, desde que se dio en marcha la idea de forzar a Sakura a transformar las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura. Además el consenso entre todos los integrantes siempre existía. Era como si el círculo de la armonía siempre existiera entre Eriol y su grupo. ¿Qué cosas podrían salir mal?

         Sin embargo, las cosas después de la fiesta comenzaron a ponerse mas tensas. Solo una idea bastó para romper aquel círculo de la armonía que existía dentro de esta familia. Eriol siempre mostraba una calma admirable que al parecer no se rompería con nada. Esa calma además se traducía en la imagen que daba el de no temerle a nada. Sin embargo, una petición; una simple petición le hizo mostrar unos ojos que hacía mucho tiempo, no expresaban el miedo y la incertidumbre, ¿Por qué tenía miedo ante la petición que le había hecho Nakuru, de renunciar a ser una criatura mágica?

         Dentro del ambiente que mostraba el desayuno en la mañana posterior a la fiesta, el ambiente se tornó tenso, Eriol jamás miraba severamente a ninguna de las criaturas que había hecho; sin embargo, ante la decisión tomada por Akizuki, este se mostraba reacio a acceder ante esa petición. Siempre mostrando un temor que era inusual en esos ojos azules. 

         -Nakuru, lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

         Nakuru oyó sorprendida las palabras de su amo, este nunca desde que le había servido en la casa le había negado un favor, sin embargo ella pensó que detrás de esas palabras había una razón de peso, ¿Cuál sería esa razón? A pesar de ello, ella insistió.

         -Amo Eriol, ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo?

         Luego de ello, hubo una pausa muy tensa, después Eriol respondió escuetamente.

         -Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

         -Pero, amo Eriol…

         -Ya lo dije, no es que no quiera, es porque no puedo hacerlo.

         Ante las palabras amables pero estrictas dadas por el Ojiazul, la Chica Rubí y Luna tenía la mirada perdida, siempre pensó que Eriol por ser la reencarnación del mago Clow podía dar una solución a todo, sin embargo la solución existía, pero Eriol no podía hacerlo, ¿por qué no? Si eso implicaba la completa felicidad para ella, ante ello no le quedaba otra solución que suplicarle de rodillas.

         -Amo Eriol, yo le estoy agradecida por todo lo que me ha dado desde que usted me creó. Sin embargo, hay cosas que me han hecho pensar sobre lo que estoy viviendo ahora y he llegado a una conclusión. No soy alguien feliz.- En eso Nakuru comienza a derramar tantas lagrimas que le eran casi imposible contarlas.- Amo Eriol, ya no soporto ser una cosa sin forma y sin sexo, no soy una persona, soy cualquier cosa menos una mujer de verdad… ME SIENTO INFELIZ… 

         En eso Nakuru comenzó a llorar dando gemidos tan dolorosos, que hicieron romper la estricta mirada que daba su amo. Por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a una situación así, una de las personas que formaban su familia, sufría de un modo descontrolado, los llantos de la Chica Rubí y Luna se hicieron mas dolorosos, lloraba mas y mas fuerte. ¿Qué podía hacer el chico ojiazul? Lo que iban a ser unas vacaciones entretenidas en Japón, se transformaron en un sufrimiento para una de las personas mas alegres dentro de su familia. Al no saber que hacer, al mirar impotente el sufrimiento de su creación misma, derramó unas pequeñas gotas de sus ojos. Sí, de aquellos ojos que se mostraban siempre tranquilos y serenos, sin saber que hacer en ese momento. Se unió con Nakuru, a sus sufrimientos, levantándola del piso, y abrazándola…

         -Tranquila, por favor no sigas, que me vas a hacer entristecer también.

         En ese momento, Kaho ingreso al salón y al ver lo que sucedió, se unió a la triste asamblea, abrazó a los dos en señal de apoyo, sin embargo las lagrimas de aquella joven tan alegre que siempre gustó de dar ordenes en el colegio aun continuaban. Spi, quien miraba desde lejos la triste escena sintió ganas de unirse con ellos, sin embargo prefirió quedarse ahí mirándolos, ya que sintió que su presencia solo sería un estorbo para ellos…

         Mas allá de lo triste que se mostraba el departamento donde habitaba la familia Hiiragizawa, ese día se mostraba tan radiante e ideal para salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, eso fue lo que hizo Sakura con Tomoyo, quienes en esta ocasión aprovecharon de invitar a su padre, el profesor Kinomoto quien recién había terminado su labor anual, generalmente su tiempo era muy limitado entre lo que era su trabajo y las labores caseras, sin embargo, ahora tenía mas tiempo libre, luego que en casa estarían Touya junto con su nueva novia, Crystal y su inseparable Yukito. El profesor Kinomoto hacía mucho tiempo que no salia junto con su hija, la relación entre ellos era perfecta, y Tomoyo se mostró tan feliz al filmar la tierna imagen de su gran amiga junto con su padre, la imagen era perfecta.

         Luego de pasar por varias tiendas donde no se cansaron de ver cosas hermosas, fueron hacia la tienda favorita según Sakura y Tomoyo, nada mas y nada menos que "Twin Bells" la tienda de la Srta. Makki, una mujer tan tierna y simpática que Sakura había ayudado hace mucho tiempo cuando llego a instalarse en Tomoeda. Además fue gentileza de ella, el que Sakura ganara el primer premio en un concurso que llevo a Sakura y sus amigos a Hong Kong. Sakura quedo fascinada con los lindos osos de peluche que mostraba el aparador de la tienda, que mostraba siempre la apariencia de un lugar ordenado y precioso.

         -Papá, Tomoyo, les propongo que pasemos, no quiero perderme de las novedades que trajo la Srta. Makki.-Dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

         -Esta bien, podré ver así alguitas cosas que quizas necesito.- Dijo Fujitaka a ver que también vendían artículos de oficina. Tomoyo en tanto veía con ojos maravillados la gran sonrisa que mostraba entonces su inseparable amiga, 

         -Ay Sakura.- Dijo Tomoyo con su habitual ternura (N.A. me la imagino bellísima *^_^*)- No sabes cuan feliz me haces cuando muestras esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

         -Tomoyo ^_^¡

         Cuando entrarón a la tiendo, la Srta Makki les saludo con la típica hermosa sonrisa que mostraba a las niñas, Sakura, vio que su padre no la conocía, asi que se la presentó. 

         -Papá, te presento a la Srta. Makki. Srta Makki este es mi papá, su nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y es profesor de la universidad.- Dijo Sakura.

         -Muy buenas Tardes.- Saludo el profesor Kinomoto, sin embargo algo extraño le sucedía, era como si se quedara paralizada ante la mirada que le mostró el profesor Kinomoto, estaba estática sin poder hacer nada, halgo extraño sentía.- Perdón le sucede algo.

         -No… No nada… solo estaba un poco distraida.- contesto la Srta Makki, sin embargo , se quedo extrañada solamente al ver al profesor Kinomoto…

         -Mira Papá, Ve estos lápices, son muy bonitas.- Dijo Sakura en el instante mismo en que la dueña de "Twin Bells" daba las respectivas disculpas al Profesor Kinomoto. De ese modo el profesor Kinomoto fue a donde estaban las niñas, mientras que la Srta Makki continuaba mirándolo. 

         -_Que me sucede-_Se dijo a si misma.- _Por que me quede viéndolo así, acaso…_

Pero en ese momento, no pudo hacerse esa pregunta, ya que la pequeña Sakura le mostró un hermoso lápiz, que estaba muy interesada en comprar. 

         Aquella tarde tan pacifica no se reflejaba mucho en el departamento de Eriol, Este se quedo encerrado luego que Nakuru llorara tanto, este le sugerio que fuera a caminar por la ciudad, que ello le haría bien. Sin embargo su mente estaba indecisa, la forma de conceder a Nakuru su gran sueño estaba ahí, pero por una razón, no podía hacerlo, sabía muy bien el por qué, pero en su mente esta el recuerdo de la que era hasta hace dos días la persona mas feliz de todo su hogar, la felicidad que esa muchacha de hermosos cabellos castaños y de una trencita que lucía adornándola con ternura, estaba completamente destruida. El siendo la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, se mostró por primera vez en una situación bastante comprometedora, ya que la única forma de que accediera a la petición de Akizuki era mediante un hechizo que solo el mismo Clow podía poner en practica en todo el mundo, pero sin embargo existía un por qué, del cual el Chico Ojiazul pensaba con mucho cuidado.

         Sin más que pensar, miro hacia el gran ventanal que había en su dormitorio y se limito a decir unas pocas palabras:

         -Creo que Nakuru es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

         En ello una chica transitaba por las inmediaciones del conocido parque pingüino en la ciudad de Tomoeda. En ese momento había en ese lugar de entretenimiento unos cuantos niños jugando en un columpio. La Chica que lucía en ese momento un bonito traje y una minifalda que le hacía notar la belleza de la cual le fue entregada, en ese momento estaba sola, contemplando a los niños que jugaban en la plaza, en ese momento, vio a una pareja de enamorados que cruzaba en una calle próxima, al mirarla Nakuru se entristeció pero sintió que ya había llorado demasiado luego que Eriol se opusiera a la transformación. Al mirar a la pareja la Chica Rubi y Luna se dijo a si misma, pensando an lña chica que estaba con el muchacho.

         _-Cuanta envidia me das, me encantaría ser una mujer como tu._

         En eso, una voz muy conocida le saludo. Una voz con la cual no había conversado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, 

         -Hola Akizuki.- Saludo Yukito quien venía con una bolsa muy grande con comida.

         -Hola.- Respondió Nakuru respondiéndole el saludo.

         Luego, ambos se fueron del lugar conversando, era ya muy tarde y Nakuru debía preparar la cena en casa de su amo Eriol, Yukito volvía a casa ya que tenía una cena en casa de Sakura y llevaba unos cuentos viveres para ese evento.

         -Que te sucede, te noto muy callada.- Pregunto Yukito

         -No… No me sucede nada… Por que lo dices.

         -Siempre te veo alegre y… ¿Pero que es eso?.- Yukito noto algo muy extraño y lo hizo resaltar.- …Akizuki tienes los ojos bastante hinchados.

         Nakuru no supo que responder, no quería que Yuki supiera lo que le sucedía, todos en su casa sabían por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero sería demasiado que alguien como Yukito ni mucho menos Touya supieran de lo que le sucedería, y buscando una respuesta que permitiera ocultar lo que le sucedió, simplemente respondió.

         -Ah… Es que anoche no pude dormir bien, por la fiesta es que me acoste muy tarde pero no pude conciliar el sueño. Eso es todo.

         -Vaya, eso era. Dale las gracias a Eriol por invitarnos a mi y Touya y por haber dejado traer a Cristal con nosotros.

         En ese momento en que Oyó el nombre de esa chica, algo la paralizó repentinamente, sabía que había llorado bastante por el hecho de no ser humana, pero sería mucho llorar la perdida de Touya, sabía que solo podía hacer una cosa.

         -Ah… lo siento se me hace tarde, tengo que preparar la cena pronto… Nos vemos… hasta luego…

         Y se fue corriendo por la calle, no podía soportar el hecho de perder a Touya, eso era demasiado para su vida que comenzaba a desgraciarse, mientras corría, se dijo firmemente.

         _-Vamos Nakuru. Ser fuerte… No debes llorar…_

         Corría por la calle principal, sin parar, tropezando con personas y diciendo a cada rato "Lo siento" cuando chocaba con alguien, sin embargo, tuvo que chocar con un par de personas que la conocían bien, se trataban de Sakura y Tomoyo que llevaban las bolsas con las comras que habían realizado ese día y tambien estaba el Sr. Kinomoto junto ellas. Sakura se dio cuenta de lo hinchados que estaban los ojos de Nakuru pero antes de saludarle. Nakuru se paro y se puso de pié para seguir por la calle. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con la hermana de quien fue su gran amor. Solamente dijo…

         -Hola Sakura. Hola Tomoyo… Lo siento debo irme, debo preparar la cena para Eriol y los demas… Hasta luego…

         En eso, sakura vió alejarse la figura de la muchacha. Sin embargo la imagen de lo ojos hinchados en su rostro fue algo que penso que solo estaba alucinando. Sabía que era difícil que Nakuru mostrara una cara llena de tristeza, pero esa visión le hizo pensar que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Tomoyo también se había dado cuenta de esa expresión, mientras continuaban caminando hacía la casa, Tomoyo pregunto a Sakura,.

         -sabes lo que sucede.

         -No lo se, aunque…- a Sakura se le pasó por la mente la imagen de Touya con su pareja, al parecer eso le había afectado muchísimo. Sin embargo no se lo dijo a Tomoyo, ya que eso debía ser algo muy personal de ella.

         El departamento estaba, oscuro. Kaho estaba junto a Spi, zurciendo algo que parecía un hermoso vestido. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a hablar en la casa, al parecer, la pena de Nakuru quedo depositada en todas las paredes de ese departamento, Kaho se sintió muy mal y Spi, por primera vez no supo que hacer ante una situación que le pareció muy extraña, ya que la alegría siempre rondo en el entorno familiar 

         Afuera de la casa la Chica Rubí y Luna se preparaba para ingresar, en sus ojos estaba la tristeza con la cual anoche dio origen a todas las tristezas que le rondaban en su mente. En eso al pasar por la recepción, se dedico a pensar también en el resto de su familia, aquella familia que había sido para ella durante todos estos años, desde que Eriol la creo, Pensaba que es lo que sucedería si ella fuera una mujer como todas, tendría lo nunca tuvo, como lo tenían todas las demás mujeres. Etc. Ingreso a la casa y cuando se encontro con Kaho se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba muy triste. Spi tambien lo estaba, ya que no se mostraba de ánimos para molestarla como siempre lo había hecho, la casa se quedo triste desde esa mañana. Mientras iba a la cocina a preparar la cena, una voz salio retumban por todo el pequeño salon que fue testigo de una fista y de un amargo desayuno. Era la voz del joven Hiiragizawa quien la llamaba con urgencia y a la vez con seriedad.

         -Nakuru… quiero que vengas por un momento.

         Nakuru se quedo petrificada por un momento, ya que ese llamado no era un llamado cualquiera que su amo le hacía, al parecer había tomado una decisión que la involucraba mucho, ¿acaso tenía que ver con el sueño que nació anoche?

         Caminó lentamente hacía la habitación de su amo, con un paso torpe y con el delantal de la cocina puesto, se acercó lentamente, al parecer Eriol tenía la solución para su problema, que ya había tomado una decisión y que iba a realizar el hechizo definitivo para su anhelada transformación, si eso existía, ¿de que modo lo iba a realizar? 

         Llego por fin a la habitación de su amo, mientras ella entraba, Eriol estaba mirando en la ventana, ya había anochecido, por lo que Eriol no tendría mucho tiempo en contarle que iba a hacer. En eso Eriol se dio la vuelta, y vio que sus ojos tenían una actitud muy sería, por lo que pensaba que tenía que mencionarle algo muy importante. En ello la voz del chico ojiazul rompió el silencio existente en esa habitación,

         -Nakuru, he estado pensándolo detenidamente durante la tarde y creo que lo que tu pides…- La chica Rubi y Luna sintió que los nervios se la iban terminar comiéndola-…Es algo que puedo realizar.

         En solo un segundo, la expresión de la muchacha que había sufrido el peor de los infiernos durante veinte horas seguidas, cambió rotundamente, en ello corrió hacia los brazos de su amo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer ella sentía que su sueño se volvería una realidad.

         -Sin embargo te voy a decir algunas cosas que resultan de gran importancia.

         Nakuru asintió obedeciendo de inmediato, ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir?

         -En primer lugar, te diré que cuando se haya completado la transformación, perderás tus poderes mágicos instantáneamente, y para siempre…

         Esa noticia no era buena, pero de algún modo ese era el Sacrificio de conseguir ese tan anhelado deseo.

         -Entiendo perfectamente amo Eriol.- Respondió de inmediato Nakuru

         -Segundo: Debes afrontar la prueba definitiva.

         Nakuru no entendió bien de lo que se trataba eso de la "Prueba Definitiva" pero un segundo después comprendería de lo que se trataba.

         -La prueba definitiva consiste en que debes tener la voluntad de vivir como un ser humano, por lo que la decisión será irrevocable. Para ello tienes que realiar esta prueba que eliminara de inmediatamente tus poderes mágicos. Te digo también que la prueba puede ser incluso mortal.

         De repente los ojos de la chica Rubí y Luna se dilataron, ¿Acaso quería arrepentirse? Pero su mente estaba firme ella quería transformarse en ser humano, ya todo estaba decidido.

         -Entiendo perfectamente, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a la muerte.

         -Sabría que ibas a decir eso, sin embargo, nunca se ha intentado este hechizo anteriormente por lo que las probabilidades de que resulte es incierta. Pero el resultado debe ser exitoso o si no…

         -Entiendo, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás amo mío.

         -Bien. Estas dispuesta para ello entonces te dire en que consiste la pueba- Eriol se preparaba para decir en que consistiría la prueba definitiva, Nakuru esperaba ansiosa de que se trataría .- La prueba definitiva consiste en beber de la Cicuta.

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A****. **Hola, antes de dar mis comentarios sobre lo que vendrá quiero hablar de lo siguiente:

Debido al escaso éxito que ha tenido mi fic, quizás la continuidad de este se encuentre amenazada. Quizás a nadie le interese una historia pensada en Nakuru, pero, creo que solo estará en mis manos la decisión de seguir o no.

En segundo lugar la demora en subir la historia es debido a que no tengo el tiempo suficiente por mi trabajo que terminara a finales de Febrero, es por ello que me tardaré otros 15 días en crear el capitulo 4 que se tratara presumiblemente de la prueba definitiva, creo que algún muchacho o muchacha fanatico de CCS (al igual que yo) del ciberespacio este interesado en la historia pero su continuidad se ve amenazada.

Les Sugiero que me escriban reviews para así enterarme de que leen mi historia, por ello agradezco el review de Lau, espero que siga mi historia y para Marzo prometo continuar publicándolo. Si quieren contacto conmigo escríbanle a roque_es@hotmail.com 

Chau.


	4. La Prueba Definitiva y La Cicuta

**RUBI. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA PRUEBA DEFINITIVA Y LA CICUTA**

Nakuru Akizuki, la muchacha que añoraba convertirse en humana escucho con claridad las instrucciones de su amo, Eriol Hiiragizawa, ella para convertirse en humana, debía afrontar algo denominado como la Prueba Definitiva, esta consistía en beber algo denominado como La Cicuta.

         Nakuru, dando pruebas de desconocer de que se trataba la cicuta, pregunto al amo Eriol de lo que se trataba.

         -Perdón mi amo. Pero que es la Cicuta.

         Eriol, con una mirada sería respondió a la pregunta de su sirvienta.

         -La Cicuta es un arbusto que crece en zonas campestres, es una planta de un intenso color verde con forma de un Yuyito, a simple vista parece una planta común y corriente pero detrás de esa inocente apariencia se esconde el frío rostro de la muerte.

         Nakuru tomo de inmediato una expresión de horror al oír esa palabra. La Muerte algo que deposita un miedo sin comparación, parece tratarse del fin, pero pronunciar su nombre es algo muy complicado, Un poco inentendible.

         -Mi propósito no es llevarte a la muerte, solo quiero saber si estas dispuesta a llevar a cabo esta prueba, y tu respuesta la necesito hoy, cuando debo preparar la solución para que mañana mismo hagamos el ritual.

         -Pero señor, de donde va a sacar esa planta.

         -No te preocupes Nakuru, no va a ser algo muy difícil, tengo contactos importantes para que me traigan la planta así que dime sinceramente ¿estas dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio?.

         Nakuru vaciló un poco al conocer de lo que se trataba la prueba definitiva por lo que la decisión que debía tomar no era un juego. Era algo de vida o muerte.

         -Si señor.

         Eriol al oír la respuesta, solo se limitó a decirse a si mismo.

         -_Me lo temía._

De este modo Nakuru se alejó de la habitación. Sus ojos ya no mostraban señas de tristeza, pero en su interior sentía una enorme preocupación. ¿Morir? Era todavía demasiado joven, tenía una larga vida por delante, y en si, solo podía existir un solo deseo, vivir como un ser humano, como una mujer de verdad. Como todas las demás, ese era su pensamiento mientras preparaba la cena.

         Mientras ella entraba en la cocina, Kaho había terminado de remendar, y Spinel había terminado de leer su libro. Kaho se fue a su habitación, tal parece que tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que le iba a impedir dormir durante toda la noche. ¿Será que sabría en que consistía la solución propuesta por Eriol para la profunda pena de Nakuru? Desde la época en donde le dictaba clases a Sakura, siempre tenía presentimientos sobre lo que iba a ser el Juicio Final del Juez Yue, ella era la encargada de darle la segunda oportunidad que le dio a Sakura no solo el triunfo de esa batalla, sino también el derecho de ser la sucesora legitima del mago Clow. En realidad sentía que algo terrible se iba a desencadenar a partir del día de mañana. De este modo se dedico a contemplar el atardecer desde su ventana y a decirse a si misma.

         -_Tan solo espero, que todo salga bien._

La mañana siguiente trajo un día un poco anormal para el tiempo de verano, habían unas cuantas nubes negras rodeando el cielo, sin embargo, el ambiente era veraniego, cálido, como siempre. Así pilló este amanecer al joven Hiiragizawa, el chico ojiazul se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre y al ver el día, una sensación recorrió su cuerpo,  pero no le dio mucha importancia, pero se olvidó de eso cuando de su armario sacó algo que tenía un aspecto muy viejo y polvoriento, era un libro muy grande que en su tapa estaba la inscripción del mago Clow, al parecer era uno de los muchos libros de hechizos que tenía en su habitación favorita en su casa en Londres. Luego de ello saco de su velado un extraño colgante con una llave de aspecto extraño, luego, se limitó a decir las siguientes palabras:

         -_Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien hizo este pacto contigo. LIBERATE._    

         En un momento, la insignia del mago Clow brillo bajo sus pies, y la llave al final del pendiente creció hasta convertirse en un báculo luego un aura extraña rodeo su habitación hasta que abrió el libro hasta en una página que tenía una cinta que hacía de separador, disponiéndose a leer su contenido, luego nuevamente la insignia de Clow brillo bajo sus pies y un aura extraña inundo su dormitorio y en ese momento leyó lo que decía ahí:

         -_Ustedes, los cinco poderes que conforman la orden universal, oigan las suplicas de su servidor quien les solicita algo a plena voluntad… Quiero que desde los vientos del rey cielo hasta los mares de la sagrada Atlántida y a partir del intenso fuego que va hacía la tierra embalsamada, traigan a este servidor, la planta que fue prohibida por los sabios, la planta que desde su inocencia se esconde el sueño eterno y acogedor que seca los labios. Por favor, traedme aquí la sagrada Cicuta. La planta madre de la muerte._

         Al terminar las palabras que resultaban ser de un hechizo convocador, el aura que cubrió la habitación fue haciéndose cada vez mas pequeña hasta desaparecer. Cuando Eriol volvió a abrir sus ojos, en su escritorio se encontró con un arbusto de color fuertemente verde.

         La planta era sencilla, no tenía nada que la hicieran algo especial, nadie podría creer que detrás de esta humilde planta se escondía un secreto terrorífico, al mirarla Eriol emitió un leve suspiro, parecía que ahora tendría un trabaja que le consumiría toda la tarde, ya que no era algo facil extraer el jugo de esa planta, era algo que debía merecer el máximo de cuidado. Tras contemplarla por un momento, penso el instante cuando creo a Rubi Moon junto con Spinel Sun. Los creo poco antes de irse a Japón para poner a prueba las habilidades de su nueva sucesora quien debía cambiar los poderes mágicos de las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. En ese momento, como el mago Clow había dejado preparado todo para ese momento, creo a dos seres mágicos que tuvieran los mismos poderes que el Guardían Kerberos y el Juez Yue, Rubi Moon nació a imagen y semejanza de Yue, por el hecho de ser solo unas criaturas simplemente, no tienen un sexo definido, pero mediante el hechizo que en ese intante planificaba todo eso iba a cambiar, Rubi Moon no existiría mas y daría paso a un nuevo ser humano, que quedara personificado en su identidad falsa, Nakuru. Sin embargo, ese hechizo era una especie de remate que pondría en peligro la vida de su misma creación, ese riesgo era algo que le hacía temer, ya que la unica forma que Nakuru consiguiera ser feliz era mediante ese hechizo, un hechizo que le haría ver la luz al final del tunel, era la única esperanza.

         Nakuru disfrutaba ir al parque pingüino, en ello disfrutaba viendo a los niños jugar, quizás no tenía mucha paciencia para tratar a un niño pequeño, por lo que no se imaginaba trabajando de niñera, sin embargo no perdía el entusiasmo ante esa posibilidad. Otro detalle que resaltaba su enorme belleza era su forma de vestir, gustaba usar la falda corta, ya que con ello la hacía ver mas atractiva, se imaginaba como la verdadera envidia de todas las modelos mas bellas del mundo, la belleza de sus piernas, la esbeltez de su cuerpo y hermoso rostro lleno de ternura fueron los dones que le otorgaron su amo Eriol.

         Estaba de buenos ánimos hasta que vio pasar por ahí una tierna niña de 14 años con una bolsa de víveres yendo en patines hasta su casa. Se trataba de Sakura, la hermana de su ser mas querido en la Preparatoria. No era el momento mas apropiado para encontrarse con ella, pero sucedió lo contrarió, Sakura apenas al verla fue acercándose lentamente a ella en el mismo tono alegre de siempre, no tenía salida, tenia que darse por vencida a conversar con Sakura y ocultarle lo del Hechizo que estaba haciendo su amo.

         -Hola Nakuru...

         -Ho... Hola Sakura.

         Se fueron a un banquito en el parque y se sentaron a conversar, la tarde estaba un poco nublada, pero eran los primeros rasgos tempraneros del otoño que poco a poco se avecinaba, en medio de ese ambiente Sakura hizo la apertura de una agradable conversación.

         -Sabes, me encanto la fiesta que tuvo Eriol en su departamento, hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien, Creo que Eriol ya encontró una forma mas sana de divertirse...-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tan verdadera y bella que hizo que Nakuru sonriera también en un gesto de respuesta.

         -Si Sakura, eso era porque el amor Eriol los extraña mucho. Jamas pense que guardaría tanto cariño a sus compañeros de clase en la primaria.

         -Eso es verdad, desde el primer día que conocí a Eriol, lo note un muchacho muy serio y respetuoso, en especial conmigo, por un momento pensé que a el le gustaba pero al final su intervención no solo que yo cambiara la magia de las cartas Clow, sino también me hizo encontrar a la persona mas querida. Mi amado Shaoran.- Nakuru sintió en esas palabras finales una sensación de pureza y de sinceridad, eso le hizo tener mas aprecio a su forma de ser. 

         -Sakura ¿es cierto que en primera instancia te gusto Tsukishiro?.

         -Ah. Si, Yukito me gusto mucho por su carácter.

         -Ya veo, Yuki es una persona muy agradable, sin embargo no siempre le tuve buena. En un principio quería apartarlo de Touya ya que como Yue iba perdiendo poco a poco su poder, al final Touya se encargaría de entregarle todos sus poderes mágicos, esto sucedió y creí que se me vería arrebatada mi felicidad.

         -Creo que le tenías mucho afecto a mi hermano...

         Nakuru al oir esas palabras, sentiría de nuevo aquella pena que le embargo después de la fiesta, asi que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

         -Y que como te hizo ver Tsukishiro que Shaoran era la persona que en realidad te gustaba.-en eso Sakura emitió una risita

-En un principio mis ojos solo miraban a Yukito. Pero cuando el me hizo ver que lo que sentía por el era un sentimiento de afecto similar al de mi padre, note su gran cariño ya que me lo dijo para no llevarme una desilusión enorme, además me dijo que iba a encontrar muy pronto a la persona que verdaderamente amaba, sin importar donde estaba, al final iba a llegar, por lo que en verdad me sentí esperanzada y en verdad el tuvo razón, encontré a Shaoran, y no sabes cuan feliz fui cuando por fin pude responder a sus sentimientos luego de haber capturado la carta sellada, además Yukito el fue quien hizo entrar en razón a mi hermano para que dejara de enfadarse cuando hablara de el en la hora de la cena...-En eso Sakura emite una sonrisa tierna, a Nakuru le pareció que esa sonrisa llevaba un sol brillante y lleno de calor, símbolos una capacidad de afecto tan grande que sintió que cada célula de sus labios contorneaban para formar una sonrisa afectuosa. Quien lo diría, no era por el hechizo, esa niña tenía la capacidad de hacer feliz a una persona que necesitaba consuelo y que consuelo tan sencillo pero hermoso se encontraban en las tiernas palabras de Sakura.       

         De pronto algo sucedió, la pequeña niña de ojos verdes sintió algo muy acogedor que vino de los brazos de la chica rubí y luna, era como luz de una luna emitiendo sus rayos mas potentes durante la noche, esa expresión era algo mas que un abrazó, era la señal de haber conocido a una persona maravillosa y única. Nunca había visto en una niña la inocencia pura y blanca tal como lo reflejaba Sakura. En eso Nakuru le susurra algo a Sakura en el oido, como si fueran a separarse para siempre.

         -Gracias Sakura,

         - ^_^U ¿por qué?

-Porque me alegraste el día mas que nunca. 

Luego de ello Nakuru se paro de golpe del asiento para luego irse feliz a su hogar, en realidad la conversación le había venido bastante bien, parecía nuevamente vuelta a la vida. Miro hacia el cielo, estaba ya muy nublado, por lo que se avecinaba una lluvia muy fuerte, quizás habría  una tormenta. Por ello se apuro en ir al departamento pensando que Eriol tenía todo listo para esta medianoche, en donde pondría a en funcionamiento la Prueba definitiva. La sensación de oír el nombre de ella le provocaba una sensación de frialdad por la espalda. Algo inusitado y lleno de temor ya que este día tenía algo muy especial rodeando este ambiente, como si algo terrible estuviera prepara para salir a escena.

Por el otro lado, Sakura iba a toda prisa a causa del clima, temía que lloviera y asi empaparse completamente. No quería llegar con las compras toda mojada así que apresuro su marcha pensando en una sola cosa. ¿Por qué Nakuru le abrazó con tanto afecto siendo que apenas conversaban o se veían durante la época de la primaria?  Ese era un verdadero misterio que quizás tendría relación con lo de su hermano, a lo mejor sería...

-MI HERMANO!!!

         En ello Sakura da un paso en falso y se cae en plena calle desparramando el contenido de la bolsa, decía cosas como encajando pieza por pieza. ¿Por que salió repentinamente de la fiesta? ¿Por que tenía los ojos tan hinchados? ¿Por que le había abrazado de tal modo? ¡¡¡CRYSTAL!!!

Sakura Tras recoger todo lo que se le había caído retomó el rumbo a la casa, ya comenzaba a llover cuando llego a su hogar con las compras. Durante el camino llego a pensar en cosas tan absurdas como que Nakuru optara por... El Suicidio... pero descartó esa posibilidad... Pero... Por que tenía en ese momento un mal presentimiento. Solo despertó gracias a las molestosas palabras de su hermano mayor.

         -Vaya el monstruo se tardó demasiado. Y miren llego mojada...

-…AY CALLATE HERMANO...

-Un poco mas y pareces un horrible monstruo del pantano...

En eso Sakura intenta darle una patada, sin conseguirlo -_-U pero no tenía tiempo para eso, dejo las compras en la mesa y se fue a su habitación a darle a Kero unas ricas galletas.

Comenzó a llover. Primero fue un suave chubasco; después dio paso una lluvia potente y precipitada,  en las calles poco a poco se formaban unos charcos que iban agrandándose dependiendo de la Intensidad. Nakuru veía desde su habitación tal espectáculo a la espera de esa hora tan importante, esa hora que cambiaría netamente su vida. Esa hora que estaba dividida en dos camino completamente distintos, la felicidad y la muerte.

Las agujas del reloj caminaban lentamente, tuvo que hacer un alto cuando fue a preparar la cena. A la hora de comer todos estaban menos Eriol, tampoco apareció a la hora de almuerzo a lo mejor le faltaba muy poco para desarrollar la poción.

-¿Por qué no baja Eriol a cenar?-Pregunto Spinel.

Pero en ese momento ni Kaho ni Nakuru le respondieron, Spinel aun permanecía ingenuo de lo Eriol estaba preparando. De hecho el estuvo todo el tiempo leyendo esos libros antiguos que siempre acostumbraba a leer en sus ratos libres.

La cena fue tranquila, sin embargo la ausencia de Eriol lo hacía distinto, ¿es acaso tan difícil realizar una pócima para la transformación? Sea lo que sea lo que preparaba Eriol en ese momento era algo muy difícil para alguien que solamente era la reencarnación del mago Clow, y que no poseía todos los conocimientos que el poseía.

Luego de la cena, Kaho se fue a descansar, tenía mucho sueño y Spinel Sun se quedo en el recibidor... Pero Nakuru se fue a su dormitorio, no para dormir, sino para esperar desvelada el momento clave. El momento que cambiaría su vida por completo o le otorgaría otro destino, ella acepto gustosa arriesgándose a todo... De este modo vio como pasaban las agujas del reloj para llegar a la medianoche, pensando en como sería su nueva vida, como disfrutaría del amor de un hombre y como lo sentiría. Por fin estaría habilitada para amar en el mundo real. El entusiasmo era mucho.

Las horas le parecían una eternidad hasta que llego el momento en donde se encontraría con Eriol para realizar la Prueba definitiva, los nervios en ese momento eran algo mas que evidentes, sus pies poco a poco tambaleaban a cada paso que daba hacia la habitación de Eriol. Su caminar parecía una eternidad a cada paso que daba ya que lo que le esperaría sería algo incierto; riesgoso. Sin duda tenía mucho miedo.

De repente, se encontró frente a frente con la puerta que daba al dormitorio de su amo, Su trabajo de un día entero ¿estaría ya concluido? Eso lo vería al atravesar la puerta.

Al entrar se encontró con una habitación iluminadas solo con unas velas encendidas que formaban un enorme circulo, frente a ella estaba la silueta de su amo, que no se notaba muy cansado, mas que nada estaba preocupado, Nakuru sabía muy bien el por qué.

-Bienvenida mi querida Nakuru.-Dijo repentinamente Eriol en medio de la habitación a oscuras.- En primer lugar, para dar inicio a la cesión, quiero que te pongas en el centro del círculo de las velas para dar por iniciado el ritual.

El ambiente se le hizo muy familiar a la Chica Rubí y Luna, algo le hacía recordar a su pasado...

-Si tienes recuerdos de este ambiente fue porque naciste asi de la misma manera.-Dijo Eriol dejando sorprendida a Nakuru, le había leído nuevamente los pensamientos.

Eriol tomó un grueso libro entre sus manos y dentro del el saco un pergamino que estaba muy roído por el tiempo.

-Nakuru, lo que tengo en mis manos es el instructivo que dejo el mago clow sobre como crear una criatura mágica, también en el están las circunstancias de las cuales se puede ejecutar esta prueba la cual consiste en beber de la cicuta, te vuelvo a repetir nuevamente, no hay vuelta a tras.- De pronto el documento comenzó a levantarse solo.- Este documento es el principal testigo ante el Mago clow de la prueba que ahora va dar comienzo.- Luego se acercó hacia el circulo iluminado y extendió su mano derecha a la frente de la chica Rubí y Luna.- Quiero que me respondas, la siguiente pregunta Nakuru: ¿Renuncias para siempre a la forma que se te ha otorgado para quedarte para siempre con la identidad falsa se te otorgo?

Nakuru en ese entonces recordó los instantes con los cuales lucho siempre al lado de su amo Eriol como Rubi Moon, esos tiempos ya no existirían mas a partir de ese momento, su respuesta era muy clara.

-Sí, renuncio.

Entonces de la palma de la mano del chico Ojiazul, salio como una especie de brillo que se expandió a todo el cuerpo de Nakuru, en ese entonces al quitar la mano de su frente camino a busca un posillo que contenía un liquido de un fuerte color verde, poco a poco se fue acercando al cuerpo iluminado de Akizuki, en eso poco a poco se acercaba Eriol con el posillo que contenía el letal liquido, ¿sería capaz de sobrevivir?

-Nakuru, ahora llega lo mas difícil de la prueba, este liquido lleva los sufrimientos que tiene un ser humano en este mundo, si eres capaz de sobrevivir a este sufrimiento entonces estas calificada para vivir como un humano, sino, la muerte será el otro camino que se te entregará.

Las palabras de Eriol eran categóricas, o tenía la voluntad de llevar consigo los sufrimientos de un ser humano o la muerte era lo que le esperaría. En ese momento recibió el tiesto con el sabia sagrada. Tenía un fuerte olor a césped, pero de seguro esta era la cicuta, el veneno que le podría entregar lo que ella mas deseaba, ser una mujer de verdad. Y con esa convicción la bebió rápidamente.

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A. **¡¡¡POR FIN!!! ^_^ HE TERMINADO CON ESTE CAPITULO.

Luego de reflexionar por un buen tiempo tome la decisión de continuar con el fic, Asi como la decisión que tomo Nakuru, no hay vuelta atrás. Quisiera agradecer la palabras de aliento de Lau y de Sky5-death13, gracias a ustedes puedo seguir con mi historia. A pesar que ya retomé mis estudios de Negocios T_T 

Si me demore fue por una falta de inspiración, no sabía como desenvolver este capitulo pero mas alla de todo, pude hacerlo lo mejor que pude, si están interesados pueden revisar mi primer fic que termine el año pasado, aunque no se que opinarán ^_^U

Gracias, por todo y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, Chau.


	5. Un Espejo de si Mismo

**RUBI. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**UN ESPEJO DE SI MISMO**

-¿¿¿Nakuru??? ¿¿¿Que te sucede Nakuru??? No, no puede ser, no puede ser que…

         Y así fue. Inmediatamente Nakuru bebió de la savia de la planta y sitió una sensación de dolor horrible para después, caer inconsciente, pálida, con los ojos abiertos y con un belleza que se notaba de palmo a palmo. Eriol se mostró aterrado.

         -Nakuru…, por favor dime que aguantaras, por favor ¡¡¡dime que lo harás!!!!

         Sin embargo, Nakuru no parecía oír el clamor de su amo, luego del ataque. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse más pálido como una flor hermosa en su máxima expresión, en plena primavera abriéndose para desplegar sus radiantes pétalos. Sus manos comenzaban a ponerse mas frías, tanto como los blancos témpanos que se encuentran en el último lugar que existe en el mundo, y sus labios gruesos, hermosos que despertaban el deseo de besarla apasionadamente y tan rojos como el rubí comenzaron a ponerse morados. Si, la belleza que demostraba en esos momentos la Chica Rubí y Luna era la de un hermoso ángel. Ese era el indicio de que su vida pronto le sería arrebatada.

         Eriol, por primera vez en su vida, experimento un temor tan grande que sus pies comenzaban a tambalear por el temor del fracaso, el hecho de que su sirvienta, su amiga, alguien que le acompaño desde hace muchos años, se fuese para siempre lo hacían ver con una tristeza inigualable, se sentía como un asesino, como un criminal que le robo la vida a una muchacha que tenía mucho que ofrecer. Por primera vez comenzó a sacar unas lágrimas tan gruesas que mojaban el pálido rostro del ser que había creado y que ahora yacía pálido en sus brazos. Solo se limitó a gritar desde ese lecho de muerte.

         -¡¡¡NAKURU!!!

         Unos ojos se abrieron de par en par violentamente, frente a esos ojos se encontró con el paisaje mas oscuro que pudo haber encontrado, todo era tinieblas, una oscuridad que no le dejaba ver el horizonte, sin embargo, para sorpresa de esa mirada, podía ver su mano en medio de esa oscuridad, y luego se miró a si misma. Estaba completamente desnuda.

         Sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero ¿De qué? Solo había oscuridad por lo que nadie podría verla. ¿O sí?, cerró los ojos aliviada, pensando solamente en una cosa. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Solamente recordaba haberse bebido la solución hecha por Eriol, sintió un sabor asqueroso como si hubiese bebido el sabor amargo del césped que habían en los jardines del parque de Tomoeda, En realidad la Cicuta era una planta de sabor amargo que le hizo perder el sentido del gusto por completo. La oscuridad era algo espeluznante, no podía ver nada mas que su mano, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por que no podía ver nada mas?, sin embargo sentía algo cálido que emanaba de su cuerpo, era un calor extraño.

         -_Que es lo que siento.-_se decía.-_Solo recuerdo haber bebido ese liquido y aparezco aquí completamente desnuda. No entiendo que me sucede._

         Las dudas de la chica Rubí y Luna eran muchas, por un lado no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sería parte por el hechizo del joven Eriol?

Sin embargo ese extraño calor que sentía, ¿Qué sería? Sin embargo por pura curiosidad agachó la mirada para encontrarse con...

         ...SANGRE...

         Caliente, brillante y a chorros brotando de su cuerpo, una gran mancha se extendía por el oscuro suelo formando un horrendo charco en torno a la figura de Nakuru. Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron, se quedo con la boca abierta de la cual comenzó a salir un hilito de sangre, ese era el calor que sentía. El calor de la sangre, desesperada y sin saber que hacer lanzó un grito desesperado que se multiplico por mil dentro de ese ambiente.

         Sin embargo, al volver a abrir los ojos, la oscuridad había desaparecido, el charco de sangre también no estaba, en lugar de ello, había un hermoso patio, con un césped verde que llegaba a parecerse un mar, los árboles estaban verdes, parecía ser primavera, sin lugar a dudas ese ambiente para Nakuru le era muy familiar, ¿por que no pensarlo? Esa era la preparatoria Seyou, donde solía estudiar en Japón en la época donde Sakura transformaba las cartas Clow, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que habían dos muchachas que hace poco pasaron por su lado, sintió una tremenda vergüenza porque estaba desnuda en esos momentos pero... No se fijaron en ella, ¿por qué? A lo mejor su presencia en ese ambiente era algo fantasmal, así que decidió salir a recorrer ese ambiente que se le abrió. Era una sensación melancólica la que recorría en cada célula de su cuerpo, la nostalgia poco a poco penetraba en su alma, el aire era distinto en esa época a lo que vivía ahora. Sin duda alguna parecía estar soñando que volvía a vivir en esos viejos tiempos, sin embargo en medio de ese ambiente, encontró una silueta muy familiar, una silueta que tenía un rostro frió e impenetrable pero que a veces mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, caminaba por ahí aquel ser que le hacía desvelar durante las noches. Ese ser era Touya.

         Una tormenta arreciaba el ambiente de esa noche, eran como la 00:20 y el cuerpo de la Chica Rubí y Luna estaba mas frío, mas pálido y mas bello, así era, la vida de esa chica, gota a gota se iba.

         Eriol estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, solo podía menearle la cabeza por si encontraba alguna respuesta, pero nada, no había ningún gesto de ese cuerpo hermoso que poco a poco se ponía inerte. Como último recurso intento realizar un hechizo que consistía en introducirse en su subconsciente para traerla de regreso a la vida, su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse y el símbolo del mago Clow iluminó con fuerza la oscura habitación.

         -_Nakuru, te pido que me digas donde te encuentras, déjame introducirme en tus sentimiento y así traerte nuevamente hasta aquí..._

         Pero no podía hacerlo, al interior del espíritu de la chica había una barrera impenetrable que ni siquiera la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos podía romperla sola sensación de no penetrar ese ambiente le hacía pensar en lo peor.

         -Vamos Nakuru... Por que cierras tu corazón???

         Poco a poco la desesperación fue apareciendo al interior de Eriol, como sí lo que tuviera entre sus manos se asemejara a un cadáver mas que a un ser humano, la desesperación le hacía perder no solo la paciencia sino que también la esperanza.

         -NAKURU, NO!!!!

         Esos gritos despertaron a las dos personas que Eriol hubiese pedido no ver esta escena, Kaho y Spinel.

         Al interior del alma de Nakuru, había una sensación de paz, el hecho de ver a Touya en ese momento, en esa edad, con esa apariencia le hacía sentir bien, ese era el Touya que mas ansiaba ver, aunque...

         Iba directamente hacía donde estaba otra silueta conocida, con unos anteojos y un porte que le hacían ver todo un caballero, se trataba de Yukito quien estaba para en un arbol y con un aspecto de cansancio enorme, ahora recordaba en espacio de tiempo estaba, en esos momentos la otra identidad de Yukito, Yue, estaba perdiendo poco a poco sus poderes, lo que en el futuro se traduciría en la desaparición completa de Yue de este mundo. Eso era algo que en ese entonces preocupaba a Touya quien estaba dispuesto a todo por mantener todavía presente en este mundo a Tsukishiro. Como en esos momentos nadie la podía ver se acerco un poco para escuchar de lo iban a hablar en ese momento. 

         -Hola Touya.-Touya no le respondió el saludo en ese momento, después de un largo silencio, solamente contesto.

         -Yukito, no hay la necesidad de que me ocultes nada.

         -Pero Touya.

         -Guarda silencio, lo se todo, déjame decirte que mientras yo este aquí presente, tu no te marcharas de mi lado, entiendes.-Yukito contesto con una mirada de sorpresa ante la actitud de Touya, luego de eso, retomó la palabra.-Yukito, quiero decirte que tu... que tu...

         Pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba decir ya que de entre las ramas del mismo árbol donde estaba apoyado apareció Nakuru boca abajo diciendo.

         -¡¡¡¡HOLA TOUYA!!!!

         Nakuru se sintió extraña al verse así misma en esa escena, como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo, ahora recordaba por que siempre hacía esto cuando Touya trataba de decir algo importante a Yuki, era por que no quería que el entregara sus poderes mágicos para salvar a Yue. Pero ahora que recordaba. ¿Sería esa la razón de fondo? 

         De pronto el ambiente desapareció tornándose todo nuevamente oscuro, sentía ahora mucho mas miedo, ¿serían acaso las ultimas señales de su vida? De pronto y súbitamente apareció en otro escenario distinto, era una habitación muy espaciosa llena de oscuridad, tenía un estante gigantesco y lleno de libros muy gruesos, también había un hermoso ventanal que daban a unos hermosos árboles de cerezos, de esos que caen en primavera con total belleza. Delante de ese ventanal había un sillón que en esos momentos le daba la espada... Nakuru parecía creer donde estaba. Sí, era la casa de Eriol en Inglaterra y esa era la habitación donde Eriol solía descansar o hacer su magia tranquilamente. Una puerta se abre, y entra una persona, una mujer alta y de cabellos de fuego, era Kaho, ¿acaso ya estaban en Inglaterra? 

         -Eriol, mi misión ya esta cumplida.

         Nakuru no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Kaho. ¿A Que misión se refería? 

         -Muy bien.-Dijo una voz muy joven y familiar.- Todo lo que fue preparado con anterioridad por el Mago Clow se esta cumpliendo a cabalidad, ahora solo queda realizar la última parte de todo lo planeado.

         Un muchacho se puso de pié en ese momento, vestía muy extraño y usaba unos anteojos que lo hacían ver como una persona muy sabia, ese muchacho no podía ser otro mas que Eriol con unos 3 años menos. Ahora se dio cuenta donde estaba, estaba tres años antes en el pasado.

         -Kaho, ahora que Sakura es la nueva dueña de Yue, de Kerberos y de las Cartas Clow, creo que llego el momento de empezar la segunda parte de esta tarea. En dos meses mas, viajaremos a Japón. Voy a probar personalmente los poderes de esta nueva dueña para que así cambie los poderes de las Cartas Clow por un poder completamente nuevo. Solo así, la misión que se me fue encomendada se habrá terminado.

         Nakuru no podía recordar ese momento. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de eso?

         -Sin embargo, necesito una ayuda, y esa ayuda vendrán de dos nuevos seres que me apoyaran en esta nueva misión y para ello recurriré inmediatamente a esto.- inmediatamente saca lo que parecen dos plumas, ambas muy grandes para ser de un ave tradicional, una era de un intenso color dorado y la otra era poderosamente plateada.- Estas son las plumas de los dos sirvientes mas leales del mago Clow, con esto creare a dos nuevos seres quienes contribuirán al logro de la nueva tarea.

         _"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo .LIBERATE"_

         Inmediatamente un largo báculo apareció, para luego, iluminar toda la oscura habitación con la insignia del mago Clow, luego las plumas se elevaron por el aire girando sin parar e incontablemente. Luego, un enorme resplandor rojo salió de la pluma plateada mientras que de la pluma dorada, apareció uno púrpura, luego, un pequeño torbellino fue creciendo, hasta quedar con un largo de dos metros. Entonces, el pequeño sucesor de Clow pronunció las siguientes palabras.

         -_Fuerzas provenientes de la fuente de la vida. Otórguenme las herramientas necesarias para crear a estos dos nuevos seres, a partir de ahora ustedes tendrán un cuerpo de criatura mística...-_El ritual se prolongo por unos 5 minutos mas cuando Eriol bajo violentamente su báculo y el torbellino desaparecía dejando al descubierto a una pantera negra y púrpura y a una mujer esbelta hermosa con un vestido oscuro y con el cabello intensamente rojo encarnado, como la sangre que fluye con violencia por las venas de un ser humano.

         -_Desde ahora, yo los bautizo nuevos seres mágicos, Spinel Sun, Rubí Moon._

         Nakuru se vio sorprendida al ver precisamente el momento de su nacimiento, así fue, nació de una pluma proveniente de una de las alas del Juez Yue, si, había sido creada a partir de Yue. _¿Que horror?_ Se decía a si misma, fue como la Creación de Eva, a partir de Adán. Se sintió horrorizada ya que no fue creada con un cuerpo original, fue creada a partir de otro ser quien ofreció una parte suya, sí, una pluma.

         -No puede ser, así que provengo de Yu

         -_Así es._

         Nakuru se dio vuelta repentinamente al escuchar una voz muy familiar detrás suyo, era una voz cercana como si viniese de su propio cuerpo, no podía hacer nada mas que mirar hacia atrás y darse cuanta de quien se trataba, era nada mas y nada menos que Rubí Moon, completamente desnuda, y con unas enormes lágrimas en los ojos, al mirarla por primera vez, todo el ambiente se oscureció repentinamente , quedando solamente ellas dos en esa oscuridad. Inmediatamente después, aquella proyección de si misma de acercó hacia ella, estaba muy triste, era como si fuese un espejo de si misma, una sombra que estuvo compartiendo con ella muchas aventuras, que pasaba, ¿por que se veía a sí misma con tanta tristeza? Es que acaso ella?

         -¿_Por qué me odias?-_Pregunto Rubí Moon a su falsa identidad quien la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y compasión_._

         -Yo no te odio...

         _-Mentira...-_Recalcó fuertemente Rubí Moon con una rabia incontenible.-_No me quieres, si quisieses no me estaría expulsando de tu cuerpo._

         Nakuru no sabía por que se refería a lo de "expulsión de su cuerpo" ya que este hechizo se suponía que era para darle una forma humana a su cuerpo, ahora que lo pensaba, ella acepto no solo perder sus poderes para siempre sino también, renunciar para siempre a su verdadera identidad.

         -No se de que estas hablando, solo se que acepte realizar esta prueba definitiva para transformarme en un ser humano...

         -_Ah, si entonces por que crees que estoy aquí, hablándote directamente y cara a cara. DIME!!!_

         Su mirada de tristeza cambió repentinamente por una expresión de rabia en sus ojos, una ira incontenible se apodero de esa extensión suya que de pronto le hizo temblar de miedo, los dientes de Rubi Moon estaban apretados, sus uñas largas llegaban a destrozarle las manos por lo tan apuñadas que estaban. Sin tener otra excusa dijo la verdad.

         -Esta bien, mi deseo es transformarme en ser humano para... para...- No sabía que decir en ese momento, estaba temblando llena de miedo.- Para poder amar a alguien de la raza humana.-Termino diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos.-Me siento infeliz, no puedo amar a alguien por mi condición, por eso lo hice...

         (Silencio)

         Rubí Moon, en un intento de desesperación, se arrojó a su falsa identidad, y se dedico a apretarle el cuello a su otro yo, en un intento de ahogarla. Nakuru sintió que ese era su final, en unos pocos segundos moriría en manos de su otro yo, ahora veía la preocupación que sentía Eriol ante la realización de la Prueba definitiva, si eso era lo que le esperaba, el final de su vida.

         -_Muere... Tonta niña caprichosa...-_ decía la furiosa y doliente Rubí Moon quien botaba mares de lágrimas de tristeza, pena, rabia, odio, dolor...-_Ese fue tu destino el final..._

         Luego, se oyó un crujido. ¿Sería acaso... su cuello?

         **CONTINUAR**

**N.A. **Por fín, llego el final de este capitulo, quiero dar gracias a todos los que han leído hasta ahora esta historia, y a la vez quiero perdonarlos por la demora, los motivos voy a justificarlos ahora mismo.

En primer lugar. Llevaba un tercio de mi fic, cuando un virus se metió a mi disquette, y desde ese momento no lo podía, dando siempre la orden de Formateado, lamentablemente en ese disco tenía mi fic anterior y lo que llevaba de este fic, hasta el momento... Abrí un nuevo disquette pero ocurrió lo mismo, ahora habilite este tercero, ojalá no ocurra lo mismo.

Bueno, la sorpresa quedará para el próximo capitulo ¿Será acaso el siguiente capitulo el final? No lo sé esa será ¡¡¡UNA SORPRESA!!!

No se olviden de dejar reviews, además habilite una nueva dirección de Correo que es roquerin@bysakura.zzn.com los espero pronto, chau... ^_^


	6. Retrato

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR. ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 6**

**RETRATO**

Que extraña es la medianoche, cuando una tormenta es la arrecia y rompe su bello silencio, pero el despertar de un presentimiento a esas horas es una señal clara de que algo esta ocurriendo.

         Así lo sintió el guardián Kerberos quien justo a la medianoche, en donde precisamente un presentimiento le hizo despertar de golpe en pleno cajón del escritorio de Sakura, fue una sensación que no sentía desde hace 3 años atrás cuando Eriol causaba aquellas extrañas situaciones. Kero sintió su poder nuevamente funcionando y de una manera poderosa, al parecer Eriol estaba realizando un hechizo pero no sabía cuál se trataba. Tal vez  existía un nuevo peligro para Sakura.

         -_No puedo equivocarme- _Se decía.-_Ese poder es del mago Clow, pero ¿Por que esta nuevamente funcionando?_

         Por un instante reflexiono sobre lo que sucedía, sin embargo se dio cuanta que pasados 20 la magia se desvanecía, luego de esperar unos 5 minutos se fue nuevamente a la cama a dormir ya que al parecer Eriol estaba usando alguna magia sin importancia.

         -Espero que no suceda nada malo.-Dijo volviéndose nuevamente al país de  los sueños, los dulces y los pasteles.

Un par de ojos se abrían en torno a una habitación iluminada solamente por velas, una muchacha estaba recostada en una cama, tapada por una chaqueta negra. Había en esa noche una tormenta inclemente en donde los truenos estallaban con furia sobre el paisaje de la ciudad. Nakuru sintió un calor tierno y abrigador, sin embargo estaba completamente empapada con un sudor frío, un sudor tenebroso; ¿Acaso había salido de esas extrañas visiones que tuvo después de beber de la cicuta? Aun estaba horrorizada por la imagen de su otro yo ahogándola, por un momento pensó que ese crujido era señal que su cuello se había roto, sin embargo se toco su cuello y no había nada, tomo un pequeño espejo en el velador de la cama y se observo a sí misma.

         Se veía con un aspecto horrible, como una madre que estuvo luchando por varias horas para dar a luz, se veía muy cansada, con unas tremendas ojeras, un aspecto de cansancio que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, en ese momento una puerta se abría en esa habitación en ella penetraron tres caras conocidas. Una de ellas estaba muy cansada, como si hubiera hecho un enorme trabajo durante todo un día, ese era Eriol. Otra estaba con un aspecto de tristeza y de enorme angustia, como si hubiera llorado un lago lleno de lágrimas, esa era Kaho. El otro, mostraba enorme preocupación, como si hubiera visto un horrible espectáculo, ese era Spinel. 

         -así que despertaste.- Dijo Eriol, mirando su reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada, todos parecían muy cansados.

         -Amo Eriol, ¿que sucedió?.- Pregunto Nakuru, tenía muchas pregunta en su mente, ya que no comprendía a que se referían esas imágenes que aparecieron en luego de haber bebido la cicuta.

         -Luego te lo explicare Nakuru.

         Eriol pidió a Kaho y a Spinel que los dejaran a solas para así explicarle lo sucedido a Nakuru y sin interrupción de las preguntas que la profesora y guardián harían luego de lo sucedido. Luego de que esto sucedió Eriol comenzó a relatar lo sucedido.

         -Nakuru, lo que viste en tu mente son los recuerdos que guardaba tu existencia.- contó Eriol.-  luego de que hubieras bebido la cicuta, sufriste un ataque producto de un envenenamiento rápido, luego caíste inconsciente al piso como si te hubieras muerto inmediatamente, intente penetrar en tu espíritu pero no pude ya que la cicuta provoco una barrera que me impedía ver tus sentimientos. Sin embargo aún tenías pulso aunque muy débil, temía mas por el efecto colateral que te pudiera causar.

         Nakuru escucho sorprendida sobre lo que sucedió después de su desmayo, inmediatamente, se refirió a las visiones que había tenido, contándole de lo que había visto en la preparatoria, en Inglaterra y su encuentro consigo misma. Sin embargo al contarle de lo ultimo, el rostro de Eriol cambió completamente.

         -Nakuru, eso quizás fueron algunas visiones, ¿dices que tu otro yo quiso matarte? Eso quizás fue un sueño que tuviste mientras estabas inconsciente, por ahora ya no haré mas preguntas, mejor descansa ahora. Mañana le pediré a Kaho que prepare el desayuno ya que debes estar cansada, por ahora duerme...

         -Amo Eriol, antes que se vaya... quiero que me diga si... lo logré...

         Eriol, en eso dio una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa enigmática que siempre tuvo siempre que pretendía hacer algo, en esta ocasión quería decirle algo muy importante.

         -Mañana lo sabrás.

         Como siempre, Nakuru puso un gesto de impaciencia  -_-¡ sin embargo luego de ello dio un profunda sonrisa a Eriol, este le respondió de la misma manera, sabía que había algo bueno para ella al despertar, ya esperaba con ansias ese momento pero tenía que descansar puesto que estuvo al borde de la muerte, además se sentía muy cansada.

         ¡¡¡RING!!! ¡¡¡RING!!! 

         Sonaba locamente un despertador al interior de la habitación de Sakura, eran las 8 de la mañana cuando la pequeña cardcaptor se levantó para ir a la casa de Tomoyo quien la invito a su casa para tomar un desayuno especialmente dedicado a ella. Su padre se extraño mucho por lo tan temprano que se había levantado en plenas vacaciones pero eso no importaba, el día poco a poco se despejaba luego de la horrenda tormenta de anoche. Su hermano ya estaba en pie ya que le tocaba hacer el asea de la casa, estaba acompañado de Yukito y de Crystal su novia. 

         -Por que haces tanto ruido, pequeño monstruo...

         Sakura no hacía mas que responder con un gesto algo tosco en su rostro

         -TE DIGO QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO...  _

         Cristal quien aún no conocía muy bien como era la vida de los Kinomoto, le pregunto a su pareja.

         -¿Por qué le llamas monstruo a una linda niña como Sakura?

         -Es porque en realidad es un monstruo de verdad, en solo unos minutos transforma el aseo de la casa en un desastre, además cocina puro veneno...

         En eso Sakura intenta darle un pisotón a su hermano como gesto de rechazo a su arrogancia, pero en eso Touya ya es experto, Quita el pie a tiempo evitando el pisotón de Sakura ^x^ 

         La vida cotidiana en la casa de los Kinomoto, le dio a Crystal una Buena imagen de la familia, por lo que sonrió sin parar, en esto Sakura sale junto con Kero (escondido en la cartera), luego de despedirse de todos, mientras salía tomar el autobús que la llevaría a la calle donde estba la mansión de los Daidouji, Sakura se hacía una pregunta que nunca antes se había formulado desde la fiesta en el departamento de Eriol.

         -¿_En que lugar Touya conoció a Cristal? ¿Por qué es tan parecida a la carta del espejo?-_en esto recordó las palabras del mago Cloe en donde quiso decir que en este mundo no existían las coincidencias, todo era inevitable.

         Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, Nakuru despertaba de un grato y acogedor sueño luego de la experiencia de anoche, no le hacía simpatía las alucinaciones que había visto luego de que se había desmayado, sin embargo, todo era diferente, el día se había puesto mas hermoso, la luz colmaba cada espacio de la habitación de Eriol, en el departamento todo era luz, alegría, sonrisas, ya era el momento para de levantarse y ver en que había cambiado.

Fue directo al baño para ducharse, al encontrarse en el espejo lo primero que vio fue su mirada, sentía que había recobrado aquella hermosa y tierna mirada infantil que tenía desde siempre, en su rostro se dibujaban las ansias de verse a si misma luego del sufrimiento que paso anoche, para ello comenzó a sacarse la ropa prenda por prenda hasta encontrarse completamente desnuda, al cabo de unos segundos se encontró con algo sorprendente.

Fue como mirar el retrato del desnudo mas bello que se ha pintado en toda la historia, lo primero especial que noto fueron en sus pechos, cuando era una criatura mágica, sus pechos no eran como los de una mujer normal, de hecho ella no tenía los pezones, recordaba cuando siempre se desnudaba después de la clase de deportes en la preparatoria, siempre se escondía los pechos por la vergüenza de que las otras chicas se burlaran de ella por ser anormal, ahora era distinto, ella los tenía como toda chica normal. Se los toco para saber si estos eran de verdad, pudo sentir aquella maravillosa sensación, mas allá de la sensación de sus pechos, sentía como si su alma se hubiera transformado al nivel de un hermoso ángel, no podía creer que en la cima de esas dos hermosas montañas, tuviera ese milagroso botón a punto de florecer. Si, su vida comenzaba ahora a florecer.

Luego de tocarse y lucir sus pechos comenzó a fijarse en otros detalles, pero por sobre todo uno que era bastante esencial. 

Desde que fue creada por Eriol, a partir de la pluma de una criatura mágica creada por Cloe, llamada Yue, Nakuru nació como una criatura mágica llamada a servir a la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, ese tiempo nació como Rubí Moon un ser mágico dotado de belleza y magnificencia, sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto en esa imagen.

El hecho de ser una criatura mágica le desproveía de algo que todos los seres humanos tenían, y eso era un órgano reproductor, ella tanto como fuera Nakuru o Rubí Moon no lo tenían y por lo tanto no podía relacionarse con seres humanos, en pocas palabras, no tenía la capacidad de amar.

Este hecho fue lo que mas emocionó de todos los cambios que noto Nakuru Akizuki en su cuerpo, tenía un órgano reproductor femenino que le fue desprovisto desde su creación. Al verse la zona púbica noto que ya era una mujer como todas, podía sentir en carne viva el amor apasionado de un hombre, si tenía lo que desde un principio no tenía. Lo tenía todo, Ya era toda una Mujer!!!

Nakuru no podía soportar tanta felicidad en sí, las lagrimas que un día fueron sus enemigas, ahora compartían la felicidad y su dicha. No habían mas pretextos que lucir su nueva belleza, su nueva figura, su nueva persona. Todo había resultado perfecto, hubiera preferido estar todo este tiempo desnuda para contemplarse en tan bello espectáculo, sin embargo, el tiempo la apremiaría. Al abrir la llave de la ducha, pudo sentir la mas grata sensación al bañarse, ahora ella tenía el cuerpo mas hermoso de este mundo, la ducha nunca antes le pareció mas entretenida. ¡¡¡QUE MAS PODÍA PEDIR!!!

Después de la ducha fue a su dormitorio y se puso el vestido mas hermoso que tenía para salir a la calle, la falda mas corta con el fin de resaltar así su nueva figura.

Sakura había pasado una mañana entretenida en la casa de Tomoyo, no solo habían tomado té o comido pastel, sino que disfrutaron viendo a Sakura en una de sus aventuras de hace 3 años atrás cuando era una Cardcaptor. ^_^¡

-Gracias por todo Tomoyo

-No tienes que dármelas Sakura, tu presencia acá me hace sentir la niña mas feliz del Mundo *^_^* 

-Gracias ^_^U

Luego de Salir de la mansión, Sakura conversaba con Kero sobre la visita, pero luego de esto, la conversación cambió de tono y se fue por lo que Kero sintió la noche anterior, aquel despertar de la magia de Cloe que apareció repentinamente como si fuera a dar una señal de que algo terrible ocurriría.

-Oye Sakura...

-¿Que sucede Kero?

-Es que tengo que decirte algo muy importante...

-Kero no hagas tanto ruido no ves que estoy en plena calle.

En ese momento Kero luchaba por salir de la mochila de Sakura, además de que se estaba ahogando, trataba de cualquier modo de contarle a Sakura lo que sucedió aquella noche tormentosa, sin embargo, mientras estaban ya cerca del parque pingüino, hubo un hecho que corto repentinamente la conversación...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Sakura lanzo un grito lleno de terror, como si hubiera visto un monstruo o algo por el estilo, pero eso no era tan temible. Un espíritu aparecía en medio de la calle, desnudo y derramando algo brillante que parecían ser lágrimas.

-¡¡¡QUE PASA SAKURA!!!-dijo Kero bastante asustado.

-Ke... Ke... Kero, es... que... vi... u.. u.. Un fa... fa... fa... fantasma. T_T -Dijo Sakura con un tono muy azul en la Cara, estaba muy asustada, su grito hizo que toda la gente la mirara extrañada por su conducta, tal parece que solo ella había visto al supuesto fantasma.

Luego de lo dicho por Sakura, Kero comenzó a sospechar aún mas. Todas las pocas personas que estaban en los alrededores del parque pingüino debería haber visto al espíritu si se trataba de un fantasma, pero solamente Sakura lo vio. Y esto es porque Sakura tiene una magia muy poderosa que fue capaz de vencer a Yue, a Eriol y a Gemini (N.A. Aquellos que no sepan quien es Gemini, este salió en un fic anterior que hice, si lo quieren pueden leerlo) Entonces no era un fantasma común, y según Kero ni siquiera sería un fantasma, entonces ¿que sería?

-Sakura.- Dijo Kero cuando ya estaban en un lugar mas escondido del parque pingüino.- A lo mejor lo que viste no es un fantasma.-de un momento a otro su mirada cambió a una mas preocupada.- Además quiero contarte algo que sentía anoche.

Kero había tomado la decisión de contarle todo a Sakura. Ella se sintió extrañada de lo sucedido porque se hubiera dado cuenta de la magia pero en ese momento no sintió nada. A lo mejor lo del supuesto fantasma estaba muy ligado con los misterios que habían detrás de la noche tormentosa que ya había pasado completamente a la historia.

-Sakura, quiero que me digas que forma tenía ese fantasma.

-Mmmmm... tenía la forma de una mujer desnuda, era muy linda y al parecer estaba llorando...

Kero se quedo pensando por un momento en el relato de la pequeña Sakura. Una mujer bonita, desnuda y que lloraba, eran muy pocas las pistas que podían salir de esas simples palabras, sin embargo a Kero, se le ocurrió una idea de lo que se trataba.

-Sakura. Lo que viste no fue un fantasma. Lo que viste fue un espíritu vagabundo.

-¿Un espíritu vagabundo?- Dijo Sakura con una tremenda duda de lo que se trataba.- ¿Y que es eso?

-Un espíritu vagabundo es una especie de imagen que representa a una personalidad paralela de una persona. Sakura, todas las personas tienen una otra personalidad que se ve reflejada en una especie de espíritu. Sin embargo, hay muchas personas que no les gusta tener esa doble personalidad y por lo tanto la rechazan, para los seres humanos comunes y corrientes expulsar su otro yo es algo muy sencillo, pero cuando se trata de personas que tienen un inmenso poder mental la solución no es nada simple. 

Sakura había quedado un poco mas claro con lo del espíritu, sin embargo aún tenía algunas dudas.

-¿...Y que sucede con los espíritus que quedan desamparados?

-Bueno generalmente los espíritus paralelos van a reencarnar en otras personas que buscan su aceptación mediante los sueños, estas las acogen dependiendo de los deseos que este espíritu les puede conceder. 

-¿Los espíritus conceden deseos?

-Exactamente. Un espíritu vagabundo puede conceder el deseo que tu quieras, siempre que no esté mas allá de sus poderes.

La conversación fue mas o menos larga, sin embargo, era ya cerca del mediodía y era la hora del almuerzo, una sensación que hizo que a Kero le diera mucho apetito, por lo que puso fin al tema. Sakura comenzó así su retorno al hogar, mientras que de otra dirección aparecía la mujer mas hermosa que uno pudiera encontrar, una muchacha que despertó como un botón de rosa, expulsando un perfume tan agradable para el ambiente. Los hombres que miraban a esta nueva Nakuru quedaban completamente perplejos, eran como abejas que caían ante el sutil polen de esa flor. Vestía sensual, atractiva, dichosa, como un ángel ensalzado en medio de una calle que la veía caminar.

Si. Nakuru era en ese momento no solo la mujer mas perfecta y mas hermosa del mundo. También se sentía como la mujer más feliz de toda la faz de la tierra.

CONTINUARA 

**N.A. **Hola a todos. Perdón por el retraso pero es porque Abril trajo consigo no solo hojas secas y un torrente de lluvias. Trajo consigo una lluvia de Tareas, trabajos, controles y lo peor de todo. La semana de certámenes.

Quiero agradecer la fidelidad de algunas personas por esta historia, estoy tratando de hacerla una historia hermosa pero como en toda aventura, un peligro debe avecinarse. Sin embargo, doy las gracias a Dios y ustedes porque he podido continuar con este proyecto, me encanta escribir, sobre todo cosas como esta. 

No se olviden de dejar Reviews y mail a mi correo roquerin@bysakura.zzn.com como medio de contacto. Espero realizar pronto el episodio que viene.

Chau ^_^


	7. Reencarnacion

**RUBI. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR. ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 7**

**REENCARNACION**

Hay cosas que ponen a una persona muy feliz, el logro de un importante objetivo es una de ellas pero cuando se alcanza algo que se ha añorado por un largo tiempo, con un sufrimiento enorme y con una amplia dedicación, este logro se traduce en una felicidad incalculable.

Nunca antes las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda le habían parecido tan hermosas a Nakuru Akizuki, cada niño jugando le pareció un ángel que cantaba en plena tierra, cada ave en su nido era un concierto maravilloso de voces bellas, cada resplandor que daba el sol del mediodía era el preámbulo de un tiempo hermoso que comenzaba a brotar en su alrededor, y sobre todo cuando una hermosa rosa, apasionada y coqueta florecía en sus mejillas llenas de ternura.

Nunca se imagino que tantos hombres se voltearan a mirarla con tanto deseo, desde los jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria hasta personas de edad ya avanzada, al parecer, nunca se había mirado a una mujer con tanta admiración en la ciudad ya que, el inmenso atractivo que tenía Nakuru era algo sumamente evidente. La tarea de Eriol había tenido un resultado perfecto. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

El vestuario de esa joven mujer que caminaba feliz por las calles era lo mas atrevido que nunca antes se había puesto en una soleada tarde de verano, una polera blanca como la nieve y muy ajustaba resaltaban la belleza de unos pechos maravillosos, que danzaban al compás de un aire cálido, a ello hay que agregar la falda mas corta que tenía en su guardarropa y una chaqueta pequeña. ¿Qué hombre de este mundo no podía parar y mirar a semejante belleza? ¿Cómo se puede contener un deseo tan grande de amar a un ser tan maravilloso, virgen y candoroso? Son las cosas de la vida.

Algunos adolescentes se paraban y contemplaban esa lección de belleza que daba la ex chica Rubí y Luna, los comentarios rondaban entre los chicos de preparatoria.

-hey... miren... no han visto a una mujer mas hermosa que ella...

-Cómo me encantaría estar en sus brazos y apoyarme en esos pechos... –Las palabras de esos jóvenes solo representaban una cosa, un deseo salvaje por esa mujer.

También los comentarios llegaban de aquellas personas que estaban en el invierno de sus vidas, ya habiendo vivido más de 60 años los ancianos miraban con mucha tristeza el pasar de la joven Nakuru frente a ellos.

-Cómo me encantaría volver a esa juventud nuevamente...

La envidia de muchas muchachas se representaba cada vez que sus comprometidos se volteaban a mirarla, sin embargo cuando Nakuru desvió la mirada de aquellos que la miraban con tanto deseo, tropezó con una anciana que tenía una mirada un poco siniestra, una mirada muy profunda y llena de un aire que la hacía ponerse nerviosa. Sin embargo algo le comunicaba esa mirada...

-_Tu belleza te hará perderte._

Nakuru escucho directamente esas palabras al interior de su mente, creía que fue la anciana quien las había pronunciado, pero siguió su camino hacia el mercado donde tenía que hacer las compras para la cena.

Cuando ingresó al mercado las cosas cambiaron de modo radical, las actividades del mercado giraron en torno a ella, todos se detenían para poder mirarla por solo un instante, muchos clientes le cedieron su puesto para realizar las compras en la carnicería, y la verdulería le dio primera atención a ella, además cuando fue a comprar un helado, el vendedor se lo regaló. Uffff. Que día tan maravilloso. Ella nunca se había imaginado semejante cordialidad a su persona.

Ya de vuelta a casa y con las compras, se decía con felicidad.

-_Nunca me imagine esto, es tan maravilloso me imagino lo que diría Touya si me viera._

Sin embargo alejó a Touya por un momento para pararse frente a una tienda que vendía cosas tan hermosas, desde lindos peluches hasta lápices de todos los colores que ella se imaginaba, esa tienda maravillosa era nada menos que "Twin Bells" sin embargo no podía hacer nada mas ya que tenía Que preparar la cena, estaba con mas ánimos que nunca.

En esos momentos, la dueña de la tienda, la Srta. Makki miro atentamente a Nakuru, pudo ver la belleza que tenía esa joven desde un estante mientras estaba ordenando, y luego se quedo mirándola por un instante, en realidad esa joven era sumamente perfecta. Sin embargo mirarla le dio unos aires de tristeza.

Hace 4 años que la Srta. Makki estableció su tienda en la ciudad de Tomoeda, luego de pasar por varias ciudades sin mucha suerte. Ella estaba casada con un destacado diseñador que se encargaba de diseñar nuevos juguetes, sin embargo, hace siete años atrás murió súbitamente dejándola completamente sola. Mas allá de esa soledad, tenía la compañía de las chicas que estudiaban en la primaria y la secundaria, ya que su tienda era la mas popular del pueblo, pero eso no era suficiente, en su interior se notaba unos inmensos aires de soledad que abundaban en su vida, mas allá de que tenía su vida asegurada en la ciudad, había algo que le hacía mucha falta.

Ya había sobrepasado la barrera de los 30 años, todavía conservaba algunos rastros de su belleza juvenil y de su ternura, pero no se encantaba con tener esos rasgos, ya que la vida le tenía una deuda pendiente que ella esperaba con muchas ansias, un hijo.

Desde que había muerto su esposo la Srta. Makki ya no tenía a nadie, solo su trabajo de vendedora y una promesa hecha a su esposo antes de morir, de continuar haciendo juguetes y peluches como el tanto había disfrutado hacer. Pero mas alla de esa pena, trato de verse a si misma en un espejo que tenía en la bodega de la tienda y miró su figura. Desde el espejo se veía muy esbelta, sin embargo habían algunos rasgos que comenzaban a notarse producto de su edad. Las arrugas comenzaban ha dibujarse en su blanca piel y su cuerpo poco a poco iba perdiendo su esbeltez, de hecho ya estaba usando un corsé para mantener una cintura mucho mas delgada, tal como la tenía en su juventud, de hecho Makki Matsumoto en su juventud fue una de las mujeres mas hermosas, ya que desde la palidez de su rostro, hasta la su fina cintura le hacían ser no solo lo mas popular en ese entonces. También era una de las estudiantes mas brillantes tanto de la secundaria, la preparatoria y la universidad, lugar en donde conoció a su esposo del cual no se desligó nunca hasta su muerte. Cada vez que lo recordaba, la nostalgia le invadía, y nunca se atrevía a llorar frente a persona alguna, solo una vez lloró frente de Sakura y Tomoyo cuando tuvo el problema de la carta del salto, pero mas allá de eso, nunca le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos.

Mas allá de la tristeza, Makki Matsumoto era una mujer muy agradecida de la vida, ya que se sentía dichosa de tener a un esposo como el tenía, un alma carismática muy difícil de encontrar en estas época y que por lo tanto se sentía muy dichosa de haberlo conocido. Sin embargo hubo un hecho singular que marco su vida hace solo algunos días atrás.

No supo lo que era hasta que se encontró casualmente con la fotografía de su marido, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía guardado. Luego de ello vió en su mente la imagen de unan persona muy semejante a el. Era la extraña imagen del profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura, una persona que si uno lo ve desde lejos, lo encontraría una persona de igual a otras personas, sin embargo, ese hombre tenía un aire distinto para ella, desde aquel saludo todo fue algo diferente. Ahora supo porque quedo tan atontada luego de haber mirado al profesor Kinomoto, había un sentimiento de recuerdo hacia su esposo en el interior de su alma. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto a enamorar?

-_Mi Dios.-_Se decía ella frente al mismo espejo.-_Como debo afrontar todo esto... _

Mas allá de esas preguntas que nacían directamente desde sus viejas memorias, estaba también la preocupación neta por su negocio, y al ver entrar a un par de jovencitas en el tuvo que desviarse de sus recuerdos para volver a la realidad.

De tanto en tanto, el día estaba hermoso. No parecía que una tormenta se abrió paso esa noche, por lo que cada cosa estaba en su sitio, la casa de la familia Kinomoto se veía tan reluciente ya que el profesor Kinomoto había dejado como siempre la casa, en un orden casi perfecto.

La Familia estaba toda ahí, contenta comiendo una exquisita cena preparada por el Sr. Kinomoto. Sakura se deleitaba por los manjares en la mesas mientras que Touya mantenía la misma actitud que tenía siempre. Sakura tenía planeado ir al día siguiente para visitar a Eriol en su departamento, ya que la visita no era solo por ir a verlo, habían cosas que quedaban todavía en su cabeza, entre ellas estaba aquel espíritu vagabundo que había visto en el parque pingüino, algo muy extraño ya que ha pasado casi un año desde que habían terminado todos los sucesos extraños en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Sin embargo quien mas preocupado estaba por esa aparición fue Kero, luego de terminarse de una bocanada la cena y su postre, medito acerca de lo que había visto Sakura, además sintió una extraña presencia que asechaba la ciudad, era una presencia muy débil, pero que se hacía mas fuerte a cada paso de las horas, no sabía lo que en realidad ocurría. Eriol hace tres años atrás había dado su palabra que no haría mas travesuras.

De pronto aparece Sakura en su habitación preguntando.

-¿Que te sucede Kero? Te veo muy extraño.

-No es nada tan importante Sakura.-Contestó Kero.- Pero hay algo que me preocupa un poco, es que siento una extraña presencia que va haciéndose mas fuerte poco a poco. Sakura. Tu también la sientes ¿verdad?

-Hasta la aparición del espíritu vagabundo, aún no, pero de todos modo intentaré sentir su presencia.

Sakura, cerró los ojos y procuró concentrarse lo mejor posible para sentir l existencia de alguna presencia extraña. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió una extraña presencia muy distinta a la de una Carta Clow, era una presencia un poco fantasmal ya que era un poco débil pero que poco a poco iba ganando fuerzas.

-Lo sentiste Sakura.

-Si, lo sentí, era muy débil...

-Si pero poco a poco iba ganado fuerza.

-Significa un peligro eso.

-Aún no lo sé, pero tarde o temprano lo sabremos.- Dijo Kero mientras Sakura se colocaba su pijama para irse a dormir.- Si la presencia es mas fuerte entonces eso va a ser algo que nos va a preocupar mas y nos pondremos a indagar al respecto.

Con esto Sakura se fue a la cama sin antes preguntar algo a Kero.

-Oye Kero. Cuando crees que todos estos misterios se acaben.

-No lo se Sakura, solo sé que Clow dijo que la vida siempre esta repleta de cosas sorprendentes... Se que es algo que no te gusta mucho pero hay que asumirlo de todas maneras.

-Esta bien Kero.- Y Con ello Sakura se fue a dormir cuando el reloj daba las 22:30 hrs.

En el departamento, las cosas eran muy diferentes a los días anteriores, el ambiente no podía ser mejor aún, la cena estuvo de la sonrisa de Nakuru, la ex muchacha rubí y luna lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (N.A: ese termino en Chile se usa para mostrar que una persona esta muy feliz) y es cierto, ella se sentía contenta y sobre todo muy agradecida con su amo; Eriol solo le dedico una sincera sonrisa a Nakuru al verla tan feliz y dichosa, la noche iba a ser espectacular. De un momento a otro, Eriol dijo en la mesa.

-Nakuru, puedes venir a hablar conmigo ahora mismo.

Nakuru no sabía que decir, pero de inmediato pensó que se trataría de algo muy importante y fue de inmediato con Eriol a una de las habitaciones, por lo secreto pensó que era algo que tenía mucho que ver con lo de anoche.

-Nakuru, de verdad ¿no has tenido ningún problema durante el día?

-No ninguno

Ya que Nakuru al irse a su habitación se desnudó nuevamente para poder ratificar que este día que pasó no fue un sueño, y lo vio nuevamente, sus pechos normales, su órgano reproductor femenino ahí y su espíritu mas feliz que nunca.

Las calles a las 11:00 ya estaban completamente vacías, los gatos salían para reunirse a sus típicas sociedades nocturnas, no había ningún alma humana circulando por los alrededores de la ciudad, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Todas las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar cuando, inclusive la de la Srta. Makki, en esos instantes ella hacía el orden del día, fue un día típico para los días de verano en donde la demanda era mucho menor, de hecho, cuando llegaban las clases era su mejor etapa, las ventas de su tienda crecían.

Ella se disponía a dejar todo en orden, pero justo en ese instante, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a aparecer. No era cualquier migraña, era algo mas fuerte que un usual dolor de cabeza.

-_Que me sucede, por que me siento así?-_Se decía a si misma ya que durante el día no había presentado ningún problema, de hecho en los últimos días no había presentado síntomas de migraña, por lo que era aún mas raro.

De un instante a otro, el dolor de cabeza comenzó a aumentar de un modo descomunal, comenzaba a sudar demasiado; sentía que la sangre comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza. De hecho, comenzó a sufrir un leve ahogamiento, no podía respirar bien. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

De inmediato hizo un enorme esfuerzo para poder ponerse de pié, le costó demasiado pero lo logró fue al baño que tenía en su tienda para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y tomarse un analgésico, a pesar del esfuerzo, volvió a caer, el dolor que sufría era intenso, y se hacía cada vez mas intenso a medida que pasaban los segundos. Ya sentía que no podía caminar, sino solo arrastrarse hasta el lavabo y llegar al botiquín, las fuerzas se le iban, sin embargo...

De un momento a otro el dolor desapareció, como si alguien lo hubiera absorbido de modo repentino, se toco la cabeza una y otra vez. No sentía ningún tipo de dolor.

-_Que sucede aquí.-_Se decía a si misma. Por un momento pensó que serían los síntomas del período, pero de un momento a otro pensó en otra cosa. A lo mejor relacionada con aquellos hechos que ocurrieron hace 4 años atrás en su tienda.

Sin dudar un instante fue al botiquín y tomo un frasco de pastillas echándose un puñado de estas por la boca. Luego de beber abundante agua, se sintió un poco mas relajado, como si un manto de niebla la despertará en una mañana, su respiración todavía seguida agitada y su corazón aún no dejaba de latir con fuerza, pero yacía mas relajada. Cuando....

_-MAKKI._

Una extraña voz se escucho al interior de las cuatro paredes del estrecho baño, Al escucharla, la Srta. Makki miró inmediatamente la puerta del Baño. Estaba completamente cerrada, al abrirla miro hacía afuera, no había absolutamente nadie, además, la voz era completamente perceptible, y no se escuchaba como si la estuvieran llamando de lejos, como si la persona que la llamo estuviera presente en el lugar, ¿Qué sucedía?, en realidad no había nadie en el lugar....

-_MAKKI._

La voz volvió a reaparecer, esta vez se notaba mucho mas nítida, y mas presente que nunca, volvió hacia el baña, esta vez, la Srta. Makki parecía mucho mas asustada, ¿Sería acaso un fantasma?

-_Makki, no tengas miedo...-_Dijo la voz que llamaba con suavidad a una Srta. Makki que parecía estar al borde del pánico, temblando y con un miedo que no se podía ocultar.

-Que... Que quieres.

-_Makki, entiendo lo que estas pasando, en realidad te sientes vieja y sin vida..._

-De que hablas, yo no estoy vieja.- Respondió la Srta. Makki ofendida por los dichos de esa voz.

-_Makki, entiendo que estas triste, por favor déjame ayudarte, yo también me siento sola.-_Dijo la voz que comenzaba a tornarse un poco mas doliente.

-¿En que me puedes ayudar?

_-Tu sabes, puedo ayudarte a recobrar esa belleza y esa juventud perdidas por el paso de los años, puedo ayudarte a conseguir todo aquello que ansiaste por mucho tiempo, puedo ayudarte también, incluso a que puedas ver nuevamente a tu esposo._

El corazón de Makki Matsumoto dio un brinco formidable, ¿Podía existir la posibilidad de ver a su esposo nuevamente? Desde todo punto de visto ello era completamente imposible, su esposo ya había muerto hace tiempo y no había modo de poder verlo.

-ESTAS MINTIENDO...-Contesto secamente.

-_No te miento, solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida, yo entiendo lo que sientes, porque estoy viendo tu corazón, se que estas frustrada porque no tienes una familia, se que estas enamorada de otro hombre pero este no te va a pertenecer nunca.-_En esto, la Srta. Makki se tapó los oídos para no escuchar aquella voz que la hacía perder la cordura, en realidad estaba temblando y sudando frío, tenía un miedo descomunal.-_Escúchame, tienes que ayudarme a hacer algo que tengo planeado, si me ayudas, yo te ayudaré con gusto y haré cumplir todos esos sueños frustrados... Por favor ayúdame..._

La Srta. Makki estaba llorando de miedo e incomprensión, no entendía que pasaba, aún cuando se tapaba con fuerza los oídos, todavía seguía escuchando esa voz, como si esta hablara directamente a su mente, a cada segundo repetía _"Estoy soñando"_ pero todo era real, no podía seguir oyendo mas, pero había algo que la arrastraba a que esa voz podría ayudarla, podía hacer sus sueños realidad, ahora su mente estaba dividida entre aceptar el ofrecimiento de esa voz o seguir con los oídos tapados y con un pánico descomunal.

Lentamente, alejó sus manos de sus oídos, dejo de llorar, y se puso en pié.

-Antes de aceptar, quiero que te muestre y me digas quien eres.

-_Con gusto lo haré._

En ello un pequeño resplandor apareció en el baño de la tienda, luego ese resplandor fue creciendo poco a poco hasta dar con una forma angelical, luego esa luz comenzó a tornarse de un color Rojo tan intenso como un rubí, con unas alas de mariposa y un cuerpo joven y escultural donde resaltaban unos pecho bellos y enormes, la cintura mas delgada que se podía ver y unas caderas en su justa mediada. En realidad, era el prototipo de una mujer perfecta y deseada por cualquier hombre, y yacía denuda frente a ella, pero habían dos detalles en donde la Srta. Makki se fijó muy bien, uno, en sus senos no estaban los pezones, dos, no tenía ningún órgano genital. En realidad parecía un hada. Maravillada, Makki preguntó.

-¿Quien eres tu?

El hada contestó.

-Mi nombre es Rubí Moon.

La Srta. Makki, quedo maravillada con la aparición de esa misteriosa hada, en realidad quedo fascinada por la enorme belleza que ella tenía, sus labios eran de color rojo intenso y apasionado, como una rosa llameante y sus ojos eran el reflejo cristalino de la belleza que tenían una doncella del paraíso. Parecía angelical y muy hermosa, pero a la vez tenía ciertos aires de una pena muy profunda, su voz parecía lastimada y muy triste.

-¿Que quieres de mi Rubí Moon?.-Preguntó la Srta. Makki.

-_Lo único que quiero es que ambas nos hagamos una persona_.

Parecía una de esas historias que se ven por las películas en donde por medio de efectos especiales un ángel se aparecía una persona, en este caso, lo que sucedía en ese pequeño cuarto de baño era una recreación de esos filmes para románticos, en realidad, Makki se sentía maravillada ante esa hermosa presencia, había algo que la empujaba a aceptar la petición de ese ángel. De este modo, arrodillada ante semejante imagen, pensó en lo que podría suceder.

-_Que puede suceder si acepto?..._

_ -No te preocupes.-_Contesto el Rubí Moon ante la súbita sorpresa de Makki.-_NO sentirás nada, luego que me introduzca en ti sentirás algunos cambios, no será algo muy doloroso, quizás puede ser incomodo en un comienzo, pero estate tranquila, que nada malo va a pasar._

Makki sintió en las palabras del ángel una tranquilidad que le daba toda la plena seguridad de que podía confiar de ella. Ante esa sensación, Makki respondió.

-Sí, acepto.

En ángel, luego de oír la respuesta positiva de Makki, dijo.

-_Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos, mientras que yo hago el resto._

En ese instante un haz de luz blanca comenzó a iluminar el cuerpo de la Srta. Makki, mientras que el cuerpo de Rubí Moon comenzó a iluminarse de color Rojo. El ángel se acercó al cuerpo de la Srta. Makki y la abrazó , de pronto las alas de Rubí moon crecieron y con ello cubrieron todo el cuerpo de la Srta. Makki para luego iluminarse nuevamente pero enteramente de color escarlata. Por varios segundo este espectáculo se extendió hasta que la luminosidad se apagó completamente. Luego de unos segundos, la Srta. Makki se levantó, ya no había nada al interior del pequeño cuarto de baño, no estaba ese hermoso ángel que había visto, todo estaba muy normal. Por un momento pensó que todo se trataba de un hermoso sueño, pero al mirarse en el espejo descubrió que no tenía esas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, su cintura era mucho mas esbelta que antes y sus pechos parecían ser mucho mas grandes. Se los toco por momento, y sintió que todo lo que había en su cuerpo ahora era real.

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A. **Amigos y Amigas, por favor quiero que me disculpen por la demora en este episodio ya que tuve que afrontar compromisos relacionados con mi carrera, como por ejemplo una semana de trabajos y otra de certámenes, de la cual por suerte fue muy exitosa. Gracias a Dios, me he librado de todos estos inconvenientes, aunque aún no termina el semestre, estoy en la última parte así que necesito un momento de estudió, y por ese motivo tuve que dejar de escribir.

Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, consiguiendo un nuevo capitulo para que ustedes disfruten la historia, y como ustedes pudieron ver, esta historia todavía da para mas. Por lo que les pido ahora si, que manden todos sus reviews ahora, y sus contactos a roquerinbysakura.zzn.com para todas sus sugerencias para el capitulo siguiente, sus TOMATAZOS, también háganmelos llegar, estoy dispuestos a oír sus críticas. Hasta el momento siento que el fin esta bien trabajado y dentro de mis cánones. Ahora recobre esa inspiración que me hacía falta, nos vemos.... Chau

Roque.__


	8. La Venganza

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR. ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA VENGANZA**

Hay noches muy raras donde existe siempre sueños buenos, sueños malos, sueños extraños y sueños que algunos llaman premonitorios porque en un futuro no muy lejano, estos pueden hacerse realidad. Mas allá de eso, el sueño que pasó la Srta. Makki Matsumoto fue uno de los más extraños que tuvo en su vida.

Soñó que un hada se le apareció mientras ella estaba en el baño buscando medicinas en el botiquín, esa hada tenía un aspecto extraordinario, con una belleza esplendorosa y dos alas que la hacía verse semejante a una mariposa. Tal era la magnificencia de esa aparición que quedo de rodillas ante ella. El hada le sugirió que se uniera con ella para formar un solo ser para así ella pudiera volver al la juventud y la belleza que tenía durante la época de la secundaria. Ella con su humildad acepto la petición del ángel y aceptó unirse a su cuerpo.

Luego. Makki solo recordó mirarse en el espejo y notar abruptos cambios en su composición física, luego solo se sintió muy cansada que no podía recordar que había sucedido después. Para despertar abruptamente en su escritorio donde manejaba la contabilidad del negoció.

Su escritorio estaba muy desordenado, Dentro de el estaba el cuaderno de registro de las ventas diarias, además de unos lápices, su notebook, y algunos tiernos adornos de oficina que ella misma confeccionó gracias a algunos esquemas hechos por su difunto esposo. No se dio cuenta como llegó hasta ahí ya que en ese momento estaba muy cansada como para recordar que hizo. Luego miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de algo muy terrible, eran mas de las once de la mañana, era muy tarde, estaba retrazada mas de tres horas en la apertura de su negoció.

Siempre abría a las ocho por lo que esa hora era muy incomoda. De inmediato se apresuró a ordenar todo, a poner algunas cosas en la vitrina de "Twin Bells" eran las once quince cuando ya todo estaba listo para la apertura diaria por lo que solo faltaba colocar el letrero _open _para abrir el negocio hoy.

Como siempre y en cada verano, Sakura se levantaba a horas relativas, puesto que en una semana mas se efectuaría el tradicional "Festival del Clavel" donde la ciudad de vestía de fiesta. Cabe recordar que dos años atrás, Sakura en medio de ese mismo evento tuvo la difícil tarea de capturar la Carta Sellada que había provocado un enorme desastre en la clausura del evento y seis meses después tuvo que enfrentarse a la amenaza maligna de Gemini. El Festival del año pasado fue todo muy normal y Sakura no participo de el ya que no estaba entusiasmada, pero ahora prometió participar ya que Sakura debutaría como cantante y para ello iba a interpretar una canción que Tomoyo le había escrito especialmente para ella. Se sentía tan entusiasmada que nunca se imaginó que Shaoran vendría desde Hong Kong para verla cantar, se sentía muy feliz.

Sin embargo el día de hoy era muy diferente ya que había algo que la dejaba muy inquieta. Y era porque alrededor de la medianoche, sintió una fuerte descarga de energía proveniente de un sector muy cercano al conjunto de tiendas que conformaban el "Tomoeda Shopping Center" Así luego de terminado el aseo y antes de irse a comer, se dirigió a Kero quien se encontró sin mucha sorpresa con esa noticia que Sakura le había comunicado.

-Mmmmmmmmmmm Así que también sentiste ese golpe de poder.-Dijo Kero muy preocupado.

-Si. Me pareció todo tan extraño que me levante de inmediato para ver desde la ventana que sucedía. Pero al despertar esa fuerza había desaparecido.- sakura supo desde ese mismo momento que todo estaba listo para la aparición de una nueva amenaza que se cerniría sobre la ciudad. Todo ello antes del popular festival. No se imaginaría lo que sucediera si ocurre todo ello durante la fiesta ya que durante el festival de hace dos años se formó un gran escándalo producto de que ninguna persona recordaba lo que sucedió.- Kero, creo que llego el momento de que vayamos a investigar a ese lugar…

-Claro que si Sakura, pero antes…- Kero se quedo con el ceño fruncido y con una seriedad muy clara.-…..Tengo mucha hambre….

-¡¡¡PLOP!!! °°U.- Sakura quedo un poquito atontada pero a la vez enojada.- KEEEEEEEEEEERO.

-Esta bien, Esta bien, solo es que tengo un poco de hambre nada más.

-x hay bueno esta bien iremos después del almuerzo.

Nakuru pensó que el día de ayer fue el mejor de todos los días que había tenido en su vida, pero estaba equivocada, el día de hoy fue aún mejor, ya que su inmensa belleza fue cada mas un imán que atraía mas hombres a cada minuto y a cada segundo que ella pasaba por las calles de la ciudad, de seguro esto iba a durar por muchos días hasta que Eriol regresará a Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, hubo un cambió de planes, Eriol recibió un llamado telefónico de Sakura quien le hizo una tentadora invitación.

-Aló, Hola Sakura.-Contestó Eriol desde el teléfono.

-Hola Eriol.-Dijo Sakura al otro lado del auricular.-Te llamaba para hacerte una invitación si es que podías. Mira la próxima semana va a ser el festival de Nadeshiko y van a haber una serie de cosas. Ya sabes, Juegos actividades, dulces, etc.… Te lo pido porque se que a fines de esta semana ustedes se van, ¿no se si aceptarán quedarse por una semana mas?

Eriol se quedó pensativo, ya que sabía que Kaho tendría muchas cosas que hacer, pero al fin y al cabo por su parte acepto con gusto ya que hacía tiempo que no iba a un evento como los que hacían siempre en Japón.

-Si, acepto quedarme por un tiempo mas, pero tengo que consultar si también Kaho, Nakuru y Spinel aceptarán quedarse para el festival, yo creo por Nakuru estará bien pero no se cual será la respuesta de Kaho y Spinel.

‑OK, me llamas dándome la respuesta. A la tarde…

-Listo a la tarde te llamo, nos vemos, hasta luego

-Hasta luego.

Desde el momento en que Sakura colgó el teléfono, pensó detenidamente en un detalle que al parecer se le olvidó, y al recordarlo se paso la mano por la frente diciendo.

-UYYYYYYYYY, Kero, se me olvido preguntarle a Eriol sobre las apariciones de ese extraño poder…

-UYYYYYY SAKURA ¿POR QUE NO USAS ESA CABEZOTA PARA COSAS INTELIGENTES?

-NO ME RECRIMINES KERO…

Pero en ese momento, la voz del profesor Fujitaka interrumpió la pelea que sostenían Sakura y Kero.

-Sakura es hora de almorzar.

-Ya voy papá.

-Sakura.- Decía Kero.- a la tarde iremos a investigar así que estate preparada.

-Correcto, ah, por si acaso, podemos ir donde la Srta. Makki a pasar por un rato.

-Mmmmmm, bueno esta bien. Pero no debemos olvidarnos de nuestro objetivo principal que es indagar por los alrededores de esa zona, por lo tanto vas a estar un pequeño rato y luego indagaremos por todos esos sectores para encontrar el punto exacto donde se produce la fuerza.

-OK lo consideraré.

Luego de esa conversación Sakura se fue a almorzar mientras que Kero se quedo en la habitación leyendo algunas muy buenas caricaturas.

Luego del almuerzo Eriol comunico a todos sobre su idea de permanecer por una semana más en Japón. Esperaba una respuesta más difícil por parte especial de Kaho y Spinel pero al final ambos aceptaron gustosos la idea de seguir por una semana más y presenciar el festival de la ciudad.

Por su pare Nakuru acepto encantada ya que así pondría su belleza a prueba con Touya, pensando que mediante su hermosos cuerpo podría al menos sacarle celos a Crystal. La idea le parecía muy entretenida. Pero no podía usar su belleza para causar daño a alguien, solo quería que Touya al menos pudiera apreciar de algún modo sus atributos físicos. Kaho y Spinel aceptaron porque la primera hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a una fiesta en Japón y el segundo quería saber como eran esas fiestas.

-OK Esta decretado, iremos al Festival de Nadeshiko la próxima semana.-Decía Eriol tras la aceptación de todos en la mesa, existía el entusiasmo de todos en lo que iba a consistir la fiesta del pueblo, de todos modos el consenso existía. Ello era algo muy positivo para Eriol ya que por fin se recuperaba el ambiente de unidad dentro de su círculo, luego de los problemas posteriores de la fiesta realizada haces ya cinco días atrás.

Sin embargo, al realizar la llamada en la cual Eriol confirmaba su asistencia al evento Touya le contesto que Sakura no estaba pues esta ya había salido a la ciudad de paseo, pero en realidad, habían salido para indagar las misteriosas explosiones de poder al interior del barrio comercial de la ciudad de Tomoeda y junto a ella estaban Kero y Tomoyo. Quienes iniciaban su recorrido en los alrededores de las grandes tiendas del sector.

Mientras tanto, a Nakuru le entusiasmaba la idea de salir a dar un paseo, precisamente al "Tomoeda Shopping Center" donde quería comprar ropa nueva para cuando llegue esa semana. Nakuru recibió el permiso.

La tarde era larga para indagar que ocurría, Sakura y Kero podían percibir algunos pequeños rastros de poder que provenían de algunas partes específicas, pero tan insignificantes que se iban de inmediato y se perdían instantáneamente.

-Sakura, crees que encontremos a tiempo el rastro de ese poder.-Pregunto Tomoyo.

-No lo se, hay muchos locales comerciales y no sabemos por donde comenzar.

-Mmmmmmm, a ver empecemos por este local.

Comenzaron en un local dedicado a la venta de helados y postres, la idea le fue muy tentadora a Kero, quien de inmediato se entusiasmo con la idea de ir a ese sitio, pero Sakura sabía muy bien lo que sucedería si llevaran a esa pequeña imitación de muñeco a esa tienda, además no había ninguna presencia extraña en aquel lugar, de hecho Tomoyo decidió retirarse no sin antes hacer una penitencia a Kero.

-Kero, luego de terminar con la búsqueda, iremos a tomarnos un rico helado.

-Esta bién.- Dijo Kero resignándose a la decisión tomada por ambas amigas.

La tarde comenzó a hacerse extensa mientras los tres recorrían el barrio comercial de Tomoeda, pasaron por tiendas de ropa, librerías, mercerías y locales de comida rápida, pero sin encontrar nada anormal dentro del normal funcionamiento del día. Los tres ya comenzaban a resignarse y fueron hasta la heladería a comprarse unos ricos helados.

Un poco mas cerca de ellos estaba Nakuru quien recorría las tiendas de ropa de la ciudad, quería verse lo mas estupenda para el festival de Nadeshiko, paseo por varias tiendas pero sin encontrar algo nada mas interesante, peor aun después de ello se sentía muy entusiasmada por el evento; estaba entre usar un vestuario de gala o una falda muy corta, pero ambas alternativas eran lo muy buenas para comprar, necesitaba algo que combinara perfecto con la ocasión. Hasta que se encontró con algo que era perfecto un hermoso vestido que usaba un atrevido escote en la espalda, pero era usarlo más en la noche, por lo que tuvo que descartar esa alternativa, además era muy caro.

Con paso lento y casi sin entusiasmo seguía acaparando la atención de los hombres del lugar. Pero un poco más cerca de donde estaba ella. (Adivinen quienes estaban) eran nada menos que Touya, Yukito y Crystal quienes paseaban por el lugar. Nakuru, vio esa ocasión como la propicia para seducir a Touya quien estaba de la mano con su pareja, podía mostrar sus bellos atributos físicos ante el quien estaba en ese momento mirando las vitrinas del barrio comercial, en ese momento decidió acercarse al trío quienes estaban tranquilos caminando.

Touya miraba una tienda de artículos deportivos junto con su querida Crystal Yukito miraba unos balones de básquetbol mientras la ex chica Rubí y Luna entraba en la tienda luciendo un atrevido vestuario de verano ella saludando con su sonrisa habitual saludo a los tres.

-Hola Touya, como estas.- Dijo con una suave voz y sensual a la vez.

-Hola Akizuki.- Contesto Touya sin mirarla, sin embargo su mirada era muy diferente a la que mostraban Crystal y Yukito. Se mostraron sorprendido al ver a Nakuru de esa forma tan atrevida y sensual, sin embargo cuando Touya se volteo a mirarla no tuvo ninguna expresión sorprendente a ella, simplemente mostró la misma actitud de siempre.

-Y que andas haciendo acá Touya,- dijo Akizuki con su alegría de siempre.

-Que no ves, estoy mirando artículos deportivos.- Respondió Touya con la misma sequedad de siempre.

Mientras tanto Yukito s mostró sorprendido de la despampanante belleza que irradiaba Nakuru en esa ocasión. En realidad se veía muy diferente en otras ocasiones, recordó su encuentro con ella en el parque pingüino en donde observo la tristeza en su mirada. Ahora se veía muy diferente. La comparó con Crystal, quien tenía una belleza angelical, era más inocente y más sentimental pero era muy hermosísima. Nakuru era más sensualidad en su forma de mostrar su belleza y si se había acercado a Touya era para al menos demostrar que era mas bella y sexy que Crystal.

-Touya y piensas comprar algo de acá.

-No lo se.- Contestó el con la misma indiferencia de siempre, era algo que comenzó a impacientar a Nakuru. Si ella era muy atractiva con los demás hombres ¿Por qué no sucedía lo mismo con Touya? Luego Touya le dirigió una mirada simpática a Crystal quien le respondió con un sonrisa, Luego los ojos de Touya se posaron en los de Nakuru. Estos irradiaban una frialdad que de inmediato hizo efecto en Nakuru, por primera vez se sentía despreciada por los ojos de un hombre, quien para peor, momento era los de la persona que siempre había perseguido desde la Preparatoria. Nakuru en realidad sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, y para no hacerlo en frente de los muchachos, se fue haciendo un escueto adiós.

-Lo siento chicos tengo que irme luego, Adiós…

En ese momento salió lo mas rápidamente de la tienda y se largo a llorar camino a un pequeño parque en la urbanidad del sitio. En realidad se sentía destruida.

Sakura se sintió muy molesta con Kero ya que habían pasado mas de dos horas y media en la heladería, en realidad sintió que había perdido un tiempo valiosísimo en la búsqueda de esa extraña fuerza, por lo que de inmediato salieron de la tienda fueron hacia otras sin tener éxito, además era muy tarde ya que Sakura tenía que volver para el ensayo de su actuación en el festival de la semana siguiente, pero antes debía ir a un sitio obligado que era el favorito de Sakura y Tomoyo. La tienda "Twin Bells".

Al ingresar, Sakura y Tomoyo encontraron la tienda vacía, sin gente y sin nadie atendiendo. A Sakura le pareció muy sospechoso esto, trataron de buscar a la Srta. Makki quien siempre estaba en la tienda en ese momento…

-Hola Sakura hola Tomoyo….

Sakura y Tomoyo se sobresaltaron al escuchar repentinamente la voz de la Srta. Makki quien traía una bandeja con tres tazas de té.

-Hola Srta. Makki.-Saludó Sakura, lo mismo hizo Tomoyo.

-Muchachas, supe que vendrían, ¿quieren un té?

-Si. Gracias.-Dijo Tomoyo, hace cuatro años atrás había aprendido de la misma Srta. Makki a hacer un rico té.

Quizás Tomoyo le vino el agrado el encuentro pero a Sakura le pareció muy sospechoso, ¿Cómo supo que iban a venir y tenía listas tres tazas de té?

Por otro lado, Nakuru se sentía destruida. Supo atraer a tantos hombre con la nueva y enorme belleza que adquirió al decidir transformarse en ser humano, pero al hombre de su vida no supo atraerlo, ni mucho menos conquistarlo, ¿que podía hacer? Tenía la belleza mas encantadora de todo el mundo pero no tenía al hombre de sus sueños, ¿Qué tenía esa chica llamada Crystal que no tuviera ella? Tenía un cuerpo más hermoso que el de ella pero ella era más dulce y más inocente. ¿Acaso ella no podía tener esos atributos? Eriol ya había hecho mucho por ella pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

-_Creo que será mejor que vuelva al apartamento.-_se dijo a si misma.-_Creo que será mejor que no me quede al festival._

Era demasiada la tristeza que sentía que decidió que mañana mismo volvería a Inglaterra. Pero antes de irse al departamento pensó ir a visitar la tienda "Twin Bells" para despejar su mente y ver si podía alegrarse un poco.

Tomoyo y la Srta. Makki conversaban alegremente en la reunión, pero Sakura no participaba de esa conversación, todo le parecía mucho mas extraño de lo que pensaba, la Srta. Makki se veía un poco mas distinta, de inmediato pensó en que había rejuvenecido en diez años además se veía mas Esbelta y mas galante ¿que sucedía?

-…Y entonces supe que la ceremonia del té se hacía de ese modo cuando usted me lo enseñó.-Dijo Tomoyo quien mantenía una conversación agradable con la Srta. Makki.

-Muy bien Tomoyo, veo que has aprendido mucho, después de tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando unas campanitas avisaron que un cliente había llegado a la tienda.

-Discúlpenme chicas debo ir a atender. Voy y vuelvo.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Tomoyo, Sakura confirmo lo dicho.

En ese instante en que la Srta. Makki salió de la cocina, Sakura comenzó a sentir una extraña aura que comenzaba a aparecer, de inmediato Kero salio de la Mochila con unos enormes aires de urgencia.

-Sakura sientes eso, ese es el poder que sentimos durante la noche.

-Si Kero.- Sin embargo había lago que Sakura comenzaba a presentir, era desde luego un mal presentimiento, así que salió de inmediato a la tienda.

Fue súbito el encuentro que hubo entre la Srta. Makki y Nakuru, era como si ambas se hubiesen conocido desde antes, pero había lago que las ligaba, por lo que el encuentro se comenzó a agudizar.

-buenas tardes, discúlpeme vi que el negocio estaba abierto así que decidí entrar.

Nakuru vio de inmediato en la mirada de la Srta. Makki una frialdad penetrante que le heló la columna por entero, era una mirada fría, espectral e incluso llego a pensar que… maligna.

-Esta bien.- Dijo la Srta. Makki quien camino hacía un cajón que tenía en los estantes y comenzó a buscar algo de ahí, mientras Nakuru se alegraba viendo los bellos osos de felpa que tenía el negocio. Sin embargo había algo que no pintaba muy bien en la búsqueda que llevaba a cabo la dueña de la tienda. De pronto sus manos se encontraron con un elemento tétrico y maligno un elemento que es muy temido por cualquier persona que es dueña de casa. Un cuchillo largo y filoso.

La Srta. Makki sacó ese cuchillo y comenzó a dirigirse lentamente al lugar donde Nakuru miraba entusiasmada la hermosa colección de muñecos que tenía "Twin Bells" Nakuru se encontró una bella muñeca que tomo inmediatamente en las manos preguntando.

-Que bonita, ¿que precio tiene?

-Ninguno… porque ahora mismo vas a morir…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………..

Un grito desesperado salió del interior de la tienda, Sakura llego justo cuando el brazo de Nakuru sangraba profusamente y la Srta. Makki llevaba en sus manos un cuchillo ensangrentado y una mirada fría y asesina, dispuesta a matar a la chica.

-SRTA. MAKKI QUE HACE.

Tomoyo parecía asombrada y a la vez consternada por el espectáculo que presenciaba. Jamás pensó que la Srta. Makki llegara a hacer algo semejante por lo que fue de inmediato detener a la dueña de la tiende quien esos momento mostraba una mida maligna.

-SRTA MAKKI DETENGASE.

-SAKURA.-Dijo Kero.- ella no te hará caso esta poseída, debes hacer algo pronto usa la llave para poder detenerla ya que tiene un asombroso poder.

-SAKURA HAS ALGO.- Dijo Tomoyo desesperada. Desde que había peleado con Gemini, Sakura no había usado el poder de su estrella, pero en esta ocasión lo ameritaba, ya que Nakuru en cualquier momento iba a ser asesinada.

-Lo Haré.- Dijo de inmediato.-_ Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante nosotros y muestraza a Sakura, la valiente aceptó esta misión contigo. LIBERATE…_

En ese momento la pequeña llave se transformó en un báculo de estrella con el objeto de evitar el acto criminal de la Srta. Makki.

-DETENGASE SRTA. MAKKI.- Dijo Sakura desesperada por evitar el asesinato, Nakuru apretaba su brazo izquierdo ensangrentado además de sufrir un dolor enorme que la hacía sufrir en suelo.

-No te metas niña,- dijo la dueña de "Twin Bells" quien estaba poseída por esa fuerza maligna.- Sino quieres salir lastimada será mejor que te vayas.

Tomoyo se dedico a ayudar a Nakuru quien estaba gravemente herida, un chorro de sangre acompañaba la escena, en ese momento Sakura tenía listo su báculo, defenderse de los posibles ataques que podría sufrir. Pero quería evitar el enfrentamiento directo porque no quería hacer daño al cuerpo de la Srta. Makki.

-Maldita niña, quieres hacerte un lado, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- Dijo secamente el espíritu a Sakura quien intentaba evitar que hiciera daño a Nakuru.

-No puedo dejar que haga daño a Nakuru. ¿Por qué quiere hacerle daño? ¿POR QUE?

-Acaso quieres morir pequeña, entonces MUERE.

Sin embargo Sakura tuvo la suficiente capacidad de reacción para evitar el cuchillo afilado que paso muy cerca de ella, pero encontró la forma de paralizarla por un momento. Y eso era usando una carta…

_-HIELO._

Sakura logro congelar el brazo derecho que sostenía el cuchillo, La Srta. Makki no pudo usar su brazo, por lo que se vio acorralada por el inmenso poder de la muchacha. Kero también se mostró sorprendido, después de mucho tiempo sin usar las cartas, Sakura supo defenderse de modo adecuado, y con que mejor manera que congelándole el brazo.

-Usted no es la Srta. Makki.-Dijo Sakura en un tono desafiante.- Espíritu maligno, quiero que te reveles ante mí. ¡¡¡HAZLO!!!

El espíritu que poseía a la Srta. Makki se mostró sorprendido de la valentía de la muchacha que tenía frente suyo, por lo que se mostró sonriente ante la posibilidad de combatir para de este modo vencerla y después acabar con Nakuru.

-Esta bien. Sakura, la Capturadota de Cartas.

Sakura se mostró sorprendía completamente. ¿Acaso el espíritu que combatía la conocía?

-Para que veas quien soy, me revelaré ante ti y te sorprenderás de ver quien soy.

Desde ese momento, un aura comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la Srta. Makki y comenzó a rodear todo el salón que formaba la tienda, Era un aura de color púrpura e intensamente rojo, el cuerpo de la Srta. Makki comenzó a flotar en el aire, hasta que se cubrió de un manto de color rojo, como el Rubí. La sobra de un par de alas de mariposa, aparecían del cuerpo de la vendedora de la tienda, un forma muy familiar comenzó a aparecer en ese cuerpo, una forma que Sakura conocía muy bien, y que había peleado hace dos años atrás y que derivo a la transformación de las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, ya cuando esa niebla se disipó, un esbelto cuerpo apareció con un vestuario púrpura y rojo, con unos labios rojos como el Rubí y un cabello de igual tono de la boca. Sakura miró por instante a Nakuru quien yacía herida en los brazos de Tomoyo y junto con Kero, tos miraron sorprendidos esa forma. No podía ser posible, ella era Rubí Moon, fuera del cuerpo de Nakuru, pero dentro del cuerpo de la Srta. Makki.

**CONTUINUARA.**

**N.A. **UYYYYYYY Parece que esto lo hice derivar en un autentico drama, Ahora la lucha acaba de empezar. ¿Qué hará Sakura al respecto? Que les pareció el encuentro entre Touya y Nakuru

Parece que el capitulo anterior no fue muy atractivo, ojalá que este lo sea porque tuve mucho tiempo libre ahora. Además YA TENGO UN LAPTOP

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar **Reviews** y enviarme sus **tomatazos **u **felicitaciones **a **roquerinbysakura.zzn.com**. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.

__


	9. Incidentes en Twin Bells

**RUBÍ LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR. ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 9**

**INCIDENTES EN "TWIN BELLS"**

         Caía la Tarde. Dos seres con grandes y misteriosos poderes se enfrentaban en un estrecho cuarto que desde luego era el terreno inadecuado para que se librara una batalla entre estos dos seres. Uno, una niña con legendarios poderes mágicos heredados de un poderoso hechicero de la época antigua. El otro, un ser creado por un misterioso niño quien también era la reencarnación del mismo mago quien otorgó esos poderes a esa niña. En definitiva, ambos tenían un común denominador: El poder del mago Clow Reed.

         Sakura sabía que era muy difícil sostener esta batalla al interior de la tienda de la Srta. Makki por lo que pensaba en lo que podía hacer, pero antes, ella debía preguntar algo a aquel ser que se hacía llamar "Rubí Moon".

         -Oye tú, dime ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera del cuerpo de Nakuru si se supone que eres la verdadera identidad de ella?

         Pero el ser que ocultaba a Nakuru ignoró la pregunta solo tenía una profunda mirada de odio y rencor en sus ojos. Sakura recordaba la mirada fría que tenía Rubí Moon en su época de Card Captor, pero esos ojos no irradiaban un odio tan profundo como ahora los profesaba. Era una mirada terrible y maligna.

         -Tú no puedes entender el dolor que siento.-Dijo Rubí Moon.-Estoy triste porque me odian, todo el mundo me odia… Como puedes entender eso si solo eres una humana mas en este mundo… ¡¡¡DIME!!!

         Ante Ese grito, Sakura sintió algún síntoma de piedad a ese espíritu, de algún momento ella quería bajar la guardia para consolarla de algún modo, pero no podía, ese ser estaba descontrolado y fuera de sí, pero aún, tenía el poder suficiente de acabar con ella o incluso aún, acabar con toda la ciudad.

         -Se que estas sufriendo, pero dime ¿Por qué quieres matar a Nakuru?

         -¡¡¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!!!-Y con la ira de sus sentimientos, un gran poder se liberó de su cuerpo, una fuerza que destruyó no solo los cristales de la tienda, sino que estuvo a punto de destruir toda la tienda.

         -_Que hago.-_Se decía Sakura.-_si no salimos de inmediato de aquí, destruirá no solo la tienda de la Srta. Makki sino también a Tomoyo y Nakuru quienes están desprotegidas… Que hago… que hago.-_De pronto una voz se hizo sentir desde afuera de la tienda.

         -¡¡¡SAKURA!!!-Dijo Kero que estaba alarmado.- ¡¡¡POR ARRIBA!!! AHORA….

         Sakura entendió a la perfección lo que quiso decir Kero, había que usar una carta apropiada para hacer eso y esa era…

         -_¡¡¡VUELO!!!_

         Unas alas aparecieron en la espalda de Sakura quien rápidamente se apresto a decir con fuerza:

         -Tomoyo, cuida a Nakuru, mientras me encargo de Rubí Moon,

         -De acuerdo Sakura pero, ten cuidado…

         -Descuida, te prometo que estaré bien.

         Y con una sonrisa Sakura se apresto a volar para que el lugar de la confrontación sea en el cielo.

         Y de este modo Sakura se fue por la vitrina de la tienda hacia el cielo, un lugar donde nadie vería la confrontación que tenía con ese ser mágico. Además, el peligro al que se aferraban Nakuru y Tomoyo sería menor.

         El espíritu persiguió inmediatamente a la joven hechicera que yacía en el aire esperándola para el duelo que sostendrían sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda. Sakura yacía muy nerviosa desde ese lecho invisible en donde las nubes y el frío se hacían presentes en aquel instante, estaba atardeciendo cuando ambas en pleno cielo se vieron las caras.

         -Recuerdo muy bien tus poderes Sakura.- Dijo Rubí Moon.- en ese entonces eras muy débil para enfrentarme y por mero milagro lograste destruir la magia de Eriol, espero que ahora tengas un poco más de poder que en ese entonces, y aun más, si eres capaz de aguantar más de unos minutos.

         Las palabras de Rubí Moon no eran simples presunciones de ella, en verdad, Sakura no podía combatir en ese ambiente de combate que se yacía en el cielo, el aire era más pesado y el frío que existía era insoportable.

         -Dime. ¿¿¿Por que haces esto??? ¿¿¿Por qué quieres hacer daño a Nakuru que es como tu hermana???

         Sakura cometió el peor error de su vida al mencionar a Nakuru como la hermana del espíritu Rubí Moon. De los ojos del espíritu comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas de unos ojos llenos de odio, fue entonces cuando Sakura provocó a un espíritu agresivo que intentaba hacerle el mayor daño posible… Fue cuando Rubí Moon saco el grito más horrible que ningún humano podría escuchar.

         -…¡¡¡CALLATE!!!

         Tras el grito, Rubí Moon comenzó a atacar con sus cristales de Rubí, Sakura comenzó a escapar del furioso ataque del espíritu mágico quien con todo el odio del mundo se disponía a hacerle daño. De tanto escapar Sakura se dirigió con sus alas al Parque que a esa hora yacía vacío, pues ya no podía soportar el aire pesado de las alturas, así poco a poco descendía y detrás de ella estaba ese ángel que no quería tratar como su enemigo.

         -_Cristales ataquen…_

         De este modo proseguían los ataques de Rubí Moon, reencarnada en el cuerpo maduro de la Srta. Makki en esta ocasión Sakura no quiso seguir esquivándola así que decidió hacerle frente.

         -_ESCUDO…_

         Sakura uso el escudo para defenderse del poder de Nakuru, y tras ello trató la difícil labor de hacer entrar en razón a un espíritu enloquecido y consumido por la rabia.

         -¡¡¡BASTA RUBI MOON!!! ¿POR QUE QUIERES MATAR A NAKURU?

         -¡¡¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!!!-Contestó secamente Rubí Moon a las constantes preguntas que realizaba Sakura.- Ella me odia, y yo también la odio con toda mi alma por lo que me hizo, ¡¡¡LA DETESTO!!!

         -¿Y que te hizo Nakuru?

         -Ella nunca me quiso.-Repitió el desafortunado ángel.- Desde que nací ella nunca quiso de mi porque era una carga a sus caprichos, y ella siempre deseó separarse de mi para siempre. Me da asco verla, es por eso que la odio con toda mi alma… ¡LA ABORRESCO!

         -No puedes hablar mal de ella, ustedes siempre han sido la misma persona…

         -CALLATE…. Tu no tienes por qué saber mi odio hacia ella, solo quiero verla muerta, me entiendes… MUERTA

         Esas últimas frases retumbaron lo oídos de la joven Cardcaptor, en realidad, el inmenso odio que reflejaba ese ser que tenía al frente suyo era incalculable, como para no perdonar nada. Ahora la mente de Sakura solo tenía una pregunta que era clave en ese momento. ¿Por qué Rubí Moon, sentía tanto odio hacia su falsa identidad?

         -Creo que ahora sabes mucho Sakura.- Dijo Rubí Moon con gruesas lagrimas colgando de sus mejillas.- No tengo por qué explicarte lo que me sucede, ahora solo no te interpongas en mi camino, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

         Sakura sabía que las palabras del espíritu eran en serio, pero estaba decidida a proteger Nakuru, ya que si no luchaba, de seguro, su identidad verdadera sería capaz de matarla incluso junto con Tomoyo, quien estaba cuidándola en el interior de la tienda. De pronto, Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas Clow, se le unió a ella, y dijo inmediatamente a Sakura de lo que aproximadamente se estaba enfrentando en ese momento.

         -Sakura, ten cuidado, esta Rubí Moon no es la misma con la que nos enfrentamos hace tres años atrás, está devorada por el odio, así que ten cuidado Sakura.

         -Lo tendré.- respondió Sakura al instante. Sin embargo, sintió que algo malo pasaría ahora, ese presentimiento se disipó de inmediatamente cuando pensó en Tomoyo y Nakuru quienes estaban abajo, de un momento a otro miró el rostro de la Chica Rubí y Luna y en ella vio una ligera sonrisa, y en su mano una ligera luz de color púrpura que comenzaba a brotar de la palma de su mano, comenzó a predecir lo macabro que iba a hacer ese arcángel lleno de odio. Iba a atacar, pero no a ella, sino que…

         -¡¡¡TOMOYO!!! ¡¡¡NAKURU!!!

         -Ya es tarde, _Rayo púrpura._

         Un potente rayo salió de la palma de la mano de Rubí Moon Con dirección a la tienda "Twin Bells" que estaba bajo ellos. Sakura en un intento desesperado sacó la carta del tiempo para detener la situación, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que no tenía mas tiempo para realizar el conjuro, y vio que un gran explosión se suscitó en el lugar provocando un gigantesco incendio que alarmó el corazón de Sakura, no podía creer que Tomoyo y Nakuru yacieran muertas dentro del lugar, así que de inmediato gritó con un sentimiento de miedo e impotencia enormes.

         -TOMOYO… NAKURU… - Gritó Sakura al instante.- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

         El edificio estaba completamente en llamas, la gente corría alarmada, por todos lados, y una asamblea veía con horror lo que estaba sucediendo, en esa calle. Sakura se puso a pensar en lo que quedaría de Tomoyo y Nakuru tras la explosión. Sakura comenzó a llorar por lo que sucedió con Tomoyo en ese momento. Ella junto a Nakuru no podrían haber sobrevivido ante semejante explosión, Sakura estaba verdaderamente consternada, pero debía ser valiente, no podía rendirse ante esta situación.

          Kerberos repudió el sangriento acto de la ex guardiana de Eriol. Sakura preguntó consternada el por qué de tal acto.

         -Que hiciste… Por que te atreviste a matar a Tomoyo y a Nakuru…

         Rubí Moon respondió con la misma frialdad con la cual realizó tal horrible acto.

         -Estoy dispuesta a usar cualquier medio para lograr mis objetivos.-

         -Pues te equivocas si crees que lo lograste…- gritó al instante una voz.

         -Quien es…

         Un rayo apareció instantáneamente desde algún lugar de la ciudad, como por arte de magia logrando herir un brazo de la Chica Rubí y Luna…

         -Quien… quien… me ha hecho esto, pro favor, muéstrate de una vez por todas,

         -Esta bien, nos haremos aparecer.

         Sakura de inmediato reconoció la voz que había hablado, era una voz muy conocida por ella, y no solo eso, era una voz muy querida por ella, a su derecha vio cuatro burbujas de aire que flotaban, en dos de ellas estaban los cuerpos inconscientes de Nakuru y Tomoyo, quienes estaban absolutamente a salvo de la explosión. En las otras dos, estaban dos figuras familiares de Sakura, uno de ellos vestía de color verde y tenía una espada. La otra, tenía un traje de combate típico de la China, eras dos personas queridas para ella.

         -¡¡¡SHAORAN!!! ¡¡¡MEILING!!!

         -Que… -dijo desconsolada Rubí Moon al ver, afortunadamente, el fracaso de su terrible operación.

         -Es así.- Dijo Shaoran con una postura de combate.- Ellas ahora están a salvo, y si te atreves a atacar de nuevo te prometo que te irá mal…

         -Shaoran, cuidado no le hagas daño.- Dijo Sakura

         -Que- respondió Shaoran.

         -Ese cuerpo es de la Srta. Makki. No quiero que le hagas daño.

         Shaoran y Mailing no daban crédito a las palabras de Sakura, ya que ambos conocían a la Srta. Makki como una persona amable y muy generosa, ¿Cómo una persona así podía provocar una maldad tan grande?

         -No crean que han ganado esta batalla, le juro que volveré y ahí sí que estarán en problemas, por hoy se salvaron pero muy pronto, volveré y vendré para cumplir mi venganza…

         Y de ese modo, el ángel ensalzó el vuelo para irse lejos ante la desafiante mirada de Li y la desconsolada mirada de Sakura, quien luego del alivio de ver a su amiga Tomoyo a salvo, quiso contestar una pregunta gigantesca en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

         Luego, Sakura, el Guardián, Shaoran, Meiling y los cuerpos inconscientes de Tomoyo y de Nakuru. Volvieron a un lugar apartado del griterío que se había formado alrededor del lugar de la explosión.

         Ya en tierra. Sakura hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió en mente en ese momento. Abrazar a Shaoran con unos ojos llorosos que no podía controlar.

         -Shaoran… Shaoran… que bueno que estabas aquí, sin ti Nakuru y Tomoyo… estarían… estarían…- Y un mar de llanto cubrió el pecho de Shaoran.

         -Ya calma Sakura, todo esta bien…

         -Kinomoto.- dijo Meiling.- me extraña que llores así, si eres una niña muy alegre. Ambas están bien.

         En eso, Sakura le brinda un gran abrazo a su amiga, quienes no se veían del año anterior. Sin embargo el momento se volvió aún más emocionante cuando Tomoyo despertó, y Nakuru progresivamente se recuperaba

         -Tomoyo… Tomoyo… Creía que te habías…

         -No te preocupes Sakura, todo está bien.- Y ambas lloraban juntas, abrazadas. Kerberos mientras tanto se dedico a conversar con Shaoran.

         -Como supiste de lo que estaba pasando.

         -Durante algunas noches sentí que varias cosas extrañas sucedían, habían poderes que venían repentinamente y desaparecían. Así que decidí con mi madre y Meiling ver el punto exacto en donde ocurría. Y nos dimos cuenta que el lugar exacto era aquí, en Tomoeda. Así que tomé el primer vuelo pensaba hacerlo solo, hasta que… -en ello Shaoran dirigió una mirada a Meiling quien estaba cuidando de Nakuru.- Meiling quiso ir conmigo ya que extrañaba a Sakura y a Daidouji…

         -TE ESCUCHE PRIMITO… ¬¬¡-Dijo Meiling para sorpresa de Shaoran

- --U

         -Pero Shaoran, entonces,-Habló Sakura repentinamente.- si estabas al tanto de lo que ocurría, entonces sabes exactamente que esta sucediendo y quien realmente está detrás de todo esto…

         Shaoran se quedo por un momento pensativo, ya que estaba preparando una gran sorpresa para todos los que estaban ahí presentes…

         -no estoy muy seguro, pero creo saber de alguien quien tiene que darnos mucho que explicar… Y precisamente iremos hacia donde él está.

         Sakura, Kerberos (Quien retomo su falsa identidad de Kero) y Tomoyo, no tenían idea de quien se trataba esa persona que tenía mucho que explicar según mencionaba Shaoran.

         -Pero primero queremos un lugar donde cambiarnos de vestuario.

         -No se preocupen muchachos…- Dijo de inmediato Tomoyo.- Iremos a mi casa. Ahí dejaremos a Nakuru quien será vista por el medico de la familia

         Y de inmediato, partieron todos a la mansión de la familia Daidouji.

         Al interior de la mansión todo estaba tenso, ya que Tomoyo, le dijo a la sirvienta que tenía a alguien herida y que necesitaba reposar para ser vista por el medico de la familia.

         La Sra. Sonomi estaba de viaje así la casa estaba a cuidado de la sirvienta principal, para ello se llamo al doctor Kusanagi (N.A. fue el único apellido que se me ocurrió en ese momento, de todos formas me inspire en el protagonista de la serie Onegai Teacher) para que atendiera a Nakuru quien tenía una grave herida en su brazo.

         Mientras que Nakuru reposaba en una de las habitaciones de mansión, Sakura estaba con Tomoyo y Meiling quien fue la primera en cambiarse de vestuario, ambas conversaban -aunque no sin preocupación de lo que sucedía- sobre la vida que tenía en Hong Kong, además de algunas otras cosas.

         -Meiling.- Decía Tomoyo, que como siempre estaba muy tranquila y despreocupada.- y que me dices del chico que conociste en el colegio…

         -Ese chico, era muy aburrido así que lo deje, no gustaba su forma de actuar.

         -Vaya aun estas soltera…

         -Si, pero todavía estoy esperanzada de que ese príncipe azul llegue lo mas pronto posible…

         Sakura no participaba de esa conversación, había algo que le preocupaba mucho mas, ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? ¿Por qué Rubí Moon ansiaba eliminar a Nakuru?

         -Todavía estas preocupada.- Dijo Shaoran quien se había cambiado de ropa en ese momento,

         -Si Shaoran, lo que sucede es que… tengo miedo…

         Shaoran en ese momento, se le acercó, repentinamente el corazón de Sakura dio un salto, en realidad el hecho de que estuviera Shaoran a su lado, la hacia estar muy feliz, podía nuevamente compartir con ese ser tan querido, una vez lo estuvo a punto de perder cuando Gemini lo secuestro hace un año atrás, ahora la situación se tornó mas o menos igual, ahora que una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre la ciudad. Los dos se pararon y fueron hacia el jardín, el sol se estaba ocultando, por lo que el paisaje se volvió en ese momento especial para ambos.

         -Shaoran, ¿hasta cuando terminará todo esto?

         -Sakura, Esto es difícil, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Por ahora tenemos que ir a ver al verdadero causante de todo esto…

         -Así que sabes quien es el que ha provocado todo esto.

         -Si. Pero mas que nada quiero saber por qué lo hizó.

         Sakura no quería seguir profundizándose en el tema, por ahora quería tener un momento junto a el. En la fiesta de Eriol, tuvo una ocasión de compartir en paz su relación con Shaoran. Ambos tenían 14 años, eran aún muy jóvenes. En ello Sakura lo abraza. Shaoran se sonroja un poco pero sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado así que…

         -Sakura, el medico debe haber terminado de ver a Nakuru. Mejor vayamos a ver como se encuentra.

         Ya dentro de la habitación que guardaba a Nakuru, el Dr. Kusanagi terminaba su revisión a la paciente quien estaba profundamente dormida, se le había puesto un sedante para que pudiera descansar por toda la noche. El Doctor les informó a los cuatro que estaban en el salón sobre la salud de la paciente.

         -No se encuentra mal.- Dijo el doctor.- Sin embargo, la herida fue muy profunda, por lo que le costara retomar la movilidad de su brazo. Necesitará un cuidado por toda esta semana.

         -Muy bien, muchas gracias doctor.- Dijo Tomoyo al doctor que comenzaba despedirse de todos en la casa.

         -No hay de que Señorita.

         Cuando el doctor se fue, Shaoran tomó la palabra en ese momento, ya que llegó un momento que sería clave en la investigación.

         -Bueno, llegó el momento de conocer a la persona quien está detrás de todo esto, y creo que se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

         -Está bien.- Dijo Sakura.- Kero, quiero que cuides a Nakuru mientras no estamos.

         -No Sakura, también quiero ir.

         -Kero si no obedeces no tendrás pastel.

         Kero tuvo que resignarse, y se quedo en la habitación donde reposaba Nakuru, luego, Shaoran junto con todos fueron y tomaron un taxi hacia la dirección que Shaoran indico en ese momento, al oír esa dirección, Sakura se extrañó ya que en esa dirección la había oído en alguna parte, sus dudas se disiparon hasta cuando llegaron a un edificio de departamentos donde una vez ya había estado ahí, entonces su nombre se le vino a la cabeza cuando caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde Eriol pasaba sus vacaciones.

         Shaoran toco el timbre y precisamente Eriol fue quien abrió la puerta en ese momento.

         -Hola Descendiente mío, hola Sakura… Tomoyo… Meiling…. como están, que hacen aquí a esta hora.

         Shaoran puso en ese momento una cara de pocos amigos frente a la sonrisa que mostraba Eriol en ese momento.

        -Eriol, vinimos acá con el objetivo de que nos des una "Gran" explicación de todo lo que está sucediendo.

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A. **Hola a Todos. Primero que todo, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por la demora en la publicación de este capitulo. La principal razón son las pruebas del final del semestre, los cuales me permitió, **aprobar todas mis asignaturas, **gracias a un estudio intensivo que implico tardes y noches enteras. De este modo estoy ya cada vez mas cerca de graduarme de la universidad. Y durante estas vacaciones de invierno en Chile decidí continuar esta historia.

También quiero agradecer la fidelidad de **Lau **a este fic, también las críticas hechas por mi hermana y la buena critica de mi amigo Juan Carlos Estrada a este fic, ya que hacía mucha falta una historia en que participaran mas los personajes secundarios de la serie CCS, Nakuru y la Srta. Makki fueron el blanco preferido por mi ojo.

Estoy también preparando un nuevo fic, estoy indeciso entre hacerlo sobre Rayearth u Onegai Teacher, pero aún lo estoy pensando. Por ahora no les quiero anticipar nada. Solo les voy a decir que ese encuentro entre Shaoran y Eriol va a estar muy caliente.

Nos Vemos.


	10. El Antes y El Despues

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL ANTES Y EL DESPUES**

-Eriol, vinimos acá con el objetivo de que nos des una "Gran" explicación de todo lo que está sucediendo.

Sakura y los muchachos a partir de ese momento, sabían ya a que sorpresa se refería Shaoran. Y la sorpresa era que el principal sospechoso de todos esos extraños eventos era Eriol, y este podría otorgar alguna información valiosa sobre lo que ocurrió en "Twin Bells".

-Discúlpame Descendiente mío.-Dijo Eriol sin perder su sonrisa que ya comenzaba a hacer perder la paciencia de Shaoran.- pero a que te refieres con "todo lo que esta sucediendo" y más que nada con, gran explicación…

Shaoran no se sintió convencido de la respuesta de Eriol, sin embargo esas respuestas tan calmadas que daba hacían que Shaoran poco a poco se molestará, y mostrara su furia ya que o Eriol ocultaba algo o simplemente se hacía el desentendido de todo.

Sin embargo, Kaho llego a la puerta a saludar a las visitas.

-Hola muchachos, hola Sakura.

-Ho… hola.-respondió Sakura sin ánimos.

Shaoran también se extrañaba del comportamiento de Kaho, ¿Qué diablos sucedía? ¿Acaso Kaho tampoco sentía lo que sucedió hace poco? ante ello Kaho los hizo pasar, pero Shaoran no aguanto mas el supuesto raro comportamiento de todos en ese circulo así que decidió ir al grano del asunto.

-Eriol, lo lamento pero no tenemos tiempo para ridículos protocolos, necesitamos que nos digas que paso con Rubí Moon…

Eriol al oír eso, dejo caer una taza al suelo mientras servía el té a los invitados… Sakura notó el rostro de Eriol mucho más pálido de lo normal y estaba muy nervioso. ¿En realidad ocultaba algo importante Eriol? Sin embargo, Shaoran, ademas de molesto estaba decidido a saber toda la verdad y en esa noche quería llegar lejos. Ante ello aparece Spi en el encuentro

-Eriol, tu no eres capaz de dejar caer una taza, ¿acaso estas muy nervioso?-decía Shaoran en ese momento.

-No… No es nada… solo que…

En eso, cuando iba a levantar el brazo derecho para tomarse la cabeza y hacer un gesto estúpido, sin querer topó con una figura decorativa que había en un mueble del recibidor.

-Eriol, que te sucede, estás muy raro.- Pregunto Tomoyo sospechando de inmediato en la conducta de Eriol.

-No… nada solo que fue un accidente.

-Pues me parece muy raro que tengas dos accidentes tan seguidos, siendo tu la reencarnación del mago Clow.- Dijo Meiling con un acento muy irritado.- "yeme ¿por qué estas sudando mucho?, parece que tu corazón late muy acelerado…

-Voy por más galletas…- Dijo Kaho.

-No es necesario que vaya señorita Mizuki. Mejor quédese, y también quiero que lo hagas Spinel.

Eriol sintió en su pecho la resignación, porque suponía que los muchachos ya sabían de algo de lo que había hecho.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo saben todo, no es así.

-Eriol, quiero que nos expliques de una vez por todas que hiciste con Nakuru, dime de una vez por todas antes que lo haga por la fuerza…

-Shaoran, no te alteres.-Dijo Sakura al ver que Shaoran se paró inmediatamente del sillón.

-Esta bien.- Lo contaré todo.

En ello Eriol, sienta en el sillon y empieza su conversación

-Lo que sucedió fue que yo separé a Rubí Moon y Nakuru.

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!- Dijeron los muchachos al Unísono.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Eriol?- Dijo Shaoran alterado.

-El fin fue de que Nakuru sufría mucho.-Eriol comenzó a hablar de modo complicado.- Ella estaba sufriendo… por amor.

-¿Que?-dijo Sakura.

-Es así, después de la fiesta, note que Nakuru se sentía muy desanimada.-Continuó Eriol.- Al día siguiente se sentía muy mal, era porque el hecho de ser un ser mágico la imposibilitaba amar a alguien, fue por eso que tuve un poco de compasión con ella y le hice una proposición, que si quería transformarse en ser humano pero arriesgando su vida.

Todos lo presentes estuvieron escuchando atentamente las palabras de Eriol, Sakura ahora recordaba muy bien las cosas que sucedieron al día siguiente de la fiesta de Eriol, recordaba la vez en donde encontró a Nakuru con los ojos empapados en lágrimas cuando salió de paseo junto con Tomoyo y su papá, también recordó aquella conversación que sostuvo con ella, cuando se mostraba muy deprimida en el parque pingüino; ahora todas las piezas estaban encajando, pero. ¿Era más responsable Nakuru o Eriol en todo este asunto? Tomoyo también recordaba vagamente aquellas circunstancias que rodeaban la fiesta de Eriol. Meiling por su parte, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Shaoran tomó la palabra para preguntar mas sobre lo que sucedi

-¿Y de que modo la transformaste a ser humano?

-Sabía en ese entonces que el mago Clow no dejó ninguna técnica para realizar esa transformación, y me era imposible realizar tal acto, es por ello que use una magia que data de hace mas de 900 años. Y en ello tuve que usar la técnica de separación de espíritus.

Sakura y Tomoyo, escucharon sorprendidos lo que había hecho Eriol para realizar tal acto. Pero Shaoran y Meiling se exaltaron a tal punto que mostraban a Eriol un rostro que mostraba una absoluta reprobación al acto hecho por la reencarnación del mago Clow.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.- Dijo Shaoran

-Eriol, ¿No sabes lo que has hecho?- decía Meiling.- Acabas de usar magia negra.

Sin embargo Shaoran se mostraba muy molesto con Eriol, sakura sabía en ese momento, que Shaoran estaba en realidad muy molesto con Eriol, ya que era algo muy grave.

-Eriol. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?- dejo Shaoran.- Empleaste la cicuta para ejecutar ese hechizo, tu mas que nadie sabes que la cicuta se empleaba como castigo a los condenados a muerte…

-Si lo sabía mas que nadie.- Respondió Eriol.- pero…

-Tu sabías muy bien que la cicuta era una planta prohibida por los magos de la orden de Júpiter ya que su sabía era un veneno muy mortal y que era usado por magos oscurantistas.

-Si lo se…

-Y que una vez el terrible Blaise la usó para exterminar al mismo clow, y con eso estuviste a punto de matar a la misma Nakuru. Si… Ahora lo entiendo todo, no solo estuviste a punto de matar a Nakuru, sino que también profanaste el nombre y el honor del mago Clow al usar magia negra. ¡¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES!!!

Y Shaoran llevado por un instinto de rabia, se lanzó hacia Eriol lo golpeó en la pared, tal patr5ecía que Shaoran quería darle una paliza a Eriol, de no ser pos Sakura y Meiling quienes impidieron que Shaoran…

-Shaoran calmate.

-Primo… detente

-Déjenme,- decía Shaoran.- este tipo no solo uso la magia, sino que no resultó del todo…

-Que, dices.- decían Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo. Mientras que Eriol estaba muy desordenado producto del empujón de le dio Shaoran.

-Si, Nakuru no podría haber sobrevivido ante el efecto del veneno, pero a pesar de ello Eriol tuvo que emplear toda su magia para retornar a Nakuru a la vida.

Todo eso hizo que los presente se mostraran sorprendidos de lo que Shaoran decía. A pesar que El no estaba presente dentro de los hechos que sucedieron, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurrió justamente esa noche. Sakura sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Shaoran había incrementado de modo asombroso sus poderes mágicos. No solo superaban en mucha distancia a los poderes de Eriol, sino también, podría superar en poder al mismísimo Clow.

Eriol también se mostró sorprendido por el inmenso despliegue de poder que emanaba del aura de Shaoran. El también se había dado cuenta de ello, el era mucho mas poderoso y mucho mas sabio.

Sin embargo, una pregunta que nació de la mente de Kaho, hizo que la conversación y casi pelea derivara en otro punto.

-Ya es tarde que pasará con Nakuru que no llega.

Todos los muchachos que estaban presentes en el salón a excepción de Eriol, se mostraron sorprendidos de lo que había dicho Kaho, menos Shaoran, porque al parecer sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo con ambos.

-tal parece que nadie de los dos sabe que paso con Nakuru.- Dijo decepcionado Shaoran.

Sakura y Tomoyo se mostraron sorprendidas, Eriol era la misma reencarnación del mago Clow y por lo tanto tenía tanto poder que prácticamente sabía de todo lo que sucedía alrededor de el. Kaho aunque de poderes menores a Eriol, tenía el poder suficiente, para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sakura mejor quiero que les cuentes a los dos que sucedió con Nakuru.- dijo el chico de Hong Kong.

Sakura comenzó a contar todo lo que sucedió dentro de la tienda "Twin Bells" Lo de la transformación de la Srta. Makki, el ataque hacia Nakuru, el peligro al que ella se estaba aferrando, el milagroso escape junto con Tomoyo de la explosión del local. etc.

La reacción de Eriol y de kaho fue como si les hubiera caído una piedra de 20 toneladas sobre ellos, no podían creer que todo eso hubiera pasado, y que ellos ni siquiera estuvieran enterados. La reacción de Eriol fue de mucho escepticismo ante lo que dijo Sakura.

-Eso no puede ser, no puede.- Respondió Eriol.

-Eriol, quiero que nos digas por que no lo sabes, si tienes el poder suficiente como para conocer todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-Yo se porque…- Dijo de inmediato Shaoran.

-¿¿¿Qué???-Dijeron todos incrédulos

-La respuesta es muy simple. Eriol y Kaho han perdido sus poderes.

-Que dices???- Respondió toscamente Eriol.

-Efectivamente. Fue cuando intentaste rescatar de la oscuridad a Nakuru, cuando estaba bajo el efecto de la cicuta. Y Sabías que solo no podías hacerlo, necesitaste de Kaho para que te ayudara a hacer. Nakuru estaba bajo el efecto del veneno, y estaba al borde de la muerte, la tarea que realizaste requirió de mucho poder, incluso mas del que tenías en se momento, y junto a Kaho y Spi usaron todo su poder al máximo para hacer que Nakuru recobrara su vida y no muriera.

Todos en ese momento habían visto que tan hábil era Shaoran para usar magia, pero nunca habían estado tan sorprendidos de cómo podía estar tan enterado a muchas millas de distancia que sucedía en Japón, Meiling sabía muy bien de que se trataba todo pues ella fue testigo de cómo los poderes de Shaoran se habían intensificado, Sakura mientras tanto sentía mucha admiración de los grandes poderes que Shaoran podía desplegar, ya no habían dudas, los poderes de Shaoran superaban en años luz los milenarios poderes de Eriol. El ahora era mucho más poderoso que mismo mago Clow.

-No, eso no puede ser…-decía un Eriol Desesperado ya que se dió cuenta que el fue el causante de todo.

-Lamentablemente, lo es.- respondió Shaoran, que en ese momento paso de la rabia a la compasión.- Creo que ahora sabes todo lo que sucedió, no lo pusiste a Nakuru, tu propia creación en una situación muy complicada, sino también, hiciste que su verdadera identidad se enemistara con ella y que la vida de una persona que nada tiene que ver en este asunto (La Srta. Makki) se vea involucrada peligrosamente en ello.

Eriol sorprendentemente se puso de rodillas, estaba completamente destruido y se sentía absolutamente desposeído, culpable y con escasos poderes mágicos, el ahora era el que lloraba, el ahora era el que sufría, el ahora era que tenía la culpa de la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Y lo peor de todo, era el culpable de lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora a Nakuru. Con las manos en la alfombra se puso a llorar amargamente, bajo la mirada compasiva de las chicas que estaban sorprendidas. Sakura nunca había visto a Eriol de esa manera llorando, y sinceramente era lo último que esperaba ver en toda su vida. Tomoyo también pensaba lo mismo, mailing miraba incrédulo todo esto. kaho abrazó a Eriol desde su doloroso lecho, y Spi se fue muy triste del lugar donde también se puso a llorar a escondidas de los demás.

Todo estaba ahora mas claro, Y Sakura estaba mas segura que nunca en lo que debía hacer, había que convencer a Rubí Moon que debía parar con todo esto. Lo importante que quería saber es ¿Cómo?

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A. **Hola a todos. Este capitulo lo hice mas corto, ya que estoy muy retrasado en la confección de este, si lo encuentran muy corto, por favor, perdónenme.

Que les pareció este capitulo, en primer lugar había que despejar muchas dudas sobre lo que sucedía entorno a todo lo sucedido, fue por eso que hice este capitulo especialmente para aclarar todas esas circunstancias.

Junto con avisarles que ya se acerca el poco a poco el desenlace de todas esta historia, también inicio un nuevo semestre académico en el cual tengo que poner el máximo, también me llego la gran noticia de que soy asistente de cátedra de una asignatura, al igual que el año anterior, voy a tener un grupo de muchachos a cargo para prestarles mi ayuda sobre algunos tópicos macroeconómicos, por lo que me va a quitar un poco de tiempo en escribir e inspirarme.

Les digo también que el siguiente fic que pienso hacer no va a ser de la serie CCS, ya que quiero incursionar en una historia cercana a una otras series que también le guardo un particular cariño ya sea Rayearth o Ranma, puesto que marcaron mi adolescencia a finales de los 90, sin embargo, puedo tener alguna sorpresa preparada sobre CCS algún songfic u otra cosa, por el momento esta aventura continuara y les prometo que lo que viene va a ser muy bueno.

Por último, quiero agradecer una vez mas a **Lau** por su fidelidad a mi historia, quiero decirle que le estoy muy agradecido por el sumo interés a esta creación ya que esto lo hago para entretenerme (a mis 23 años y dentro de una Escuela de Negocios nadie pensaría que hago esto) pero quiero decir que hago esto para relajarme del estrés que significan largas jornadas de estudios y de tareas. Bueno, me despido y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. Chau


	11. El Secreto de Crystal

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR. ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL SECRETO DE CRYSTAL**

La tarde caía lentamente por entre los cerros de la ciudad de Tomoeda. El anochecer se avecinaba con prontitud sobre los prados y no solo eso; el final de un largo día lleno de momentos en realidad increíbles. Nadie sabía con exactitud lo que sucedió ese trágico día en donde una extraña aventura se desarrollo en los aires y que termino en casi una tragedia.

Quizás ese ambiente siniestro fue lo que tiñó de negro un tierno día de vacaciones de verano. Más aún lo era el hecho que una persona jamás creyó lo que había sucedido. Eriol fue de inmediato a donde se encontraba Nakuru quien yacía mal herida en una cama, con una profunda herida en uno de sus brazos. Todos los que habitaban el departamento abandonaron este para ir a la mansión de la familia Daidouji.

Eriol se sentía muy dolido. Ya que se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo; no era solo el hecho de haber perdido la gran parte de sus poderes, había algo que lo afectaba mucho; Nakuru, una muchacha tan alegre y optimista quien sufrió mucho a causa de su extraña apariencia, quien recuperó su alegría al saber que era una humana, quien se sentía dichosa de tener un cuerpo hermoso, atractivo para los hombres, envidiado por las mujeres. No podía creer que el calvario de esa muchacha quien representaba mucho para el, se concretara con una amenaza tan terrible, como se víctima de su propia sombra. Para que describir el estado de Kaho en ese momento, estaba completamente destruida, al saber el enorme sufrimiento de Nakuru en ese momento. Spinel hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer en un momento así, guardar silencio.

Todos llegaron a la mansión de la familia Daidouji, el rostro de cada uno reflejaba su propio estado de ánimo. Para Eriol, el sendero hacia Nakuru era interminable. Para Kaho, era llevar una cruz hacia el calvario. Sakura no podía creer como se encontraba Eriol, nunca lo había visto tan devastado y tan culpable de algo; Kaho en realidad estaba tan conmovida que de un momento a otro, le sobrevino un desmayo que estuvo a punto de tenerla en coma, en realidad ella lucía muy afectada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Shaoran y Meiling solo se limitaron a observar la pena que tenían ambos hechiceros, solo se limitaron a mostrar compasión.

Al llegar a la casa Tomoyo preguntó a la sirvienta como estaba Nakuru, la respuesta fue de que había descansado durante todo el momento ya que aún no pasaba el efecto del sedante, por lo que reposo aún seguía siendo profundo. Eriol solicitó a Tomoyo ver por solo un momento a Nakuru, Tomoyo en un acto de gentileza lo convidó, Kaho también quiso ir para allá, lo mismo hizo Spi. En realidad esa gran familia que conformaban los cuatro revivía pero de un modo distinto, el Dolor de los tres incluyendo a Sakura quien también deseaba de todo corazón que este terrible calvario que sufría Nakuru se terminara. Ya no habían dudas, la unidad de todos los que estaban ahí, de todo el grupo mágico, estaba en torno a la figura de Nakuru quien estaba postrada en una cama desde que fue atacada por su mismo otro yo:

Al entrar, Eriol junto con Kaho quien lucía destruida y Spi quien guardaba silencio, se acercaron hacía la cama donde Nakuru yacía dormida en un dulce trance, respiraba con una paz que no se notaba el hecho de que estuviera bajo peligro, se mostraba tan serena, algo que sorprendió a Eriol Hiiragizawa, un tipo inmutable, pero que ahora mostraba su lado mas humano frente a una persona tan querida como era su pequeña Nakuru. Kaho nunca antes había mirado a una persona con tanto sentimiento, a una persona a la cual llegaba a considerar como una hija. Spi recordaba los momentos cuando discutían pero ahora mostraba una actitud distinta frente a Nakuru ahora sentía que debía estar muy cerca de ella.

Sakura presenciaba esa escena con mucho dolor y de este modo se dirigió a Tomoyo. Con algunas lágrimas de pena.

-Tomoyo, no se que me sucede, pero siento una gran pena por Nakuru. Siento que ella debe estar sufriendo, y no se pro la Srta. Makki, no se que sucederá con ella, tengo miedo de que ambas… -Y no pudo en ese momento contener las lágrimas.

-Ya Sakura, clámate.-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Sakura.- Dijo en ese momento Shaoran.- No te preocupes, encontraremos algún modo de salvar tanto a Nakuru como a la Srta. Makki.- y en ese momento abrazo a Sakura con tanto calor y cariño de modo que Sakura, encontró en los brazos de su amado, un tierno y dulce consuelo.

-Sakura ya no llores.- Interrumpió Meiling.- no hagas el papel de llorona ahora. ¡¡¡Hay que ser fuerte!!!

-Mira quien lo dice.- Dijo irónicamente Kero.

-¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE MUÑECO!!!

-Ya calma muchachos.- Dijo Tomoyo en esa ocasión.- mejor dejemos solo a los cuatro en la habitación. Ya veras que ellos estarán bien solo hay que cuidar a Nakuru de Rubí Moon que vendrá por ella.

-déjame hacer algo.- Dijo Shaoran.- Voy a crear una barrera mágica de modo de evitar que Rubí Moon venga por estos lados.

-Lo harás Shaoran.

-Sí Sakura.

Con eso Sakura se sintió mas segura ya que no podía soportar mas violencia y malignidad, en realidad todavía estaba reacia a combatir, todavía era enemiga de usar la violencia como medio para terminar con un problema, en realidad el corazón de la pequeña Sakura, encendía un amor tan fogoso como la luz de un sol.

Al interior de la habitación que relucía oscura. Solo una débil luz de una silente luna, en ese momento Eriol se arrodillo y tomo una de las manos de la joven mujer que yacía postrada y mal herida. El en realidad sentía una culpa inmensa, el mas que nunca quería escuchar esas palabras de boca de esa muchacha, ahora mas que nunca quería escuchar de boca de Nakuru, "Te Perdono".

-Oh Nakuru.- Dijo Eriol con el sonido de un susurro.- Por favor te suplico que me perdones, yo en realidad me siento tan culpable de tu sufrimiento, siento que en este momento quiero estar mas cerca de ti. Quiero mas que nunca acompañarte en tu dolor. No importa si es físico, pero traté por todos los medios posibles de que tu fueras feliz, que volvieras a ser la Nakuru tan alegre y dulce, tan bella y contenta. Solo quise que tu felicidad fuera eterna.- Eriol n ese momento conoció mas de cerca lo que era el sufrimiento de un ser querido. En ese momento no sintió a Nakuru como su creación, la sintió como una amiga muy cercana, como algo muy preciado como para perderlo, en ese moemtno conoció que el verdadero amor nace del alma de un amigo, y que poco a poco va creciendo. Era como cultivar un árbol y dejarlo crecer tranquilamente sintiendo la felicidad de contemplar como este crecía. En realidad, ese era el sentimiento de Eriol que ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesto a defender a los suyos. esa en realidad el verdadero amor.

-Mi pequeña.- Dijo Kaho en ese momento dirigiéndose al cuerpo dormido de Nakuru.- Te acuerdas como me acompañabas todas la noches cuando hacíamos el trayecto hacía la universidad en Londres, te acuerdas cuando me acompañabas cada noche en el momento del tejido, cuando siempre conversábamos a la luz de un fuego alegre, por favor no quiero que sufras, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.- Y en ese momento no pudo contenerse, y lloró desconsoladamente.

Spi, no supo que decir y solo se quedo callado en ese dulce momento.

Con ese pensamiento Sakura se marchó a su casa acompañada de Shaoran mientras Meiling se quedo en casa de Tomoyo, puesto que junto con Shaoran se quedarían a vivir ahí por el hecho de haber llegado ese mismo día. Shaoran acompaño a Sakura en todo ese trayecto, mientras caminaban conversaban sobre todo lo que había pasado n estos pocos días que transcurrieron, en eso y alejándose del tema de Nakuru. Shaoran le pregunto algo a Sakura que estaba relacionado con su familia, algo que Sakura le causaba alguna extrañeza.

-Oye Sakura.- Dijo en ese momento Shaoran.-Dijiste que tu hermano estaba comprometido con una muchacha llamada Crystal ¿No es así?

-Si, así es.

-¿Y que esa muchacha se parecía mucho a la Carta del Espejo?

-Si. supongo que eso es solo una simple casualidad.

De pronto Shaoran se frenó en seco, Sakura se extrañó muchísimo, pero Shaoran lucía muy serio.

-Que te sucede Shaoran.

En ese momento Shaoran respondió seriamente.

-Sakura. Tu como sucesora de Clow sabes muy bien que en este mundo no existe la casualidad. Sabes muy bien que todo viene predestinado. A mi me parece muy extraño que exista una persona parecida a una carta Clow. Recuerda muy bien que hace un año atrás Gemini, uso su magia para volver a abrir el libro mágico de Clow, y que las cartas se convirtieron en seres humanos.

Sakura al oir las palabras de Shaoran se quedó pasmada, en realidad no era coincidencia que existiera una persona tan parecida a una carta Clow.

-Sakura, ¿tienes en este momento las cartas Clow? quiero que veas si tienes la carta del espejo en tu poder.

.-Sí.

En ese momento se puso a buscar por entre todas las cartas, la carta del espejo y en ese momento encontró la carta, estaba ahí, no se había perdido.

-En realidad es extraño.- Dijo Sakura al mirar la carta en sus manos.- Como pueda haber una persona que tenga esa similitud, no entiendo.

-A lo mejor… -De pronto Shaoran se quedo estático e impactado, a lo mejor…

-Que sucede Shaoran…

-Sakura. No se si te diste cuenta, pero en el día de la fiesta luego de que tu hermano entrará con su pareja, Nakuru se sintió como algo extraña.

-Que quieres decir, ¿Qué Nakuru en realidad estaba enamorada de mi her…?

De pronto el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir mas rápido que nunca…

-Shaoran tu no crees que… Rubí Moon…?

-Sí, ahora Rubí Moon puede venir a atacar Cristal. A lo mejor porque al ver a Touya y Crystal juntos, Nakuru tomó la decisión de convertirse en un ser humano, y no solo vendrá a atacar a Nakuru sino también a Crystal y a…

-Yue.

-S

-Y ¿¿¿por qué???

-Porque siempre Rubí Moon y Yue han sido rivales desde siempre… Acuérdate que siempre cuando tu hermano quería estar a solas con Yukito, siempre venía a interrumpirlo y siempre Nakuru le ponía una mirada muy siniestra a Yuki.

-Como para decirle de mi hermano era solo de ella.

-Así es.

En ese momento, Sakura se sintió atormentada no solo por su hermano, sino también por Yukito y por Cristal ya que precisamente ellos estaban en su casa cenando con su papá.

-Shaoran debemos darnos prisa, hay que ir a mi casa ellos están ahí.

-¡¡¡Vamos!!!

Y de ese modo ambos se apresuraron en ir hasta la casa de Sakura ya que la vida de todos estaba en peligro. Precisamente en ese momento la familia cenaba bajo la alegría de una mesa repleta de comida. Con un Yukito mas glotón que nunca, una Crystal tan hermosa y un Touya tan feliz.

Justo cuando la cena terminó Yukito le dio las gracias al señor Fujitaka.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Sr. Kinomoto, estuvo todo muy delicioso.

-Muchas gracias Yukito, ya sabes que en nuestra mesa siempre habrá un lugar para ti, lo mismo va para ti Crystal. Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida.

-Muchas Gracias Sr. Kinomoto.- respondió la chica con cortesía.

-Bueno llego el momento de descansar.- dijo el Sr. Kinomoto.- Crystal si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí con nosotros.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y Yukito tu también puedes pasar la noche aquí.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.- respondió Yuki.

Con esto, los tres muchachos se fueron a la habitación de Touya, sin que este preguntara.

-Papá, ¿no sabes donde esta Sakura?

-Ella tiene que estar con Tomoyo en su casa, aunque me parece extraño ya que es muy tarde.

-Bueno, supongo que ya llegará.

Cuando los tres estuvieron en la habitación de Touya, se dedicaron a conversar, luego el estómago le comenzó a pasarle la cuenta a Yukito por lo que bajó a buscar algún antiácido para que le pasara sus molestias. En ese momento Touya y Crystal nunca estuvieron tan solos, tan cercanos, tan contemplativos entre sí. Nunca se habían visto como una pareja muy cercana, siempre se veían como una pareja muy seria. Pero en la intimidad la relación de ambos era muy distinta. Era una llama que ardía intensamente cuando estaba en una oscuridad, lentamente comenzaba a nacer en esta pareja un sentimiento de amor salvaje e intenso, querían estar encerrados para siempre a solas en ese cuarto, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento es sentir el cuerpo de cada uno, querían consumar algo que tenían guardado hacer. Touya decía.

-Crystal, quiero preguntarte algo que quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad.

-Esta bien. Dime.

-Quiero preguntarte si tu y yo nos habíamos encontrado en alguna ocasión anterior.

La Chica de cabellos celestiales, sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón que no podía mentirle a su gran amor, el cual estaba al lado suyo, pero en ese momento, decidió atreverse.

-Touya, mis padres me contaron en una ocasión que yo era una muchacha que había sido adoptada, y que mis padres genéticos son algo que yo desconozco por completo. Sin embargo he tenido en mas de una ocasión un extraño sueño que me viene una enorme melancolía hacia mí: Soñé profundamente que me encontraba en los jardines mas bellos que nunca había caminado. Había un césped que era profundamente verde y muchos árboles de cerezos que en realidad eran incontables, cuyos pétalos llovían a mil sobre mi cabeza. Detrás de ese hermoso espectáculo había en los mas profundo de ese jardín una hermosa casa que unía el estilo oriental con el estilo propio de occidente, que yacía en una colina. en principio pensaba que la vivienda se encontraba deshabitada, pero al fin y al cabo me di cuenta que no solo una persona moraba ese lugar, sino que otras mas. Perdiendo el miedo a ello decidí entrar, la casa era muy grande, con un salón gigantesco que y elegantemente decorado, sin embargo había una habitación que parecía ser una biblioteca, y dentro de ella habían dos personas, muy extrañas que hablaban de no se qué, una de ellas era un león con alas y el otro un joven que de cabello largos y dos alas que lo hacían ver como un ángel del santísimo cielo, estaban parados frente a un enorme sillón en el cual un hombre de aguda voz pero que se notaba muy sabía contaba de algo que en ese momento iba a realizar, sin querer los dos Ángeles se percataron de mi presencia y en ese momento el obre del sillón se paro en frente mío y me dijo unas palabras que no se porque, siempre tengo la impresión de recordar, en ese momento el me dijo: _"Llego el momento" _luego termino despertando con un poco de miedo, pero conciente de todo ello. Y desde ese momento, ese sueño se repite varias veces cuando duermo.

En ese momento Touya tuvo un pequeño presentimiento, como si todo eso tuviera relación con… Sakura. Luego Crystal prosiguió con su relato.

-Mi Touya, no lo sé pero a veces siento que todo lo que vi en ese sueño, describe quizás cual es mi verdadero origen, no lo se pero a veces siento que todo aquello tiene que ver con quien es mi verdadero padre.

Touya en ese momento escucho atentamente todo el relato de que su amada le difundió a sus oídos, que netamente impresionado. Ya que el año anterior tuvo la ocasión de compartir con un ser muy parecido a su querida Crystal. Un ser que tenía relación con aquella tierna hermanita que formaba parte de su familia, con aquel monstruo como el la llamaba. Sin embargo, solo se limitó a decir estas palabras:

-No sabes cuanto te quiero.

Y Crystal respondía.

-Yo también, he esperado toda mi vida a encontrar a alguien como tú, a veces siento que nací solo para estar junto a ti. Pero no tengo ninguna duda en querer consumar esto, no lo sé, pero mas que nunca quiero estar junto a ti hoy mas que nunca y…

-y qué?

-…Quiero entregarme a ti?

-Pues hazlo.

-lo haré.

De inmediato Crystal comenzó a desabrochase su blusa y Touya se deshizo completamente de su camisa. Luego ella deshizo de su sostén y mostró su pecho descubierto a Touya, mostrando la desnudez de su hermoso pecho. Touya hizo lo mismo y se acercó lentamente hacia su par, la tomó del brazo, y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, ambos juntaron los labios se abrazaron y se tocaron cono nadie lo había hecho en el mundo, todo era perfecto, Touya quería enviarla a la cama, mientras Crystal deseaba ese calor que le llevo a emitir un suave susurro…

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mi Touya.

ese susurro encendió mas el ambiente que se había disipado por toda la habitación, los besos continuaban, las caricias se volvían cada vez mas excitantes y el amiente cada vez mas encendido, Touya cerro completamente su habitación, Crystal estaba ya en la cama quitándose todo el vesturio que le restaba en su cuerpo, Touya nunca antes en su vida había mirado una escultura llena de perfección, nunca antes en su vida había sentido que esa flor que yacía postrada en su cama fuese tan suya, ya no aguantaba mas, quería concretar todo eso, y se volvó hacia su amada con todo lo que le restaba de su amor. Comenzó entonces el momento de los besos. El amor, el romance, todo comenzaba ahí.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh… Mi Touya…

-Crystal….

-Ahhhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Ahhhhhhhhh…

…

Una quebrazón de vidrios se dejo sentir en la habitación de Touya. Ambos salieron de su trance como si algo los detuviera, en ese instante de desnudez que disfrutaban por primera vez se dejó aparecer un ángel vestido de colores rojo y negro con un rostro pálido y sonrosado y unos ojos tan tristes como que ningún ser humano podría colocar, en realidad el rostro que mostraba Rubí Moon al presenciar a la pareja decía todo lo que tenía que decir, la profunda tristeza de su sentir y el terrible odio hacia esa chica de cabellos blancos y celestiales.

**CONTINUARA.**

**N.A**UHF estoy cansado pero a la vez muy contento, ya que no he tenido problemas en la parte de mis estudios, sin embargo, quiero expresarles a todos ustedes, los que leen este fic, que estoy ante un dilema muy importante dentro de mi alma, es algo que es muy secreto pero con el tiempo se dará.

Creo que el capitulo anterior no fue muy llamativo, pero este si que dejará mas de una polémica, sobre todo la parte en donde Touya y Crystal comparten un momento íntimo. Por lo tanto, quizás exageré mucho en este episodio.

Ojalá que esta historia les sea algo llamativa pero que enternezca sus corazones, espero que dejen reviews ya que esta historia todavía guarda muchos misterios y por sobre todo, relacionados con la actual pareja de Touya, nos vemos


	12. El Mago Clow Aparece Frente a Nakuru

**RUBI. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 12**

**EL MAGO CLOW APARECE FRENTE A NAKURU**

Dos cuerpos desnudos en una cama miraban sorprendidos otro cuerpo vestido con ropas púrpuras y negras. Precisamente, esos dos cuerpos con ojos llenos de asombro, miraban al otro, quien tenía una mirad mezclada con llanto y odio, la noche comenzaba a encenderse pero con otro calor, con una llama infernal en donde el odio comenzaba a brotar como lava expulsada del cráter de un volcán.

Rubí Moon, miraba con sorpresa, tristeza y mucha rabia a su bien amado Touya junto a una mujer tan hermosa como Crystal ambos acostados y desnudos cubiertos solamente con una sábana. Touya no podía estar más sorprendido ya que esa imagen le resultaba muy familiar. Crystal simplemente no sabía que decir.

-¿¿¿Qué… ¿¿¿Qué haces tu aquí???- Decía Touya sorprendido ante la mirada de Nakuru, de lo único que estaba seguro era que esa extraña figura no estaba para nada bien.

Rubí Moon balbuceaba sin sentido…

-… Tu… …Tu… -Y soltaba lagrimas

Ambos miraban sorprendidos la actitud que ponía esta hada con el aspecto de una mariposa caída, Crystal no podía dejar de sentir pena al ver a esa figura llena de tristeza.

-¿¿¿Qué… ¿¿¿Qué te sucede???

Al oír las palabras de esa muchacha, Rubí Moon puso sus manos con fuerza a su cabeza y envió el grito mas desgarrador que podría haberse escuchado en toda la tierra.

-… ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!...

El grito vino a romper todos los cristales de la casa, El profesor Fujitaka quien conversaba con Yukito en la cocina se levanto de golpe, afuera habían llegado Sakura y Shaoran justo a tiempo y este ordeno con urgencia a Sakura…

-SAKURA… USA LA CARTA DEL SUEÑO PARA DORMIR A TODO EL VECINDARIO….!!!

-SI.. _Sueño!!!_

De inmediato la carta apareció y esparció sus polvos al vecindario para evitar un escándalo de proporciones, el profesor Fujitaka sintió su efecto de inmediato y se quedo dormido. Yukito mientras tanto se transformaba en Yue para evitar lo que sería, un verdadero crimen.

Al interior de la habitación Touya, se paro frente a Rubí Moon a modo de evitar que este furioso espíritu hiciera una locura.

-Hey que te sucede.

-¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!!!-decía Rubí Moon mientras que esta expulsaba su poder empujando a ambos hacia la pared, Touya en un esfuerzo por defender a su querida Crystal, quedó mal herido, mientras que Crystal gemía dolorosamente pidiendo ayuda…

-Crystal… escapa…- decía Touya.

Esta cubriéndose, se encontraba inmóvil y atemorizada ante la imponente fuerza del espíritu. Rubí Moon extendió su mano con el fin de atacarla, mientras Crystal, se encontraba atemorizada.

-Muere… Maldita perra…

Sin embargo esto no se pudo concretar, ya que en el acto por la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Yue quien impidió que se concretara de algún modo el ataque.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima.- dijo Yue lanzando la amenaza al instante. Sin embargo desde la ventana aparecían Sakura y Shaoran quienes fueron de inmediato a socorrer a Touya quien yacía con varias heridas sobre todo en su cabeza.

Yue no podía comprender lo que sucedía, nunca había visto a Rubí Moon con una expresión de odio tan grande.

-Rubí Moon que diablos te sucede.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Si me importa… dime… ¿Porqué los atacas?

-ESO NO TE IMPORTA… -Respondió Rubí Moon lanzándose furiosa contra Yue quien sostenía los brazos de una bestia enrabiada, Sakura decía alarmada…

-DETENGANSEEEEEEE….!!!

Sakura lanzó un grito desgarrado cerca de su hermano que se encontraba mal herido a sus pies.

-Ustedes… no pueden pelear, no lo hagan… por favor…

Yue miraba con sorpresa la cara de Sakura quien lloraba de miedo por todo lo que sucedía. Rubí Moon sin embargo aprovecho la distracción para soltarse de los brazos de Yue y se fue directamente al rincón donde estaba Crystal, pero mientras iba hacia donde estaba ella, Shaoran se interpuso lanzando un ataque.

-_Dios del Rayo… VEN…_

El ángel negro recibió de lleno el ataque pero no le afectó mucho, en esto y mientras Shaoran se preparaba para atacar. Yue sujeto a Rubí Moon para inmovilizarla. Pero…

Una mancha de sangre apareció por el suelo, la que provenía entre el cuerpo de Rubí Moon y Yue, Sakura miraba horrorizada tal evento lo que la lleno de pánico, Crystal estaba al borde de la histeria, sin todavía comprender lo que estaba pasando. Mientras que Kerberos se manifestaba en la habitación…

-Que sucedió aquí.- Decía el guardián de las cartas.

Los dos cuerpos permanecían de pié en un rincón, pero aún no sabían quien había sido mortalmente herido. Sin embrago la respuesta vino de inmediato cuando Rubí Moon se separo de Yue.

El ángel negro había enterrado sus filosas garras al cuerpo de Yue Dejándolo con una herida profunda en su vientre. Sakura quedó horrorizada, al ver como Yue se desplomaba en la pared.

-¡… YUEEEEEEEEEEEE...! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!!!

Rubí Moon aprovecho el descuido y atrapó a la chica de cabellos celestiales indicando un gesto amenazador, mientras que Sakura, Shaoran y Kerberos salieron en socorro de Yue. Shaoran estaba tan enfurecido que se dispuso a atacar, pero cuando se dio vuelta, vio que el ángel negro tenía atrapada a Crystal y con sus uñas apuntando a su cuello.

Shaoran intento acercarse, mientras que Sakura al borde de la histeria, dijo a la Chica Rubí y Luna.

-¿¿¿Por qué??? ¿¿¿DIME POR QUE LO HACES???

-Es elemental Cazadora de Cartas.- Decía Rubí Moon en un tono malévolo y Cruel.- Esto es parte de mi venganza.

Shaoran en un intento de atacar se acercó amenazante a Rubí Moon pero esta al ver que Shaoran y Kerberos se acercaban, una de sus garras abría la suave carne del rostro de Crystal. La expresión de Crystal era la de una chica al borde del colapso nervioso la cual quería morir pronto antes de sufrir la horrible tortura que le esperaba.

-No se acerquen!!!, si dan un paso mas… mis garras seguirán abriendo la carne de esta muchacha.

Shaoran y Kerberos lucían impotentes ante las amenazas que ponía la descontrolada Chica Rubí y Luna.

-Guerreros y descendientes de Clow.- Dijo en un tono autoritario Rubí Moon.- Les entregaré a esta chica con la condición de que me entreguen a Nakuru Akizuki. Si lo hacen, dejaré con vida a esta chica. Si no lo hacen, esta madrugada cuando salga el sol, esta chica, morirá.

Sakura no podía escuchar más. No podía soportar el hecho de escuchar una voz tan fría e inclemente que estaba dispuesta a hacer daño. Rubí Moon se marchaba poco a poco del lugar mientras todos en ese entonces miraban impávidos como se llevaba a la muchacha.

-Yo estaré en la torre del reloj de la primaria Tomoeda, ahí deberán traerme el cuerpo de Nakuru Akizuki. Si no, ya sabrán lo que sucederá con esta chica.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció del lugar, llevándose a la chica consigo.

Shaoran en un gesto de rabia, tiró la espada lejos.

-..MALDICI"N..!!!

Sakura se aferro a Yue quien sangraba profusamente, Sakura le presto ayuda tapándole la herida que parecía no querer cerrarse nunca, la vida de Yue estaba corriendo peligro. Sakura desesperada. Pidió ayuda a Shaoran y Kerberos para ayudar a Yue quien se encontraba bajo peligro de muerte.

Sakura en ese momento rasgo su vestido para hacer una venda que cubriera la herida, Kero quien había vuelto a su forma falsa trajo algo de agua hirviendo para tratar la herida, mientras que Shaoran usaba un extraño instrumental para tratar la herida para que no se infectara.

Inmediato llegaron sorpresivamente a la casa Tomoyo, Meiling y Spi, los cuales llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto para prestar ayuda a los que estaban ahí, también instalaron al señor Fujitaka en su cama quien estaba durmiendo profundamente gracias al efecto de la carta del sueño, también instalaron a Touya quien se encontraba inconsciente pero estable, sin embargo, Yue el mas grave de todos los que estaban ahí fue puesto en la cama de la habitación de Sakura, mientras que Shaoran hacía esfuerzos por sanarle. Sakura estaba consternada pero por sobre todo horrorizada, Tomoyo trato de ayudarla a calmarla con un Te, pero ella misma sabía que eso no sería suficiente para calmar semejante trauma que vivió esta pequeña niña, sin duda esta experiencia la dejó traumatizada, Meiling la abrazaba para darle un poco de calma mientras Sakura empezaba a llorar. Nunca antes la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraba en un ambiente tan fúnebre, En un instante todos estaban en el living de la casa, era cerca de la medianoche, y cada minuto que pasaba se volvía un tiempo de oro perdido para tratar de hallar la solución de inmediato al ultimátum que dio la chica Rubí y Luna. Tanto Kero como Spi mostraron sus formas originales, para reunirse en una asamblea junto con Shaoran y las Chicas. Kerberos preguntó:

-¿Dónde esta Eriol?

Tomoyo contestó de inmediato la pregunta del guardián de las cartas.

-Esta protegiendo a Nakuru quine todavía esta bajo efectos del calmante.

Luego que Tomoyo le explicara a Kerberos sobre lo que sucedió con Eriol fue este el primero en pronunciar la palabra.

-Esto es en realidad terrible, nunca antes nos habíamos enfrentados a un dilema semejante.

De inmediato, Meiling, Tomoyo y Spi se informaron del ultimátum dado por Rubí Moon. La expresión de todos fue espantosa ya que era un asunto en que estaban involucradas la vida Crystal y la de Nakuru. Para las chicas la situación se veía difícil ya que estaban involucradas las vidas de tres personas: La vida de Nakuru quien estaba amenazada por el odio de su otro yo, La vida de Crystal quien era la moneda de cambio para el cumplimiento de la venganza de Rubí Moon y por último, la vida de la Srta. Makki cuyo cuerpo era usado por Rubí Moon para cumplir sus maléficos fines. La situación era distinta a la del año anterior, cuando Gemini, la reencarnación de Blaise buscaba cobrar venganza del sucesor de Clow, quien era Sakura. La misma Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, ella no quería que ni Nakuru, Crystal, ni mucho menos la Srta. Makki fueran lastimadas, pero, lo que mas buscaba era rescatar a Crystal quien era prisionera de Rubí Moon.

Sakura se mostraba indecisa, ¿Habría que cumplir la exigencia de Rubí Moon?, o ¿Había de rescatar a Crystal por la fuerza?

El ambiente en la casa de la familia Kinomoto era muy lúgubre, pero en la casa de los Daidouji el ambiente era de una tensa calma, Eriol cuidaba de Nakuru quien estaba bajo el efecto del sedante. Era cerca de la medianoche, y Eriol trataba de cuidar de que ningún peligro se cerniera sobre Nakuru quien estaba herida gravemente de su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, el sueño poco a poco comenzaba a vencer a la joven reencarnación del mago Clow, ya no podía mas, el cansancio de un día triste lo estaba venciendo, ya casi sin sus poderes producto de salvar la vida de su propia creación, la chica a la cual creo con una belleza suprema, sin embargo, podría haber creado a un guardián como Yue. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser una mujer? La razón era algo muy de fondo. Era algo que no podía admitirlo, era porque…

-No, no puede ser eso.- Se decía a si mismo Eriol quien estaba al borde de quedarse dormido.- Si lo hubiera hecho por eso, yo… yo…

Sin embargo, el sueño consumía sus pensamientos, e inclino su cabeza a un costado de la cama de Nakuru, lentamente sus parpados bajaban hasta cerrar la puerta de la realidad e ingresar a otro mundo. El paraíso de los sueños.

Nakuru desde hacía mucho rato estaba en ese lugar, pero sus ilusiones no eran muy agradables que digamos, una y otra vez se sucedían horrendas visiones que espantaban el alma de la ex chica Rubí y Luna, imágenes de su propio yo amenazándola con las mas horribles formas de morir.

Una de esas visiones la mostraban en medio de un laberinto del cual no había ninguna salida, y a todos lados se encontraba con su otro yo, cuyas imágenes se multiplicaban y ellas la amenazaban con una muerte horrible cada vez que se topaba con ella, era tal su desesperación que buscaba la manera de cómo despertar de ese espantoso sueño, pero no podía, ¿era que el efecto del sedante duraba para siempre?, suplicaba a cada momento que despertara, pero nadie la escuchaba, estaba sola e un mundo de fantasías terribles y de sueños cada vez mas infelices. Arrodillada en una realidad inexistente suplicaba salir de ese universo desgraciado repleto de pesadillas, suplicaba para poder salir de una vez por todas.

-Por Favor.- Decía Nakuru dentro de las tinieblas que la envolvían.- Por Favor, por más que no quisiera hacerlo, quiero volver a ser la misma, quiero ser la misma Nakuru de antes, quiero volver a ser la misma chica que servía de guardián del Señor Eriol, quiero ser aquella mujer que vivía feliz con la Profesora Mizuki y peleando con el pequeño Spi, por favor.- Y en sus sueños lloraba como niña.- aunque no lo quiera, quiero retornar a mi forma antigua como Rubí Moon.

Esta confesión hecha por Nakuru en sus sueños, demostraba que la voluntad de esta chica comenzaba a flaquear, se disponía a renunciar a su condición de humana que se había ganado para evitar de este modo el sufrimiento de Eriol y los demás producto del desenfreno de su otro yo, pero también falta algo por confesar, algo de lo que su corazón requería mencionar. Una afirmación que era ya algo de verdad doloroso pero a la vez irrevocable.

-También, renuncio a ganar el amor de Touya, porque he comprendido que el no necesita de mi para ser feliz, sino que su felicidad esta al lado de esa chica… -Y poco a poco de disponía a llorar.- Lo amo, pero se que el no me necesita, así que renuncio a Touya para siempre.

-_Nakuru. Por fin encontraste la respuesta a todos tus sufrimientos…_

Una voz salió por entre la oscuridad de ese ambiente, esa voz en un principio no fue reconocida por Nakuru, pero era una voz que le resultaba muy familiar, no sabía pero esa voz le traía la imagen sabia de Eriol. Sin embargo era una voz adulta, que le traía los recuerdos de Eriol, No podía que esa fuera de…

-¿¿¿Señor Clow???

Por entre la oscuridad, apareció la silueta de un hombre muy alto, vestido con ropas azules de un rostro gentil y con unos anteojos antiguos, no cabía duda que ese hombre era el mago Clow. Esa imagen apareció súbitamente en un momento oscuro y a la vez clave ya que Nakuru, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, pero nunca pensó que ese apoyo vendría directamente del mago más poderoso, Nakuru, lucio con sorpresa y con alegría esa imagen de la que nunca espero que llegara. ¿Sería Eriol el que está enviando esa imagen?

-_Nakuru, todos los seres de este mundo tienen el derecho a equivocarse. El hecho de que uno cometa un error, no significa que sea culpable para siempre._

Con calidez recibió esas palabras la joven Nakuru, pero desde el fondo de su corazón sentía la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero Amo Clow, siento que la causante de todo este desastre soy yo, por mi culpa, mi otro yo esta poseyendo otro cuerpo en contra de su voluntad, que puedo quizás renunciando a ser un ser humano podría calmar la ira de mi otro yo, no estoy segura pero intentare conseguirlo, solo quiero despertar de estas pesadillas para ir hacia donde esta mi otro espíritu.

-_Nakuru, solo podrás despertar de este sueño solo si en realidad lo deseas realmente, te he visto mientras sufrías bajo las pesadillas que rondaban en tu mente y aún no te he visto claramente dispuesta a que despertarás de tus sueños._

-dice usted que no puedo despertar de este porque yo no quiero.

-_No exactamente. Solo dije que aún te falta una voluntad mas férrea si quieres salir de este sueño que te aprisiona, aun no te veo completamente decidida alcanzar el fin, aún te veo prisionera de tu miedo, te falta alejar ese miedo si quieres llegar a Rubí Moon y manifestarle es deseo._

-Pero señor Clow Eso significa volver a tener un cuerpo y un sexo indefinido, mi deseo es ser una mujer en pleno…

-_Nakuru, una mujer en realidad es una persona que no solo tiene un cuerpo o características físicas de una mujer, una mujer, es aquella que demuestra el verdadero cariño hacia esas cosas sencillas. que mira la amistad con ojos de niña y que ríe siempre y se pone feliz cuando llega la primavera y corta una rosa, quizás no te hayas dado cuenta pero cuando viviste tus días en la secundaría en Japón cuando, Sakura transformaba las cartas creadas por mi, en cartas Sakura, siempre mostrabas esa alegría, quizás no tenías los rasgos característicos de una mujer normal, pero desde el fondo de tu corazón sentías que eras toda una mujer a pesar de ser una criatura mágica de sexo indefinido. Nakuru, solo tu puedes hacer surgir, la verdadera mujer que hay dentro de ti._

-¿Que solamente yo puedo descubrir la mujer que hay en mí?

Esa pregunta broto de la mente de Nakuru como agua de un riachuelo, Nakuru recordaba sus momentos en la secundaría junto con Touya, recordaba su vida en Londres junto con su amo Eriol, la profesora Mizuki, sus peleas con Spí, cuanto podría recordar de aquellos momentos felices que vivió en ese dulce hogar formado en Londres, esa familia de cuatro alegre personas…

-Sí, personas…!

Esa respuesta broto desde el fondo del alma de Nakuru como una rosa floreciendo tierna sobre la hierba. ¿Podría estar ahí la respuesta a su gran duda?

-_Muy bien Nakuru…- _respondió el mago Clow.- _Ahí encontraste la respuesta a tu gran pregunta. Son los sentimientos los que nos hacen personas de verdad. Una persona sin sentimientos, es tan vacía como lo es una botella flotando en un charco; pero tú desde siempre, desde que fuiste creada por mi reencarnación, demostraste tener sentimientos, como por ejemplo ese amor que cosechaste sobre ese muchacho, esos sentimientos son los que llenaron de sonrisas en tu boca y lágrimas en tus ojos, esos sentimientos, son los que te acercaron mas como persona, y te alejaron de ser un simple ser creado para cumplir una misión._

Nakuru escucho emocionada las palabras que salieron de la boca del mago Clow, el saber que tenía algo que la hacían verdadera persona y mujer, quizás no era necesario tener cuerpo humano para ser mas persona, era solo una apariencia, una cáscara para aparentar ser persona.

-_Nakuru, tus sentimientos te transformaron en una verdadera persona, gracias a ello lograras entender lo que es una verdadera persona…_

La imagen del mago Clow empezaba poco a poco a desvanecerse entre la oscuridad, Nakuru no quería que este se fuera, ya que sintió desde el fondo de su corazón que lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

-Señor Clow, no se vaya por favor.

Pero la imagen del mago desapareció junto con la oscuridad, pero a pesar que su imagen se había esfumado, una voz resonó del interior de su mente. Nakuru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas escucho esas palabras que le decían.

-_Nakuru. Aunque no tengas magia, tienes un poder que ningún mago poderoso puede poseer. Y eso es tu esperanza…_

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho antes de que esta despertara. Por fin había despertado del efecto del sedante, al despertar sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho, vio una enorme habitación y a los pies de su cama vio la figura de un chico de anteojos que dormía profundamente, ese chico era su amo Eriol, quien estuvo cuidando de ella contra la aparición de cualquier amenaza. Estaba tan cansado que no pudo contra el sueño, miro un reloj que había en el velador, era cerca de la medianoche. Sin embrago sentía que esta noche no podía dormir, sentía que tenía que hacer algo durante esa noche, algo tan importante que ni siquiera el agudo dolor de su brazo podía ser impedimento para ir a un lugar donde se ocultaba algo importante, en principio no se dio cuenta, pero en sus mano izquierda encontró una nota escrita, que decía

_"Ve de inmediato con mi sucesora"_

La parecía estar escrita por el mismo mago Clow, y al referirse con su sucesora, se refería directamente a la señorita Sakura.

Luego de ver la nota, miro a los pies de su cama, vio a Eriol durmiendo tranquilamente pero su rostro reflejaba a una persona que había sufrido mucho, se acercó pero no tenía la intención de despertarlo, ya que dormía angelicalmente.

Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban muy hinchados, había llorado mucho. ¿Será que en realidad estaba muy preocupado por ella? pero al verlo, sintió tanta ternura que se acercó lentamente a él, giró un poco su cuerpo y se encontró con un rostro que descansaba tranquilamente, con una serenidad con que duerme un bebe a los brazos de su madre.

Nakuru nunca sintió tanta ternura en ese momento por el que había sido su creador, su amo y su señor; sabía que el se había preocupado tanto por ella.

-Oh amo Eriol…

Con su mano izquierda tomo su rostro y lo acarició con ternura, sentía que debía recompensar a ese chico de catorce años que tanto había hecho por ella. Nakuru sintió en lo mas hondo de su ser, la preocupación de su muchacho, desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía que Eriol se sentía un poco solo, que le hacía falta algo, ¿Qué podía ser eso?

¿Por qué Eriol había hecho a una mujer tan hermosa como su guardiana? ¿Por qué le dio semejante belleza a alguien cuya tarea era servirle? Ahora Nakuru sintió la respuesta mas clara. Porque su amo se sentía tan solo, que necesitaba de alguien para sentirse un poco mas amado. El podría tener el poder para haber creado un ser poderoso de forma masculina, pero prefirió la delicada figura de una mujer hermosa para sentir la belleza de las cosas. El buscaba sentirse amado.

Una vez escucho de la boca de su amo un relato que había estado basado en una experiencia que tuvo Sakura en Hong Kong, El mago Clow en uno de sus cuantos viajes se encontró en Hong Kong, con una pitonisa la cual se enamoró perdidamente del Mago Clow.

No lo sabía, pero se sentía muy cerca de esa historia, ya que una vez dentro de los tantos libros que tenía Eriol en su enciclopedia se encontró con un libro muy extraño y escrito en Chino, y se vislumbro la imagen de una chica muy hermosa que vestía ropas muy antiguas, miró una y mil veces esa imagen y de verdad era muy parecida a ella, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de ella, el color de cabello, la forma, las facciones, todo. En realidad su apariencia era muy similar a la de ella.

Solo ahí se dio cuenta del por qué había sido creada así.

Eriol quería recrear la imagen de la pitonisa precisamente en ella. Nakuru era fruto de ese recuerdo de Clow, que surgió por parte de su reencarnación, Eriol tenía mucho conocimiento de él, así que de ahí nació la idea de crear a su guardiana, a su guardiana Rubí y Luna. En realidad esa imagen era la de una joya tan hermosa como lo es el mar en el atardecer cuando este se sonroja.

Ahora comprendía más de cerca los sentimientos de su creador, y desde el fondo de su corazón, deseaba recompensar ese cariño que había colocado su creador.

-Amo Eriol, gracias por mostrarme eso…

Poco a poco se acercó al rostro cansado de su amo, podía sentir la paz de unos labios que dormían placidamente al torno de un carrusel de sentimientos y un sin fin de flores que giraban en torno a un perfume sensual y tierno. De este modo, Nakuru, la que alguna vez había sido la Chica Rubí y Luna, besó los labios del que había sido su creador, por un pequeño instante, olvidó sus heridas para sentir una dulce y tierna emoción, un amor inmenso e incuantificable, en ese momento, descubrió que el verdadero cariño, nace al comprender los sentimientos del otro y viceversa. No hacían falta las palabras para entender aquello. ¿De que servían en ese momento las palabras?

Ya habrá un tiempo para hablar de algunas cosas, por ahora había una necesidad urgente, con paso lento ya que aún estaba bajo efecto del sedante, caminó dolorosamente hacia la salida de la habitación para dirigirse al hall de la mansión Daidouji donde tenía que realizar una llamada muy urgente esa noche.

**Continuara**

**Notas: **Siendo las 01:31 de la Noche y con un poco de sueño, termino este capitulo de este fic en donde me salieron gritos dolorosos, malos sueños, miserias… Pero que con el transcurso de la historia se transformaron en sueños, esperanzas y sentimientos tiernos. Este capitulo fue un poco voluble pero en el cual impregne todo lo que tenía que impregnar. Quise derribar un poco con esa antigua tradición que había nacido de los fanáticos de la serie Card Captor Sakura. Aquella que postulaba la tesis del infortunio de Eriol por no poder amar a Kaho Mizuki y buscar el consuelo en Tomoyo Daidouji, aquellos que quisieron realizar esto es porque les falta todavía mirar la primera película de CCS en donde Sakura tiene una aventura en Hong Kong, en donde conoce a la madre de Shaoran y tambien a la pitonisa con la cual se enfrenta en esa aventura. ¿No se han puesto a reparar en un detalle? ¿Cuan parecidas son la pitonisa y Nakuru Akizuki? No soy nadie para crear los sentimientos de Eriol Hiiragizawa, por lo que cada uno tiene su propio criterio y lo dejo a discreción del lector, quien juzgará con su opinión mis expresiones.

Solo dos cosas quiero decir antes de terminar con estas Notas.

Primero: quisiera agradecer a todos los que han tenido la suerte de leer esta historia, quienes han sido dos. Mi hermana quien le ha gustado una enormidad esta historia, (Como tan buena Otaku que es) y Lau, la fiel lectora de esta historia quien me a apoyado en la creación de esta historia que hago con tanto cariño para los lectores y fanáticos de la literatura de red.

Segundo: Tiene referencia con todas las personas quienes crean sus historias, ya sean basadas en alguna serie animé o en algún libro favorito, quiero decirles que nunca antes me había sentido tan bien, escribiendo historias de esta índole, ya que mi fuerte es la poesía, pero esto me permite sentir en carne viva cuantos sentimientos pueden girar en torno a los personajes, cuan cercanos podemos estar de ellos, que uno llega a sentirse muy identificados con sus situaciones, ¿Les ha pasado lo mismo?

Bueno, solo les puedo decir que dejen Reviews y que estén atentos a los que viene ya que poco a poco se acerca la batalla decisiva, en donde Nakuru y Sakura jugarán un rol muy importante, eso les puedo adelantar de lo que va a venir.


	13. Una Tensa Espera

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 13**

**UNA TENSA ESPERA**

No fue fácil llegar al teléfono para Nakuru, los efectos del sedante aún no se habían ido, poco a poco sentía el desmayo cerca ya que no aguantaba el cansancio que sus ojos reflejaban; veía completamente nublado y su expresión notaba sufrimiento, un poco de dolor, pero una esperanza que se mantenía viva.

Otra cosa era el dolor de su brazo, a cada segundo, cuando los efectos del calmante poco a poco se iban, el dolor que sentía iba tornándose cada vez más fuerte. Caminaba con dificultad hacía el salón principal de la mansión Daidouji. Parecía que se iba a desmayar, y que el camino hacía el teléfono pareciera una eternidad, costó mucho, pero al fin llego, hacia esa maquina que le contactaría a la casa de los Kinomoto. Levanto el auricular y trató de comunicarse con una operadora que a esa hora le atendía.

-Buenas Noches.- Dijo Nakuru.- Operadora, quisiera comunicarme con la familia Kinomoto, es urgente.

Tras una corta espera, la operadora le respondió.

-Lo siento, pero el teléfono de la residencia Kinomoto no tiene tono, al parecer la línea está dañada.

La noticia inquietó aún mas a Nakuru, quien deseaba con urgencia contactarse con Sakura, Necesitaba ir con ella, siguiendo el consejo dado por el Mago Clow.

-Por favor, inténtelo nuevamente.- contesto desesperadamente Nakuru.- es muy urgente.

Pasó un corto periodo de tiempo pero la respuesta de la operadora seguía siendo la misma.

Al parecer sentía que era demasiado tarde, que quizás su otro yo, Rubí Moon, había invadido la residencia de la familia de Sakura. La desesperanza estaba apareciendo en el alma de Nakuru.

-¿Que puedo hacer?- era la pregunta que ella misma se formulaba desesperada ante esa situación.

A pesar de ello, y siguiendo la recomendación del Mago Clow Reed, no se rindió, y por el bien de su querido amo Eriol sabía que la única solución para encontrarse con Sakura, era…

-Al parecer tengo que ir hacia allá… No me queda otra.

Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, Nakuru sabía en el fondo de su corazón de que esta noche iba a ser distinta y que urgentemente debía estar con Sakura y tomando una manta para abrigarse en esa noche que comenzaba a ser fría emprendió rumbo hacia la casa de los Kinomoto. Sabía muy bien donde quedaba, así que emprendió el triste y esperanzador rumbo hacia la casa de Sakura, y del que había sido su amado Touya.

En el punto objetivo de la ex chica Rubí y Luna las cosas no andaban bien. Antes del amanecer tenían que estar con Rubí Moon en la torre del reloj de la primaria Tomoeda, lugar donde Crystal, la novia de Touya, era prisionera de un ángel desquiciado y enloquecido. Tomoyo, entregaba todo su ánimo a una sakura que lucía muy preocupada del futuro del gran amor de su hermano, pero también, se preocupaba por Nakuru quien era victima de de su verdadera identidad y la Srta. Makki cuyo cuerpo acogía a ese espíritu desenfrenado.

-Discúlpame Tomoyo.- Dijo repentinamente Sakura.- Pero quiero salir afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no me siento muy bien.

-Te acompaño entonces Sakura.- Insistió Tomoyo.

-No es necesario, mejor voy a estar sola.

Y Sakura salió rápidamente ante el asombro de todo los que estaban en ese momento en el interior de la casa, Kerberos pensó que Sakura estaba sufriendo a causa de esa responsabilidad que tenía ahora en sus espaldas. Recordaba en los momentos donde transformaba las cartas clow en cartas Sakura, donde esa enorme carga la hacía sufrir mas de la cuenta, también recordaba aquel instante en donde perdió toda fe, cuando Shaoran fue secuestrado por Gemini. Kerberos sentía más que nadie el sufrimiento de Sakura en instantes como esté.

Shaoran, también observo a Sakura salir rápidamente de la casa, y también comprendió en ese momento el sufrimiento que tenía Sakura en ese momento, recordaba en especial cuando estaban bajo la amenaza de la Carta Sellada, cuando Sakura temía perder su sentimiento mas querido a causa de la captura de esa carta.

Pero sabía que era mejor que estuviera sola, porque debía meditar de ciertas cosas que era necesario desahogar, así que prefirió dejarla ir.

Afuera de la casa, Sakura levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y justo en ese momento vio una estrella fugaz surcar a otro extremo del cielo, pensó en un momento lo que mas le daba ánimos para continuar, la imagen de su madre, era algo que le hacía impulsarse hacia la esperanza, de su bolsillo sacaba una carta la cual reflejaba mucho la imagen de su madre, esa era la carta ilusión, la que le daba los ánimos para continuar en esta difícil tarea.

Constantemente miraba esa carta, que reflejaba la profunda esperanza que existía en su existir, mas allá de que su madre no estuviera, ella era la fuerza que le impulsaba a seguir. Esa carta reflejaba en pocas palabras, la imagen de su madre. A cada minuto imaginaba que sería de ella si su madre estuviera viva, pero en realidad ella no estaba, su padre estaba adormecido por el efecto del sueño y nadie en ese momento podría en ese momento darle un consejo.

-Madre.- Se decía a si misma.- ¿Qué hago?

Sakura se hacía esa pregunta a esas horas claves de la noche, mientras que en territorio clave, el espíritu desenfrenado: Rubí Moon, mantenía prisionera a Crystal en la torre del reloj de la primaria Tomoeda. Crystal estaba atada de pies y manos con unas cadenas que la aprisionaban con fuerza a una cruz improvisada en medio de los engranajes de esa torre, su sufrimiento reflejaba la incomprensión de lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué ese espíritu la odiaba tanto?

En ese inetertanto Rubí Moon fabricaba con su magia una barrera para evitar sospechas por parte de los vecino a ese sector, y así hacer aparentar lo que realmente sucedía al interior de ese lugar, además como eran vacaciones de verano, nadie sospecharía que en la escuela pasaría algo malo. Además de ello, preparaba todo para la visita de Sakura quien de seguro preparaba un plan de rescate para Crystal, en pocas palabras alistaba todo para el lugar donde sería en el encuentro decisivo.

Luego de observar toda la ciudad en aquella silenciosa noche unos llanos desesperados rompieron la tensa clama del ambiente.

Era Crystal quien parecía estar sufriendo una pesadilla sin estar dormida.

Rubí Moon, fue a su encuentro y miró fijamente a ese cuerpo hermosísimo sufriendo en medio entre los engranajes del reloj, ella hacía varios esfuerzos para soltarse de los engranajes que la aprisionaban sin embargo Rubí Moon se acercó hacia ella mirándola de un modo frío e inclemente. Crystal también la miro y lanzo un grito doliente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Luego dijo:

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿¿¿POR QUE???

Rubí Moon le respondió con cierto colmo de impacienta buscando la manera de hacerla callar y que mejor forma que dándole un bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡CALLATE PERRA MALDITA!!!

Luego de la Bofetada, Rubí Moon agrego de un modo siniestro a modo de amenaza para que se callara.

-Ves estas uñas.- Lo dijo mostrando sus largas y afiladas uñas.- Soy capaz de abrir heridas en ese bonito rostro que tienes, Si no te quedas callada vas a parecer una niña con la boca mucho mas grande de la que tienes.

Crystal comprendió de ese modo de lo que era capaz Rubí Moon al mostrarle sus imponentes garras, era capaz de cortarle la boca y agrandársela sin piedad de un modo horrible; jamás había visto un ser tan frío y tan siniestro capaz de hacer sufrir a alguien, solo que en ese momento la victima era ella. Solo sabía que tenía que saber guardar silencio.

-Muy bien.- dijo calmadamente Rubí Moon.- Así me gusta.

Por otro lado no sabía que su falsa identidad pasaba muy cerca de aquí caminado en esas horas en una ciudad que dormía, eran ya las 02:00 de la madrugada y en la casa de los Kinomoto, la espera se hacía terrible. Sabían que si no le entregaban a Nakuru, para el amanecer, Crystal estaría de seguro muerta. Según Shaoran el amanecer llegaría a las 6:17 de la mañana y contaban con Poco más de cuatro horas para pensar.

Hasta que Sakura no pudo aguantar más…

-No Puedo Soportarlo más… Tengo que ir a la torre del reloj AHORA!!!

-¿¿¿Que dices Sakura???- Respondió Shaoran de un salto.- no te das cuenta, si no pensamos en un buen plan para rescatar a Crystal el esfuerzo que haremos allá será inútil.

-Es que no quiero llegar a pensar en lo que pueda pasar.- Respondió secamente Sakura.- Piensa que cuando despierte mi hermano su… su novia va a estar…

-No pienses así!!!.- Interrumpió Shaoran fuertemente.- Si sigues pensando así lo mas seguro es que te pongas mucho mas histérica de lo que estas.

-NO ESTOY HISTERICA!!! ¿¿¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE HAY TRES VIDAS QUE ESTAN EN JUEGO??? ¿¿¿CREEES TU QUE SERÍA CAPAZ DE ENTREGAR A NAKURU SABIENDO QUE SI LO HAGO ELLA DE SEGURO MORIRA???

-Si pero necesitamos para ello un plan y no siguas llorando como una niña pequeña…

-Basta por favor.- respondió Tomoyo con gruesas lágrimas.- por que presionan de ese modo a Sakura. ¿¿¿No ven que esta sufriendo porque el destino del gran amor de su hermano esta en peligro??? Y tu Shaoran ¿¿¿No te das cuenta lo que sufrió Sakura cuando Gemini te secuestró???- Y las lágrimas de Tomoyo se hacían cada vez mas gruesas.- Shaoran me decepcionaste… Jamás pensé que trataras así a Sakura con lo tanto que te ama ella…

Pero era demasiado tarde Sakura Salió corriendo del hall de la casa con rumbo a las desiertas calles, corría sin sentido alguno con unas lagrimas que sobre salían de sus verdes y preciosos ojitos… Sin embargo tropezó con un piedra cayendo al suelo, trató de reincorporarse, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que habían algunas Cartas Sakura esparcidas por el suelo cuando esta cayó. Sin embargo, al reincorporarse vio que todas sus cartas estaban esparcidas boca abajo. A excepción de una… Una Carta que se llamaba "The Hope" que simbolizaba a la pequeña carta sellada que había atrapado en aquella noche en donde todo corría en riesgo de desaparecer.

Tomo la pequeña carta y sucedió algo muy extraño, esta se iluminó y comenzó a elevarse por si sola en el aire. Sakura en ese instante sentía un poco de temor por ser descubierta por alguna persona en ese lugar pero no había nadie en ese momento. Por esto se tranquilizó y se preocupó solamente de la carta que se elevaba en ese momento, la carta resplandecía hermosa como una rosa madrugadora. Con la sencillez y la magnificencia de una sola voz perpetua que le hablaba al interior de su corazón.

_-No llores más… Ya veras que todo saldrá bien…_

Luego la carta se soltó de las manos de Sakura y comenzó a elevarse de un modo magnifico, la carta se elevaba sin el uso de la magia de Sakura, ella sola podía percibir que la misma carta estaba viva y que desde lo mas hondo de su alma esa voz le brindaba los ánimos suficientes para continuar con su tarea mas difícil.

_-Ama Sakura.-_Y la carta tomo la misma forma que tomó hace dos años atras cuando la capturó en el parque de diversiones.- _Usted no puede darse por vencida, recuerde que mientras nosotras estemos junto a usted, nada malo va a suceder._

De pronto, poco a poco las cartas comenzaron a danza alrededor de Sakura como una ronda que parecía, nunca iba a terminarse.

-_Ama Sakura.-_Decían todas las cartas sakura al unísono.-_Nosotras siempre estaremos al lado suyo. No se desespere "PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN"._

Sakura no sabía que responder, ante la eterna fidelidad que le guardaban las cartas en ese momento.

-Amigas.- decía emocionada hasta las lágrimas.- Ustedes tienen razón, por eso no merezco ser la dueña de todas ustedes. Yo creo que lograré esto con todo el esfuerzo.- de pronto se puso de pié y con decisión estiró las manos para recibir al conjunto, las 53 cartas sakura, aquellas mismas que ele guardaron eterna fidelidad, y esa era la bandera de lucha para emprender la difícil tarea.- Sí lo haré amigas intentaré hacer lo imposible, mi misión… Será convencer a Rubí Moon que desista de sus planes. Sí convenceré a Rubí Moon de que desista de sus planes!!!

Y con ese ánimo recibió las 53 cartas sakura para emprender la misión de inmediato tenía hasta el amanecer para lograr el convencimiento de la Chica Rubí y Luna, y salvar la vida de todos los involucrados: Las Vidas de Crystal, Nakuru, la Srta. Makki y Rubí Moon estaban en las manos de ella.

Después de esto, el rostro de Sakura se elevo hacia el cielo. Y miró una de las tantas estrellas que brillaba en esa madrugada, sabía que una de esas estrellas era el alma cálida de su madre quien estaba en algún lugar de ese maravilloso cielo, podía contemplar cada punto de ese espació, quería sentir que en uno de esos puntos brillantes se encontraba ella, y para sentirla mas de cerca tomo la carta mas representativa a ella, la carta de la ilusión guardaba un misterio que nadie mas conocía a diferencia de la misma Sakura. Con entusiasmo sacó su llave e invocó el conjuro.

-_"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo: Libérate"._

La Llave que ocultaba el báculo se liberó y de ese modo invocó la carta que su instinto le dictaminó.

-_ILUSION._

De la carta salió una niebla que recorrió como un pequeño tornado que se fue elevando poco a poco hasta formar una figura humana que la misma Sakura reconocía, la carta ilusión había llegado nuevamente para tomar la figura humana que mas anhelaba ver Sakura en ese momento. Nadeshiko.

Sakura con l emoción característica de una alegría que retomaba su vuelo como una paloma blanca, salió con un rebozó increíble a recibir la imagen de su desaparecida madre quien por un momento era personificada por una de las personas mas queridas para ella.

Entretanto la imagen de Nadeshiko comenzó a hablar al corazón de Sakura.

_-Hija. No importa cuan difícil sea la tarea que tengas adelante. Recuerda que siempre hay personas que nunca dejarán que te suceda algo malo. Te fe, y de este modo serás cada día mas fuerte._

Sakura sintió en el fondo la calidez de las palabras de Nadeshiko. Como aquella vez donde sentía en donde el secuestro de Shaoran le hizo perder toda la esperanza que tenía, igual en ese momento, la presencia de su madre era algo que con suma urgencia necesitaba.

-Madre.- decía Sakura.- ¡crees que algún día renacerás como otro ser en esta tierra?

La imagen de su madre poco a poco comenzó a volverse mas humana, Sakura sentía que a cada momento en el temor se iba, mas humana se tornaba la imagen de su madre en aquel momento.

-_Eso no lo sé, pero ten presente que mientras existan personas que te quieran, sentirás tú que ahí estaré, para apoyarte en todo momento, estaré junto a tu padre, junto a tu hermano, junto con tus amigos. Cada vez que dirijas a ello una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me la diriges a mí directamente._

Sakura sentía que los temores se le iban a grandes pasos. Y mientras más se iban ellos. Mas humana se tornaba la imagen de Nadeshiko para ella, sentía que al interior de su corazón sentía que ella podía tocarla como si estuviera viva. Podría sentir eso. Una vez lo sintió hace un año atrás cuando mas necesitaba de ella. Ahora ¿Podría sentir Nuevamente esas manos que le acariciaron? ¿Podría sentir nuevamente esos brazos que la abrazaron con tanto amor?

-¡¡¡Mama!!!

Sin dudarlo corrió hacia la imagen de su madre con ojos llenos de lagrimas pero con una sonrisa que demostraba la felicidad de estar cerca de un ser tan querido para ella.

Al correr sintió la calidez y la blandura de unos pecho que le guardaban descanso, como un almohadón que acoge la cabecita de un bebe a punto de dormir. En su cabeza le rodeaban unas manos tiernas que acogían con ternura el cuerpo cansado de una niña después de salir de un agitado día de colegio. Si, era ella era su madre quien la abrazaba, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, el espíritu de su madre acogía su torso exaltado por los sentimientos mas puros que un ser humano tiene. Sí, era ella. El ser que más esperaba ver, en medio de una calle vacía y solitaria no importaba nada en ese momento. ¿Qué más podía pedir de consuelo?

Luego. Las Manos de Nadeshiko acariciaron las mejillas de una Sakura que mostraba sonrososada, lloriqueante pero alegre. Sakura regaló una sonrisa a su madre antes de que ella se fuera nuevamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia Nadeshiko, pues sabía que era debía volver a el jardín que ella misma cultiva en los palacios de los ángeles.

Directamente a sus ojos, madre le dijo antes de partir.

_-Hija, no quiero que llores de es manera como lo hiciste, se fuerte mas allá de lo que pase. Siempre sabrás que estoy con contigo a cada momento y en cada lugar._

La imagen de Nadeshiko comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, mezclándose con las nebulosas estrellas que estaban esparcidas en el cielo esa noche, Sakura veía emocionada a su madre, desvanecerse junto con el cielo, un lugar donde ella disfrutaba de las risas de los Ángeles en el jardín más bello.

Tras la desaparición, el espíritu de su madre volvió a formar esa carta misteriosa que daba esa apariencia tan extraña pero tan afortunada para la pequeña Sakura, al depositase la carta en las manos de Sakura, esta volvió a su mano y con fe la miro diciendo.

-Gracias por todo Mamá, ahora estoy decidida a seguir luchando. Por todos, por Nakuru, por la Srta. Makki y por Crystal.

Luego no se percató de la llegada de dos personas que la vieron en esa calle vacía, pero mientras Shaoran y Tomoyo se le acercaban Sakura se dio vuelta con una seriedad que nunca ni Tomoyo ni Shaoran habían encontrado en l rostro de la pequeña Sakura. Shaoran Tomó la palabra diciéndole:

-Sakura, por favor, perdóname, no fue mi intención gritarte de ese modo.

-No, no te preocupes, ya sabes que puedes contar siempre con mi perdón.

Shaoran se sorprendió tanto de la animada respuesta que dio Sakura en ese instante que Tomoyo se sintió también muy sorprendida, por ese cambio de actitud que mostraba en esa fría noche.

Sin embargo, Sakura dijo en voz muy alta a ambos.

-Shaoran, Tomoyo, creo que llegó el momento de tomar la iniciativa, hay que ir a donde se encuentra Rubí Moon y de inmediato.

Los chicos, tan sorprendidos estaban de la nueva actitud que mostraba Sakura que lamanetablemente no tuvieron un minuto para tomar la palabra que Sakura habló en un tono que parecía estar dando un orden:

-Shaoran quiero que vayamos de inmediato a la torre del reloj junto con Kero y de inmediato…!!!

-Que dices Sakura.- Respondió Tomoyo.

-Lo que escuchaste, iremos a convencer a Rubí Moon de que desista, tengo ya un buen plan.

-Y en que consiste ese plan.- Dijo Tomoyo.

-Vamos a casa de inmediato y ahí se los contaré.

Ya en la casa, Sakura dio a conocer el plan, y de inmediato todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-QUE, ATACARÁS A RUBÍ MOON TU SOLA!!!-dijo Kerberos con un sorpresa y un rechazo que se mostraba en su rostro.

-Así es Kero, lo haré yo sola, mientras que tu junto a Shaoran, irán a liberar como sea y Crystal. Yo le haré frente sola a Rubí Moon, no queda otra.

-PERO TU NO SABES CUAN PODEROSA ES RUBÍ MOON!!!- dijo spinel Sun con aires de rechazo.- Como tiene ahora mas poder, no sabemos cuanto poder tiene ahora.

-No importa, Spinel Sun quiero que también apoyes a los chicos en esta misión, mientras que Meiling y Tomoyo se quedarán acá, es muy peligroso que vayan con nosotros.

-Y crees que esto en realidad funcione? dijo Shaoran con cierto grado de duda.

-Pues creo que en el interior de mi, hay algo que dice que si funcionará. No nos queda otra.

-Sakura miro el reloj de la casa, y vio que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, faltaban menos de tres horas para que amaneciera y no quedaba mucho tiempo, había que ir si o si a la torre del reloj de la Primaria, donde estaba prisionera la pareja de Touya. Sakura tomaba el liderazgo total del plan y parándose de su asiento, dijo.

-Amigos ya es la hora de marchar.

Y de pronto Shaoran se puso su traje de combate mientras, que Sakura en su dormitorio conversaba con Tomoyo y con Meiling.

-Amigas, creo que llego el momento de marcharme, Tomoyo requiero de uno de tus trajes tan lindo para ir a combatir.

Tomoyo escucho emocionada las palabras de Sakura, y es que en realidad tenía mucho miedo que l pasará algo mal ya que su plan era muy arriesgado.

-Sakura, por favor, vuelve bien…- Dijo esta.

-Ay Tomoyo, no te pongas así.- dijo Meiling.- sabes esta es la primera vez que veo a Sakura yendo decidida a pelear contra un enemigo, y creo que eso demuestra el valor que tiene Sakura, este se ha incrementado mucho desde que peleo contra Gemini, ahora ella arriesgara su vida para de este modo rescatar a Crystal sin tener que entregar a Nakuru.- Luego, Meiling se dirigió a Sakura en un gesto de abrazarla para darle fuerza.- Sakura en realidad eres admirable, por favor, quiero que regreses sana y salva.

-Lo haré Meiling, te lo prometo.

Tomoyo se acercó y le mostró un precioso traje de color negro y azul a Sakura, ese de seguro era el traje de batalla para esta difícil pelea que sostendría.

-Sakura, nunca te he vestido de color negro, así que pensé que este negro y azul te vendría bien con la situación. Pero a la vez pensé que el oscuro no te vendría muy bien.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, al contrario me viene muy bien…

Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo terminar con la frase ya que Tomoyo se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola y llorando como nunca, ya que esta vez la vida de su amiga se encontraba en grave peligro.

-Sakura, por favor, quiero que regreses bien, hoy más que nunca, quiero que regreses sana.

Sakura la tomó por los hombros y con un gesto de cariño le limpió las lagrimas, y con ello le dijo unas palabras que le animaron mucho.

-Tomoyo, tengo fe en que lo lograré, recuérdalo, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Tomoyo asintió y de ese modo sintió la calidez de las palabras de su amiga.

…

Ya todo estaba listo, Sakura vestida con un oscuro traje, y arriba del techo de su casa se preparó para marchar, a su lado estaban Kerberos quien aún mostraba dudas del plan de Sakura, también estaba Shaoran vestido con su tradicional traje de combate y a su lado estaba Spinel Sun quien estaba preocupado mas de Nakuru que nadie mas.

Shaoran montó sobre Spinel mientras que sakura montó sobre Kerberos. Estaban a punto de irse cuando Meiling y Tomoyo se apostaron fuera de la casa para despedir al cuarteto que se aprestaba a salir rumbo hacia la torre del reloj, ambas hicieron el gesto de despedida con la mano y Sakura marcho junto con los otros tres guerrero rumbo a la primaria. En la casa, Tomoyo, un poco mas tranquila suspiro mientras decía.

-No lo sé,, pero creo tener un mal presentimiento.

-Ay, no te preocupes de eso Tomoyo.- Respondió Meiling al instante.- Yo se muy bien que Sakura saldrá triunfante nuevamente de esta lucha, recuerdo lo que ella te dijo: Que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Tomoyo sonrió y le respondió a su amiga.

-Gracias Meiling.

Ambas se aprestaban a volver al interior de la casa, cuando de pronto, vieron que una persona mal herida venía llegando hacia el hogar de los Kinomoto, Meiling le indicó a Tomoyo de que alguien se acercaba hasta ahí, y cuando vieron ya mas de cerca, notaron que se trataba de una persona muy conocida, se trataba de Nakuru que venía llegando a la casa de Sakura con un cuerpo muy cansado pero con una actitud decidida de ver a la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow.

**Continuara**

**Notas: **Hay veces en que el tiempo resulta ser un recurso tan escaso que ni siquiera se tiene el instante o el momento para llegar al final de una labor, y es que tan cerca de la batalla decisiva estamos que pienso que antes de que el semestre se acabe tendré listo el final de la historia. Muy pronto, para ustedes.

Nuevamente agradezco a todos el apoyo recibido en el transcurso de esta historia que pronto cumplirá un año al aire, de antemano agradezco a Lau y mi hermana por su fidelidad, y les digo que muy pronto conocerán el desenlace de esta historia. No se arrepentirán.


	14. El Rescate

**RUBÍ. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 14**

**EL RESCATE**

Fue tremenda la sorpresa que se llevaron Meiling y Tomoyo cuando se encontraron con la mirada dolorosa y el cuerpo hermoso pero herido de Nakuru Akizuki, no pudieron creer que ella haya hecho sola ese recorrido desde la mansión Daidouji hasta la casa de la familia Kinomoto, de todas maneras lo que era evidente para las dos niñas era que había que llevar a la chica hacia la casa de Sakura ya que se veía muy agitada por el trayecto recorrido.

Luego de conducirla al living de la casa y sentarla en un cómodo sofá en el interior de la casa, Nakuru dijo con urgencia a las dos chicas.

-Tomoyo, Meiling, necesito saber donde esta Sakura, necesito verla ahora.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí pues no podían mentir a Nakuru de la empresa que fue a realizar Sakura y los otros guerreros de Clow.

-Lo siento Nakuru, pero no podrás ver a Sakura ahora.- Dijo Tomoyo hablando con franqueza.- Ella fue encontrarse con tu otro yo.

-Qué, pero por que fue…

De este modo, Tomoyo le relató todo lo que aconteció al interior de la casa de la familia Kinomoto, al oír esto, Nakuru se sintió consternada y muy culpable, ya que era su responsabilidad el que su otra imagen estuviera en realidad muy descontrolada.

-No te culpes.- dijo Meiling con el animo de alentar a Nakuru.- Sakura y los demás partieron ahora mismo a rescatar a Crystal, además no es tu culpa que ella estuviera tan…- Meiling no encontraba una palabra tan adecuada o mas suave para referirse a Rubí Moon con lo cual solo se limito a decir.- …Celosa…

Nakuru emitió una leve sonrisa a las chicas, como agradeciéndole los ánimos que le prestaban, ella en realidad se sentía contenta de encontrarse en ese momento con dos personas que en verdad le comprendía, y fue en ese momento donde contestó con la verdad.

-Muchachas, hay algo que debo decirles.

Tomoyo y Meiling escucharon con atención lo que Nakuru les iba a relatar, sobre el proceso y la prueba definitiva que se llevo a cabo dentro del departamento de cómo Eriol, la salvó de las garras de la muerte, a costa de perder su magia. Sin embargo, lo que iba a decir después, dejó con la boca abierta a las chicas que en ese momento escuchaban atónitas la historia de la chica.

-Si hice todo esto, lo hice solo por una cosa.

Luego de una triste pausa y asomando unas pequeñas lágrimas dijo.

-…Lo hice por amor.

Las dos muchachas escucharon sorprendidas el motivo que por el cual tomó esa decisión la muchacha de cuerpo tan atractivo que gustaba correr, saltar y abrazar a Touya, pero nunca estuvieron tan sorprendidas que este último, quien yacía herido en su habitación, fuera el motivo, por el cual, la ex chica Rubí y Luna, tomara esa determinación tan drástica. Ahora Tomoyo sabía por que en los días posteriores a la fiesta, Nakuru yacía con los ojos tan hinchados. Era porque cada noche era un sin fin de sufrimiento e impotencia, ya que su condición de ser mágico, le impedía amar a un humano. Eso fue lo que contó Nakuru y dejó sorprendidas a las chicas, pero había algo más que Nakuru iba decir y que las iba a dejar más que sorprendidas.

-Muchachas, quiero que me lleven a donde esta Sakura.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

Meiling dijo al instante.

-¿Como puedes decir esto? Sabes muy bien que es peligroso que vayas para allá, y mas aún en la condición en que estas. Si esa hada descontrolada te viese, te mataría instantáneamente…

-Lo sé, es por eso que tomé una decisión, volver a unir nuestros cuerpos…

Esta declaración, dejo en silencio a las dos chicas, Meiling continuaba rechazando la petición de Nakuru, pero Tomoyo, comprendió muy bien cuales eran los propósitos de Nakuru, ahora iba a hacer el sacrificio de volver a sus inicios, soportando sus limitaciones nuevamente, con el fin de que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad. De ese modo, le tomó las manos a Nakuru, y contestó.

-Claro Nakuru, te acompañaremos.

Nakuru sintió el enorme afecto de la muchacha de los ojos ametistas y vio en ella la bondad del ser humano, ya que se sintió muy comprendida por esa niña de largos cabellos negros que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Daidouji?- Replicó Meiling.- ¿No sabes que también estaremos expuestas a un peligro inminente?

-Lo se Meiling, pero si no ayudamos a Nakuru en esto que vamos a hacer, esto no se terminará, y continuarán los aires de venganza de aquel ser.

Meiling no se sintió muy convencida de lo que decía Tomoyo, pero al ver que esa sería una solución que evitaría un gran derramamiento de sangre termino por aceptar y decidió ayudar a Nakuru a cumplir con ese compromiso.

-Ay, esta bien, pero vuelvo a insistir en que esto va a ser muy peligroso.

Nakuru, se sintió muy agradecida de las dos chicas y de este modo respondió a ambas…

-se los agradezco mucho.

Faltaban poco menos para las Cinco de la Noche y los muchachos y los guardianes llegaron a la torre del reloj de la primaria donde Rubí Moon los esperaba. Hacía mucho frío aquella noche y el aire se ponía denso en todo ese ambiente. Sakura miró la torre con decisión, y con el convencimiento de que su estrategia daría resultado. Apenas llegaron, se ocultaron detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban el terreno para no ser vistos por la chica rubí y luna, en ello Sakura comenzó a hablarles a Shaoran y a los guardianes.

-Muchachos, yo entraré sola a la torre mientras yo peleo con ella, ustedes irán directamente al lugar donde ella se encuentra, háganlo sigilosamente. Después de eso, Crystal irá sobre el lomo de Spí y la llevará de vuelta a la casa, mientras que Kero y Shaoran me apoyarán en la ofensiva. Están de acuerdo.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, pero no muy convencidos con la táctica, en ese intervalo Sakura no tendría el suficiente poder como para atacar y ello representaba un peligro para la vida de ella, el riesgo que existía en ese plan era mucho, ya que si fracasaban, las posibilidades de ganar esta pelea serían cero.

Sakura se disponía a ir a la torre cuando Shaoran la detuvo, Sakura no estaba muy segura de lo que el iba a hacer pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que le iba a decir.

-Sakura… Por favor, cuídate…

Sakura en ese instante le obsequió una sonrisa al chico que se mantenía sonrosado ante la tierna mirada que le ponía la chica de los ojos esmeraldas, con una sonrisa Sakura le contestó.

-Lo haré. Shaoran.

En eso, Shaoran, le regaló una sonrisa antes de que ella se dispusiera a entrar a la torre, en eso, Sakura fue hacia el patio, Kerberos se sorprendió tanto de la actitud que tenía Sakura. En realidad ella, por primera vez, estaba decidida al 100 en combatir, sus piernas no temblaban y su caminar era valiente y decidido, en realidad estaba con el porte de toda una heroína.

Fue ahí cuando Kerberos dijo despacio.

-Ten cuidado, Sakura.

Sakura caminaba a paso decidido hasta llegar a la torre donde le esperaba Rubí Moon, al pararse en frente de la enorme puerta sintió que esta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, haciendo unos extraños ruidos de bisagras oxidadas, en ello y sin vacilaciones, entró en el edificio, y vio en un principio oscuridad pero después la puerta se cerró de golpe y en ese momento unas luces comenzaron a iluminar el salón. En frente suyo, vio la figura hermosa de un hada con alas de mariposa vestida de negro, quien estaba lista para recibir a la sucesora de Clow, fue entonces, cuando, la Hada le dio la bienvenida.

-Sucesora del Señor Clow, sea usted bienvenida. Espero que haya traído lo que le pedí.

Sakura levanto furiosa su voz como si estuviera dándole una orden directamente a esa criatura mágica.

-Rubí Moon. Te ordeno a que liberes de inmediato a Crystal ahora mismo. En nombre de Clow Reed.

En esto, Rubí Moon levanta una estruendosa carcajada que se sintió en cada uno de los pasillos de la torre, en verdad estaba muy confiada en que esa niña de 14 años que tenía en frente no le iba a causar algún problema en ese instante.

-Así que vienes a desafiarme en nombre de Clow Reed… Me parece que tu te estas dando demasiada importancia, ¿Cómo una niña puede hablar de ese modo diciéndolo en el nombre de Clow Reed?

-Porque soy su sucesora, aunque hayas sido creada por Eriol, quien es la reencarnación natural de él, yo soy la legitima heredera de su poder, y es mi deber el salvar a esa chica que mantienes cautiva usando la magia que él me ha dado, aunque para ello tenga que atacarte con todo mi poder. Yo normalmente soy contraria a todo tipo de violencia, se razonable abandona esas entupidas pretensiones y regresa a ser la sirviente pacifica que una vez el mago Clow ha tenido.

-¡¡¡NO ME LO DIGAS COMO SI FUERAS CLOW!!!

El ángel después de gritar despertó un fuerte espíritu demoníaco que cubría poco a poco la torre de una maldad que podía apreciarse, en eso Sakura dijo.

-Entonces, no me dejas otra salida.- Y sacando el amuleto que llevaba en su cuello invoco el conjuro que despertaba al báculo sagrado.- _Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu poder en frente de nosotros y bríndaselo a Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo. ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!_

Nunca antes había gritado LIBERATE con tantas fuerzas, de este modo el báculo creció y se convirtió en una báculo de estrella con el cual tenía el poder de invocar la las cartas de su baraja mágica.

-Así que estas lista para luchar, ¡¡¡ENTONCES PELEA!!!

-Lo haré aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida…

Mientras eso sucedía, Eriol estaba sumido en un profundo sueño del cual no podía despertar, pero dentro de ellos vio a Nakuru siendo atacada despiadada mente por su otra identidad, y un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de esa escena, y el solo miraba de un modo impávido como ese ángel le arrebataba la vida a ese ser, por el cual no sabía por qué sentía tanto afecto, en realidad ver muerta a Nakuru le causaba una tristeza en verdad apocalíptica y verla en sus brazos muerta era algo que no podía tolerar y fue por ella que solo gritaba…

-¡¡¡NAKURU… NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Sin darse cuenta despertaba del sueño con su mismo grito, eran las 05:15 y cuando despertó se dio cuenta que la cama en donde reposaba Nakuru hace un momento, ya no estaba, en ese momento un gran temor vino a hacerse presente en su alma, porque de algún modo, en el interior de su corazón, en lo mas profundo de su alma, no quería perder a ese ser tan querido, a quien siempre veía cocinar y haciendo el aseo con alegría y entusiasmo. Si, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ese ser tan amado ya no estaba, y llego a pensar en muchas cosas como por ejemplo, en que ella fue al encuentro de su otro yo.

Desesperado se decía a si mismo.

-_Nakuru, tu no puedes ir hacia allá, no sabes lo que te esperará si te encuentras con tu otro yo, ella lo único que quiere es cumplir su venganza. Pero que debo hacer. ¡¡¡QUÉ PUEDO HACER!!!_

Sin embargo, una voz que vino de su interior vino a responder esa pregunta.

_-Eriol, debes ir a donde esta ella y protegerla de cualquier mal que se cierne sobre ella._

Inconscientemente, y como estando en un profundo trance, Eriol preguntaba desesperado.

-Que…¿Quien eres?

-_Soy el ser que siempre ha habitado en el interior de tu alma._

Eriol, sabía de quien se trataba, así que preguntó en voz alta.

-Por favor… Guíame en donde se encuentra ella… Dime donde esta Nakuru.

…

La batalla ya había empezado, y Rubí Moon había comenzado a atacar con sus cristales púrpura. Sakura usando la carta del salto esquivaba sin mayor inconveniente el ataque del ser mágico. Hasta el momento su defensa iba marchando muy bien.

El ángel se respondía desconcertada.- _En realidad no alardeaba, es muy fuerte._

Sakura ahora en el piso, cambiaba su postura y ahora ella se disponía a atacar, y para ello necesitaba usar la mejor carta que tenía en su poder.

-_Ahora, transfórmate en cadenas de justicia… VIENTO._

Un aura emergió desde la carta tomando la forma de un espíritu mágico, que iba directo hacia el cuerpo de Rubí Moon a gran velocidad, el ángel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que quedo atrapada en medio de las cuerdas de aire que la ataban con fuerza en todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya, sucesora de Clow, en verdad me sorprendes, pero este acto de nada te va a servir ya que esta carta es demasiado débil para paralizarme. Es tan inocente de tu parte atacarme con una carta como el viento. Ya veras como me deshago de este poder fácilmente

-A si. Pues te equivocas de que solo usé esa carta, puesto que en realidad usé dos…

-¿¿¿QUE???

Desde los pies de Rubí Moon donde las cadenas de aire le aprisionaban un círculo comenzó a formarse en torno al cuerpo atado del ángel, ese círculo fue tomando poco a poco la forma de un remolino hasta que se formó un gran tornado que comenzaba a dejar encerrada en medio de un tornado que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza.

-¡¡¡NO NO PUEDE SER, ES EL TORNADO!!!

En ese instante, Sakura invocó a la carta de la luminosidad para dar la señal a los chicos que estaban afuera, cuando el tornado cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Rubí Moon.

Los muchachos recibieron esa señal y se aprestaron a ir rápidamente hacía la cima de la torre del reloj, ya que con esto tendrían al menos un poco de tiempo para ir al rescate de Crystal, cuando Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Shaoran llegaron a la cima, encontraron en una cruz el cuerpo atrapado de Crystal solamente envuelto en una sucia sábana. Sin embargo había una especie de protección mágica hecha de amatista que impedía que los muchachos sacarán a la chica quien yacía atrapada en esa cruz, en ello, Shaoran sacó su espada y comenzó a romper la protección poco a poco, mientras Spinel y Kero lanzaban sus llamas justamente para liberar a ese espíritu que se encontraba atrapado en ese crucifijo.

-Muchachos, dense prisa, antes que se acabe el efecto.- gritaba Sakura desde el primer piso de la torre alarmando a los chicos que tenían una labor complicada de rescatar a Crystal.

Sin embargo, el esfuerzo que hacían Kerberos y Spinel era infructuoso ya que el muro que contenía al cuerpo de la joven parecía algo completamente impenetrable. Sin embargo Shaoran no se rendía ante la posibilidad de que algo terrible sucediera.

-Vamos… Rómpete maldita pared… - Hablaba Shaoran con el propósito de romper esa impenetrable muralla, mientras que desde abajo Sakura estaba nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que el plan estuviera fallando, por ello se apresto a ayudar a los chicos que luchaban por liberar a Crystal.

-_VUELO…_

Un par de alas salieron de la espalda de Sakura y a toda prisa fue en ayuda de los muchachos, no quedaba mas tiempo, ya que el efecto de la carta del tornado muy pronto se debilitaría dejando libre a Rubí Moon.

Sakura se percato de inmediato de los problemas que tenían por lo que decidió usar la mejor carta que tenía para este tipo de inconvenientes.

-_Espada…_

Con un desenvaine de su espada una ráfaga cortante apareció para romper la pared invisible que mantenía cautiva a la chica Crystal, fue por esto que al instante y con ayuda de Shaoran llevaron a Crystal al lomo de Spinel para conducirla hacia la casa de los Kinomoto. Por fin la habían liberado. Aunque…

-No… Jamás les permitiré que hagan eso.- La voz de Rubí Moon salía fuertemente del interior del gigantesco tornado que le envolvía.- NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ!!!

El hada que permanecía prisionera dentro del remolino se había liberado de las cadenas de viento y tornado que les aprisionaban, Spi salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, pero la gigantesca onda expansiva había arrastrado lejos a Spinel con el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica Crystal, sin embargo, Kerberos fue en su apoyo y logró rescatar a Crystal, pero sin poder ayudar a Spi quien se había golpeado fuertemente en la pared cayendo abruptamente el piso. Sakura gritó…

-SPI…

Sakura y Shaoran fueron en su ayuda pero el había quedado grave debido al choque y la posterior caída.

-Spi, te encuentras bien.- Decía Sakura.

-Sí… Sakura, pero ya no tengo las fuerzas para seguir, por favor, déjame.

-No… No te dejaré

Sin embargo, Spi, se encontraba mal, ya que estaba completamente herido por el feroz ataque lanzado por la chica Rubí y Luna, Sakura de inmediato preguntó por Crystal y su actual estado

-Como se encuentra Crystal.

-Ella está bien.- Respondió Kerberos.- Solo esta desmayada.

Sakura al menos tenía la esperanza de continuar luchando al lado de sus compañeros de lucha, por un lado estaba Kerberos y por otro estaba su querido Shaoran, ahora era el momento propicio para que unieran sus fuerzas para luchar contra Rubí Moon, quien estaba consumida por el mas absoluto rencor.

Rubí Moon, quien se había liberado con dificultad del tornado supo de inmediato que todo era una trampa para liberar a Crystal, y ahora, mas que nunca, estaba dispuesta a dar una severa lucha en acabar con todo aquel quien se oponga.

-Shaoran, no queda mas que luchemos frente a frente con Rubí Moon.- Decía Sakura dispuesta a dar la lucha hasta el final por convencer a Rubí Moon que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.- lo haremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, si logramos vencerla, de seguro ella desistirá de todo esto.

Kerberos se sorprendió de la madurez que había mostrado Sakura al pronunciar esas palabras. El, al oír eso, sintió que Sakura había cambiado enormemente, ya no era esa niña que había abierto accidentalmente el libro Clow hacía cuatro años atrás, ahora había tomado la personalidad de toda una guerrera en aquel momento crítico. Shaoran también sintió el impacto de esas palabras y comprendió que esa chica a la cual tanto quería, tenía una fuerza que era inquebrantable, y con eso estaba cada vez mas seguro en obtener esa victoria junto con Sakura. Ahora era la ocasión y por ello se levantó con fuerzas al mortal combate que estaba librando en ese momento.

-Kero, cuida a Crystal y Spinel, nosotros iremos por Rubí Moon…

-Está bien Sakura, pero cuídense, se los pido…

-No te preocupes.- dijo Sakura, luego de emitir una sonrisa que era muy natural de Sakura en sus momentos de felicidad, cuando tenía mas fe en el logro de sus objetivos.- Pase lo que pasé, todo saldrá bien.

Fue ahí cuando la pareja de niños fue hacía el encuentro de Rubí Moon quien estaba desprendiendo tanto odio que toda la torre del reloj se había convertido en un infierno, esta vez la batalla iba a ir en serio, sin embargo a pesar de que eran dos contra uno, Sakura y Shaoran tenían una enorme presión ya que no solo había que combatir a esa hada maligna, sino también proteger a Spi y Crystal quienes –a pesar de que esta ultima ya había sido liberada- estaban heridos y bajo el resguardo de Kerberos. La verdadera batalla cara a cara ahora se disponía a comenzar.

Fue en ese momento cuando las miradas de esos seres se cruzaron en un tono serio y de duelo, Sakura y Shaoran estaban listos para enfrentar el duelo que se venía, era de seguro la batalla definitiva. Rubí Moon enfadada por el engaño estaba con una ira que estaba a punto de estallar de odio, todo estaba listo… La batalla estaba a punto de empezar…

-Estas lista Sakura.-Dijo Shaoran

-Sí.- respondió esta.

Rubí Moon quien estaba preparada para su contraofensiva declaró…

-¿¿¿Están listos, Guerreros de Clow…???

-¡¡¡SI!!!- Respondieron los Chicos al unísono.

-Entonces peleen.

Y los Chicos se lanzaron con todo en contra de la Chica Rubí y Luna en una batalla que se concentraba en una lucha entre Guerreros de Clow.

Mientras que en el camino se encontraban dos chicas llevando a otra quien estaba mal herida, camino hacia el lugar de la lucha. Nakuru necesitaba urgentemente llegar y poner fin a todo lo que en ese instante ocurría.

**Continuará.**

**Notas: **Holas a Todos. Quiero agradecer el inmenso apoyo de todos lo que he mencionado anteriormente en la elaboración de este trabajo que justamente hace un año comencé a elaborar en torno a un sueño que floreció como un jardín en pleno Desierto de Atacama, el deseo de dedicar un fic a Nakuru Akizuki. Sin embargo han ocurrido una serie de acontecimientos que me han impedido seguir con este proyecto y las excusas principales son las siguientes:

Hace poco terminé el semestre académico en la Universidad el cual terminé **satisfactoriamente**, terminando a **un paso de la titulación**, con lo cual concluyo con excelente rendimiento.

Lo segundo es que mi computador laptop ha comenzado a tener problemas por lo que tuve que hacer revisiones, además, esta un poco viejo por lo que lo puse en venta ahora para comprarme otro mas nuevo, por ese periodo de revisión no logre continuar con mi trabajo.

A pesar de ello además de la falta de inspiración que vino producto de algunas circunstancias, he logrado termina este episodio que viene a matizar el tipo de lucha que Sakura libra en ese escenario. Quiero agradecer el apoyo de de mi hermana en la realización de este fic y de mi fiel seguidora Lau por sus reviews

Felicidades a Todos y feliz año nuevo

Por fas, dejen reviews!!!

Chau.


	15. Por Amor

**RUBI. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR. ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 15**

**POR AMOR…**

-Reciban esto hijos de Clow¡¡¡RAYO OSCURO!

Con este ataque, Rubí Moon dio comienzo a la horrenda batalla que libraban Sakura y Shaoran en contra de un ángel hermoso pero desquiciado que buscaba la venganza total, poner fin a la existencia de Nakuru Akizuki, la joven quien residía en su cuerpo, y a todos aquellos que intentaban impedírselo a toda costa.

Ambos esquivaron el ataque sin problemas, pero se dieron cuenta del alto poder destructivo que tenía Rubí, aúnque ya había sido neutralizada con dos cartas poderosas, sus poderes no habían disminuido, al contrario, todavía seguían creciendo a causa del odio que le embargaba.

-Shaoran… ¿que vamos a hacer? no podemos atacarla si ella lanza esos ataques…

-Claro, aún no puedo encontrar su punto débil, por ahora solo temenos que esperar.

Dentro de la habitación, la ofensiva que llevaba la chica rubí y luna era con todo, por el momento los muchachos se limitaban a esperar los ataques hasta encontrar algún punto débil que tuviera, pero en ese mismo instante, a esa altura de la madrugada, una muchacha era ayudada por otras a ir al lugar de la batalla, la torre del reloj de la primaria de Tomoeda. En su lento caminar venían a su mente los recuerdos de sus primeros días como ser humano puro. Recordaba la inmensa felicidad que le causó la impresión de por fin ser una humana luego de pasar por esa terrible penuria de la prueba definitiva, fue todo un gran sacrificio ya que fue gracias a Eriol el que ella pudiera estar viva, sin embrago su amo tuvo que pagar un costo muy alto por ello.

Todo tenía que sacrificarlo. Todo. No había otra forma de apaciguar los ánimos de ese espíritu sediento de venganza y de odio, ahora mas que nunca, no importaban sus intereses, ahora había que evitar una tragedia de proporciones que se venía encima, hoy mas que nunca Nakuru buscaba renunciar a lo que tanto había aspirado para así prevenir lo que sería una verdadera hecatombe.

Sin embargo sentía que su cuerpo ya no daba mas, sus débiles piernas poco a poco comenzaban a dormirse, el dolor de su brazo poco a poco se volvía insoportable y el temor de aquello que más temía la hacían desvanecerse en medio del pavimento. Tomoyo y Meiling no sabían que hacer, pensaba que a esas horas de la madrugada el cuerpo de Nakuru estaba agotado por toda la jornada que había experimentado el día. El atentado, La explosión de la tienda, el secuestro… Todos esos hechos de los cuales la misma niña alegre de la mansión Hiiragizawa se sentía culpable eran demasiada carga ya para ese frágil cuerpo que ya daba señales inmensas de debilidad.

En un esfuerzo por ponerla de pie, Tomoyo intento despertarla dándole alientos para seguir adelante:

-Nakuru, no te rindas, ya estamos cerca.- decía la muchacha de largos cabellos negros.- Vamos, no es momento para desfallecer ahora que se aproxima el amanecer, tienes que seguir…

Meiling vió como Tomoyo daba esas palabras para alentar a la muchacha desfallecida como aquel hombre que ayudaba al cansado y sediento viajero, ella también quería dar muestras de apoyo a esa muchacha ya que ella mas que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de ambas quienes estaban en condición de apoyarla.

-Vamos Nakuru.- en ese instante Meiling le ofreció la mano, mirándola sonriente.- No es el momento para desfallecer.

Nakuru entendió de inmediato el gesto de ambas muchachas quienes le dieron la mano, ella vio con ojos llorosos la voluntad de ambas niñas en ayudarle a salir de este problema que le acomplejaba de enorme manera. Fue ahí el instante preciso donde Nakuru dijo agradecida:

-Muchachas, no se como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi…

-No te preocupes.- respondió Tomoyo.- solo basta que hagas lo que tienes que hacer, solo así vamos a poder decir que nuestra ayuda ha sido útil.

Nunca antes en su vida, había experimentado tanto apoyo de un ser humano como lo que en es instante esas dos chicas le estaban brindando. Comprendió que ademas de su amo Eriol, y todos los que habitaban en esa casa no eran los únicos en quienes podía confiar en este mundo, sino que también existía un grupo de personas dispuesta a apoyarla en todo momento y en todo lugar. Conmovida dijo:

-Gracias muchachas…

Luego de ello continuaron su peregrinaje hacia la torre del reloj, para así detener la maldad que Rubí Moon, su otro yo, estaba causando a una persona absolutamente inocente de todo.

Al interior de la torre la batalla continuaba con una ferocidad nunca antes vista por los ojos de Sakura desde la batalla que sostuvo contra Gemini. La situación se volvía inaguantable, ya que el poder de Rubí Moon parecía no tener límites, intento con sus cuatro cartas mas poderosas pero nada parecía funcionar, solo le quedaba una opción, tratar con todas ellas de una sola vez, de inmediato, ya que shaoran no podía aguantar la batalla pues este se encontraba agotado, sus poderes habían llegado al límite.

-_Qué hago?-_se decía.-_ por mas que intento atacar, no me atrevo a hacerlo. POR QUÉ. Será acaso que tengo miedo de hacer daño a la Srta. Makki, ella es inocente de todo esto, no es justo, no es justo…_

Sakura entendía a la perfección lo que significaría acabar con Rubí Moon, eso sería el equivalente con destruir el cuerpo de la Srta. Makki el cual albergaba el espíritu del ángel púrpura. era algo en lo que sakura no quería atreverse a pensar, aún teniendo las cuatro cartas mas poderosas de la baraja mágica, no quería atreverse a realizar semejante atrocidad.

-Que te sucede Cazadora de cartas?.- decía Rubí Moon.- por que no te atreves a atacarme, acaso tienes miedo de lo que le sucedería a esa vendedora que me posesioné.

Sakura estaba completamente espantada, no quería convocar a las cuatro cartas por temor a lo que sucedería con la dueña de "Twin Bells" además de la fatiga, estaba su preocupación por Crystal y por Spinel Sun quienes estaban mal heridos a causa de los ataques hechos por Rubí Moon… si no hacía algo todo estaría perdido, pero pasara lo que pasara, todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ya era una tragedia.

-Que sucede sucesora de Clow?... Por que no quieres atacar.- Grito Rubí Moon desesperada, por la indecisa postura de Sakura.

Sin embargo, Sakura contestó con otro grito:

-NO QUIERO!

Las palabras llegaron a los oídos de los que estaban presentes a esas horas de la madrugada en la torre del reloj, en realidad shaoran quien estaba agotado no podía creer lo que había escuchado de boca de Sakura… Tampoco kerberos quien estaba cuidando a Crystal y Spinnel.

-No puedo hacerlo, pelear no puede ser la única solución a todo esto… Se que detrás de esta Rubí Moon existe una persona bondadosa y llena de amor.

Rubí, oyó muy sorprendida los dichos de Sakura, por mas que esta había peleado, ella tenía la esperanza de solucionar esto sin el uso de la violencia, es por ello que el sueño de Sakura en estos momento es lograr con éxito su postura de no violencia, Rubí se resistía a creerlo.

-¿Que es lo que dices? Acaso piensas en renunciar a esta pelea solo para conseguir ese deseo. ¿Acaso quieres arriesgar perder tu vida solo para lograr ese objetivo?

-Así es… pienso que nada arreglaremos si nos dedicamos solo a pelear, creo firmemente que lograré encontrar en ese corazón, el espíritu tímido y bondadoso de la Srta. Makki y también el alma servil de la Rubi Moon que Eriol alguna vez tuvo.

Luego de decir esto, Sakura guardó sus cartas de Ataque en su túnica y luego deshizo el conjuro de su báculo hasta transformarse en la pequeña llave que sakura normalmente en su cuello, durante su vida como adolescente común y corriente, como si una fuerza extraña le dijera que había una solución que no era precisamente por la fuerza, sino por el diálogo ameno y sincero, cara a cara, vida a vida, entre dos seres, que forman un hilo conductor por el que pasan la admiración y la duda, el amor y el odio, la risa y el llanto (1). Ese dialogo en donde se conmuevo los fundamentos mismos de la existencia en donde el interior del ser humano vibra como las campanas de una catedral.

-así es Rubí Moon, renuncio a esta pelea. Por el bien tuyo y de la srta Makki.

En realidad no podía creerlo, Sakura estaba dispuesta a perder su vida en torno a un ideal común para todos lo seres humanos, el cual era la paz, de que modo iba a encontrar a la persona dulce de la Srta. Makki en torno a un ser salpicado por el odio y el llanto, ese medio era quizás el indicado para calmar las ansias de venganza de aquella que no podía dar crédito a lo que ahora era testigo

-Bueno, si estas dispuesta a entregar tu vida, entonces lo haré…

Sakura de este modo, se deshizo de sus armas para ponerse al frente de Rubi Moon y agotar todas las instancias de dialogo para detener de otro modo esta batalla que consideraba absurda.

-Rubí Moon… -Hablo Sakura con ternura yendo hacia ella.- Dime, que te hace sentir mal. Por que no lo me lo cuentas…

Había algo que comenzó a despertar en le espíritu de Rubí Moon, era algo que le hacía dudar por primera vez desde que se había transformado en un espíritu errante y vagabundo, sintió que al menos Sakura le daba cierta seguridad. De repente, sintio en su cabeza un extraño mareo, que se fue volviendo cada vez mas fuerte mientras dudaba en atacar. Se tomo la cabeza con sus manos como si un potente dolor la estuviera afectando en realidad era la lucha interna que llevaba con su otro yo encerrado en si misma era el rastro de la Srta Makki prisionera de Rubí Moon quien le suplicaba no hacer lo que en ese entonces la hada Rubí y Luna pensaba hacer.

_-Por favor, no lo hagas…_

Comenzó a resonar una voz al interior de Rubí Moon que tenía un tono de suplica.

_-No lo hagas…_

Mientras mas fuerte se hacía la voz que provenía del interior de aquel ángel, mas sentía dudas de intentar agredir a una chica que se las daba de guerreras tras librar varias luchas contra 53 cartas que tuvo que capturar. Sakura se mantenía firme y convencida de que la reencarnación de Rubí Moon no podría hacerle nada.

Al parecer los estaba consiguiendo. En un arrebato de locura, Rubí Moon se había agarrado fuertemente las manos a la cabeza pues sentía un agudo dolor que la mantenía prisionera dentro de sus pensamientos y sus lamentos, al parecer esa criatura cuyo objetivo era matar a la persona causante de transformarse en un espíritu vagabundo.

Sakura podía ver como el espíritu de Rubi Moon se estaba purificando, poco a poco, iba liberando a la Srta. Makki quien era usada por la Chica Rubí y Luna, sin embargo…

-No… No puedo dejarme engañar por una mugrosa chiquilla… Ella no es capaz de comprender la enorme pena que ciento… Ya que esa caprichosa… Esa chica…

Comenzó a balbucear sin sentido queriendo mencionar el nombre de la chica que le había ocasionado todas sus desgracias. No era capaz de pronunciarlo y mientras mas balbuceaba, mayor era el ánimo de odio que poco a poco volvía a reaparecer al interior. Esta vez, si el ambiente en un principio estaba muy caldeado, ahora se estaba tornando poco a poco infernal. Era sufriente con decir que la criatura revelada se estaba volviendo indomable, sin otra más emoción que un fervoroso odio que la representaba en un verdadero ángel maligno.

Sakura mientras tanto, permanecía ahí, impertérrita ante lo que en ese momento sucedía, no se dejaba intimidar por ningún motivo por el rebozante odio que irradiaba Rubí Moon, como si estuviera esperanzada en cambiar. Shaoran se levanto de su sitio, tratando de advertirle de que la situación se estaba tornando cada vez peligrosa

-¡SAKURA¡¡¡CUIDADO! Ella tiene todas las intenciones de hacerte daño…

Sine embargo, como si estuviera poseída por su creencia, ante ese ángel infernal, Sakura no desistía de su idea de hacer cambiar a Rubí Moon y transformar en el ser alegre y dulce que siempre había sido desde que había sido creada por Eriol.

Sakura dirigió una pequeña pero feliz mirada a Azoran quien había dejado a Spinel Sun, a Kerberos y Crystal, para allegar se Sakura y darle la advertencia: Dentro de ese intimo momento, en medio de un infernal ambiente, Sakura dijo en ese tierno momento.

-Shaoran… Gracias por preocuparte de mi durante todo estos años…- Luego dirigió un tierna y feliz mirada, como lo que estuviera haciendo era lo correcto.

-SAKURA, NO ES NECESARIO, ACASO VAS A…

Mientras el ambiente en la torre del reloj, se estaba tornando de total destrucción, el dialogo de ambos enamorado se iba tornando algo intimo, como ambos, supieran cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del otro. Shaoran, aquel niño de mirada dura y de ojos frío que alguna vez compitieron con Sakura en la conquista de las cartas Cloe, había desfallecido en el suelo, al saber impotente, el sacrificio que su amada Sakura iba a realizar por Nakuru.

Desde lejos, Kerberos, junto con Spinel Sun y Crystal quien había recuperado la conciencia, miraban, adivinando la suerte que la Cazadora de cartas, había decido tener.

Sin dar crédito a lo que Sakura iba a hacer, porque el corazón de Sakura tenía un tamaño enorme debido a la generosidad que siempre irradió, Shaoran, fue con todo para impedir el intento de sacrificio que iba a ocurrir en ese cuarto. Sin embargo Sakura bloqueo la entrada de Shaoran Mediante la carta del escudo la cual formo una barrera invisible que dividía los corazones de ambos, en aquel momento. Shaoran golpeaba y golpeaba la barrera una y cuantas veces, mas, no conseguía deshacer el hechizo que había surgido a raíz de la misma chica. El corazón de Shaoran estaba completamente destrozado, tanto, que llego al punto de tirarse al suelo golpeando llorando con si fuera un bebe golpeando el suelo con sus puños, Sakura estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas sabiendo que una persona se iba a poner triste. Mientras eso ocurría. Rubí Moon, convertido en una verdadera emisaria de Satanás, comenzó a junta sus manos preparando su ataque más mortal.

Una nube de polvo se encumbraba sobre todos los sectores de la torre del reloj. Entre las Manos de Rubí Moon, aparecía una brillante bola púrpura que encandilaba el ambiente entero de color morado, confundiéndolo con el gris del polvo que se levantaba, Sakura yacía con los brazos extendidos a la espera de recibir el mortal ataque proveniente de Rubí, quien tenía listo todo su máximo poder concentrado en sus manos, Shaoran, se cubría del polvo que giraba en torno a la habitación donde también miraban expectantes Kerberos, Spinnel y Crystal, todo estaba listo para lo que posiblemente sería, una ejecución.

-Estas lista sucesora de Clow. ¡PUES MUERE!

-ALTO!

Al interior de ese lugar se elevó una voz potente que clamaba detener toda esta masacre, Sakura vio hacia Rubí Moon y vio que sufría,

-NO PERMITIRE QUE MATES A SAKURA!

La misma voz salía desde el cuerpo de la misma chica Rubí y Luna, no era su voz habitual, sino una muy diferente, una voz que resultaba muy conocida, salía de esa boca. Si, era esa voz que aparecía desde la garganta de la misma chica rubí y luna. Si era nada menos que la Srta Makki.

-NO DEJARÉ QUE MATES A SAKURA.

-BASTA, DEJAME EN PAZ, DEJAME DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA.

-NO TE DEJARÉ, SABES QUE SAKURA ES MI AMIGA Y POR ESO, NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO.

Shaoran, Kerberos, Spinnel y Crystal, miraban impactados los constantes impulsos ue sentía la chica rubí y luna donde esa extraña voz que salía del interior de Rubi Moon desesperaba a ese ser que poco a poco perdía el control. En esto Shaoran miró impresionado

-Pero que esta sucediendo

-No lo se- dijo Kerberos tratando de busca un explicación concreta- es como si el cuerpo de la Srta Makki estuviera impidiendo a toda costa que el espíritu encerrado de Rubi Moon ejecute a Sakura… No puede ser.

De pronto Kerberos de un salto se dirigió a Sakura como hubiese comprendido las verdaderas intenciones de ella.

-SAKURA! NO ME DIGAS QUE HICISTE ESTO POR…!

-…ASÍ ES… Sabía que dentro del cuerpo de Rubí Moon había algunas emociones de la Srta Makki, de modo que ella nunca sería capaz de hacerme daño. Fue por ello que arriesgue el todo por el todo para esperar este gran momento, EL MOMENTO DE SEPARAR A RUBI DEL CUERPO DE LA SRTA MAKKI!

Sakura volvió a enarbolar el báculo de la estrella y de su traje saco dos cartas. Kero recordaba en ese momento cuando Sakura recién comenzaba su oficio de Card captor, solo era una niña miedosa que en realidad no sabía si cumpliría la misión de capturar todas cartas de Cloe. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, ahora Sakura había madurado completamente hasta convertirse en un guerrera capaz de combatir al mal en todas sus expresiones.

En las manos de Sakura se sostenían dos cartas que Kerberos reconocía muy bien, era las cartas de la Luz y de la Oscuridad. Kerberos supuso que ella las usaría para separar el cuerpo de la Srta Makki del espíritu de Rubí Moon, y esperó el momento preciso para que el cuerpo se revelara contra el espíritu sombrío que se alojaba allí

Llego el momento

-_Cartas creadas por Clow… Abandonen esa vieja forma para y conviértanse en mis aliadas: Luz… Oscuridad…_

Sin embargo, no pudo llevar a cabo el conjuro. Un luminoso resplandor proveniente de rubí Moon hizo que Sakura interrumpiera su conjuro para de ese modo, eludir el descontrolado ataque que dirigía la chica Rubí Luna, Fue ahí donde Sakura ayudo a que Kero huyera junto con Crystal, y también ayudar a Spinnel quien estaba herido de gravedad.

Un ultimo esfuerzo bastó para que solo en ese edificio quedaran Sakura, Shaoran y Rubí Moon, Sakura desesperada a esas horas de la madrugada, agotada por el cansancio y el sueño que le producía. Se disponía a hacer un esfuerzo conjunto con Shaoran ahora que las personalidades de Rubi y de la Srta makki se estaban separando, ambos se tomaron de la mano para disponerse a realizar el último ataque, en esto Shaoran dice:

-Sakura, trata de invocar el hechizo ahora, yo mientras tanto te cubriré.

-NO LO HAGAS, podrías…

-Ya lo sé… Pero no queda otra opción, solo tu puedes realizar ese hechizo, y poner fin de una vez por todas con esto…

En esto le da un ligero abrazo diciéndole unas breves palabras

-Eres una chica muy valiente, me siento orgulloso de estar enamorado de ti.

Sakura en ese momento se sonrojo y decorando sus ojitos con pequeñas lágrimas, dijo:

-Gracias, Shaoran…

En la otra trinchera, la disputa continuaba entre el cuerpo y el espíritu, Rubí estaba completamente descontrolada ante el rechazo de la Srta Makki quien se manifestaba en una potente voz de su interior. Rubí contestaba desesperada.

-BASTA, DEJAME… ERES UN ESTORBO.

-_TU ERES EL ESTORBO… TRATA DE DESISTIR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS DE ESA VENGANZA._

-NO LO HARE… JAMAS.

Ya todo estaba listo, Shaoran se colocaría frente a Sakura para cubrirla y mientras ella hacía el hechizo. Su entonces que tomados de la mano, se encontraban listos para ejecutar tan arriesgada labor

-Estas lista Sakura

-Sí

-Entonces VAMOS.

Justo cuando Shaoran dio el vamos… tres siluetas aparecían de un puerta lejana, ese siluetas eran muy bien reconocidas por Sakura y Shaoran. Si eran nada menos que Tomoyo y Meiling, que llevaban a una chica mal herida en sus hombros, esa chica era nada menos que Nakuru. Quien a su voluntad venía a solucionar todo esto a su manera, ya que ella se dice, fue la causante de todo este desastre.

Nakuru, venía muy adolorida producto de las heridas hechas tras el desastre de la tienda, por un momento el sufrimiento de Rubí Moon tras la revelación de su cuerpo ya había pasado, solo al ver Nakuru, su mirada se tranquilizó los labios que simbolizaban el grito del sufrimiento y la desesperación tras la rebeldía del cuerpo de la señorita Makki, ahora esbozaban un terrible sonrisa, que mostraba un aire de triunfo pensando que su venganza pronto se iba a cumplir. Satisfecha por la venida de Nakuru el ángel color púrpura poco a poco se le acercó. Sakura grito hacía ese lugar a las chicas que habían traído a la herida chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

-TOMOYO; MEILING…

Las chicas se dieron vuelta hacia donde estaba Sakura, y en eso Nakuru, les dijo a las chicas que le escoltaban.

-Chicas, déjenme aquí sola con ella, no quiero que nadie intervenga… obedezcan por favor.

Tomoyo iba a darle sus reparos a esa idea pero Meiling le hizo convencer de que lo hiciera. Y de ese modo ambas partieron hacia donde estaba Sakura. Las dos fueron hacia donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran y ambos les mostraron sus reparos por haber traido a Nakuru aquí, sin embargo, las dos chicas explicaron los sentimientos de Nakuru al enterarse de que ella era la causante de tal desagracia y que ella misma repararía todo este asunto.

A Shaoran le costo entender el asunto, pero Sakura, en un gesto de ternura, típica en ella, comprendió cuales eran los sentimientos que rondaban en el corazón de Nakuru.

-Shaoran, creo que a partir de ahora no tenemos que intervenir en este asunto.

-QUE DICES…

-Lo que escuchas, creo que este asunto Nakuru sabrá resolverlo como corresponde.

-Como corresponde… Sakura, tu sabes muy bien que es lo que busca Rubí Moon…

-Lo se. Pero no hay otra opción más que obedecer a lo que dice Nakuru. En caso de que Rubí Moon intentara hacerle algo se lo impediremos a toda costa.

Shaoran se resigno ante la los dichos de Sakura y se quedo aguardando el desenlace de este encuentro que estaría nutrido de muchas cosas, entre ellas un desenlace que estaría en su advenimiento.

Ahora las dos identidades estaban frente a frente, y cada minuto que pasaría tras ese encuentro se haría mas y mas eterno.

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTAS: **Holas queridos lectores, no quiero comenzar estas notas sin antes pedir enormes disculpas por haberme retrasado mucho en el termino de este episodio, pero han sido muchos los acontecimientos que se han suscitado que me han impedido seguir con la escritura de este fic durante **mas de siete meses.** Y es verdad, que la tarea no ha sido sencilla. Porque un sin fin de compromisos de este semestre han impedido que yo continúe en la redacción de esta historia que ya va camino a **mas de un año y medio **de haber comenzado esta aventura.

Ahora ando con un proyecto de tesis y un computador laptop nuevo. Tras haber quemado el otro -.-U pero el esfuerzo ha valido la pena tras mucho tiempo de trabajo ocupado en un asunto tan importante como mi carrera. También ha habido otras penalidad y un amor a la espera.

Bueno, espero que Lau no este enojada ahora pero su espera habrá valido la pena. Agradezco por la espera y ahora la historia continúa mas candente que nunca.

Chao

Roque.


	16. Los Sentimientos Mas Profundos

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 16**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS**

Rostro vs. Rostro, es el encuentro vital que sostienen dos personas en cuyos ojos transitan una gran variedad de sentimientos, la primera es un ángel tan hermoso que sería digno de estar en los divinos palacios de los cielos. El otro, un ser humano, tan hermoso que hasta parecía una lila apasionada que guarda toda clase de emociones y secretos. Así es, ambas compartían algo en común, ambas eran la misma persona.

Detrás de ese ambiente, había otras cuatro personas, dos de ellas habían sostenido una lucha incansable contra ese ángel que sembraba es su corazón un rencor incontrolable, indómito, cruel. Las otras, habían ayudado a traer ahí a esa niña, que según su corazón, tenía que arreglar un asunto importante, esa madrugada que ofrecía a las 5 el canto de los gallos y la última revista que hacían las estrellas al planeta.

Dentro de esa torre, habían aires de tensión, por un lado, una guerrera de nombre Sakura, estaba esperanzada en lo que Nakuru Akizuki, esa bella joven que compartía el mismo destino que ese ángel rencoroso llamado Rubi Moon. Sakura, que junto con Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling, eran testigos de ese evento, en donde ambos cuerpos se encontraban cara a cara por tercera vez, la primera, fue en el sueño de Nakuru, durante la prueba definitiva, la segunda, en el intento frustrado de asesinato en la tienda Twin Bells, donde posteriormente se llevó a cabo una terrible batalla.

Ahora, ambos rostros estaban frente a frente. Shaoran, estaba preocupado por la situación, pregunto a Sakura si aún sentía la presencia de Makki Matsumoto, la joven dueña de la tienda destruida quien cobijaba al espíritu de Rubí Moon dentro de su cuerpo. Sakura hizo el intento de sentir su presencia.

-No la puedo sentir.- Dijo sakura en ese instante.- tal parece que cuando apareció Nakuru, el espíritu de la Srta. Makki se ha vuelto a dormir.

Y era verdad, Rubi Moon ya había calmado la reticencia de la Srta Makki de ejecutar tal acto criminal. Ahora la lucha se resume en un encuentro cara a cara entre Rubí y Nakuru, el tercero, el definitivo.

-ahora veo, que acogiste mi llamado, mugrosa chiquilla.

Nakuru que en ese momento estaba con un brazo vendado, se esforzaba para armarse de valor en una situación así, y a pesar de que en ese momento, la tensión llegaba al máximo, Nakuru se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquila y serena, como si aprendiera a guardar ese momento consigo misma, en una instancia de vida o muerte.

-Si.- respondió Nakuru.- he venido…

De pronto sintió que un nudo ataba su garganta impidiéndole hablar sobe lo que tenía pensado hacer, sentía que su felicidad se vería arruinada por el hecho de arreglar todo esto, pidiendo que volviera ha ser la chica Rubí y Luna que le caracterizó, sabía que en ese momento, volvería a sufrir del aquel amor frustrado y doloroso que le hizo tomar la determinación de convertirse en ser humano, volvería al sufrimiento de mirar de lejos a Touya y observar con odio a Crystal, esa chica que le arrebato todo lo que ella tenía en ese momento, lo sabía muy bien, le partía el alma saber que los dedos acusadores, apuntaban a su amo Eriol, quien simplemente le presto toda la ayuda que tenía disponible, y que incluso, sacrifico el honor del mago Clow por su felicidad, le estaba muy agradecida por ello, del atento cuidado que siempre le dio, de los consejos de Kaho, de las discusiones que tenía con Spinnel Sun, todo ello era un factor que Nakuru pensaba. En esos instantes, rondaba a cada momento en su mente el "¿Qué pasara si…?" no sabía que sucedería si mantuviese esa ida triste y melancólica de siempre, sufriendo por el amor frustrado por ser una criatura mágica. ¿Qué decisión tomar? Eso que ahora iba a decir, sería determinante para lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento.

En la mente de todos los que presenciaban ese encuentro estaba, la duda sobre lo que le impedía a Nakuru decir lo que tenía que decir. Sin embargo, al parecer, la chica de enorme belleza comenzó a mover los labios para decir algo muy importante, algo que quizás pondría fin a todo este conflicto que se suscito en esta vacaciones tomadas por Eriol, que llevaron a la fiesta de su departamento, y todos lo sucedido tras la prueba definitiva que afrontó Nakuru.

Sin embargo, la respuesta, fue…

(Silencio)

-Quiero que me mates…

(Silencio)

En un momento, todo quedo callado, al menos esa fue la expresión que mostraron Sakura y Shaoran, mientras que Meiling y Tomoyo, pasaron de la sorpresa al terror, puesto que ellas trajeron a Nakuru quien a petición de ella para que ella arreglara la situación. Sin embargo, Sakura lanzando un grito adolorido, dijo.

-NOOOOOOOOOO, QUE ESTAS DICIENDO NAKURU!

Y en verdad Sakura se negaba a creer en la determinación que tomó Nakuru. Y es que en realidad ella había venido a ese lugar, prácticamente para suicidarse. Tomoyo fue la segunda en tomar la palabra.

-NAKURU… POR QUE? ACASO FUE POR ESO QUE TE TRAIMOS ACA?

Meiling continuó con lo que dijo, manteniendo la misma expresión de sorpresa y llanto que Tomoyo mostraba.

-SI NAKURU… NOS TRAICIONASTE… DIJISTE QUE ARREGLARÍAS LAS COSAS, PERO ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE HACERLO

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia Nakuru de algún modo a impedir esa especie de suicidio que Nakuru tenía pensado hacer, pero cuando se adentraba a ese proscenio una barrera surgió de Rubí Moon, que impedía el paso del principal heredero de la familia Li, ese impedimento surgió para mantener a esas dos actrices para concretar la trágica escena que se avecinaba.

-Veo que estas aquí.- Se oyó una voz profunda y muy sabia dentro de un elegante salón decorado con grandes bibliotecas y un gran sillón.- Creo que llego el momento para poner en practica lo que el universo tiene destinado.

Un hombre alto y fino, en cuyo cuerpo decoraba una larga trenza, se puso al frente de una figura femenina, a su lado había dos seres con alas blancas y doradas, que presenciaban aquel místico ritual. En sus manos, llevaba una pequeña y hermosa botella, la mujer, tomo la botella y la bebió, y sintió como su cuerpo fuera a cansarse sublimemente, llevando la una paz muy tosca. De pronto, sintió un sensación que la llevaba directamente a un desmayo.

-Crystal, estas bien…?

Esa fue la pregunta que hizo Kerberos a una Crystal que ya había despertado luego de haber estado atrapada en manos de Rubi Moon, Crystal se levanto con dificultad y vio a los dos guardianes, sintió de pronto una sensación de miedo porque nunca había visto dos formas tan extrañas. Sin embargo, el ver a Kerberos, le trajo consigo algo familiar. Puesto que en sus sueños vio, precisamente a un león alado junto a un ángel de colores de plata, en ello, al verlo, preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Kerberos no sabía que contestar, puesto que estaba con la imponente forma que Clow Reed le dio, sin embargo, Kero sentía en esta chica algo sumamente familiar, como si la había visto hace muchos años atrás, el silencio, perduró en ambos mientras que Spinnel descansaba con cierta preocupación de los que sucedía dentro de la torre, de pronto, la chica de cabellos de plata levanto la voz.

-Bueno, no se si eres real, o solo un sueño, pero siento que te he visto antes, en una gran mansión sobre una colina, en un gran salón.

De pronto Kerberos, enmudeció, como si un cuchillo cortara una parte de su garganta, ¿Cómo diablos sabía de la mansión del mago Clow, siendo que ella solo era una adolescente cualquiera?

-Dime ¿donde viste esa mansión?

La chica algo extrañada de conversar con alguien como el le dijo.

-Todo eso lo vi en un sueño, en donde estabas tu, un ángel plateado y un hombre alto vestido de negro, de anteojos y una larga trenza…

Kerberos, al oír la descripción de la chica, no sabía que decir. Sentía mas ahora que nunca, que conocía a esa muchacha, porque de algún modo, esos sueños que tenía, no era una coincidencia, eran un mensaje, un mensaje perdido, pero que Kerberos, por mas que pudiera, no, podía recordar…

-Oye.- Dijo Crystal de modo repentino.- sabes, como se encuentra Touya… dime como esta el… que le paso…

-No te preocupes, el esta bien en su casa.

-Oh, que alivio… Y Sakura, donde esta…?

Ella se encuentra aún adentro, no se que sucede ahora con ella.

Y en verdad, lo que sucedía al interior de la torre era ago muy terrible, puesto, que una suerte de ejecución se iba dar a conocer, luego, cuando Nakuru diera a conocer a su _alter ego_ la terrible determinación, que implicaba , lo que sería un inminente sacrificio, afuera hacía un frío insoportable, ya que las alturas de esa madrugada en donde estaba a punto de amanecer, sin embargo, había otra cosa que preocupaba a Kerberos en ese momento, y eso era el secreto que escondía esa chica que yacía a su lado, y que se limito a cubrirse con las pocas mantas que tenía, ¿por que veía en sus sueños al mago Clow Reed y a sus guardianes? Y lo mas importante, ¿Qué había hecho en ese sueño el mago Clow con la chica en ese sueño, todo era algo muy misterioso.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que esa chica oculta un secreto que Clow borró de nuestras memorias.- fue lo que dijo Kerberos en esa noche, en medio de las dudas.

Pronto se daría cuenta que esa chica guardaría algo que la ligaría muy de cerca de Clow.

------------------------

Sakura, sentía en ese momento, que tenía que hacer algo, sino toda la lucha que libró por el bienestar de Crystal y de Nakuru, no tendría sentido, sin embargo, mantenía su báculo de estrella y las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad atentas para entrar en acción, puesto que este acto sería la que le llevaría a actuar, pensaba que el mas mínimo intento de atacar, podría hacer aparecer el espíritu bondadoso de la señorita Makki en una lucha por el contrario la voluntad de Rubí. Mientras tantos, los ojos del ángel oscuro y de la joven se juntaban más y más, como si un par de ellos tuviera la clara intención de apagar el brillo del otro par. ¿En que iba a terminar todo esto?

Nakuru, se levantó de su sitio y se puso de pié delante de Rubi Moon abriendo los brazos, con la intención de recibir cualquier ataque mortífero por parte de su _alter ego_ en realidad estaba dispuesta a morir para calmar la ira de su otrora, verdadera identidad.

De pronto, Rubí Moon levanto la voz para decir:

-Se me hace extraño que ofrezcas tu vida a mis manos. Dime ¿Por qué quieres que acabe contigo?

Nakuru permaneció impávida como si y con los ojos cerrados y llorosos, y es como si no tuviera los ánimos que tenía anteriormente cuando colaboro con Eriol, en la transformación de las Cartas Clow en Cartas Sakura, al parecer ya todo se había perdido, pues Nakuru no solo había perdido a Touya sino todas las esperanzas que tenía para volver a ser aquella chica alegre y chillona que alegraba los días de las gran y oscura mansión. No era la misma que ayudaba con los trabajos de Kaho o con las tareas de la cocina, ahora sentía que era solo un objeto inerte, como un maniquí en una sociedad a la cual no le daba la menor cabida.

-Si te entrego mi vida, es porque se que así terminará todo. Podrás vivir feliz a partir de ahora para servir a mi amo Eriol, tu como criatura sirves mas a mi amo Eriol por sobre todo, eres mas útil como criatura porque cuando estábamos juntas, fuimos un apoyo para nuestro amo, no solo porque era la reencarnación de un mago poderoso, sino porque su gentileza fue la de un tierno niño que se transformó en un joven caballero a quien yo le debo tanto…

No pudo terminar sus palabras pues rompió en llanto. Acaso era tanto el dolor que Nakuru sentía que no podía soportar vivir un minuto mas en esta vida. La inquietud de Nakuru se hacía cada vez mas inmensa cuando cada instante parecía ser mas y mas valioso. La mirada incompasiva de su _alter ego_ le hacía presagiar que esta era su hora final. Sakura quería evitar el tragico desenlace de esta historia pero no podía. La barrera formada por ambas entidades que eran solo una, mantenían alejada la presencia de cualquier ser extraño que quisiera innterrupir este encuentro. Fue en eso cuando la mano de Rubi Moon se levanto y un cristal purpúra, delgado y puntiagudo, se alzó para mostrar a Nakuru Akizuki, el destino que le Rubi Moon le tenía reservado.

Sakura cayó al piso, desconsolada, lagrimeante, adolorida. Nakuru no la escuchaba, pero la miraba, sintiendo el dolor de esas cascadas que formaban el río entre los sentimientos de Sakura y el dolor de Nakuru. La mirada de ella reflejaba tranquilidad, como si ese acto pudiera liberar su conciencia.

Desde lejos, Nakuru trato de hablar algo como si dijera gracias a Sakura mientras era apoyada por Shaoran, en ese susurro iba el ultimo aire que quizás podría decir de su boca rubí. Era el adios definitivo, aunque faltaba la persona a la que mas deseaba decir adios. Su amo Eriol, quien le aconsejaba y acompañaba en la tranquilidad de Londres. Su querido Eriol. Aquel quien dedicaría la ultima palabra que pronunciara en vida.

-Gracias… Eriol.

Rubí Moon empuñó el sable de cristal, apuntándole en el pecho y lanzándolo con toda su ira al cuerpo de la ex chica rubí y luna.

-¡¡¡MUERE!

Un enorme charco de sangre corrió por el piso, salpicando el trágico escenario que decoraba el interior de la torre del reloj de la primaria Tomoeda, Nakuru no sintió nada, como si la muerte era un paso rápido, entre el mundo real y el inframundo. Abrió lo ojos esperando ver el paraíso prometido por el amo Clow Reed, esperando encontrarse con su amo en el paraíso prometido.

Pero…

(Silencio)

Un cuerpo se encontraba de espaldas a ella, estaba travesado por un cristal puntiagudo y sangraba profusamente, ese cuerpo tenía una cabellera negra, un vestuario que ella conocía, una silueta que no conocía en otra persona mas que en su amado Eriol.

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTA: **Este episodio lo deje abandonado durante mucho tiempo, producto que el trabajo que convocaba mi tesis de grado no me dejaba avanzar con la historia. Y ahora, lo vengo terminando en un momento, muy difícil, donde llevo un trabajo estancado y una esperanza que no esta muy optimista en el ámbito sentimental.

Pero Bueno, lo importante es que por fin lo termine, tras esta sequía, y todo ello, gracias a las ganas, y a mis sentimientos, que hicieron posible la realización de este penúltimo episodio. Gracias a Lau, por su paciencia y fidelidad, gracias a aquellos, que leyeron con interés este fic, aunque no hayan dejado reviews. Gracias a todos los que lograron que esta historia se mantuviera viva, a pesar que comenzó sin mucha expectativa.

Como regalo de navidad (anticipado), les entregaré el episodio final de esta obra, en el capitulo siguiente. Ojala siga escribiendo para ustedes y podamos seguir formando una comunidad gigantesca, Otakus y no otakus, nos entraremos si Dios asi lo quiere en el episodio siguiente.

Chauz

Eriol


	17. Porque le Quiero

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 17**

…**PORQUE LE QUIERO**

¿Que tan inesperado puede ser que un conejo se atraviese en tu camino y moleste tu recorrido por la carretera mientras conduces? ¿Qué tan sorpresivo puede ser que llueva, justo cuando no llevas un paraguas a la mano? Quizás muchas veces tu reacción puede ser un susto o en alguno de los casos solo queda la resignación.

Pero la sorpresa que el destino tenía fabricado, en una madrugada cercana a las seis de la madrugada, en un pueblo llamado Tomoeda, en una torre del reloj; no podía ser lo más macabro que podrían haber presenciado varios pares de ojos, conduciendo al trauma. Y es que una vida fue sacrificada. ¿Con que fin?

Quizás nadie de los presentes se imagino un desenlace así, ni el más pensado escéptico se lo había imaginado. Sakura miro aterrada el cuerpo frágil de un joven de 14 años quien se interpuso en la trayectoria de un filoso cristal en dirección a una joven tan hermosa como un Rubí, la mano de la persona victimaria empezó a temblar pues no imagino que ese individuo, un joven que lleva por nombre Eriol Hiiragizawa se interpondría en defensa de una chica que en apariencia lucía una belleza codiciada por cualquier mujer joven.

La mirada de Nakuru era una rara mezcla de sorpresa y horror, y es que era él… algo más que su amo, una persona que en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en algo muy importante para ella, en algo que va más allá de ser su amo a quien servía fielmente… Y mientras el yacía con un cristal atravesando su cuerpo, parado en frente de ella, uso su ultimo respiro de fuerzas para darse una vuelta y dirigir una ultima mirada a su mujer, su alegría y su motivo de vivir.

La mirada fue un instante de comunicación en donde en cinco segundos dijo con su último respiro unas palabras que sonaron suavemente:

-Nakuru… Cuídate mucho, mi Nakuru…

Luego de ello cayó suavemente como una hoja hacia el suelo, formando un charco de sangre que mostraba el último esfuerzo del joven Hiiragizawa. En Sakura se veía el horror vivo al ver a su amigo desfallecer, Tomoyo se tapo lo ojos en un gesto de mostrarse cercana al shock, Meiling la abrazó algo como para protegerla de la horrible escena, Shaoran se mostró impotente ante los hechos.

Y Nakuru… decía despacito a modo de creer que estaba soñando.

-Eriol… Eriol…

Rubí Moon dejo caer de sus ojos unas lágrimas negras pues esa no era su intención… No era su intención matar a su amo y creador. Era como si su estado de ánimo cambiara de un odio palpitante a un sentimiento de culpa que iba a ser permanente si en realidad su amo hubiera muerto.

Fue en ello que Nakuru quería despertar emitiendo el grito más desgarrador que un ser humano podía emitir:

-ERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!... POR QUE? POR QUE LO HICISTE? NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras Nakuru comenzaba a llorar, Rubí Moon se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, pues acaba de cometer un acto brutal, reprobable, el cual era asesinar a su amo, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, mas lágrimas comenzaron a trazar la ruta de aquel ángel que quería cumplir una venganza brutal… Tal fue el horror que retrocedió varios metros de la escena tomándose la cabeza y dando un grito de horror y desolación…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Después de pronunciar semejante grito se tumbo al suelo a modo de buscar una explicación de lo sucedido… no solo del por qué su amo se lanzó en protección de la persona a quien pretendía matar, sino el por qué el destino había trazado esto a modo de convertirse en un juego mortal.

Todos se acercaron al cuerpo de Hiiragizawa quien yacía con una herida mortal en su estómago, todo hacía presagiar su muerte, Meiling inconscientemente se saco su chaleco para de este modo contener la hemorragia, Tomoyo también colaboraba controlando a una Nakuru al borde del Shock. Pero Shaoran en un arrebato de sed vengativa dirigió un ataque al ángel oscuro quien estaba afectada emocionalmente, Sakura tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que tomara la justicia por sus manos.

-¡¡¡NO SHAORAN!

-¡¡¡DEJAME SAKURA!

-¡¡¡ESCUCHAME!

Esta vez Shaoran tuvo obligadamente que detenerse pues Sakura en medio de un mar de lágrimas quería detener esta guerra sin sentido…

-¡¡¡De nada sirve que la ataques! Date cuenta que en estos momentos hay que ir en ayuda de Eriol, además nuestra tarea es evitar herir el cuerpo de la Srta. Makki…

Shaoran despertó de este ataque de ira volviendo de su trance, pero en ese momento Rubí Moon se levantó de su lecho, su aura se volvió más oscura, al parecer quería poner fin a todo esto, pero no de la manera que Sakura deseaba.

-Mi amo… acabo de herir a mi amado amo… y todo esto es culpa de ustedes…

Shaoran sospecho de inmediato la próxima afrenta de Rubí Moon viendo que ella estaría dispuesta a lo más terrible.

-¡¡¡MEILING! ¡¡¡TOMOYO! HUYAN DE AQUÍ CON ERIOL Y NAKURU… ¡¡¡ENSEGUIDA! ¡¡¡HUYAN!

Las chicas obedecieron y junto con Nakuru se llevaron el herido cuerpo de Eriol de la torre, pues Rubí, estaba dispuesta a la destrucción total del lugar. Sakura encerró al ángel maligno al interior de la carta del escudo, pero esta no tuvo el suficiente poder como para encerrar la gran masa de poder que rodeaba el cuerpo de Rubí Moon.

-Todos ustedes morirán… Todos ustedes PAGARAN LA MUERTE DE MI AMO!...

-NO LO HAGAS RUBÍ MOON… ¡¡¡EL AÚN NO ESTA MUERTO!

-PERO NO SOBREVIVIRA… NO LE QUEDARA MUCHO TIEMPO DE VIDA…

Gruesas lágrimas de color negro brotaban de los ojos del ángel rubí. Estaba más dispuesta que nunca a lograr su fatídico acto en contra de los chicos.

-No podemos hacer nada…

Shaoran se mostraba pesimista ante la amenaza de Rubí tanto es así que intento hacer un hechizo desesperado a modo de evitar la tragedia, pero no funcionó. De hecho, las paredes de la torre comenzaban a romperse, todo se iba a venir abajo, al parecer la amenaza de destrucción de Rubí Moon se iba a hacer realidad.

Sin embargo Sakura empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el ángel rubí, con paso suave y sin temor, Shaoran en un intento por retenerla le tomo de las manos, como si lo que intentaba era una locura.

-¡¡¡SAKURA! NO VAYAS POR FAVOR…

Sin embargo, dio vuelta su tierno rostro, como para emitir una sonrisa a su ser mas querido, era tanta la confianza que emanaba el rostro de la capturadota de cartas como si tuviera el éxito asegurado en lo que iba a hacer.

-No te preocupes Shaoran.- Dijo con ternura- te prometo que volveré bien… no te preocupes.

Un "no te preocupes" fue la ultima palabra que soltó a modo de despedida, pero no era una despedida definitiva, eso porque Shaoran acogió el mensaje de Sakura con claridad. En realidad lo que debía hacer el era confiar en ella, su ser mas querido. Este le respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa y soltó su mano. De este modo, Sakura, fue a sostener un encuentro definitivo con Rubí Moon. ¿¿¿Que suerte iba a padecer Sakura en ese momento?

------------------------------------------------

Afuera la situación no podía ser más complicada, puesto que Eriol yacía mal herido en los suelos del patio de la primaria Tomoeda, Crystal, Kerberos y Spinnel Sun (inconsciente y convertido en Spi) se les unieron.

-Todo ha sido culpa mía…- Decía Nakuru acariciando el rostro de Eriol, quien yacía tranquilo, sereno e inconsciente- Eriol tuvo que sacrificar su vida solo porque el… el sentía algo por mi.

Todos los que estaban afuera cuidando de Eriol e inquietos ante la suerte que correrían Sakura y Shaoran dentro de la torre miraban con compasión y ternura como Nakuru cuidaba sagradamente de Eriol, quien se encontraba a los cuidados de Meiling, en ese instante Crystal apareció junto con Keberos. Crystal notó que Eriol se encontraba mal herido, en eso intentó ayudar pues ella estaba estudiando el primer año de medicina, sin embargo sus conocimientos eran muy básicos, sin embargo aplico algunas enseñanzas que Touya y Yukito (quienes iban en cursos mas avanzados que ella) le habían entregado anticipadamente en caso de una urgencia. En ello Crystal tomo el pulso de Eriol, el cual se notaba muy débil, además de estar inconciente. Al saber ello dio la orden de inmediato a las muchachas presentes.

-Por favor, hay que llevarlo a un hospital pronto, puede salvarse.

-¿¿¿Aún tiene opción?- Dijo Nakuru ante lo que decía Crystal

-Si, aun tiene pulso, esta vivo, solo hay que llevarlo a un hospital rápido pues puede tener hemorragias internas, y ahí no quiero ni pensar lo que puede pasar…

Tomoyo acogió el llamado de urgencia de Crystal por lo que tomo su teléfono celular para llamar urgentemente a sus sirvientas. Sabía muy bien que no podía llamar a una ambulancia en estas circunstancias puesto que si se dieran cuenta de los que estaba ocurriendo en la primaria de la ciudad se formaría un gran escándalo, sin embargo, Crystal recordaba bien algunas recomendaciones que le habían dado Touya y Yukito en caso de una emergencia. De inmediato acepto la proposición de Tomoyo de llevarlo en un auto hacia un hospital y mencionar que fue victima de un crimen producto de un asalto.

Crystal, a pesar de no entender mucho la situación y las extrañas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, propuso llevarlo por el momento a la enfermería del colegio pera hacer los primeros auxilios, Tomoyo recordó algo en ese momento:

-Conozco una entrada a la enfermería, pero necesito la ayuda de Kerberos para que podamos entrar.

De entre Crystal y Meiling llevaron el cuerpo de Eriol hacia la enfermería, Nakuru siguió a al grupo que estaba dispuesto a todo para salvar la vida de Eriol quien poco a poco comenzaba a irse de este mundo. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse del espíritu de Crystal por salvar a su amo, de hecho Crystal solo estudiaba el primer año de medicina… Sin embargo tenía en si la convicción de salvar a su amo. Ahora podía responder su gran pregunta ¿Por qué Touya había interesado en ella? la respuesta era mas que clara. Su pasión en ayudar a otros desinteresadamente como una buen medico.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Crystal se quito las sucias sabanas que tenía de cuando fue capturada por Rubí Moon poniéndose un delantal blanco que se encontraba guardado, de inmediato tomo una bolsa de suero, un tubo para transfusiones y una aguja para inyectar el suero sobre la vena, todo eso lo hizo según los consejos de su pareja, quien le enseño algunas cosas adicionales sobre primeros auxilios. Ya habiendo inyectado el suero en la vena principal de su brazo, esto le permitiría mitigar el dolor a un mal herido Hiiragizawa que sacrificaba su vida por Nakuru. De inmediato tomo un par de gasas y algodones para cubrir la profunda herida y evitar la hemorragia por un momento.

La espera fue tensa, cuando Nakuru ingreso junto con Tomoyo, Meiling y Kerberos (quien se había convertido en Kero), vieron que Eriol estaba dormido en la cama con una tranquilidad que se notaba claramente en su rostro. Crystal se notaba un poco exhausta pues todo esto lo tuvo que hacer en muy poco tiempo,

-Muchachos, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer hasta que llegue el vehiculo, el resto solo depende de el y de los médicos.

-No te preocupes Crystal- Decía Meiling.– Todo lo que hiciste fue muy útil hasta que podamos llevarlo al hospital.

-Así es.- Agregó Tomoyo en ese momento.- Lograste hacer mucho en muy poco tiempo, pienso que Nakuru debe estar muy agradecida de lo que hiciste, no es así Nakuru…

Nakuru estaba llorando en ese momento, pues comprendía cual era la gran diferencia entre ella y Crystal. Con un Spi quien dormía en sus brazos, Nakuru vio que sus esperanzas comenzaban a florecer, que tendría de vuelta a su querido amo, para poder servirle más y de mejor manera.

-Crystal…- Dijo repentinamente mirándola con ojos que muestran la gratitud.- Muchas gracias…

Crystal en ese momento se acercó a ella poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro.

-No tienes por que agradecerlo.

Kero se puso a mirar a Eriol, con la incertidumbre de lo que estaba sucediendo en la torre del reloj. Imaginó que la batalla que estaba librando sakura sería en verdad terrible, Tomoyo también miro la torre con una preocupación enorme, puesto que su mejor amiga libraba una feroz batalla. Al contrario de lo ocurrió con Gemini (en donde sakura luchaba junto con sus dos guardianes), solo tenía en ese momento a Shaoran, quien la apoyaría en su batalla. Además, no habría forma de calmar a ese ángel sediento de sangre quien reclamaba venganza ante el sacrificio de Eriol, su amo.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir con Sakura en ese momento?

Esa fue la pregunta cuando una furgoneta negra se paraba en frente de del colegio, era el momento de llevar a Eriol a un hospital. Tomoyo y las chicas tomaron una camilla con la cual llevaron a Eriol a la furgoneta. Antes de marcharse Tomoyo dio una ultima mirada a la torre, de pronto vio que las luces parpadeaban y que a lo mejor la batalla tomaba un tinte cada vez mas y mas cruel, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Meiling le despertó de su trance.

-Ya vámonos Daidouji.

-A? Si!

Tomoyo de inmediato se subió a la furgoneta mientras la batalla estaba ocurriendo, ya en camino, las dos únicas preguntas que existían en la mente de los muchachos eran ¿Podría salvarse Eriol de la muerte? y ¿Tendría opción Sakura de ganar esta batalla?

La incertidumbre era completa, Crystal se mostraba cansada pues había sido sometida a las crueldades del "Alter Ego" de Nakuru, quien se un poco mas calmada, en ello Crystal le pidió a Meiling que se hiciera cargo por un momento de Eriol, pues su agotamiento durante esas ultimas horas fue evidente en el transcurso de esa noche. Además solo vestía un delantal de laboratorio, y no llevaba ningún vestuario a parte de eso (Cabe recordar que fue capturada prácticamente desnuda por Rubí Moon).

En ese instante se sentó al lado de Nakuru quien le miro con una mezcla de de extrañeza y respeto, el ello Crystal emitió una sonrisa a Nakuru quien de nuevo estaba a punto de ahogarse en un mar de lagrimas, en ello Crystal abrazó a Nakuru a modo de darle calor pues el amanecer llegaría con el frío inclemente:

-Veo que quieres mucho a ese muchacho.- Dijo Crystal en momentos en que el llanto de la ex muchacha Rubí comenzaba a manifestarse.

-Así es.- Respondió Nakuru ante la pregunta hecha por la chica quien improviso como medico en ayuda de su amo.- Nunca antes me lo imagine pero no puedo negarlo, desde siempre le he servido con entusiasmo y con alegría, siempre fui uno más de su familia, a veces fui una especie de molestia, pero siempre le serví con entusiasmo…

De pronto, Nakuru notó que estaba hablando mucho a Crystal. ¿Por qué le contaba estas cosas si apenas se habían conocido hace un par de minutos atrás?

-Entonces siempre el fue algo importante para ti.- Dijo Crystal

-Sí. Lo es, y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo es mucho mas para mí…- En ello surge una pausa para mencionar sobre lo más importante, lo que en realidad Eriol significaba mas que nunca para ella.-…Porque le quiero.

Así quedaba grabada en palabras los sentimientos de Nakuru hacia su amo… le quería y mas que nunca. Antes amaba a otro hombre que finalmente supo entender que su felicidad estaba en la persona que le tenía abrazada, ahora su felicidad era otra, aquella persona que viajaba rumbo al frió salón de un hospital Aquel era su verdadero amor. ¿¿¿Qué importaba las diferencias de edad? Si en sus brazos encontraba lo mas importante para ella, su ser amado, su ojiazul, su corazón… El era la persona amada para ella. Lo más importante que iba a cuidar a partir de ahora.

Tomoyo miró esa escena con ternura, pero aun llevaba el anclaje de una angustia tremenda y esa era la incertidumbre de lo que iba suceder en ese momento con Sakura. Desde la furgoneta contemplo la tenue presencia de la Aurora quien se manifestaba débilmente en el cielo.

-Sakura…

Fue lo único que pudo decir la muchacha de ojos ametistas quien sentía desde el fondo de su corazón el amor que tenía a su amiga. En ese momento comenzó a hacerse una pregunta. _¿Si Sakura fuese un muchacho? _La respuesta era mas que obvia. La amaría.

Por el momento la respuesta solo quedaba en esa torre que poco a poco se iba desmoronando. Shaoran percibió de un momento a otro todo comenzaba a ser una luz brillante, fulgorosa y parpadeante, al parecer algo había en su centro. ¿Qué será? ¿Será la luz que destruiría a el y su amor? o por el contrario. Sería la luz que pondría fin a esta sangrienta batalla?

De pronto la luz encandilo el rostro de Shaoran tanto que lo cegó por un instante. En ello dio un grito a su amada:

-¿¿¿SAKURA?

De pronto todo se hizo oscuridad:

**Continuará**

**N.A. **Se que es imperdonable lo que he hecho, se que no tendré el perdón de los fans del fanfiction o de Lau… Mi fiel seguidora de este fic. Y me es difícil comentar el porque me tomó tanto tiempo en escribir esta historia (de hecho la comencé un 15 de diciembre de 2003), la cual ya va por los tres años. Mas aún cuando prometí que en la navidad del año pasado la iba a terminar. Bueno las razones existen para explicar esta demora para escribir este episodio y espero que ojala las comprendan.

Primero: El año pasado pase por un sufrimiento enorme. Sufrí de una estrés convulsiva, producto del exceso de trabajo que tuve para terminar mi memoria de titulo para de este modo concluir con mi carrera de Ingeniero Comercial (Economía), de hecho, no pude terminar la memoria en el plazo final (Noviembre 2005), así que tuve que solicitar una postergación de la entrega hasta comienzos de Marzo de este año. De hecho la entregue en Febrero, y después corregí para entregar el oficial en Abril. Todo esto tuvo sus frutos, obtuve una calificación de 6.5 en una escala de 1 (nota mínima) a 7 (nota máxima) por lo que mi memoria fue calificada con nota **sobresaliente.**

Segundo: Mi examen de grado, también fue aprobado con nota 6.5

Tercero: Mi practica profesional. Aprobada con MB (Muy Bueno) la máxima de toda la escala

Todas estas cosas fueron un bache para no poder seguir escribiendo esta serie, una de las historias preferidas mías pues hay tintes de romance nunca antes escritos por mi, de hecho, este fic ya tiene mas de dos años y medio y siempre que he estado escribiendo he dado todo lo mejor de mi para ustedes. Mi tarea en lo académico ya esta hecha. Soy un profesional universitario y ahora estoy en búsqueda de trabajo. Todo ello gracias al esfuerzo mío, de mi familia y de todos ustedes.

Mi tarea esta casi hecha, solo queda el final pero no será solo el final de la historia, habrá un epilogo, que hará de especie de Episodio especial de este fic. Por ahora solo me queda descansar y esperar la respuesta de ustedes, pero les suplico… **dejen REVIEWS **o escríbanme a las siguientes direcciones de correo o para saber su opinión de la historia.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia el siguiente será un capitulo mas emotivo… Hasta la vista y gracias por todo.

:ErIoL:


	18. Una Nueva Oportunidad

**RUBI. LA JOYA MÁS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 18**

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

La única cosa que Shaoran tenía en mente era una sola¿Qué iba a pasar con Sakura ahora?, ella sola fue a encontrarse con Rubí Moon. Y en su mente quedaban guardadas las siguientes palabras de Sakura.

-_Te prometo que volveré bien… No te preocupes._

Shaoran no sabía bien si creer en esas palabras luego que el haz de luz que cubría el salon se hiciera cada vez más resplandeciente. Sakura había sido tragada por la creciente luminosidad que inundaba la torre del reloj de la primaria de Tomoeda, ella misma sabía que iba a una trampa que posiblemente pondría fin a sus 14 años, pero ella estaba decidida a hacer recapacitar a una bella pero furiosa hada mágica… Rubí Moon quien buscaba de todas maneras destruir al cuerpo que le albergó por mucho tiempo; y a pesar que su objetivo ya no lo iba a cumplir, aun quedaba un resabio de venganza hacia Sakura y Shaoran.

Mientras Shaoran se dedicaba a pensar sobre el destino que correría Sakura, la misma aludida iba tragada por un manto blanco, puro e incandescente, el recorrido por esa luz se hacia una eternidad hasta que se topo con una silueta oscura y de color púrpura que flotaba en medio de la luminosidad como si estuviera sumergida en un mar blanco e inmaculado.

Sakura trato de acercarse al cuerpo de Rubí Moon con la intención de impedir que ella hiciera el macabro acto que tenía preparado, el destruir la torre del reloj no solucionaría en nada el problema, y este desquite que la chica Rubí y Luna tenía preparado, solo causaría destrucción y muerte a su paso.

El encuentro no podría ser más tenso, entre ambos había una especie de extraño ambiente de desolación y tristeza que envolvía el sitio, Sakura quiso impedir el brutal acto mediante la negociación tensa.

-No lo hagas Rubi Moon!!!

Pero la musa no contesto, se quedo en silencio en el centro de la blancura omnipotente, esperando desatar el vendaval blanco que traería la destrucción a toda la torre y no solo eso, sino la destrucción de gran parte de la escuela primaria que se encontraría cerca. Sin duda alguna Rubi Moon estaba fuera de control.

De pronto el ángel después de un largo trecho de tiempo consiguió sacar algunas palabras.

-Lo siento… No hay nada que pueda detener la destrucción…

Sakura no sabía a lo que se refería con destrucción… Se refería a la destrucción de la torre del reloj… De inmediato la expresión de segura paso a la de un horror inimaginable.

-¿¿¿Qué… Que quieres decir… con destrucción???

-Quiero decir… Que muy pronto esta ciudad será destruida

Sakura no podría creerlo, acaso el odio de ese ángel púrpura era tanto como para destruir la cuidad completa solo para matar a una persona. Sakura jamás vio a alguien tan sedienta de venganza solo para destruir a otra persona. Pues para Rubí Moon el fin justificaba los medios.

-No lo hagas Rubi Moon. Acaso vas a matar a gente inocente solo para conseguir asesinar a Nakuru... No debes hacerlo…

-YA CÁLLATE!!! VOY HACER TODO LO POSIBLE PARA DESTRUIRLA A ELLA... POR SU CULPA MI AMO ERIOL ESTA…

-ERIOL NO ESTA MUERTO!!!- Contesto enérgicamente Sakura.- EL ESTA VIVO!!! ME ESCUCHAS… ESTA VIVO!!!

-Y COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA DE ELLO!!!

-Lo se… porque confío en ello…

Rubí Moon se sintió sorprendida por la calma con que contesto Sakura, por primera vez se sintió indecisa sobre atacar. Sakura mientras tanto no sabía con certeza lo que estaría sucediendo con Eriol y los demás. Sin embargo, dentro de si existía una sensación de confianza por vencer¿de donde la obtendría? solo ella sabía de donde venía.

-Nakuru… por favor… desiste.- dijo Sakura con mucha ternura.

-Lo siento, sucesora de Clow, Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-si la hay

-Y como?

-La hay, si solo crees

La Chica Rubí y Luna no sabía si creer en lo que afirmaba Sakura o Ignorarla de modo frió, pero lo único que tenía en mente era transformar la torre del reloj en un averno. Por un momento Rubí Moon se estaba transformando en una diosa de la destrucción, una verdadera estrella de la oscuridad venida a traer la destrucción a su paso.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba plenamente convencida en poner fin a todo lo que se había generado, sabia la formula para hacerlo, ya la tenía en mente, y solo faltaba ejecutarlo. Pero para hacerlo, requería mas que nunca, convencer a ese ángel malévolo que tenía en frente, la tarea no era para nada sencilla, puesto que Rubí Moon tenía todo listo para causar la destrucción, no había espacio para las fallas, necesitaba hacerlo pronto… Había que calmar a ese ángel robustecido del odio más impávido y descarado.

-DETENTE RUBI MOON!!!

Rubí Moon se quedo silente por un momento, como si formara una berrera invisible en sus oídos, solo se limitaba a decir algunas palabras muy despacito, como para no notar su malévolo plan destructivo.

-Ya es tarde sucesora de Clow.- se limito a decir como si pronto jugara la carta final dentro del juego, se dispuso a lanzar su poder final diciendo.

-Este es el fin sucesora de Clow, mueran de una vez por to….

No alcanzó a lanzar el hechizo, puesto que la punta de una afilada espada estaba rozando su cuello, el cual con una sola apuntalada podía derramar la sangre negra del ángel hermosamente creado por la reencarnación de Clow. Y era que Sakura invocó el hechizo de la carta de la espada para poner a Rubí Moon en una situación difícil que permitiera desistir de su macabro plan.

-Rubí Moon, no tengo la intención de hacerte daño, pero si no desistes de tu actitud, no me dejas otra alternativa.

El ángel saco una pequeña sonrisa como un gesto de incredulidad pero de algo que le causaba cierta gracia.

-¿Y por que crees que debo obedecer las palabras de una niña tan insignificante como tu?

Sakura sintió que Rubí Moon no tomaba muy en serio su amenaza. Sin embargo, había algo en su corazón que le forzaba a decir algo que expresara autoridad. No una autoridad déspota, sino una autoridad llena de comprensión, para imponer la razón por sobre la fuerza.

-Porque yo…- Respondía Sakura en un gesto de valentía.- ¡¡¡PORQUE YO SOY LA SUCESORA DEL MAGO CLOW!!!

Al ver la fuerza con que Sakura saco esas palabras, Rubí Moon comenzó poco a poco a vacilar, sentía que las palabras de Sakura eran muy serias. Se sintió inclusive mas acorralada con esas palabras que con la espada que apuntaba a su cuello.

Sin embargo hubo una escena que dejó aún más sorprendida a Rubi Moon, que llevo a que esta repitiera estas palabras:

-No… No puede ser.

Dentro de todo el marco de luminosidad existente dentro de la torre, una figura comenzaba a surgir detrás del cuerpo de Sakura, era la silueta de un hombre de mediana edad, con un vestuario azul que reflejaba estar vestido con los mantos confeccionados por la tela del universo, un cabello que adornaba una larga trenza y unos anteojos muy antiguos. Esa figura que se había formado detrás de la silueta de Sakura, era nada menos que la imagen del Mago Clow Reed.

Si, era el en persona, como si estuviera protegiendo a Sakura de su amenaza, su imagen era el vivo retrato que la autoridad dada por Sakura hacia su persona, era la voluntad de su mago creador. Esta vez, comenzó a vacilar completamente, pues realmente comprendía que el hacer daño a Sakura, representaba el equivalente a levantarle la mano a su creador.

De este modo, el poder destructivo que yacía en su mano, comenzó a desvanecer, junto a ello, agacho la cabeza en un gesto cercano a la resignación. Sakura comprendió que había llegado el momento para negociar. No un acuerdo, sino, entender y comprender el por qué de los actos de una oveja que esos momentos se encontraba descarriada.

-No es justo.- Decía el hada negra- Por qué el mago Clow tiene que defender a esta niñata… es que acaso su poder representa la autoridad de él sobre mí.

Sakura respondió con firmeza y ternura:

-No es ninguna autoridad Rubí Moon, es el sentimiento que tiene Clow Reed en estos momentos… El se siente muy triste por lo que estas haciendo, el esta triste porque no quiere ver transformada a una de sus criaturas en un ángel de la destrucción. El solo quiere que tú seas una persona feliz, que viva en el cariño de todos sus seres…

-NO TE CREO!!!

-PUES DEBES CREERME!!!

Sakura después de levantar el tono de su voz, volvió a emitir esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, esa que emanaba todo el resplandor de un ángel blanco, de esos que tiene un lugar reservado en los mas bellos paraísos, a ello hay que agregar su mirada tierna y a la vez compasiva, que reflejaba la confianza necesaria para reflejar en ellos, su alma pura.

En un momento, del cuerpo de Rubí Moon, una nueva voz comenzó a surgir, una voz que Sakura claramente reconocía, una voz que representaba la esperanza que estaba puesta en la negociación vigente, La Srta. Makki, al contrario de la ocasión anterior, no buscaba recriminar los malvados actos del ángel negro, sino que le ofreció una palabra de compasión, para que de este modo, pudiera entender que la venganza, era un veneno mortal, cruel y lleno de maldad.

-_Rubí_.- Comenzó a hablar el cuerpo de la Srta. Makki.- _no vas a esta sola en este mundo, ya vas a ver que en un momento todos los que te aman te apoyaran. Nada sirve la venganza, tal como lo dice Sakura. Solo escúchala y con ello bastara para que puedas tener una vida libre de venganzas._

De pronto la imagen de Clow detrás del cuerpo de Sakura se iba desvaneciendo, al parecer el ángel Rubí iba a acceder a la idea de Sakura, la cual iba decida a darle una nueva vida.

-Me prometes que me darás una nueva vida, con muchos amigos, como lo vas a hacer.- Dijo la chica rubí y luna.

-Tranquila, solo dame tu mano para que de este modo pueda cumplirte ese deseo de felicidad anhelada por ti.

De este modo Sakura tendió su mano derecha a Rubí Moon, para guiarla a su hechizo y de este modo cogerla suavemente en un compromiso de amistad. Sin embargo.

-Sucesora de Clow.- Comenzó ha hablar siniestramente.- ¿creías que iba a comerme ese cuento de un mundo de felicidad y amor para mi?

De pronto comenzó a apretar fuertemente la mano de Sakura, a modo de querer hacerle un daño horrible, Sakura al parecer cayo en una trampa siniestra tendida por un demonio, más que de un ángel. El miedo comenzaba a extenderse en el cuerpo de Sakura y la furia de Rubí Moon, comenzaba a incrementarse de modo descomunal.

-¿Que piensas hacer?.- Decía desesperada Sakura.- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Voy a enviar todos los habitantes de este pueblo a la oscuridad eterna, durante toda tu vida veras el negro por todos lados y sentirás el terror de sufrir las penurias que sufrí a causa de esa niña que se hacer llamar Nakuru. Acabaré contigo y con todos ahora mismo.

De este modo, lanzo el cuerpo de Sakura, hacia un extremo de la luminosidad alba y de su mano derecha un círculo oscuro comenzaba a emanar para ir creciendo descomunalmente. En realidad, Rubí Moon estaba planeando enviar a todo el pueblo de Tomoeda a la oscuridad. De una forma más violenta a la vez en que Eriol trato de poner una vez a prueba a Sakura.

Sakura trato de emitir el último grito de desesperación antes de ser consumida por la oscuridad.

-NO LO HAGAS….!!!!

-Ya es muy tarde sucesora de Clow, este será el final de todos…

De este modo una esfera negra comenzó a expandir en toda la luminosidad para consumir toda la torre, la ciudad quedaría de este modo atrapada en la oscuridad eterna.

Shaoran iba siendo testigo de cómo la esfera negra comenzaba a expandirse por la habitación… Con resignación y arrodillado comenzó a decir.

-Esto es el fin.

De pronto, todo se hizo oscuridad.

(Silencio)

…

Rubí Moon quien estaba en el centro de toda esta oscuridad, miro resignada su trabajo maléfico, no daba ninguna expresión en su rostro, no expresaba ni alegría por lo que había hecho, ni pena, solo se limito a contemplar la obra hecha por su poder además de decir las siguientes palabras.

-Lo hice… Pero que me sucede, no me siento satisfecha, al contrario, me siento triste, no se porque… ¿¿¿acaso hice lo correcto??? Creo que esto acabo como debió serlo: estando sola y triste por este mundo.

-Nakuru, porque te sientes sola…

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba la chica rubí y luna… pero alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Sakura. Eso era algo imposible, puesto que había enviado todo el pueblo a la oscuridad eterna.

-No puede ser, no puedes estar viva en medio de esta oscuridad… Es imposible.

Una luz color rosa comenzó a germinar dentro de un ambiente de oscuridad eterna, la luz comenzó a hacerse mucho más brillante, que llego a encandilar los hermosos ojos de Rubí Moon. En esa luz, pudo vislumbrar la imagen de una niña de largos cabellos que vestía igual a un angelito con dos alas que resaltaban en su cabeza, esa niña entonaba una voz fina, angelical y perfecta, como aquella que uno tiende a imaginar cuando espera la llegada al paraíso prometido.

Rubí Moon no puedo estar mas fascinada ante esa imagen, sintió en lo mas profundo de su corazón que esa imagen le traía una calma tierna y apacible no había que ser un poeta para describir tantas cosas maravillosas acerca de esa niña.

Detrás de esa niña surgía la imagen de una adolescente de catorce años con el cuerpo desnudo y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un báculo de estrella. Si, no había ninguna duda, ella era Sakura mostrando una desnudez hermosa, como si fuera la enviada benévola para hacer cumplir el mandato del destino, un mandato que ilustraba un futuro de amor, de paz, de armonía.

Al verla. Rubí Moon quedo sorprendida¿Acaso Sakura era un ser inmortal? Tal fue su rabia que trato de atacarla con sus cristales, pero estos quedaron desvanecidos en el aire a pocos metros del cuerpo de Sakura y de la niña.

-No puede ser… Entonces tratare de enviarte personalmente a la oscuridad eterna…

Envió de palma de su mano derecha un rayo negro, con el objeto de dejar a Sakura y al la niña a la oscuridad eterna, pero este rayo también se desvaneció a pocos metros, de ellos…

-No puedo creerlo… Es algo inaudito…

Trato nuevamente, pero sucedió lo mismo. Una y otra vez, mas no conseguía ningún resultado. Llego a estar cansada pues estaba sintiendo en rigor la pérdida de su poder.

-¿¿¿POR QUE¿¿¿POR QUE NO PUEDO DESTRUIRLA???

De pronto la luz rosa comenzó a expandir por sobre toda oscuridad… como si tragara toda la maldad existente y reemplazándola por un calor y un amor puro… Ya habiéndose expandido el haz de luz, Rubí Moon sintió que sus ropas se estaban rasgando, y así es, sus vestiduras yacían rasgadas, quedando completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Sakura quien estaba también en la misma situación. Rubí Moon perdió en absoluto sus poderes a causa de la extenuante batalla.

Poco a poco la niña de cabellos largos comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba Rubí Moon, a paso lento se movilizaba, como si llevara un poco de consuelo al alma de la chica que yacía destruida por la tristeza y el odio. De pronto la chica rubí y luna estuvo frente a frente con esa niña y esta sorpresivamente le saludo con ternura.

-Hola

-Ho… Hola.- decía Rubí Moon respondiendo el saludo.

-¿Como te llamas?- Hablo con ternura la niña…

Rubí se sentía muy extraña ante la situación, quizás la niña no sabía que ella podría hacerle daño, sin embargo de su alma no emanaba ningún miedo, por el contrario, sentía extrañamente confiada en que podría conversar con ella sin ningún contratiempo.

-Me… Me llamo Rubí Moon.

-¿¿¿Rubí??? Que lindo nombre tienes, además que eres muy bonita…

De pronto… Rubí Moon, inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tenía en su interior¿Por qué se sentía tan conmovida ante la imagen de esa pequeña que mostraba todo ese cariño sin siquiera conocer quien era?

-¿¿¿Y tu como te llamas???

-Bueno… mi ama me bautizó como "Esperanza".

Rubí, no sabia de que se trataba eso, pero al dar su nombre sospecho que esa niña era una de las cartas Sakura, era la carta "The Hope" la que hacia aparición en frente del ángel negro.

Rubi Moon se sintió extrañada pues solamente era una carta Clow, pero era tan real que hasta parecía humana.

-¿¿¿Por que estas triste???

Rubí sintió de algún modo que esa era una pregunta sin respuesta alguna, como podía responderle a esa niña una pregunta que cualquier persona podría responder, pero que para ella era algo sumamente complejo.

-Es porque me siento sola, nadie me quiere en este mundo, todo el mundo me odia, siento que no soy querida en ninguna parte… Odio a todos, los odio profundamen…

No alcanzó a pronunciar la frase, pues sintió en su mejilla un beso. No era cualquier beso; era un beso de ternura, lleno de amor. Rubí no sabia como responder ante el gesto¿por qué no podía reaccionar?… Sintió tantas ganas de llorar, hasta que llego el momento cuado escucho una historia realmente particular de parte de la niña.

-Sabes… Yo me sentía igual que tú… Sentía que no tenía ningún amigo en el mundo, sentía que todo el mundo me odiaba… Hasta que me encontré con mi ama Sakura.

Sakura comenzó a acercarse sin ninguna vacilación al cuerpo de Rubí Moon, olvidando que una vez quiso hacerle daño. A ver su rostro, vio que este no mostraba ningún sentimiento de hostilidad hacia ella, por el contrario; solo había amor. Hasta que llego hacia su lecho haciendo el siguiente gesto.

Tomó su cabeza con suavidad y la envolvió con una delicadeza extrema, sostuvo su cuello tiernamente con sus dos manos y puso su rostro en su pecho. Era un abrazo, pero no cualquier abrazo. Era un abrazo comprensivo, desinteresado; que servia para demostrar que no existía ningún rencor hacia ella. Rubí se sorprendió ante el gesto, no tuvo ninguna palabra… había algo que le remordía profundamente en el momento de ese abrazo.

-Nakuru, cada uno de nosotros se ha sentido solo, muchos han sido marginados de una sociedad cruel que no da cabida a almas que lo único que quieren es ser felices, eres igual que todos nosotros, demostraste que tienes sentimientos y eso te hace mas incluso mas humana que nadie.

-Así es…

Sakura y Rubí Moon se sintieron sorprendidos ante la aparición de una extraña voz. Era una voz muy conocida por ambas pues venía acompañada por un poder místico. Sakura levantó la mirada, solo limitándose solo a sonreír. Pero al momento en que Nakuru se dio vuelta para saber quien había hablado, sus lagrimas comenzaron a hacerse una cascada, pues vio la imagen de su querido…

-¡¡¡AMO ERIOL!!!

Corrió como nadie mas podía hacerlo en el mundo, pues nunca se imaginó con encontrarse con la imagen de su querido amo… Si aquel quien la creo y a quien hirió mortalmente.

-¡¡¡AMO ERIOL¡¡¡ESTA VIVO!!!

-Así es Rubí Moon… No estoy Muerto… de hecho estoy usando mi poder desde el hospital, solo te estoy hablando a través de esta aura.

En realidad el espíritu de Eriol se hacia manifiesto a través de un aura, pues esta estaba en la UTI de un hospital de la ciudad, sin embargo aun existía poder en el para comunicarse directamente con ella.

-Rubí… Todos te queremos. Kaho, Spinel y Yo… Siempre te hemos querido, Nakuru también te quiere y nunca ha tenido la intención de expulsarte, si alguien debe recibir el desprecio que sientes, ese soy yo.

Eriol confesó su culpabilidad al haber ejecutado la Prueba definitiva, Sin embargo Rubí no podía odiar a su creador. Y la razón estaba mas que clara.

No solo Nakuru sentía ese sentimiento especial por Eriol, sino también su alter ego, ella también lo amaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y al darse cuenta de ello se largo a llorar como una niña pequeña.

No podía haber una imagen mas dolorosa para un ser humano ver a alguien llorar de esa manera como lo hacía en ese momento la chica rubí y luna, se había dado cuenta de ello en el momento cuando le hirió gravemente. Ya estaba todo claro, su odio y revanchismo era a causa de su profundo amor hacia su creador, ella también le amaba y no soportaba ver que Nakuru pudiera arrebatarle como ser humano ese amor tan querido para ella sin poder compartirlo.

-Rubí Moon… Llego el momento de marcharme, ya que tu labor de ahora en adelante será servir a tu nuevo amo.

Nakuru se sintió extrañada con lo de nuevo amo, pues pensaba que su creador le iba a abandonar.

-Señor Eriol… ¿Acaso va a abandonarme?

-No es eso… A partir de ahora mi etapa como reencarnación del Mago Clow comienza a llegar su fin, muy pronto dejaré de ser un mago, para pasar a ser a partir de ahora una persona normal. Sin embargo, debes comprometerte a servir de ahora en adelante a tu nueva ama.

Rubí Moon se rehusaba a abandonar a su amo, pues sabía que ella estaba ligada a el a través de sus sentimientos, de sus emociones, no quería abandonarlo a el, no quería por nada del mundo perderlo.

-¡¡¡AMO ERIOL¡¡¡NO ME ABANDONE!!!

-Se feliz Rubí Moon… Nunca te olvidaré…

De este modo el aura de Eriol desapareció por completo… Rubí quería seguir palpando por cualquier otro lado… quería tocarlo nuevamente… pero no podía, su alma había desaparecido, la desesperación la sumió en una profunda desesperanza, algo que le hizo perder la cordura y llorar un grito que resultaría desgarrante y doloroso.

-Amo Eriol… ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡no me abandone!!!

Ese llanto desconsolado conmocionó el alma tanto de Sakura como de la carta de la esperanza, ambas vieron con lágrimas en los ojos el triste momento que sufría Rubí Moon. Su odio hizo perder a su ser mas querido, aquel ojiazul que le dejo un último mandato antes de pasar a una nueva etapa de su vida, le ordeno vivir con amor una nueva etapa para ella, una etapa que vivirá llena de nuevos amigos en una convivencia amena y armoniosa.

…

Tras algunos minutos de llanto desconsolado Rubí Moon se puso de pie, y mirando hacia arriba, dentro de un ambiente iluminado de rosa, dijo hacia el cielo:

-Querido amo Eriol… Si alguna vez la existencia volviera a comenzar desde cero, quisiera poder vivir como un ser humano, para poder amarlo por siempre y para siempre…

Un aura blanca comenzó a iluminar el cuerpo de Rubí Moon como si fuera a fundirse con el aire. En el hospital, Nakuru sintió una extraña sensación, que le hizo ponerse de pie repentinamente. Crystal, quien le hacía compañía en ese momento de la mañana le pregunto que le sucedía. Pero Nakuru se limito a decir:

-No lo sé, sentí que una parte de mí me estaba diciendo adiós…

Y en ese momento un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pues sabía que un alma que estuvo aferrada a ella le estaba diciendo adiós… Y es que Rubí Moon comenzaba a fundirse con el aire en ese momento, como si fuera a disolverse en el ambiente rosa que estaba encumbrado. Fue ahí donde se dirigió a Sakura diciéndole.

-Sucesora de Clow. No me siento confiada en un cien por ciento de usted, se que le hice un daño enorme durante esta batalla, y que hecho un enorme daño a muchas otras personas que yo quería a causa de mi profundo odio. De este modo quiero pedirle una cosa… Le exijo… Su perdón…

Sakura entendió que esta alma necesitaba una compañía sabía que ella debía hacer algo por ella, así como lo hizo por la carta sellada a quien le prometió un mundo de amigos, sin ninguna soledad, fue en ese momento en el cual ella respondió:

-No te preocupes Rubí Moon, sabes que siempre contarás con mi perdón - En ese momento comenzó a esbozar en su rostro una cálida sonrisa agregando la siguiente frase.- No quiero que seas una sirvienta para mi, quiero que seas una amiga mas.

En ese momento, Rubí Moon, aquel ángel quien se encontró alguna vez consumido por el odio, se abalanzo a los brazos de su nueva ama, fue en ese momento donde ella confeso su deseo mas profundo.

-Entonces lléveme a ese lugar en donde tendré el amor de usted y de muchos y la amistad de todos.- Lentamente levanto su rostro hacia el rostro de Sakura.- Se lo pido por favor, mi ama.

-Lo haré si de ahora en adelante me dejas de llamar ama, y me llames solamente Sakura.

Rubí asintió y le respondía.

-De acuerdo… Sakura.

Sakura levanto en ese momento dos cartas que tenía a la mano, Rubi Moon se puso de pie y se mantuvo erguida ante el hechizo que iba a realizar su nueva ama. Sakura levanto las cartas de la luz y de la oscuridad para pronunciar el siguiente hechizo:

-_Cartas creadas por Clow, abandonen esa vieja forma para servir a su nueva dueña, háganlo en el nombre de Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión. ¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!!_

Las cartas comenzaron a formar a dos doncellas las cuales se introdujeron en el cuerpo de la chica rubí y luna. Ella se iluminó como una estrella en medio de un universo rosa que decoraba el paisaje tejido por la carta de la esperanza. Fue por ello que Sakura continuó su hechizo para separar el alma de Rubí Moon del cuerpo de la Srta. Makki Matsumoto.

-_Luz, guía al alma que estuvo poseída en ese cuerpo directamente a mí, que ella te siga y se haga una con el aire. Oscuridad, mantén viva el alma de la Srta. Makki, para que ella no sufra ninguna secuela de lo que sucedió en el transcurso de estos días, es la orden directa de su ama Sakura, la Sucesora de Clow._

Al momento de pronunciar estas palabras un haz de luz salio del cuerpo poseído de la Srta. Makki yendo directamente hacia Sakura, esa luz dio paso a un remolino que fue girando hasta hacer de todo el ambiente, una luz blanca e inmaculada. Del rosa se dio paso a un blanco radiante e increíble, como una estrella que comenzaba a nacer dentro del universo.

La voz de Rubí moon se ensalzó en medio de tal magnifica imagen como confesando su despedida de su querido amo Eriol.

_-Eriol, durante el tiempo que estuve con usted, aprendí a amarlo más que a nada en el mundo, entendí por fin los sentimientos de Nakuru, espero que ella lo ame, tal como le quise siempre a usted _

Esa luz blanca fue la que Shaoran pudo ver nuevamente, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar cegado. La luz se hizo cada vez menor, hasta hacerse cada vez más pequeña, esa lucecita se colocó en el suelo del salón principal de la torre del reloj para formar unas bellas siluetas.

Shaoran, luego de que retornara su vista a la normalidad pudo distinguir las siluetas que se encontraban en ese ambiente, en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de la Srta. Makki quien dormía placidamente en las piernas de una adolescente, quien tenia en su mano derecha, un báculo de estrella, y en la izquierda, una carta Sakura, que mostraba la imagen de una doncella vestida con ropajes rojos y negros, con unas alas de mariposa y un bello rostro que mostraba la imagen de la perfección. Debajo de esa imagen había una inscripción en la carta que decía la siguiente frase:

"THE BEAUTY"

**Continuara**

**N.A**Siendo las 01:30 de la madrugada de Chile, doy por terminado el capitulo 18 de este fic, que representa el desenlace final de la historia, en mi corazón siento la tranquilidad de haber hecho un buen trabajo, pues no estoy seguro si el lector, quedara satisfecho ante la nueva vida de Rubi Moon. Solo les digo lo siguiente. Este final lo tenía pensado con anterioridad, sin embargo, la demora en plasmar este desenlace se debió a una carencia de inspiración de más de 7 meses, en donde han transcurrido una serie de eventos.

Quiero decirles que ya estoy titulado, he tenido algunos empleos mediocres, y ahora ando en busca de un trabajo mas estable, la vida no me ha tratado muy bien que digamos, pero he sabido aprovechar este tiempo haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por dibujar con tinta y pincel esta historia que nació en una añeja idea de un lejano de diciembre de 2003, y que ahora plasmo en el momento mas cercano a su final.

Quiero agradecer a mi hermana por todo el apoyo dado (además me hizo el recordatorio de terminar pronto con esta historia ¡), quisiera extender ese agradecimiento a Lau, por su fidelidad a esta historia además de todos aquellos que mediante la pagina han leído esta historia. Quiero mencionar que no quiero dejar de escribir, y ojala en un futuro una nueva historia pueda esta publicada.

El episodio siguiente será el verdadero final de esta historia, pero también vendrá con un epilogo, que las hará de episodio extra o "Bonus Track" de este fic. Espérenlo pronto, pues ya vendrá.

Con Cariño

:::ErIoL:::


	19. Eternamente

**RUBI. LA JOYA MAS HERMOSA**

**POR: ROQUE A. ESPINOZA BRAVO**

**CAPITULO 19 (FINAL)**

**ETERNAMENTE**

Eran las 6 y 30 de la mañana, cuando un sol cálido, acogedor y brillante se asomó entre las montañas de cierta ciudad. Su luz comenzó a dar la sensación cálida de una mañana de actividad para muchas de las personas que iban a comenzar sus labores diarias. Lo que no imaginarían esas personas, es que en cierta escuela de primaria, en una torre del reloj; un hecho había ocurrido. Un hecho que colmó lágrimas y desencantos; tinieblas y un frío haz de muerte que rondó, en cada una de sus paredes.

Pero ese haz desapareció. No por el sol quién no alcanzó a ser testigo de aquellos hechos. Sino que fue una tierna niña de 14 años de edad quien arriesgó gran parte de su prometedor futuro. Y es que con un poco de amor, consiguió comprender los sentimientos de un bello ángel, que en unos minutos se transformó de ser una mensajera de tristeza a ser una luz brillante en medio del cielo. Sí, en aquella torre del reloj, un milagro había ocurrido.

Y ese milagro, lo hizo una bella niña llamada Sakura; un ángel provisto no solo de los poderes de un poderoso mago; sino que también llevaba consigo, en su corazón, todo un universo de bondad y amor; un amor que logro compartir con un ser quien estaba necesitado de él. Es importante recalcar, que la tarea de salvar a la señorita Makki se había realizado a cabalidad pues ya su cuerpo no se encontraba poseído por Rubí Moon; ahora, esa imagen rubí y oscura, permanecía sellada en una carta. La carta que representaba la belleza eterna de una diosa que había perdido los brazos de su tan anhelado ensueño. Ahora, los volvió a recuperar, no solo para prestar sus servicios a su nueva ama. Sino que también, otorgar al mazo de Cartas de Sakura, la majestuosidad de ser, la baraja más maravillosa jamás creada por un mago. Las cartas de la bondad.

En el piso, yacía un niño que se encontraba angustiado por el futuro de la mujer que mas amaba, y es que su alivió fue tan grande al ver que su querida Sakura, se encontraba sana y salva; habiendo cumplido su misión de la manera perfecta. Sin derramar una gota de sangre.

Sakura, también hizo un gesto emocionada, dejando cuidadosamente en el suelo el cuerpo de la Srta. Matsumoto para poder encontrarse y abrazarse de modo emocionado, con su querido Shaoran. Aquel quien le esperó y le calmó mediante una bella frase.

Ambos se levantaron, y corrieron el uno al otro. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle hizo postergar aquel emocionante reencuentro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Sakura dio un grito sorpresivo pues ella no se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda en esos momentos. Shaoran, se freno en seco, pues un chorro de sangre salto de su nariz, pues esa era la primera vez que veía desnuda al amor de su vida.

-SHAORAN, NO ME MIRES.

Shaoran avergonzado se dio vuelta, mientras Sakura se tapaba sus zonas. Shaoran estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado que respondió de modo muy tímido.

-Lo… Lo siento…

-¡¡Eres un pervertido!!- Respondió Sakura de modo tímido…

Sin embrago. Shaoran se quito la parte superior de su traje de batalla y se la dio a Sakura para que de ese modo, pudiera vestirse con algo, sin embargo, el problema del momento era que la Srta. Makki, estaba también desnuda, que a pesar de su edad, aun conservaba su belleza, como si fuera una joven de preparatoria.

Sakura trato de buscar algo con que vestirla, pero la respuesta la dio Shaoran quien halló una sábana blanca en un rincón de la habitación, quizás era una de las sábanas que cubría a Crystal, en su cautiverio.

-Ten vístela con esto.

Sakura se disponía a cubrirla cuando advirtió a Shaoran no observar la desnudez de Matsumoto:

No la mires… ¬¬

Shaoran se dio vuelta sin decir una palabra, aunque en su rostro se mostraba avergonzado, pues era la primera vez que veía la desnudez de una mujer (aunque en su corazón sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida ).

Pero, había un problema mas serio para los dos muchachos. Y es que una muchedumbre se estaba agolpando a esas horas de la mañana, pues notaron que la torre del reloj se encontraba completamente agrietada, como si un terremoto hubiese azotado al pueblo esa noche. Sakura, se percató de lejos pues el problema era grande, si los encontraban a los tres; las preguntas de los curiosos comenzarían a llenar todos los espacios de la torre.

-Shaoran, que hacemos… Si se dan cuenta, podría formarse un gran escándalo.

-No te preocupes, estoy pensando en una opción, pero no se si pueda ser la mejor.

Y esa opción debía surgir rápido, pues los niños de la primaría estaban próximos a llegar.

-Ya sé.

Shaoran tuvo una idea, que podría dar la oportunidad de librarlos de este embrollo.

-Sakura… Usa la carta del movimiento…

La idea hizo cambiar la expresión de Sakura, pues ya veía en la solución del muchacho de Hong Kong, como una formula para solucionar el problema de trasladarse a su hogar.

-Pero estás seguro que la carta podrá llevarnos a los tres.

-Clow Reed hizo estas cartas con el fin de materializar el poder mágico de quien las controla, y tu magia es bastante poderosa como para llevarnos a los tres juntos.

Y lo que Shaoran dijo fue el aliciente necesario para una Sakura confiada en sus poderes. Y desde ese momento se juntaron alrededor del cuerpo de la Srta. Makki, para conjurar el hechizo del movimiento.

-¡LIBERATE!

Y de este modo, Sakura tomo la carta, y conjurando el hechizo con su báculo, noto que sus cuerpos se desvanecían en el aire, como si estuvieran desapareciendo en medio de un ambiente que poco a poco iba quedando atrás, el ambiente que trajo a una larga noche, un final feliz.

La llegada a casa no podía ser mas agradable; pues al llegar Sakura a su hogar esa mañana, se encontró con un Yukito que estaba haciendo el orden de una morada, azotada por un cruel ataque. Es como si sus heridas hubieran sanado de modo milagroso.

-YUKITO-SAN!!

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de uno de sus seres mas queridos, como para liberar una sensación de alivio; el abrazo fue tan efusivo que lo único que quería Sakura en esos momentos, era llorar, pero de felicidad.

Pero era algo extraño, pues Yue había sido herido mortalmente en su vientre; Shaoran se dio cuenta de ello pues el Yukito a la cual Sakura estaba abrazando había sido herido de muerte y poco tiempo después despierta solo con unos raspones en su cabeza.

-Yukito- dijo autoritariamente Shaoran- ¿Cómo pudiste recuperarte de una herida mortal?

-¡¡Yo se por qué!!

Se aproximo Kerberos desde las escaleras, de un modo sorpresivo, como si tuviera una respuesta gigantesca y sorpresiva que mostrar a los chicos que estaban en la casa, a esas horas de la mañana.

-Así es Sakura.- Dijo repentinamente Yue (quien se transformó repentinamente ante la incredulidad de Sakura).- Vengan, quiero mostrarles la respuesta que se mantuvo oculta durante mucho tiempo, y que nosotros no teníamos idea durante este tiempo.

Shaoran en un tono de sorpresa sintió un cálido poder emanando desde una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Kinomoto.

-Sakura, en el dormitorio de tu hermano, emana un gran poder… ¡¡VAMOS DE INMEDIATO…!!

Tanto fue lo que corrieron hacia el dormitorio de Touya cuando al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una sorpresa que dejo a los dos adolescentes con la boca entreabierta…

Crystal. Esa chica que tenía como pareja a Touya, estaba brillando de un modo impresionante, pero esa luz no era cualquier tipo de luz, era algo que acogía dulzura y a la vez respeto, y para mayor sorpresa aparecía flotando como todo ser mágico. Pero había algo mas…

Ese resplandor también envolvía el herido cuerpo del hermano de Sakura; quien en un intento de defender a su amada de una descontrolada Rubi Moon había resultado lastimado.

-Pero que demon….

No alcanzó Shaoran a terminar la frase cuando Yue interrumpió en medio de una especie de ritual que se estaba efectuando en aquel dormitorio.

-Ese es, el secreto de Crystal.

Las dudas afloraban en la cabeza de Sakura, tal como hojas cayendo en otoño; pues no entendía que significaba ese poder que la novia de su hermano tenía. Y es que desde que la conoció en aquella fiesta, le encontraba un parecido enorme a una de sus Cartas (la del espejo); pero nunca había percibido poder alguno de parte de ella.

-A que te refieres con Secreto…- Dijo Tímidamente Sakura.

Y la respuesta provino de la boca de Kerberos quien se preparo a contar una revelación que se produjo luego del rescate de la torre del reloj.

-Todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo; era algo de lo cual el Mago Clow había eliminado completamente de nuestras mentes.

Desde ese momento el silencio de los dos chicos se convirtió en algo sagrado, pues una importante revelación, iba ser contada en esos momentos.

-En la época en que el Mago Clow, estaba creando las cartas mágicas habían tres seres que compartían su vida, esos seres le servían en todo momento. Le asistieron en cada una de sus investigaciones y le acompañaron en cada uno de sus viajes por el mundo… En cada una de sus investigaciones. Clow reed reunió información sobre que necesidades tenía el mundo de la época y mas allá de llegar a un resultado práctico, llego a una conclusión sobre que era lo que necesitaba para poder brindar una magia que fuese pacifica y hecha para calmar el dolor. De esto nacieron las Cartas Clow…

Sin embargo; Shaoran interrumpió la explicación que daba el guardián del sol.

-Pero, que tiene que ver ella tras el mago Clow…

La respuesta la dio Yue fue instantánea:

-…Sucedió que en ese entonces, no podía concretar su magia solo, sino que requería de otros seres que compartieran su poder y esos eran sus guardianes. El del Sol (Kerberos); el de la luna (Yue) y…

Tras una tensa calma, la tan ansiada respuesta vino cuando Crystal había terminado su labor con Touya…

-… La guardiana del Cielo, Valhalla.

La sorpresa de los dos chicos, brotó tal como si hubieran visto un monstruo, o tal vez haber visto algo que superara la barrera del asombro.

-No puede ser- Dijo Sakura- Si solo Clow había creado a dos guardianes.

-Así es…

Y así la voz de la chica albina quien había estado levitando y curando a quien en esos momentos, se encontraba descansando profundamente.

-Mi nombre es Valhalla.

De este modo, la que era la dulce Crystal se arrodillo en un gesto de reverencia ante Sakura. La chica de piel de cerezo se encontraba incrédula ante el gran asombro que mostraba ante la albina muchacha.

-Y dime, por qué te ocultaste en el cuerpo de Crystal.

-Ama. Eso es algo que tampoco recordaba, hasta hace muy poco. Cuando vi al guardián Kerberos, me lleve como Crystal una sorpresa que ni siquiera podía describir, y fue en ese entonces cuando, entre los tres (más Yue) hubo una especie enlace que nos conectaba, fue esa energía la que destapó una verdad que se encontraba guardada en mi cerebro, y que Clow se encargo de ocultar.

Los guardianes, Shaoran y la misma Sakura pusieron su atención al desarrollo de un relato que sorprendía al mismo Shaoran. Pues según el, no existían antecedentes que hablaran de un tercer guardian.

-Pero, en nuestros registros familiares no existía nada que hablara de un tercer guardián de las cartas, además, se revisaron todos los escritos hechos por Clow, que se encontraron en la biblioteca de Hiiragizawa y ninguno habla de la existencia de un tercer guardian.

Y Shaoran encontraría respuesta ante la mirada enternecedora de Valhalla; quien se levantó para de este modo completar su historia.

-Sin embargo, mientras Clow realizaba sus investigaciones en pos de crear las Cartas de Clow, había algo que el no podía completar, en su rostro había cierta preocupación pues, había una carta de la cual no podía crear, y en ese momento, un aire de frustración comenzó a rondar en su rostro, había algo que faltaba en completar para su creación. Nosotros como guardianes tratamos de aconsejarle pero no encontró una respuesta convincente. Fue en ese momento en que me acerqué a el para darle mi ayuda en todo lo que en ese momento iba realizar.

En ese momento, una memoria, aparecía como imagen en las mentes de Sakura y Shaoran, en esa imagen había una enorme habitación, con una enorme biblioteca, un mago de aspecto oriental y una bella joven con alas celestes y un cuerpo perfecto, en esa imagen se encontraban sin duda alguna Clow Reed y Valhalla, en una conversación que iba a ser trascendente para poner fin a la gran duda que se había formado respecto al misterio que guardaba Crystal.

-- º --

_-Amo Clow, estoy dispuesta a todo por usted, si necesita algo de mi por favor, hagalo._

Clow, con un rostro lleno de seriedad, replicó a la chica albina quien en ese momento se encontraba arrodillada ante la magnifica presencia de Clow Reed.

_-Mi querida Valhalla, quiero preguntarte si estas dispuesta a afrontar un desafío aunque ello signifique sacrificar algo de importante para ti y también para mi._

El termino "para mi" tenía cierto acento de tristeza para el mago Clow, quien en ese momento tenía en su escritorio una misteriosa planta de un color verde resplandeciente; como si fuese a preparar en ese instante un hechizo importante, de esos en que se requería una cantidad importante de poder. Sin embargo, había un sentimiento de con gratitud de Valhalla a su amo Clow Reed, pues ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse completamente para bien de su amo.

_-Mi Valhalla.- _Dijo en ese instante Clow, abrazando a su protegida _– Acabo de darme cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, aun tengo defectos. Tú fuiste hecha con el propósito de curar las heridas de los hombres, no solo las físicas, sino también las del corazón; sin embargo, necesito de ti para completar esta creación._

Valhalla noto en ese instante que las palabras de Clow tenían un tinte de tristeza, porque desde que fue creada junto con Kerberos y Yue, ella disfrutó de los abiertos jardines que ofrecía el palacio del Mago Clow, principalmente aquellos bellos árboles de cerezo que caían en el comienzo de la primavera. Por las mejillas de Valhalla corrían unas lágrimas tan transparentes como los deshielos finales del invierno.

_-Mi señor Clow, Todo lo que venga de su boca es algo que aceptaré, mas allá si eso signifique para mi desaparecer de este mundo._

_-Valhalla, tu no desaparecerás de este mundo.- _Al decir ello, posó su mirada en los ojos del hermoso ángel, antes de llevar a cabo el ritual que tenía en mente el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Tras ese momento íntimo la habitación del Mago Clow se oscureció solo quedando los cuerpos resplandecientes de la guardiana y del mago, además a los pies de Valhalla yacía el signo del mago Clow resplandeciendo de modo formidable. En ese instante, Clow trajo entre sus manos un hermoso cáliz el cual se lo entrego a su creación.

_-Valhalla, ahora quiero que bebas este líquido. Es un instrumento que fue prohibido por la Orden de Júpiter hace mucho tiempo, pero que solo los miembros de nuestro círculo pueden hacer uso._

El ángel blanco no se sintió atormentada ante lo que iba a suceder, ni siquiera cuando oyó la palabra "prohibido", porque tenía la fe suficiente en su creador, como para creer todo de el, como si fuese un mismo Dios.

_-Si señor._

Y tras aseverar bebió sin dudar aquel líquido, aquella cicuta prohibida que iba a dar como resultado, la separación del alma de Valhalla de su cuerpo. De inmediato Clow hizo uso de su báculo mágico (por si acaso, el mismo báculo que usa Eriol ) para realizar el hechizo, de inmediato el cuerpo de Valhalla se iluminó pues Clow, había usado un hechizo para no causar dolor en la guardiana del cielo. En esos instantes Valhalla se quedo dormida, su cuerpo se elevo y poco a poco su alma se iba despegando de su forma de guardiana. Y así, lentamente el alma se desprendió completamente del cuerpo quedando este encerrado en una burbuja. -¿Y que sucedió con el alma podrían preguntarse?- Esta fue hacía la mirada de Clow Reed, extendió sus manos y en su boca se pronunció cierta palabra que solo Clow pudo notar _(Te amo). _

En ese momento Clow invoco un hechizo poderoso con su báculo, algo que lleno de magnificencia el oscurecido salón. El alma del cielo se fue materializando poco a poco en un pequeño cartón, ¿Un Carta? Sí, era una pero muy especial, era una carta que tenía un mensaje que Clow pudo renombrar mediante sus pensamientos.

_-El cielo es una especie de espejo misterioso, si colocas dos espejos, uno en frente de otro, notaras un pasadizo eterno y sin fin. El espejo no solo muestra el reflejo corporal de los mortales, es también el reflejo de tu alma mediante tu estado de ánimo._

Clow en ese instante comenzó a llorar. –Y por que no, si también es un ser humano- Vio que el cuerpo de Valhalla se desvanecía poco a poco, como cenizas de un brasero consumido. Y ante este triste evento, Clow recitó una especie de mensaje a un ángel que se iba.

_-Valhalla, mas adelante la vida te otorgara una nueva vida; renacerás como una muchacha normal, y vivirás feliz con el hombre que tu amarás. Sin embargo, cuando llegue el momento de la revelación de tu identidad, tus poderes se restaurarán solamente por una vez, pues ese instante será cuando ya mi sucesor haya adquirido todo mi poder._

La imagen que dejo a Valhalla desvanecerse completamente en medio de la oscuridad, se fue atenuando, hasta que desapareció, de pronto una bella carta Clow se materializó en sus manos, una carta que mostraba la belleza continua de su creación, y que su inscripción decía "The Mirror".

Ya cuando la oscuridad había desaparecido, los dos guardianes, aparecieron incrédulos ante los que había sucedido. Y es que Yue se mostró reprensivo con el acto hecho por su amo, fue ahí donde Clow recito un hechizo en donde hizo desvanecer a los dos guardianes; fue ahí donde dijo:

_-Yue, Kerberos, lo siento. Pero todo lo que han visto aquí les será borrado de sus memorias, hasta que el momento de la revelación llegue. Todo lo demás que hagan en ese momento, será proteger a mi sucesor, cuando esta ya haya adquirido todo mi poder._

--o--

De pronto la escena se fue borrando de las mentes de Sakura y Shaoran. La sensación de duda que se fue generando iba desapareciendo en Sakura, solo el chico de Hong Kong, se mostró algo incrédulo ante los hechos.

-No puedo entenderlo.- Dijo Shaoran en un instante de sensaciones mezcladas.- No puedo creer que Clow haya hecho uso de una magia que estuvo prohibida por la extinguida Orden de Júpiter.

Pero la respuesta de Valhalla iba en completa defensa del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, argumentando que su sacrificio fue en pos de terminar la obra más importante de Cloe Reed.

-Mi Señor Clow estaba convencido que para lograr algo importante se requería de sacrificios; era necesario, poder terminar la obra de las cartas Clow, pues estas no fueron hechas solo con el fin de atacar.- Fue en ese instante donde ella se puso de pié, a modo de concluir la revelación del momento.- Las Cartas Cloe fueron hechas con el fin de curar las heridas de un mundo sumido en la tristeza y la desesperanza.

Al oir esta última frase, Sakura comenzó a recordar varios instantes importantes de sus años como "Cazadora de Cartas". De cómo libero el libro y tuvo que realizar nuevamente la recolección. El juicio de Yue, la transformación a "Cartas Sakura"; La captura de la Carta Sellada y últimamente, la transformación de Rubí Moon en una Carta Sakura.

Y ahora que ella lo pensaba ¿No hizo ella lo mismo que hizo Clow Reed con Crystal? Fue en ese momento en donde ella sacó de su bolsillo aquella Carta Sakura, con la inscripción "The Beauty". Cuando ella saco la carta, Yue y Kerberos quedaron asombrados, pues no podían creer que una de las centinelas de Eriol, quedara transformada en una carta. Tras una larga explicación, los guardianes quedaron asombrados, pues había sucedido prácticamente lo mismo que había explicado Valhalla. La separación del alma y la posterior transformación.

-Yo le prometí un mundo lleno de amor.- Explico Sakura.- Un mundo donde no viviría mas sufrimientos y rencor. Tras todo ello, ella logró entender que todo el odio y la venganza no podrían con el amor ella recibiría de mi parte, y ella aceptó… acepto formar parte de mi grupo de amigas.

Los corazones oyentes de los que estaban en la sal de estar se sintieron asombrados a través de la historia como capturo el sentimiento de Rubí Moon, transformándolo en una carta que simbolizaba la belleza. Ocurrió lo mismo. Olguín podría decir que todo fue una coincidencia, pero para Yue, esto debió ser algo planificado por Clow, el sabía que Sakura, atrapando a Rubi Moon, completaría toda la tarea que dejo el mago.

Sin embargo, el ruido del teléfono irrumpió en medio de la reflexión de los muchachos. Al parecer, debía ser Tomoyo, quien se encontraba en el hospital, viendo como evolucionaba Eriol, quien se encontraba gravemente herido mientras trataba de defender a Nakuru de un sacrificio que ella estaba dispuesta a realizar para calmar el alma de Rubi Moon.

A todo esto, la Srta Makki reposaba tranquilamente en la habitación de Sakura, pues aun estaba inconsciente después de todo lo acontecido en la torre del reloj. El padre de Sakura, se encontraba aún dormido tras todo el escándalo suscitado en torno al ataque de la guardiana rubí y luna en la habitación de Touya.

Sakura y los demás se habían olvidado completamente de la situación de Eriol, quien yacía hospitalizado, con una herida muy profunda.

-Aló… ¿Eres tu Tomoyo?

Pero la voz que sonó detrás del teléfono no parecía ser la Tomoyo que conocemos todos. Más bien parecía un lamento profundo y acongojado.

-Sa… Sa… kura…

Tomoyo estaba evidentemente llorando, tratando de guardar la calma. Sin embargo, era evidente que algo malo estaba pasando. Sería posible que…

-Tomoyo… Dime… que esta sucediendo?

Pero al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaban una proliferación de llantos continuos pues era evidente que algo terrible esta sucediendo…

-Sa… Sakura…- Parecía que Tomoyo se estuviera ahogando, pues parecido poder sacar una palabra.

-Tomoyo… ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?

-Eriol…- Al pronunciar el nombre del joven sucesor de mago, sintio como si algo congelara su espina dorsal.- Es Eriol.- Sin embargo, Tomoyo saco fuerzas de su ahogo emocional para comunicar una terrible noticia.- ERIOL… SE ESTA MURIENDO…!!

Sakura inesperadamente dejo caer el auricular, su mano temblaba y sentía una horrible sensación como para perder la calma en un momento. Y en ese instante… comenzó a llorar…

-Eriol… No…

Shaoran no necesito esperar lo que iba a decir Sakura, pues al parecer y solo por ver el instante en que dejo caer el auricular, presentía que algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo en el hospital.

-Sakura… No me digas que…

-Si Shaoran… Eriol esta… Esta muriendo…

Después de decir ello, se largó a llorar en brazos de Shaoran. Luego el lamento se fue traspasando a los guardianes quienes sentían que alguien importante para ellos se les iba de este mundo. Yue sintió en ese momento cierta sensación de dolor, pues el recibió todas las respuestas a sus dudas, de parte de la reencarnación del mago mas poderoso, Eriol, fue algo mas que una reencarnación para todos, era un amigo que no iba a recuperar jamás.

Sin embargo, sentía a su vez que necesitaba hacer algo… Y pensó de inmediato en…

-Crystal…

Sakura volteo su mirada llorosa hacia la vista de la chica cristalina que yacía ante ella; y es que había aún una idea que quizás en ese momento era los mas remoto y lo mas fuera de lo natural que podría ocurrir, y es que ella logro curar las heridas de Yue y Touya de un modo milagroso.

-CRYSTAL!! ¡¡CRYSTAL!!- Se acercó de modo desesperado hacía el Ángel Guardián, pues halló en ella una especie de milagrosa cura para el crucial estado en que se encontraba la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Sin embargo, Cristal se mostraba preocupada, pues no sabía hasta cuando iban a llegar sus poderes curativos, de hecho le contestó con la mayor sinceridad a una niña que en ese momento se encontraba desesperada ante la situación.

-Señorita Sakura.- Empezaba a responder Crystal.- No se hasta cuando duraran mis poderes. Además lo único que se es que ese muchacho esta muriendo en estos momentos, por lo que realizar una curación para mi es verdad difícil…

Las palabras sinceras pero dolorosas de Crystal no pudieron controlar el llanto desesperado de la joven Sakura, parecía que Eriol estaba cerca de dar sus últimos suspiros hasta que la joven Doncella del Cielo dijo.

-Sin embargo, siempre hay una ocasión para intentarlo…

Y ese mensaje fue la afirmación que volvió a encender la llama de la esperanza para Sakura, de inmediato ella le sonrió, repitiendo mil veces gracias a la una Crystal que le abraza a modo de calmar un corazón que estaba a punto de reventar de ansiedad y de dolor.

De inmediato, Sakura tomo su báculo y la carta del movimiento para ir de inmediato al hospital donde Eriol se encontraba agonizando. Sakura, de este modo conversó con Yue y Kerberos, dándoles la orden de quedarse al cuidado del Sr. Fujitaka, La Srta. Makki y de Touya. De este modo, Shaoran, junto con Crystal y Sakura invocaron el hechizo para desplazarse directamente al hospital.

La llegada no pudo ser mas angustiante. Porque Sakura temía haber llegado tarde, corrieron a mil hasta llegar al lugar que en donde el paciente Eriol Hiiragizawa se encontraba agonizando. Y es que cuando tienes a alguien querido en agonía, quieres hacer todo para llegar tiempo para estar con el hasta las últimas. Es como la tensa espera de aquel que falta para que se despida definitivamente de el. Y es que el reloj a veces puede favorecer ese encuentro final, ¿puede ser este el momento para que un milagro, se pueda dar?

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Tomoyo y Meiling acompañándole quienes los recibieron con evidentes lágrimas en sus ojos, pues ellas eran testigo de las horas cruciales que se estaban suscitando en torno a la vida de Eriol. Pues el joven, estaba lentamente pasando la línea de la muerte.

-Tomoyo, donde esta la profesora Mizuki

-Se encuentra adentro cuidando de Eriol.

Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo… Pues la vida de Eriol se iba paso a paso se iban los segundos… Era necesario hacerlo de inmediato y sin muchas explicaciones…

-Sakura…!!- Dijo la profesora Mizuki en un instante en donde cada segundo era importante.

-Profesora Mizuki…!!

Luego de un efusivo y emotivo abrazo… Sakura pidió a Crystal que mostrara su identidad de Valhalla, pues quizás esa podría ser la ultima vez en donde podría exhibirla, debido a la condición impuesta por Clow cuando este realizó la prueba definitiva sobre ella. No había mucho tiempo mas allá de la sorpresa que le produjo a la Srta. Mizuki la aparición de aquel misterioso ser, quien se disponía a realizar una curación que podría significar la vida o la muerte de Hiiragizawa.

Y mientras procedía… Sakura se percato que había alguien que no estaba en la habitación y era precisamente alguien muy importante pues ella llevó una pesada carga al aceptar una transformación que le conllevó ser victima de una terrible persecución de parte de su _alter ego._ De inmediato Sakura preguntó a Tomoyo acerca de donde estaba Nakuru, en un momento tan crucial.

-No lo se, Sakura, dijo que iba a ir al baño pero aun no ha regresado.

Fue como si una fría sensación atravesara los huesos de la pequeña Sakura, de pronto, cierta idea descabellada le hizo salir urgentemente del sitio donde Valhalla realizaba se ritual de sanación.

-SHAORAN… QUEDATE AQUÍ CON TODOS, VUELVO ENSEGUIDA…

Y con una rapidez extrema salió de la habitación de urgencia de Eriol. Fue porque esa sensación se estaba viendo materializada en un solo acto. Y es que la congojo de Nakuru Akizuki por el sufrimiento de Eriol, fue tan inmensa que no habían formas como para imaginarse que locura intentaría la joven Akizuki. Esa joven que tenía unos ojos tan alegres que podrían rebozar cientos de sonrisas de admiración. Esa chica tan gentil y regalona de su amo y su maestra, aquella que jugueteaba en la cocina con un pequeño muñeco viviente. Sakura debía devolver al mundo aquellos ojos. Esos rebozantes de sonrisas y ternura… Debía hacerlo…

Pero lo más importante era poder encontrarla… ¿En donde estaba? En algún momento temía lo peor por su mente… Pregunto por ella con algunas enfermeras… Algunos doctores y auxiliares… Pero no habían visto a ninguna muchacha con la descripción dada… Hasta que…

-Vi a una señorita subir por las escaleras, no se hacia donde iba…

Fue la voz de una anciana mujer la que diviso la silueta perfecta de la chica rubí y luna. Luego verificó que las escaleras iban a dar a la azotea del edificio, fue ahí donde sus sospechas de lo que iba a hacer Nakuru, eran una posibilidad latente y siniestra.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una hermosa silueta. Que lucía una camisa celeste y una minifalda y un brazo derecho vendado por las heridas causadas por su otra mitad.

Sakura, pronunció con un grito desesperado el nombre de la Muchacha. Esta le respondió dando vuelta su rostro. Sakura se sorprendió de lo hermoso que lucía el rostro de Nakuru. En realidad lucía angelical, como si el aire hubiese purificado la belleza de ese rostro. Pero había un detalle, de sus ojos tan hermosos, habían dos cascadas que brotaban con tristeza, como si estas lágrimas fueran a consumir los pocos ánimos que le quedaban a esta belleza.

Y esta hermosa muchacha, puso su mirada sobre Sakura, quién quería impedir cualquier acto alocado de parte de la ex chica Rubí y Luna; pero no se esperaba como respuesta una reflexión que dejo a Sakura completamente sorpendida, pues al parecer, este ángel ahora humano, había aprendido una impotante lección respecto a la vida.

-Sakura. Durante esto días me he dado cuenta algo muy importante. Y es que ser humano es algo más que tener un cuerpo humano… Durante estos días pude comprender los sentimientos del ser humano, las emociones que esto trae; las lágrimas producto del sufrimiento de ver herido a tu ser amado. Ser humano, es vivir para sufrir y no solo amar para ser amado. El tener un cuerpo humano, es sentir el dolor, no solo en este brazo…- De pronto tomó su mano izquierda y la puso en su pecho, mientras comenzaba a llorar profusamente.-…también duele… aquí…

Y su cuerpo no pudo contener la emoción… pues comenzó llorar de un modo descontrolado. Sakura no sabía que hacer en esos momentos… Pero Nakuru, al parecer tenía una intención terrible, la intención de tomar aquella decisión, de la cual nadie querría tomar.

-¡¡NAKURU!!... ¡NO LO HAGAS!...¡¡ ERIOL VIVIRÁ!! ¡EL SOBREVIVIRÁ!

Pero al parecer la decisión ya estaba tomada… Pues la chica rubí y luna estaba en el borde una azotea sobre diez pisos de un hospital. Nakuru prosiguió, al hablar sobre su amo y amado.

-Eriol… Ha sido tan bueno conmigo… El ha sufrido todo esto, gracias a mi… ¡YO TENGO LA CULPA QUE ESTE CASI MUERTO!!

Lo último de Nakuru fue un grito estremecedor… Pues ella sentía cargar la culpa de una cruz que Eriol estaba llevando a cuestas… La misma que llevaba Crystal; pues la curación de la reencarnación de Clow Reed era muy complicada. Crystal se estaba debilitando pues el poder que había adquirido como reencarnación de la guardiana que Clow había hecho dormir para transformarla en una carta representada por el espejo… Valhalla se estaba yendo definitivamente de este mundo. Pero la misma Crystal, no decaía en su ánimo de aliviar y salvar la vida de Eriol.

-Vamos.- Se decía Crystal a si misma, y repitió una frase que se hizo simbólica para la pequeña Sakura, principalmente en su época de "Card Captor".- "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien".

Sakura, podía sentir el poder de Valhalla, estaba dando lo mejor de si, para poder salvar a Eriol. Sakura sabía que debía transmitir ese esfuerzo, para impedir que Nakuru optara por el suicidio.

-Nakuru… Ser humano, no es solo sufrimiento… También es sonrisas y alegrías, además de lágrimas y tristeza. La vida siempre va a tener dos caras. Pero todos podemos hacer un esfuerzo para aplacar el sufrimiento…

Nakuru, a pesar de estar al borde del colapso, sintió las palabras de Sakura y las escuchó con atención. Porque algo existía en su corazón, que la hacía escuchar el mensaje de Sakura.

-…Todos estamos haciendo un esfuerzo para ser felices… Solo quiero que lo intentes Nakuru… Ahora que eres un ser humano, quiero que seas feliz…

Poco a poco, fue acercándose a Nakuru, ella se mostraba sorprendida. Con lágrimas pero sorprendida. Desde el fondo de su corazón, sentía que tenía que creer en las palabras de Sakura. En su mente estaba el rostro pacífico su maestro creador, desde su mente lo veía sonreir, leyendo libros, en su vida cotidiana. Ella quería desde el fondo de su corazón creer en el. Quería estar una vez mas cerca de el… Pero por sobre todo… Deseaba amarlo.

Y de este modo… Corrió a los brazos de Sakura…

-¡SAKURA!

Y en un abrazo emotivo, ambas lloraron juntas y abrazadas… No se separaban porque los corazones de ambas estaban fundidos. No se necesito ninguna carta para lograr recuperar la fe de una persona. Solo el amor, podía hacerlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Eriol poco a poco comenzaba a normalizar su pulso, increíblemente su corazón latía con la normalidad de todo ser humano sano. Sin embargo un desmayo puso fin a la tarea curativa de Crystal, pues los últimos atisbos de poder de la guardiana del cielo. Pero a pesar de que el poder de Valhalla se iba definitivamente pero con la tarea cumplida satisfactoriamente, pues su poder fue suficiente para poner fin al camino mortal de un Eriol que estaba sobreviviendo y caminando nuevamente por la vida. La Srta Mizuki en ese momento, no hizo más que contemplar con emoción el hermoso milagro de ver nuevamente a su protegido con vida.

Al mismo momento en que Sakura llegaba con una bella joven. Una joven tan bella como el Rubi, la joya más hermosa y la Luna, por ese resplandor tan romántico que emana noche tras noche.

Al mirar el cuerpo de Eriol, durmiendo con la seguridad de despertar. No hizo nada mas que tomar su mano y colocar una de sus tiernas mejillas sobre el. Frente a la mirada de una profesora Kaho Mizuki, agradecida; una Tomoyo y Meiling respirando aliviadas y emocionadas, un Shaoran que se mostró feliz por este desenlace; una Crystal, quien cumplió hasta con lo ultimo que le quedó y una Sakura quien consiguió el mayor de los milagros, dar una luz de esperanza a alguien que tanto lo necesitaba.

(UNA SEMANA DESPUES)

Hace dos días que habían iniciado las festividades en honor a la Flor de Nadesico. Un festival tradicional en el sector de Tomoeda… Una festividad especial pues todo el pueblo se vestía de fiesta para festejar y librarse por un momento de los problemas y dedicarse por un tiempo a un momento de algarabía.

Estos parajes no pudieron ser el mejor momento para librarse del estrés y dedicarse la diversión, luego de haber pasado días tensos y oscuros. Sí ese era el momento ideal para borrar de las mentes de cada uno de los protagonistas, las dramáticas escenas de la semana anterior.

Todas las tiendas estaban bellamente decoradas. Los cafés y restaurantes se vestían de la mejor forma para atender a los clientes que disfrutaban de los espectáculos callejeros de mimos y malabaristas. Y las tiendas del barrio comercias hacían descuentos especiales en sus productos para captar una mayor cantidad de clientes. Todas las tiendas lucían hermosas, pero había una que destacaba por sobre otras y era una que mostraba a tres hermosas niñas vestidas de con bellos trajes angelicales que despertaron la atención de los chicos quienes quedaban impresionados por la belleza de semejante de esas niñas… La tienda poseía un tierno nombre: "Twin Bells".

Pero mas de algún lector se preguntará "¿Qué la tienda no había sido destruida por Rubi Moon?"… Bueno pues una parte de la tienda fue destruida y algo de la mercancía se había destruido… pero, había un seguro de por medio, que permitió cubrir los daños del siniestro, además, nadie dijo que la tienda estaba en un local. "Twin Bells" estaba al aire libre, ofreciendo la mercancía que se encontraba protegida en la bodega y salvada de la destrucción. La tienda se ubicó en un vistoso rincón del parque pingüino; las vendedoras tiernamente vestidas con trajes rosas, ayudaban activamente a la Srta. Makki con las ventas en la ocasión. Y ¿Quién se preguntarán ustedes, eran las vendedoras?

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling, se encontraban como las bellas y tiernas promotoras del negocio de la Srta. Makki. Desde luego, la tienda mas popular del pueblo no podía estar ausente de este magno evento. Sakura, era lejos la que mas admiración causaba y la que captaba la mayor atención de los chicos que se sentían maravillados con la belleza de la dulce Sakura… Mailing veía desde lejos (aunque con un poco de envidia) como la chica de los pétalos de Cerezo, captaba la atención de los chicos…

-MMmmmmmm… òó Como lo hará Kinomoto para captar a los chicos, si soy mas bonita que ella!!

Tomoyo limitó a sonreir ante las quejas de la joven de Hong Kong…

-No te preocupes, además he visto a varios chicos preguntando por ti

-¡¡QUE??, ¿Quiénes?

Y de inmediato se formo una conversación entre ambas que interrumpió por un momento la feliz feria que realizaban. Pero en el aparador, se encontraba una Srta. Makki, tan feliz como sonriente, pues tenía la esperanza de volver a su tienda después de que se terminarán las reparaciones.

Pero aún así, habían tres siluetas que caminaban con rumbo hacia la tienda ubicada en el parque… esas siluetas eran las de tres personas conocidas (mas uno oculto en una cartera) Una de ellas estaba en una silla de ruedas, esa era la silueta de Eriol, un chico que había sobrevivido milagrosamente de un mortal destino. Llevando se encontraba la profesora Mizuki y a su derecha, una bella joven, quien tras algunos días de depresión, logro levantar su ánimo en torno a servirle a su querido amo.

Sakura, no podía estar mas feliz de ver la presencia de ellos en la tienda.

-¡¡ERIOL!!

Sakura, abrazó a Eriol, quien hace dos días había abandonado el hospital. Fue difícil para los médicos comprender la milagrosa recuperación del joven quien estaba a punto de morir. Pero luego de varios convencimientos por parte de Kaho, lograron poder salir del hospital sin despertar suspicacias sensacionalistas.

-Eriol… Me alegra mucho de que estés aquí.

Dentro de este reencuentro, Tomoyo y Meiling se unieron para saludar a los visitantes. Mas tarde la Srta. Makki se uniría al saludo. Mas tarde Shaoran llegaría a la tienda para ver a la persona que mas amaba.

La conversación se animó ante una exquisita taza de té preparada por Tomoyo quien poseía una buena mano para estas cosas. Sin embargo, Nakuru, necesitaba conversar algo con la chica de pétalos de cerezo. Fue en ese instante donde ambas se alejaron para tener una charla muy particular; una charla entre dos amigas.

-Sakura…- comenzó a hablar una chica que lucía hermosa y sonriente.- Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. En realidad, gracias a ti, tengo una razón para sentirme con vida.

Pero Sakura, en un gesto humilde reconoció que no solo gracias a ella el poder haber salvado la vida de la ex chica rubí y luna y la de Eriol. Había también que dar crédito a la tarea de Crystal. Pues fue su esfuerzo el que pudo devolver la llama de la vida de la reencarnación del mago Clow Reed.

-Nakuru.- Dijo Sakura, tomándole las manos.- Acaso… ¿Estas enamorada de Eriol?.

Nakuru se sintió sorprendida por la pregunta de la pequeña Sakura. Era una pregunta que la volvió más sensible, fue como si un atisbo de emoción asomara en sus tiernos e infantiles ojos. Esos que siempre mostró durante su época en el instituto junto con su hermano, aquel a quien se aferró a su amplia y fuerte espalda. Aquel a quien logro olvidar, pues el se encontraba en una relación con una mujer especial, quien en esos instantes paseaba junto con Touya y Yukito por las calles engalanadas por la fiesta de la ciudad.

Nakuru, quien se sentía profundamente agradecida por lo hecho por Crystal, le contesto en ese momento.

-Sakura, desde que fui creada por mi amo Eriol, nunca comprendí cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentía que solo aparecía en este mundo para servirle. Hasta que encontré a tu hermano. Mas allá que en ese entonces era un criatura mágica que no tenía la capacidad de amor, sentí poco a poco una atracción hacia él.- Nakuru sabía que sus palabras venían a completar aquella conversación que tuvo con Sakura, momentos antes de dar la prueba definitiva, aquella conversación postergada iba a quedar completa, con la confesión que en estos momentos daba.- En un principio pensé que era solo un gesto para sacarle envidia a Tsukishiro; sin embargo comprendí que había algo mas allá de todo lo que estaba haciendo en esa época. Por primera vez mi corazón latía a gran velocidad, saltaba y hacía "pum pum" de una manera muy inusual, sentí que no habían límites para esos latidos hasta que me fui a de vuelta a Inglaterra. Sentí por primera vez un vacío en mi alma, y llegue a creer que nada podría llenar es hueco.

Las palabras de Nakuru fluían de modo emocionado, como un pequeño riachuelo cayendo de entre las piedras de una montaña. Porque en ese momento, Sakura se había hecho muy cercana a la ex chica Rubí y Luna. Y sus ojos pudieron posar en esa tierna vista, que evitaba de algun modo llorar, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible:

-Sin embargo, llegue a pensar cosas egoístas y malas. El capricho de transformarme e un ser humano, solo hizo causar un gran sufrimiento a mi amo….

-Pero… Te enamoraste de el…

Sakura interrumpió la confesión de Nakuru, no por conocer la situación, sino que pudo hacer la lectura del corazón de Nakuru y los acontecimientos así lo demostraron. Pues Sakura en ese momento le mostró una carta Sakura, aquella que había transformado durante la batalla contra Rubi Moon. Nakuru la miró, y no pudo creer que lo que estaba dibujado en esa carta, era ella misma. Sí, era la imagen de aquel ángel que solía ser durante esa época en donde Sakura transformaba las cartas de Clow. Nakuru vio la inscripción, pues esa era la primera vez que veía la carta capturada por la chica de la Flor de Cerezo. Esa inscripción que decía textualmente "The Beauty".

Y es que Nakuru era un símbolo de la belleza… La belleza hecha mujer, ya no era un ser sin sexo y sin forma. Era toda una mujer, de unos hermosos 19 años y con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre sobre la tierra podría ambicionar y que ahora era un ser humano completo, con un órgano reproductor. Ahora ella era capaz de amar definitivamente.

Y mientras contemplaba la carta una nueva visita asomó a la conversación. Tres chicos muy unidos aparecieron en frente de las dos chicas. Yukito, Touya y especialmente Crystal, estaban al frente de ellas.

-Vaya ahora el monstruo se volvió una verdadera consejera.- Dijo Touya de un modo irónico.

-Me alegra haberlos encontrado.- Dijo Yukito.- Sakura, Tomoyo nos envió a buscarte, ya que te necesita.

Y en verdad Tomoyo necesitaba de Sakura pues, esa noche. Sakura cantaría en el show a todo público. Ya era hora en que debían volver al Parque pingüino para el cierre de la tienda y prepararse para la noche.

Sakura se fue conversando con su hermano y Yukito, mientras que mas atrás. Nakuru y Crystal conversaban tranquilamente, era una conversación de dos doncellas que solo tenían en esos momentos buenos deseos para cada una:

-Crystal, debo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi amo. Gracias a ti puedo ver a mi amo con vida.

-No te preocupes. Yo no tenía ni idea que poseía ese poder y aunque solo me quedaba un poco, logre aprovecharlo al máximo.- En ese momento. Crystal reflexiona acerca de los momentos previos a la curación de Eriol.- Sin embrago, cuando vi a Sakura pedir con desesperación ayuda para salvar a su amigo, sentí que algo en mi corazón me obligaba a hacerlo, como si la palabra de Sakura hubiese sido la palabra de Clow Reed. Pero no era una palabra autoritaria. Era un mensaje de auxilio que rompía mi corazón, porque para ella, tu amo era alguien muy importante…

Nakuru, pensó hondamente en as palabras de Crystal, y a su vez miraba a Sakura discutiendo con su hermano, ante las sonrisas de Yukito. Las palabras que pronunció fueron solo de halagos para la pequeña de 14 años.

-Sakura es un verdadero ángel. No se quien la habrá dado a luz. Pero debió haber sido un hermoso angel quien trajo al mundo a esta niña.

Con esa referencia a Nadesico, aquella madre que se fue tan pronto de este mundo. Nakuru, volteo su mirada a Crystal como para encomendarle una tarea:

-Por favor… Cuida a Touya y a Sakura. Quiero que los hagas muy felices ambos.

La joven albina, puso sus manos en el rostro de Rubi Moon, a modo de decir un "si" de un modo muy especial.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré. Akizuki.

Tras esa afirmación. Crystal abrazo a Nakuru de modo de concretar ese compromiso.

De este modo anocheció en la ciudad de Tomoeda. La gente tenía su ubicación bien puesta para el festival nocturno. Tres personas se encontraban a la entrada del anfiteatro, eran Nakuru junto Eriol y Kaho quienes de disponían a disfrutar del Show. Sin embrago, Eriol daba una orden muy especial a la profesora Mizuki desde su silla de ruedas.

-Kaho, entra tu primero junto con Spinnel Sun. Nosotros entrares después.

Kaho entendió perfectamente el mensaje de Eriol, ahora que su poder como reencarnación del mago Clow se había extinguido. Podría decir su tiempo a otras cosas, como su enseñanza en Londres y otros planes para el futuro. Sin embargo, había algo especial tras la conversación que iban a sostener Nakuru y Eriol. Ambos fueron a un sector apartado, pues había algo importante que Nakuru iba a decir a su amo.

La noche que acompañaba a ambos no podría ser perfecta. Eriol esperaba ciertas palabras de la boca de Akizuki, su propia creación; quien ahora era un ser humano de 19 años. Pero en lugar de una palabra, recibió algo que la boca no podía pronunciar, pero si podía expresar.

Lentamente se acercó al rostro de su amo, le quitó esos lentes característicos que lo hacían ver como un joven culto. Con sus manos, Nakuru acarició el rostro de su amo, porque quería tocar cada facción de su rostro, Eriol, no sabía se sentirse avergonzado o temblar de emoción ante el gesto de su creación.

-Nakuru… Yo…

-No digas nada Eriol… Porque mi corazón esta latiendo al mismo ritmo del tuyo…

-Lo se Nakuru, no lo digo porque me sienta apenado, sino porque… No se como reaccionar ante esta emoción que siento ahora.

Nakuru en eso instante algo muy atrevido, pues tomo una de las manos de su amo, colocándola en uno de sus pechos. Eriol, no sabía como estar, nadie los veía, pero estar tocando el pecho de una sensual mujer como lo era Akizuki. Cualquier hombre sentiría placer en esas instancias pero Eriol no lo interpreto de esa manera, pues sentía como latía el corazón de Nakuru desde ese hermoso pecho. De pronto quedo hipnotizado ante su mirada, sin capacidad de reacción se entrego ante la vista seductora de la ex chica rubí y luna. No habían palabras en ese momento pues todo se quedo en silencio, las palabras solo molestaban en una instancia como esta. Hasta que se entrego a los labios carnosos y seductores de Nakuru Akizuki. Era algo más que un simple beso. Era la confirmación de que un romance había comenzado.

Pero algo un poco diferente se desarrollaba en el anfiteatro. Pues los nervios carcomían a Sakura antes de su actuación, pero a su lado estaban sus amigos más cercanos. Shaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling, quienes les daban el aliento necesario para cantar de un modo maravilloso.

-Tranquila Kinomoto…- Decía Meiling.- Solo debes estar relajada, y sacar tu voz con normalidad, como lo hago yo…

Meiling tenía una muy linda voz, pero quien era una verdadera autoridad en el canto era Tomoyo, su voz era un canto de pájaro llena de libertad. Tomoyo, alentó a su gran amiga quien se disponía a dar lo mejor de si para enfrentarse al público que la esperaba.

-Sakura… Lo harás muy bien, te lo aseguro.- con esas palabras Tomoyo abrazó a su gran amiga, con la confianza de que ella podría afrontar este desafío.

Shaoran, también se acercó a ella para brindarle su apoyo, se dijo escuetamente, pues estaba pronto a salir al escenario.

-Lo harás bien.- Y luego de eso Shaoran se retiró junto con Meiling y Tomoyo, para tomar puesto en el palco.

Sakura ahora se encontraba sola en el escenario, escuchaba la presentación de su espectáculo y el telón se levantaba. Ya no habría margen de error en su presentación. El telón se levantaba y los aplausos estallaban por parte de la multitud.

Pudo divisar rostros muy conocidos. En el palco pudo divisar a Tomoyo, Meiling y su querido Shaoran, quienes aplaudían efusivos (Con Kero quien estaba dentro de la cartera de Tomoyo). En otro rincón esta su grupo de amigos compuesto por Rika, Naoko, Chihjaru y Yamazaki, estos dos últimos tomados de la manos, pues estaban comprometidos. En otro sector se encontraban Yukito, Crystal y Touya; y a unos asientos de distancia, se encontraban Kaho (Con Spinnel Sun escondido en la cartera de Kaho) e ingresando al anfiteatro, se encontraba Eriol, siendo llevado por Nakuru en la silla de ruedas.

Sakura saludó al público pero antes de cantar, sentía que debía hablar antes de interpretar la canción que tenía lista para interpretar a su público una vez terminado el aplauso ensordecedor:

-"Muchas Gracias. Primero que todo quiero agradecer a ustedes por venir a verme cantar… Sin embrago, quiero dedicar esta canción a todos aquellos a quien mas quiero. Ellos son lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida; ellos muy bien, que siempre permanecerán en mi corazón, es por eso que esta canción va especialmente dedicada a ellos… mi soporte… mi vida entera…"

La música iniciaba y a lo lejos estaban la Srta. Makki Matsumoto y al lado de ella la inconfundible figura del profesor Fujitaka. La Srta. Makki, siempre había sentido un cariño especial con Sakura.

-Profesor… Siempre he encontrado a Sakura alguien especial, ella es como la hija que nunca pude tener… Es por eso que quiero pedirle un favor especial, profesor Kinomoto.

Fujitaka sabía muy bien el cariño que la gente del pueblo le tenía a su hija, pues ese encanto y esa bondad eran algo que la propia Nadesico poseía. En realidad su niña era la imagen pequeña de Nadesico, una mujer hermosa, bondadosa y por sobre todo, un ser lleno de amor.

-Sakura ha crecido en los últimos años, ya no es esa niña que temía a los fantasmas. Ahora es casi una mujer, casi es el reflejo de su propia madre. Ahora ella, ha adquirido todo lo que puede tener Nadesico.

Makki al escuchar las palabras del profesor Kinomoto, se conmovió hasta lomas profundo, asi que se atrevió a decir lo que tenía guardado.

-Profesor Kinomoto.- y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.- ¿Podría dejarme ser, una madre para su hija?

Y el profesor, solo se limitó a sonreír en ese momento…

La música de Sakura comenzaba a fluir por todos los rincones del escenario hasta hacerse una dulce brisa que penetraba el espíritu de cada uno de los presentes:

_Massugu na hitomi  
Itsumo damatteru  
Yume o miru tabi ni  
Soppo muite waratteru_

_Taisetsu na jikan o  
Zutto mamotte kureta ne  
Yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake  
Kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara_

_Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
Ima koko ni sotto ukabu  
Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete._

El publico comenzaba a aplaudir, Nakuru y Eriol, juntaron sus manos como dos enamorados. Lo mismo hacían Crystal y Touya, también Chijhauru y Yamazaki. El ambiente se torno ideal para aquellos quienes se encontraban enamorados:

_Fukyou na shigusa  
Itsume soba ni iru  
Omoi de no naka de  
Houmotsu ni kawatteku_

_Daisuki na jikan o  
Motto suki ni shite hoshi  
Yukkuri todakeredo hitotisu dake  
Kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara_

_Anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa  
Hora koko ni kitto aru yo  
Afureru kono namida o utekomete_

_Mizu mo, Kaze mo, Taiyou mo, daichi mo  
Tsuki mo, Hoshi mo, tsutsun de kureru_

_Anata ni aete anata to sugoshite  
Ima koko ni sotto ukabu  
Afureru kono omoi o uke tomete_

_Anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga  
Hora koko ni hikatteru kara  
Meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake_

La música se terminó. El aplauso fue ensordecedor. Shaoran con un ramo iba hacia la joven cantante; todo el protocolo se cerró con un tierno beso. En medio de esa escena los papeles picados adornaban todo el paisaje, como para decir que ninguna magia, podía ser mas poderosa que el amor entre dos seres.

**FIN**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Siendo las 19:14 hrs. del día 01 de Septiembre de 2008; pongo fin al último episodio de esta historia que tuvo su inicio hace 4 años, 10 meses y 16 días. Una historia que hice en medio de una idea que surgió en ese lejano mes de diciembre de 2003 y que hoy, con el término de este episodio, pongo el fin definitivo.

¿Razones para la demora? Muchas, desde la falta de motivación e inspiración a seguir escribiendo, hasta la depresión, por la muerte de dos personas muy queridas, entre la subida del penúltimo episodio y este último. Los eventos vividos por este autor, han desembocado en una falta de inspiración para seguir adelante con esta historia. Pero hoy todo cambió. Tomé lápiz y papel, tome mi computadora y continué con la historia, pues solo quedaba el ultimo toque; el final.

Gracias de todo corazón, a todos los que han pasado y leído esta historia, la tarea para mi ha sido mas que satisfactoria, pues uno comprende que esto lo hace con todo cariño y amor, no solo a los amantes del anime. Sino que también, va dedicado a todos los que sienten como yo, la pasión de la escritura. En general, el balance es más que positivo.

Gracias también a Lau, la persona que motivó seguir adelante a través de sus reviews, gracias a ella he podido seguir adelante con esta historia. ¿Piensas que voy a dejar de escribir? Para nada. Voy a seguir creando. Materializando cada proyecto en mente. De hecho te avisaré que otra historia tengo en mente.

Bueno, ha sido un placer para mí llevarles "Rubí, La Joya más Hermosa"… La siguiente historia, será diferente, pues por el momento, esta es la ultima de la serie "Card Captor Sakura". Gracias a todos por leer y disfrutar de esta historia y será en otra ocasión, si Dios así lo quiere.

Con Gratitud

:ErIoL:


End file.
